A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers
by Iceman32
Summary: Sequel to The Beginning of a New Life: For the past year Paul had learn to cope with the death of his parents and even though it still hurts he had manage to move on from that day. But when Rita's little brother Rito shows up the Rangers will gain new Powers, Zords, and allies as they continue there battle against evil. Rated M for the same reasons as the first story of this series
1. A Friend in Need Pt 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the very first chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life. If you are reading this Note and not have yet read that story then I highly suggest you do so as you will be completely lost in this trust me. Now I had originally had this three part season three opener as one chapter but I have decided to keep them split into three parts. Just Read the Author's Note at the end for more information. Now without further ado here is chapter one for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter One: A Friend in Need Pt. 1

Out in deep space, on the planet of Edenoi. Count Dregon's Plague Patrol was forcing the Edenoites to plant toxic gas into the planet's surface. Each Edenoite is wearing a gas mask as they dig into the ground under the watch of several guards.

"Grandfather there is another one of Dregon's Plague Sentries on the horizon, I wish I could pull his horns off of him." Dex stated

The Sentry rides a horse atop a hill nearby, laughing at the Edenoites.

"The poisonous gasses they dig up only hasten the destruction of their planet." The sentry stated

"You'll get your chance one day Dex." Lexian, the planet's leader and Dex's grandfather told him

'I wish Paul was here.' Dex thought to himself

_**Meanwhile on Earth inside the Command Center**_

Alpha sits on the floor of the Command Center, feeling really down.

"Oh Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi." Alpha cried a worried sigh

"Poor Alpha I have never seen him this upset before R2." C-3PO whispered to R2

"Beep." R2 beeped sadly

"**Alpha what is troubling you so, how can we be of any help if you won't tell us what the problem is**." Zordon told him

"Oh Zordon I am afraid that no one can help." Alpha mentioned

"**There is only one way to find out. Please tell us Alpha what has happened**?" Zordon asked is long time friend

"Yes Alpha we are here to listen and help." C-3PO added

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped

Alpha then stands up.

"I suppose you guys are right Zordon I was monitoring the Galactic Scanner when I picked up a distress signal from Edenoi." Alpha told them

"**Your home planet, no wonder this is troubling you Alpha I am well aware of your memory banks contains many fond memories of Edenoi**." Zordon mentioned

"There's more I was assembled on Edenoi by their leader Kind Lexian. I try to scan for him but I wasn't able to find any trace of him and it appears that Edenoi is under heavy attack." Alpha told them

"**Edenoi is very far away for now all we can do is continue to monitor and hope for more information**." Zordon stated

"Oh I know deep down in my circuits that something is terribly wrong." Alpha mentioned

_**Meanwhile inside a spaceship above Edenoi**_

The Spider Base Spaceship floats around ominously. Inside, a small white floating robot known as Fact floats around.

"All hands on deck, the lord of evil, Count Dregon is on the bridge." Fact told them

Just then Count Dregon walks in

"What do you all have to report?" Count Dregon asked

"The attack is proceeding as expected according to plan." Doubleface informed him

"Your plan is brilliant my Lord." Gork stated

"What is your plan my lord?" Doubleface inquired

Count Dregon turns away from them.

"To destroy the planet Edenoi." Count Dregon stated

_**Meanwhile back on Earth inside the Youth Center**_

I was at the Youth Center with the others minus Billy who is on his way here and Kimberly who is at home sick. I am currently on the phone with her.

"Hey sis how you feeling today?" I asked through the phone as Luke and I are staying at Preston's and Stevie's house on mom's request.

"_Awful hold on a sec ok_." Kimberly told me through the phone

I do so as she is probably checking her temperature. I hear her sigh on the other.

"_I still have a temperature I really hate having the flu_." Kimberly told me through the phone

"Well just do what Dr. Mom told you get lots of rest and drink plenty of liquids I will call to check up on you later sis." I stated into the phone

"_I know say hi to the others for me_." Kimberly told me through the phone

"I will feel better sis." I told her into the phone

"_Thanks love you little brother_." Kimberly told me through the phone

"Love you to sis bye." I told her into the phone

"_Bye_." Kimberly said through the phone

We then hung up and I hand the phone back to Ernie and Richie.

"Thanks a lot guys." I thanked them

"Hey no problem Paul." Ernie told me

"Yeah I hope she feels better soon." Richie mentioned

"Thanks man." I stated

I then walk back over to the table where Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Aisha, Kat, Ashley, Cassie, TJ, Carlos, Trini, Curtis, Zack, Preston, and Luke are sitting as Tommy and Jason are sparing over in another part of the Youth Center.

"Hey so how is Kim doing?" Trini wondered

"Well she still has a fever but she'll still live." I stated

"Good I don't think I can handle staying at Preston and Stevie's much longer no offence guys." Luke mentioned

"None taken man." Preston told him

"So Paul how are you doing these days?" Zack wondered

"What you mean?" I asked

"Well seeing as how it will be one year since you came to Angle Grove is coming up this weekend, I just wanted to see if you were ok?" Zack asked

Oh that well I knew I was going to be asked that sooner or later.

"I'm hanging in there I haven't really thought much about it lately as you know how busy this last summer has been." I told him

"Yeah for sure what with the Dragon Ball hunt and you and Luke training with the legend Master Roshi himself, and Adam, Jason, Tommy, Luke, you, and I competing in the World Martial Arts Tournament." Rocky mentioned

"Yeah I know." I stated

"Hey Paul I have been wanting to ask what is yours Stevie's, and Preston's hometown like?" TJ asked

The three of us look at each other smirking before turning to him and the others that don't know about our hometown.

"Well it's a quiet little town just thirty minutes north of Michigan's capital city of Lansing." I mentioned

"Wow so was there ever a place like this your hometown?" Carlos wondered

"Nope." Stevie, Preston, and I said at the same time

Just then Billy came walking up to us as Jason and Tommy do too as they just finish sparing. Richie also came over putting down a drink in fort of me.

"Hey what's up Billy?" Curtis asked

"Hey I just contacted Alpha to check the clarity on the new chip that Paul, Luke, and I installed in our Communicators." Billy stated

"And?" Richie asked

"Well I'm not exactly sure but Alpha sounded different." Billy told us

"How different Billy?" Kat wondered

"Sad I guess, I mean I know it sounds weird and all because he is a robot and all but he definitely sounded down." Billy mentioned

"He couldn't be lonely seeing as how 3PO and R2 are there. Do even robots get lonely?" Preston asked

"He is more than just a robot to me." Aisha mentioned

"To all of us." Zack agreed

"Hey why don't we go pay him a little visit?" Tommy suggested

"Yeah good idea." Jason agreed

"Alright let's go then." I told them

"Hey Ernie you mind if I take a long break?" Richie asked taking his apron off.

"Yeah no problem Richie I can handle things." Ernie told him

"Thanks." Richie thanked Ernie

We all then walked out of the Youth Center

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd is monitoring the attack on Edenoi and he is not too happy with who is doing the attack.

"Of all the rotten luck, why him?" Lord Zedd asked himself balling up his fist

"Hey you're slipping Zedd the Power Rangers are down on Earth not out in space." Rita mentioned pointing in the other direction

"I couldn't care less about them right now, as Count Dregon has reared his ugly head again. Him and his Spider Base are blasting some planet to rubble out in the Andromeda Sector." Lord Zedd stated

"That's good Dregon is the evilest of evil and I like Count Dregon." Rita mentioned

Lord Zedd ceases his spying and turns around from the balcony.

"Well I hate him, and I hate Dregon more than I hate the Power Rangers." Lord stated

Rita follows Lord Zedd to his throne.

"What did you wake up on the wrong side of your Hyperbaric Chamber this morning?" Rita asked

"For as long as long as I can remember, Count Dregon has been trying to one up me. We can't even conquer one measly little planet." Lord Zedd mentioned pointing towards Earth

"Take a chill pill Zeddy and listen to me, Finster has been working on a wonderfully nasty monster that'll blow Earth out of the sky, and the Rangers won't be able to defeat this new monster not even the Gold Thunder Ranger will stand a chance against it." Rita stated

"Since when has any of Finster's monsters been able to walk and chew gum at the same time?" Lord Zedd inquired

"Zeddy baby trust me this time there's no way out for the Power Rangers." Rita stated

"Deja vu." Lord Zedd muttered

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

After we got to the Command Center we come to find out that Alpha's home planet is under attack. So Billy, Luke, and I are doing some scans on the distress signal. The results printed out of the Console and Billy took it and looked over it.

"The signal definitely shows some interference in the planet's environment." Billy told us

"Oh I knew something was terribly wrong." Alpha stated

"How far is this planet Zordon?" Tommy asked

"**Edenoi is located in the northern most corner of the galaxy in the constellation Andromeda, it's too far beyond our reach**." Zordon informed us

"Who inhabits it?" TJ asked

"They are known as Edenites." I told him

"Edenites who are they?" Ashley wondered

"**They are a highly intelligent and gentle race of people as Alpha himself can tell you**." Zordon told us

"The planet's leader, King Lexian, assembled me and gave me life, he was like a father to me." Alpha mentioned

Aisha and Trini put their arms on his shoulder

"Alpha we are your family here." Aisha told him

"Yeah we are always there for you is there anything we can do to help?" Trini asked

"Yeah we go and check the situation out ourselves." I stated

"Yeah I agree with Paul." Luke agreed standing right by me

"**Paul there is very little we can do to assist Edenoi because of the very great distance there is a good chance you will not have full use of your Morphin Powers. The risk is just far too great**." Zordon told us

"Zordon taken risks has never stop us before and I just can't stand here and do nothing." I told him

"Yeah I agree with Paul." Luke agreed

"Yeah I say we check it out." Rocky stated

"Ayi, yi, yi, would you really do this for me?" Alpha asked

"You know it Alpha." Preston told him

"**I have reservations about this venture, but it appears to be the only way to gain more information on the situation on Edenoi. Remember you are to only investigate**." Zordon told us

"Please try to find out what has happened to King Lexian." Alpha mentioned

"**Just remember the distance might affect your powers and do not become involved in their conflict**." Zordon told us

"Zordon well you be able to still contact us through our Communicators if an attack on Earth arises?" Billy asked

"**Yes Billy, that new chip you, Paul, and Luke installed will allow that to happen good work**." Zordon told him

"We could just teleport back if we are needed." Curtis said

"Yeah let's do this for Alpha." Tommy stated

"**Friendship is a powerful gift Rangers, and I commend you for your courage**." Zordon told us

"Alpha can you contact Kimberly and Kira and let them know what's going on?" I asked

"You can count on it Paul." Alpha told me

"Master Paul all of you I wish you luck on your mission." 3PO told us

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped

"Yeah good luck guys." Stevie stated

"Thanks guys." Luke thanked them

"And please be careful I could never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you." Alpha told us

"Do worry Alpha we'll be careful." Jason reassured him

"Zordon if a problem does arise and you can't get a hold of us right away, then contact Ryan and the rest of the VR Troopers to assist, I'm sure Ryan and his friends will be more than willing to help out." I mentioned

"**An excellent suggestion Paul I shall get in touch with them as soon as possible and see if they can be on standby to come assist if Angle Grove is attack**." Zordon stated

"Good at least that way if Zedd and Rita do decide to attack while we are gone then Kimberly won't be alone." Jason mentioned

"That's what I am hoping for anyway." I stated

"Well let's get going then." Cassie stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"SARCOSUCHUS!" Richie yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Carlos yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Cassie yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Ashley yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Tanya yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" TJ yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam Yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

Once morphed we arrive at the outskirts of town.

"Alright Alpha we're ready." I said into the Communicator

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Thank you Rangers my memory banks will never fail to retrieve this day's events, it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling in all of my circuits." Alpha mentioned

"**Paul, you and Luke are the most experience but make sure all of you are prepared for anything upon arrival, the coordinates Alpha is entering will land you near the worst disturbances on Edenoi. Good luck Rangers and let the power protect you all**." Zordon told them

_**Meanwhile back in the outskirts of town**_

"Right Zordon." I said into the Communicator

"Alright guys let's do it." Luke said

"Right you guys ready?" I asked

"Ready." The others confirmed

"Alright then." I stated

"Power Rangers power up." We all said together as we then teleported off Earth heading towards Edenoi

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Oh thank you Zordon, thank you." Alpha mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Hmm this is weird." Lord Zedd stated

"What is it Zeddy?" Rita asked

"As strange as it seems, I can no longer detect the Power Rangers, except for Kimberly who has some sort of human ailment." Lord Zedd stated

"Poor baby." Rita stated

"My lord this would be a perfect time to strike." Goldar stated

"I agree she won't be much of a problem to us in her condition." Scorpina mentioned

"Oh now that is a great idea why didn't I think of that." Rita said sarcastically to Goldar and Scorpina

Goldar growls and Scorpina holds him back.

"Are they for real?" Rita asked Lord Zedd

"We have no choice we must conquer Earth before Dregon gets his eyes on it. Can Finster's new monster really deliver?" Lord Zedd asked

"Zeddy poo no one can put one over on us as together we're unbeatable." Rita stated

"Unbeatable." Goldar repeated

Rita turned around to face you

"I didn't mean you Goldieblocks." Rita stated.

Rita goes to check on Finster, shoving Goldar aside.

"Isn't she something Goldar?" Lord Zedd asked

"Yes, she's something alright." Goldar muttered

"Easy big guy." Scorpina stated

Rita walks into Finster's lab

"I don't smell monsters cooking, talk to me Finster what's the deal and where's my monster?" Rita asked

"Just a little longer and you'll have it." Finster stated

"Well get on with it, put that puppy in the oven and get to cooking. The Rangers are out of sight and no one can stop us now." Rita stated

"Yes, your cruelty." Finster said

"Earth will be ours." Rita mentioned

Rita walks off.

_**Meanwhile back on Edenoi**_

We then teleport down onto the planet's surface. We then take a look around.

'Whoa this place really has gone to hell since Luke and I were last here.' I thought to myself

"Man look at this place." Luke mentioned

"Yeah I know it sure wasn't like this the last time we were here." I stated

"Wait you guys were here once before?" Aisha asked

"Yeah, except for TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, Tanya, and Richie do the rest of you guys remember when Lord Zedd turned back time and turning you all you expect for Preston, Kira, and Stevie into kids?" I asked

"Yeah what about it?" Zack asked

"Luke and I were not affected by it was because we were off Earth on a mission with a few other Rangers from other worlds and even though one of them wasn't a Ranger he is still a warrior and he is from this planet." I told him

"Really?" Trini asked

"Yeah look let's split up and take a look around the planet." I mentioned

"Yeah good idea." Jason agreed

"Alright then, Tommy you, Curtis, Rocky, Adam, Kat, Tanya, Cassie, Richie, and Aisha go one way and Jason, you, Trini, Billy, Zack, Carlos. TJ, Ashley, Preston, and Luke come with me the other way." I instructed

"Alright sounds good let's do this." Zack stated

"Ok just be careful the Edenites will more than likely not be too friendly right now giving the circumstances." I mentioned

"Got it bro." Rocky asked

We then split up and go in two different directions.

_**Meanwhile back on Earth inside the Command Center**_

"Zordon I have manage to get a hold of the VR Troopers." C-3PO stated

"**Good, put them through the Viewing Globe now**." Zordon told him

"Yes Zordon right away." C-3PO stated pushing some buttons

Just then an image of the VR Troopers, Ryan, JB, and Kaitlin appeared.

"_Zordon is that you_?" Ryan asked through the Viewing Globe

"**Yes Ryan it is, I need to make a request of you and your team if I may**." Zordon stated

"_Yes of course Zordon what is it_?" JB asked through the Viewing Globe

"**All but one of our Power Rangers have left Earth to check on a disturbance we had detected and Kimberly has fell ill we were hoping if you three would be able to be on alert if our enemies Lord Zedd and Rita attack Angle Grove**?" Zordon requested

"_We be more than happy to assist in anyway we can Zordon in fact if you want us there now we can be as Grimlord has been pretty quiet lately_." Ryan said through the Viewing Globe

"**That may be the a good idea. Are you three ready for teleportation**?" Zordon asked

"_Yeah we're ready_." Kaitlin said through the Viewing Globe

"**Alpha teleport them here at once**." Zordon told him

"Right away Zordon." Alpha stated pushing a few buttons

Just then three beams of white lights teleported into the Command Center revealing the VR Troopers, Ryan, Kaitlin, and JB.

"Welcome again friends." C-3PO greeted them

"Man that sure is a weird feeling." Kaitlin mentioned

"**Ryan I can't thank you and your team enough for coming to help**." Zordon stated

"Hey it's no problem Zordon." Ryan mentioned

"Yeah we are always more than willing to help out in your time of need." JB mentioned

_**Meanwhile back on Edenoi with Tommy, Kat, Aisha, Tanya, Cassie, Richie, Curtis, Adam, and Rocky**_

Just then the Spider Base started blasting the planet in the distance.

"Man someone is using some heavy duty fire power." Rocky mentioned

"Yeah but where is it coming from?" Tanya asked

"Look over there." Aisha stated

They look up towards the sky to see the Spider Base blasting the planet.

"That blast must be trying to disrupt the planet's surface." Adam mentioned

"Yeah we better do something." Kat stated

"And fast." Cassie added

"Come on we better keep moving try to find some cover." Tommy told them

"Yeah good idea." Curtis agreed

They then started running for a place to cover. They then find shelter behind some large rocks just as the Spider Base stops blasting the planet's surface.

"This spot should provide enough cover if the blasting starts up again but we need to find out who is doing this and why." Tommy stated

"Yeah I agree Tommy." Richie agreed

"We should be really close but without either Billy, Luke, or Paul I can't really be sure." Adam stated

"Hey guys check this out." Aisha called over

"Yeah I think we found some people." Kat added

The others went over to them and saw the Edenites working in the distance.

"Now where has Dex gone?" King Lexian wondered

"I think they're Edenites but I can't really be sure." Aisha mentioned

"You think we should contact Paul and the others?" Kat inquired

"Yeah that be a really good idea." Tommy stated

_**With Paul, Luke, Preston, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Jason, Zack, Billy, and Trini**_

"Hey Paul the Edenite you were talking about earlier who is he?" Trini asked

"His name is Dex he is the Prince of Edenoi, he is also known as the Masked Rider." I stated

"The Masked Rider?" Carlos wondered

"Yeah and he is a good fighter too." Luke stated

"Yeah for sure." I agreed with my brother

Just then my Communicator beeped

"This is Paul go ahead." I said into the Communicator

"_Paul, it's Tommy I think we found some Edenites in our location they appear to be burying something into the ground_." Tommy said through the Communicator

"Well from what I reviewed back at the Command Center, that must be the area of the planet that is honeycombed with pockets of poisonous gas just below the surface." Billy said into his Communicator

"_That explains the gas masks, but why would anyone want to release the gases_?" Tommy asked through the Communicator

"They must be being force to do it as Luke and I know full well that they wouldn't do something like that especially to their own planet, look we are heading to your location now just stay out of site until we get there." I said into the Communicator

"_Right Paul see you guys soon Tommy out_." Tommy said through the Communicator

"Alright we better get going and meet up with the others." Jason stated

"Right let's get going guys." I told them

"I agree." TJ agreed

"Same here." Zack stated

The others nod their heads as we head off towards the others location.

_**With Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Curtis, Aisha, Tanya, Cassie, Richie, and Kat**_

"I hope Paul and the others get here soon." Kat muttered

Just then four brown robed Edenites leap down behind them, the Rangers turn around seeing Dex and his friends.

"Intruders what are you doing here?" Dex asked

"Wait we mean you no harm we come in peace." Tommy informed him

"Likely story." One of the Edenites stated

"Wait we received a report that your planet is in danger." Curtis mentioned

"You lie we have sent no report to the likes of you." Another Edenite stated

"You seem to pose as friends, but your garments betray you, they were sent by Count Dregon to further enslave our people." Dex stated

"Wait just a minute we are from the Planet Earth." Rocky told them

"Yeah we don't even know who this Dregon guy is." Richie added

"Your lies will not help you." One of the Edenites stated

"I call upon the Powers of Light and Truth to become Masked Rider. ECTO PHASE ACTIVATE!" Dex yelled out crossing his arms in the air then bringing them back down to his side

Just then he became the Masked Rider. Dex then jumps on top of a rock

"You all will pay." Dex stated

"Whoa he must be Paul's and Luke's friend." Cassie mentioned

"Looks like we will have to hold him off until Paul and the others get here." Tommy told him

"Well let's hope they get here soon." Adam stated

"Yeah same here." Aisha agreed

"There's no room on our planet for Count Dregon and his evil Plague Patrol. Defenders of Edenoi to stand with me now." Dex called out

"Listen can we talk about this?" Tanya asked

"Silent, your words have no meaning on a planet under the cape of war." Dex stated

Dex's friends begin fighting the Rangers. Dex manage to separate Rocky and Tommy from the others.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Finster enters the Throne Room.

"Lord Zedd Mistress Rita, the monster you have requested is completed and I think you well be pleased with this magnificent creature." Finster told them

"Is it good enough to destroy Angel Grove?" Lord Zedd asked

"Yes of course." Finster reassures

"Well move it Finny I want to see some action now." Rita stated

"Bring the creature to me at once Finster I want to rule the Earth by sundown." Lord Zedd told him

"Right away." Finster stated walking away

"What a team we make." Lord Zedd told his wife

"You said it Zeddster now the Power Rangers are kaput." Rita stated

They both laugh evilly.

_**Meanwhile back on Edenoi with Adam, Curtis, Rocky, Aisha, Tanya, Cassie, Richie, Kat, and Tommy**_

Adam blocks all the attacks thrown by one of the Edenites.

"Look you have to believe me we are not the enemy." Adam stated

"Lie, all intruders are enemies of our people." The Edenite stated

Kat, Cassie, Tanya, and Aisha back away from the female Edenite.

"Wait just let us explain why we are here." Kat pleaded

"I'm not going to listen to any of your lies." The female Edenite stated

Tanya and Cassie try to hold her back.

"Look you need to listen to us we are here to help." Cassie mentioned

"Yeah we are not your enemies." Tanya mentioned

"All lies." The female Ednite stated shoving them off her

Aisha quickly grabs her arms

"Listen we only came because our friend Alpha asked us to come." Aisha stated pushing of her

"Alpha? Did you say Alpha?" The female Edenite wondered

Curtis and Richie has their hands full, but eventually they both get the upper hand by grabbing their robed attacker's hands

"Listen we have to talk." Richie mentioned

"Yeah, your planet's surface is being disrupted by poisoning gas." Curtis told him

"But how do you know that?" The Edenite asked

Tommy and Rocky corner Dex as they have a standoff match each other's steps.

"You interlopers, prepare to be crushed like all those who dare to cross the Masked Rider." Dex told them

"Look this is getting us nowhere you must listen to us." Tommy pleaded

"Nothing you can say will save you. You have sealed your fate when you came here and now you'll pay the ultimate price for your actions." Dex told them

"You got to believe us we are here to help." Rocky told him

"I believe no one." Dex stated

Dex then jumps into the air as then Rocky and Tommy and they get struck in the process they then land on the ground.

"Listen we should be fighting together not against each other." Tommy stated

"Yeah hold up well ya." Rocky pleaded

"Never." Dex stated

Dex then attacks them again.

"You can go tell Count Dregon that you have failed." Dex informed them

_**Meanwhile back inside the Spider Base Ship**_

"Doubleface who are these multicolored creatures that are battle Masked Rider?" Count Dregon inquired

"Unfortunately the ship's computers are unable to identify them my lord but clearly they seek to possess the Masked Rider's Powers for themselves. So they too should be destroyed." Doubleface informed him

"My lord I say we let these Strangers defeat Masked Rider first before we wipe them out as well." Gork suggested

"Silence, if these strangers defeat the Masked Rider first they'll get his Powers before we do." Doubleface stated

"That can never happen, I want an aerial assault to commence at once and continue until they're all destroyed." Count Dregon stated

**Meanwhile back on Edenoi**

Dex then jumps in the air about to kick Tommy when Paul came in and kick Dex to the ground.

_Paul's POV_

"That's enough Dex." I told him

Dex then gets up and looks at me

"Paul?" Dex asked

"Yes Dex you need to cool off right now." I informed my old friend

_**Meanwhile back inside the Spider Base Ship**_

"My lord all is ready for the aerial assault at your command. Once we attack we'll blast Masked Rider and his colorful playmates to oblivion." Doubleface stated

"Soon everything will fall into place." Count Dregon stated

"Oh good, will the food get any better?" Gork asked

"Be quiet you are a silly space mollusk." Doubleface stated

"You will commence shooting now." Count Dregon told him

_**Meanwhile back on Edenoi**_

"Paul what are you doing here?" Dex asked

Before I could answer we were shot at by the weird looking ship.

"Man their firing straight at us this time." Rocky stated

"Yeah this is not good." Kat stated

"I agree." Preston agreed

"Dex we came here because our friend Alpha 5 sent us believing you guys were in danger." I told them

"Thank you for coming old friend and welcome back to Edenoi." Dex said as we shook hands

_**Meanwhile back inside the Spider Base ship**_

"My lord somehow they have all escaped destruction." Doubleface mentioned

"How do you suppose we fix that? We fire again that's what. Do it." Count Dregon ordered

_**Meanwhile back on Edenoi**_

We are blasted at again.

"My friends we must find sanctuary." Dex stated

"Lead the way Dex." I told my friend

"Yeah and let's get their quickly." Luke added

"This way quickly." Dex stated

"You don't have to tell me twice." Ashley stated

"Yeah that goes double for me too." Preston agreed

We all then race towards the mountainside as quickly as we can.

"Come on get in the cave hurry." Dex told us

We all then run into the cave but Dex stays behind.

_Normal POV_

"Once again we are safe and to live another day to fight you Count Dregon." Dex said as he then too ran into the cave to catch up with the others.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Spider Base ship**_

"You incompetent fools you let them all escape. Send in the Plague Patrol immediately or heads will roll." Count Dregon ordered

"We're on it my lord." Doubleface stated

All but Count Dregon leaves the bridge.

"They will all pay." Count Dregon stated

**AN**: _Well there's the very first chapter for this story. Now I had had this three part season three opener done since like back in early May I have also had a lot of chapters for this season done since around that time too, but it will be awhile before I post them as I have to go back to them and add in TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Richie, Ashley, and Tanya as I had not originally have them in the story. Also throughout this story there will be a few crossovers with the VR Troopers and at one point will have a crossover with Beetleborgs as well. Also I am planning on adding the Movie plot in this it will take place after Ninja Quest but before Ninjor and the Falcon Zord gets captured. So until next time please R&R._


	2. A Friend in Need Pt 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life. Hope you all are enjoying my take on the three part season opener of A Friend in Need so far. Now without further ado here is chapter two for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Two: A Friend in Need Pt. 2

_**Meanwhile back on Edenoi**_

The Spider Base Ship continues to shoot towards the planet's surface.

_**Meanwhile inside the cave**_

Dex was leading us deep into a cave.

"We'll be safe from Count Dregon in here." One of the Edenites mentioned

"Yes but only for a short time." Dex stated

We then stop.

"You alright Prince Dex?" One of the Edenites asked

"Are you injured Prince Dex?" The female Edenite wondered

"I will be fine my friends I must rest for the moment." Dex told them as he powered down.

"Whoa he is a humanoid." Preston stated

Dex then turns towards us.

"Paul you, Luke and your team may take off your helmets as we are far away from the gas minds and air in here is similar to that of Earth." Dex told us

The three other Edenites remove their gasmasks. We then take our helmets off with Luke, Preston, I returning to our normal heights.

"I'm Tommy." Tommy told them

"Zack." Zack told them

"Trini." Trini told them

"Jason." Jason told them

"Billy." Billy told them

"Preston." Preston told them

"Rocky." Rocky told them

"Adam." Adam told them

"Curtis." Curtis told them

"Aisha." Aisha told them

"Kat." Kat told them

"I'm TJ." TJ told them

"I'm Cassie." Cassie told them

"Ashley." Ashley told them

"Tanya." Tanya told them

"I'm Richie." Richie told them

"Carlos." Carlos told them

"And these are my friends, Zarius, Donais, and Farian." Dex told us introducing us to his friends

"Who are you and why have you come to Edenoi?" Zarius asked

"We're the Power Rangers, protectors of the Planet Earth as Dex himself can tell you." I started

"We were sent here by Zordon and Alpha 5." Jason continued

"We were told to assess the situation and report on your well being." Billy finished

"Dex what happened to your planet?" I asked

"And what are those crystals on your foreheads?" Carlos asked

"I'll show you." Dex told us

Dex turns towards the cave wall, aims his mind crystal at it.

"Mind Crystals they allow us to communicate telepathically as well as project images." Dex started

He then projects some of his people.

"Count Dregon has enslaved our race and is forcing us to mine the soil, which releases a toxic gas that will ultimately destroy our planet." Dex told us

"But how could you guys let this happen?" Adam asked

"You see Edenoi is a planet of great peace, having no need of weapons or armies for many centuries. Count Dregon was aware of this and in our vulnerability waged an attack on us. We were not prepared as we were a race of scholars and artisans. The price paid was our freedom, and while many have escaped Edenoi, many more are still in hiding." Dex stated

Dex then turns off the projection of the crystal and turned back around to face us.

"This is what has become of our planet." Dex told us

"Dex how did you came to be the Masked Rider?" Billy asked

Dex turns to the wall and projects another image.

"The Masked Rider Powers have existed on Edenoi for many centuries handed down from king to king, kept always ready but never needed until recently. The Powers were bestowed upon me by my grandfather, King Lexian, when trouble came about in the galaxy. After our mission months back there was no need of the Masked Rider Powers until very recently that it became clear that we were losing the fight against Count Dregon and his evil minions. Dregon must never get his hands on the Masked Rider powers, for with them, he would be invincible and the entire galaxy would be at risk. Until Lexian can be returned to his rightful throne, the people on Edenoi bide their time, slaving in the gas mines, depending on Masked Rider to stave off Dregon's attempts to destroy the planet." Dex told us

He stopped projecting images and turned around to face us again.

"Until that day our rebel forces continue to fight bravely on and I remain an outlaw under the guise of Masked Rider trying to bring a sense of hope to our people." Dex told us

_**Meanwhile back on Earth inside the Command Center**_

Alpha, C-3PO, R2, Zordon, Stevie, Ryan, Kaitlin, JB, and Kira who had came after getting the call from Alpha about Paul and the others heading off world.

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped

"What's R2 saying 3PO?" JB asked

"R2 says that someone is calling on the Viewing Globe." C-3PO mentioned

Alpha and the others turn around to see that it was Kimberly still in bed with the flu.

"Ah Kimberly it's you, how are you feeling?" Alpha asked

"_Alpha, have you guys heard from Paul and the others yet_?" Kimberly asked through the Globe

"No not yet Kimberly." Kira said

"But don't worry Kimberly just concentrate on getting better." Alpha told her

Kimberly coughs.

"_Well you keep me posted_?" Kimberly asked through the Viewing Globe

"Of course we will I will let you know the moment we hear from them." Alpha promises

"Man she does not sound good." Kaitlin mentioned

"Yeah maybe we should have brought along some of Tao's healing herbs." JB mentioned

"Something tells me that we are probably better off not having bringing them." Ryan stated

"Good Point." JB agreed

_**Meanwhile at Paul's Kimberly's and Luke's house**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I then put my Communicator back on the nightstand and grab one of my stuffed animals and lay back down in bed.

'Please be careful Paul all of you.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

Bulk spots two females a blonde and a brunette sitting at the counter, engaging in a secret conversation. He tries to slide on in and act real smooth, but ends up setting his elbow down on a plate and flipping all the empty plastic glasses onto himself. They look at him with their usual snobby attitudes he's at a loss for words and embarrassed, Bulk then walks off and sits at a table near the entrance, continuing to admire the two from afar while smacking his head. Skull then strolls on in and sits next to his best friend.

"Hi Skull." Bulk greeted

"Hi Bulk." Skull greeted back

"Hey take a look at those two over there, huh what you think?" Bulk asked nodding at the two girls

"Nice, very, very nice." Skull stated

"Hey listen, what you think they're talking about?" Bulk asked his friend

"My classic good looks and devastating profile." Skull suggested

"No you goofball, the Power Rangers they are absolutely gaga over the Power Rangers." Bulk stated

"So." Skull muttered not really caring now

"So don't you get it?" Bulk asked

"Get what?" Skull wondered confused

"I have a brilliant idea." Bulk tells him

"Stop, no way. I am not going looking for the Power Rangers again, I've had it up to here." Skull told him raising is hand to his forehead

"See that's the idea. We don't need to look for them we just found them." Bulk stated pointing to the both Skull and himself

Skull then smirks.

"Bulky Boy you're a genius." Skull stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd paces around, mumbling mathematical terms to himself while trying to think up a plan. Rita is following behind him, Goldar behind her, and Scorpina behind him. Lord Zedd stops and is knock him forward, by Rita as she didn't notice his stopping.

"Well you three stop following me around." Lord Zedd stated

Rita turns around to face Goldar and Scorpina.

"Yeah." Rita stated

"Where's Finster with my new monster, I don't have all century to wait." Lord Zedd stated

"Yeah with Dregon moving in on you." Goldar mentioned

"It be a real problem for sure." Scorpina agreed with Goldar

Rita turns towards them again.

"You dunderheads you just had to mention him in front of him." Rita stated

"Count Dregon." Lord Zedd muttered

"Oh here he goes again." Rita muttered

"I hate him, I despise Count Dregon. He is too evil for his own good." Lord Zedd mumbled

_**Meanwhile Back on Edenoi inside the cave**_

_Paul's POV_

"Our friend Alpha, wants to know what has become of Lexian your leader?" Kat asked

Dex smiles at us.

"Lexian is my grandfather, he's in hiding orchestrating our people's escape. He is safe for the time being." Dex told us

I then walk over and pat Dex on the arm.

"Hang in there man." I told him

'I can kind of relate to what he must be feeling at the moment.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile back on Earth inside the Youth Center**_

Bulk and Skull scoot their chairs closer to where the two girls are located.

"So tell me Skull, how did you found out that the Power Rangers were going to be there?" Bulk asked

This catches the girls' attention.

"I have heard from a very reliable source, that is how I know that the Power Rangers will be there." Skull stated

"Tell me, can this very reliable source verify that in fact that the Power Rangers do in fact gather at this very spot every day?" Bulk asked

Skull is so caught up in watching the girls pretend not to be listening to them that it takes Bulk's stomping of his foot to snap him out of the trance.

"Yes." Skull muttered feeling the pain in his foot

"I must caution you to lower your voice this information is top secret. Now tell me where and when the Power Rangers will be at this location?" Bulk asked

"You know the mountainside over near East Angel Grove Heights?" Skull asked whispered but still loud enough for the girls to hear.

"Yes I'm listening." Bulk told him

The girls jot down the information.

_**Meanwhile back on Edenoi outside the cave**_

"Cogworts annihilate the rebels and their multicolored friends in the cave." One of the Plate patrol general commanded

The Cogworts, three mutant toad like things growl.

_**Back inside the cave**_

We then hear noises from outside the cave.

"Cogworts." Dex stated

"Cogworts?" Zack asked

"They're vicious creatures sent by Count Dregon." Zarius stated

We then rush to the cave entrance and take a good look outside.

"The Plague Patrol has returned." Dex mentioned

Several silver armored men ride horses into the area.

"Flush them rebels out of the cave cogworts." One of them stated.

Just then we see three told like monsters.

"Ew gross." Ashley stated

"It doesn't look like the monsters are going to be leaving any time soon." Trini mentioned

"I agree." TJ agreed

"Oh man this doesn't look good." Tommy stated

"Come out and face us rebels." One of the Cogworts called out

"Yeah we're hungry." Another one states

"Cogworts stop chattering and attack. Plague Patrol flush them rebels out." The Plague Patrol general ordered riding off

"I have the capabilities of handling the Cogworts but there's still the matter of the Plague Patrol." Dex told us

"Well this is something we can defiantly help you with Dex." Billy told him

"Yeah don't worry man we can take care of the Plague Patrol." Luke stated

"We know you are in there you rebel swine come out and fight." One of the Plague Patrol members called out

"I think the welcome wagon is here." Curtis mentioned

"You can't hide in there forever Prince Dex you and your friends come out now or we will send the Cogworts in after you." One of the Plague Patrol stated

"It's now or never." Aisha mentioned

One of Dex's friends gives Dex his gas masked back.

"To The Power." Dex called out

"To the Power." The rest of us called out together

"Let's do it." Carlos stated

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

Once the other Rangers and I were remorphed we ran out in the cave with Dex leading us to battle with Luke and I on either side of Dex.

"You got your wish you loathsome barbarians. If it's a fight you want than it is a fight you shall have." Dex informed them

"We shall now put an end to you and your rebellion once and for all. And even your multicolored friends can't help you." One of them stated

"As old and new friends like these rally to our cause, Dregon and his band of evil shall be banned from Edenoi for all time. You've finally have met your match. Comrades let us destroy them." Dex stated

"What's going on?" They inquired

"By the Power of King Lexian, the rightful ruler of Edenoi." Dex started

"Go for it Dex." I told him

"ECTO PHASE ACTIVATE!" Dex yelled out

Just then Dex transforms into the Masked Rider.

"Now villains you shall fear the wrath of the Masked Rider and the Power Rangers." Dex stated

We all then get into our fighting stances.

"We're right behind you Dex." I reassured him

"Very impressive show Prince Dex but we are not impressed, get them Plague Patrol." The General ordered

The three then come at us.

"You sure you can deal with the Cogworts?" Rocky asked

"Yes." Dex confirmed

"Get your friends inside we'll handle this." Richie told him

We then go off to battle the Plague Patrol.

_Normal POV_

"Time to corral some Cogworts." Dex stated

Dex then leaps towards the Cogworts battling them. The other three rebels go to hide.

_Paul's POV_

"You're about to pay for meddling in Earthling." One of the Plague Patrol stated riding on his horse

"I think you should come down on your high horse." I stated

I then jump into the air and kick to dude off his horse making him hitting the ground in a crouch position

"Oh and by the way I'm not an Earthling I am a Zentarian." I stated

"A Zentarian?" He asked shocked

"Yeah and I have to say you are even uglier up close." I mentioned

"You will pay for that you meddling intruder." He stated

'Why do bad guys always say that?' I thought to myself

_Normal POV_

Jason, Rocky, Luke, TJ, Carlos, and Tommy battles with another one of the Plague Patrol generals.

"Man this guy is tough." Luke stated

"What you say we give him the three, three combo." Rocky mentioned

"Sounds good." Carlos agreed

"Right then let's do it." Jason stated

Luke, Carlos, and Rocky punch him in the stomach while Jason, TJ, and Tommy jump in the air and kick him to the ground.

"Now that is what I call teamwork." TJ stated

"You know it man." Rocky agreed

_**With Dex**_

"Rider Kick." Dex called out

Dex jumps in the air both feet charging with red energy and kicks the first Cogwort into the second.

"Two for one." Dex stated

Zack, Trini, Billy, Aisha, Tanya, Cassie, Ashley, Richie, Kat, Preston, Adam, and Curtis all gang up on the last Patroller. Each Ranger kicking him one at a time, and somehow he manages to take the hits.

"You'll have to do better than that you nose wipes." He stated

"You asked for it." Preston stated

Preston, Adam, and Billy triple kick him to the ground.

"Good kick guys." Tanya mentioned

"Let's keep it up." Trini stated

They then go back to fighting him.

_Paul's POV_

The Plague Patrol general and I are still fight each other.

"Hey your shoe is untied." I stated blocking his punches

I grab its horns and try to pull him down but he kicks me in the chest sending me back a few feet. I then jump into the air and kick him to the ground.

"You baddies are all the same." I mentioned going back to my fighting stance

_Normal POV_

Dex leaps into the air and strikes a Cogwort coming his way, and upon landing, and fighting the one in front of him, another one comes up from behind and grabs his arm holding him still as to allow the third Cogwort to jump kick Dex in the chest. Dex falls backwards, taking the Cogworts with him as they remain firmly latched on his arms. He picks one off and chucks it at the Cogwort who attacked him, causing the both of them to fall over.

Jason, Tommy, TJ, Carlos, Rocky, and Luke were still fighting one of the Plague Patrol generals.

"I am getting sick of these silly games." The Plague Patrol general stated

"Well then let's go." Luke stated

Jason, Tommy, Rocky, TJ, Carlos, and Luke keep on fighting him.

Zack, Curtis, Billy, Adam, Cassie, Ashley, Richie, Trini, Preston, Tanya, Aisha, and Kat were playing around with the other general.

"Man you could really use a breath mint." Zack mentioned

"Blast you, you'll pay for that remark." He stated

"We like to see you try tough guy." Cassie mentioned

_**Meanwhile back on Earth inside the Command Center**_

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi Zordon we have never been out of touch with the Power Rangers for so long I hope they're all right." Alpha mentioned

"**I'm sure there's no cause for concern, they'll be fine and we must have faith in their abilities**." Zordon told him

"Your right Zordon, at least things here are quiet." Alpha mentioned

"Yeah same here." Kira agreed

"I agree with you guys." JB stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Finster get your termite ridden carcass in here." Rita screeched out

Finster enters the throne room.

"Yes my queen may I present the Repellator." Finster presented

Repellator then walks in bows to them.

"So displeased to meet you." The Repelleator greeted them

Lord Zedd, Goldar, Scorpina, and Rita are happily disgusted at the sight of him. Rita goes over inspecting the creature further, and when he grabs her hand and presses it to his mouth.

"Here let me kiss your hand my queen." The Repelleator said kissing her hand

Rita yanks it back as it's covered in red slime from his red tongue.

"Ew gross." Rita stated shaking her hand to get the slime off her hand

"Send it down to Angel Grove at once Zedd." Rita stated

"Yes I have much slobbering to do there." The Repelleator mentioned

"Go Repelleator and destroy Angle Grove, and let destruction be your song of war, and if you should run across those meddlesome Power Rangers show them no mercy, no mercy at all." Lord Zedd commanded

"Yes that works to me." Repelleator stated

"Go." Lord Zedd ordered sending Repelleator to Earth.

"Count Dregon be warned, that the Earth and all of its inhabitants will soon be." Lord Zedd started

"Ours for the taking." Rita finished

They all laugh evilly together.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just then the alarms go off.

"Oh no the alarm." Stevie stated

"Ayi, yi, yi this is bad timing what else can go wrong?" Alpha cried out

"Zordon what's happening?" Ryan asked

"**My scanners indicate that Lord Zedd has sent down another one of his monsters to Earth, we must find it on the Viewing Globe at once**." Zordon stated

"Yes Zordon I think I found it and it should appear on the Viewing Globe at once." C-3PO stated

Alpha, C-3PO, R2, Ryan, Kaitlin, JB, Kira, and Stevie look towards the Viewing Globe to see Repellator.

"**It's Repellator, this is troubling indeed**." Zordon stated

"Galactic Gizmos, that's one ugly monster. And it's heading straight towards Angle Grove." Alpha stated

"Oh no what we going to do Paul and the others are still on Edenoi." Stevie stated

"Yeah and Kimberly is still sick." Kira mentioned

"Zordon JB, Kaitlin, and I can transform and deal with the monster." Ryan offered

"**Very well Ryan, good luck to you three and let the Power protect you**." Zordon told them

"Ready guys?" Ryan asked his team as he brings out his Virtualizer

"Ready." JB and Kaitlin confirmed getting out their Virtualizer

"TROOPER TRANSFORM!" Ryan yelled out

"WE ARE VR!" Ryan, JB, and Kaitlin yelled out

Just then the three were transformed into VR Troopers and were teleported to the Lake.

_**Meanwhile at Angle Grove lake**_

Just then the three Troopers teleported down and saw Repellator.

"Hold it right there you slim ball." Kaitlin stated

Repellator turned around and saw the VR Troopers.

"Wait you three can't be Power Rangers." Repellator mentioned

"No we are the VR Troopers." JB informed him

"Well whoever you three medal dudes are you won't defeat me." Repellator told them

"We'll see about that." Kaitlin stated

"Alright guys let's do it." Ryan told him

Ryan, Kaitlin, and JB then begin to fight Repellator.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"**Alpha, contact the Rangers at once, we may need them to leave Edenoi and return to Earth**." Zordon told Alpha

"I'll try Zordon but we are talking about serious long distance here." Alpha mentioned

_**Meanwhile back on Edenoi**_

_Paul's POV_

I am still fighting one of the Plague Patrol generals.

"Ready to give up Goldi?" He asked

"Not by a long shot." I stated

I then jump into the air and kick him to the ground.

_**Meanwhile back on Earth inside the Command Center**_

"Ayi, yi, yi Zordon something is wrong I've lost contact with the Power Rangers on Edenoi. There's nothing but dead air Oh this is terrible." Alpha cried out

"Alpha you have to keep trying in reaching Master Paul and the other Rangers." C-3PO told him

_**Meanwhile back at the lake**_

"Man you're even uglier up close." Kaitlin mentioned

"You'll pay for that." Repellator stated

Repellator then swats at Kaitlin knocking her to the ground. JB and Ryan come to her.

"Kaitlin you ok?" JB asked

"Yeah I'm fine JB." Kaitlin told him

"Man this guy is tough I hope Alpha and them can get a hold of Paul and the other Rangers in time." Ryan stated

"Yeah same here." JB agreed

The three then go back to fighting Repellator.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Rangers come in Paul, Jason, Tommy anyone do you read." Kira kept on calling as she pressed buttons along with Alpha, Stevie, and C-3PO

Nothing is going through.

"Ayi, yi, yi nothing is getting through, nothing but static air." Alpha cried out

"**Then we have no choice, Alpha contact Kimberly at once she'll have to go and help fight Repellator along with Ryan, JB, and Kaitlin**." Zordon stated

"Right Zorodn I guess there's nothing else we can do." Alpha stated

"But she is still sick." Stevie mentioned

"Oh Ayi, yi, yi I know Stevie but we don't have a choice we can only hope that she's up to it." Alpha stated

_**Meanwhile back at Paul's, Luke's, and Kimberly's house**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I was reading one of my magazines in bed when my Communicator goes off.

"_Come in Kimberly_." Alpha said through the Communicator

"Alpha what's the news?" I asked into the Communicator

"_There's a monster in Angel Grove Kimberly, I know you're not feeling well but the VR Troopers need your help. You think you're up to it_?" Alpha asked through the Communicator

"I think so." I said into the Communicator

I then climb out of the covers and stand up.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out stuffily

"PTERADACTYL" I yelled out stuffily

Once morphed I teleport down by the shores of Angel Grove Lake. I then kick the monster to the ground and land next to Ryan, JB, and Kaitlin.

"Hold it right there whoever you are." I stated

"I am Repellator and I am finally glad to see a Ranger has showed up." Repellator stated

'Ew that is just so gross.' I thought to myself

"Kim are you sure you're up to this?" Ryan asked

"No need to worry Ryan I'm fine to deal with this slim freak." I told him

I started sneezing.

"Excuse me, alright now where were we?" I asked as the four of us started to circle around the monster

"You were saying that you and your medal friends can take me Pink Ranger but I think you all better prove it." Repellator stated

"Alright then ugly we will." I stated

"You're all just as good as licked." Repellator stated as he runs towards me

"We'll make green pea soup out of you." I stated

"Let's do it then." Ryan stated

I sneeze again and we rush into battle with the slim ball. Kaitlin and I then grab his arm and looked at his big nails.

"Ew when was the last time you had your nails done?" I asked

"Yeah no kidding." Kaitlin agreed

Kaitlin is knock back and I go to punch the slim ball but couldn't as I start sneezing again losing my grip on its arm and sneezing on top of him making him back away.

"How dare you sneeze all over me like that." Repellator stated

I sneeze again.

"A slobbering disgusting creature like you is worried about germs?" I asked

"Yeah no kidding." Ryan mentioned

"Hey if a monster doesn't have his health he doesn't have anything." Repellator stated

'That does make sense in some ways.' I thought to myself

Ryan, Kaitlin, JB, and I then begin fighting him again. Repellator knocks Ryan and his team down and then grabs me only this time he grabs my shoulders and latches his hands onto them, causing my entire Morphed body to be overwhelmed by energy.

"What are you doing? Oh a molecular scrambler." I muttered

I am then tossed across the beach. Ryan, JB, and Kaitlin come over and help me back up.

"You ok?" Ryan asked

"Yeah I'm fine." I told him

I then turn back to Repellator.

"You'll pay for that Repellator, nobody scrambles my molecules and gets away with it." I stated

I then charge at him.

"Kim wait." JB called out to me

I just ignore him and keep running.

'I'm starting to act like Paul.' I thought to myself

I then leap into the air towards Repellator. My downwards punching arm was grabbed by his hand, allowing him to scramble my molecules yet again, from midair I then fall to the ground. Ryan, Kaitlin, and JB come and hell me back up.

"You ok?" Kaitlin asked

"Yeah I'm fine." I told them

"Man this freak is tough." Ryan mentioned

"Oh what if we can't defeat him by ourselves?" I wondered

**AN**: _Well there's the second chapter for this story. I might be able to post the third chapter tonight but no promises. So until next time please R&R._


	3. A Friend in Need Pt 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life. Read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter three for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Three: A Friend in Need Pt. 3

_**Meanwhile back at the lake**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"We have to do something fast." Ryan mentioned

Repellator then charge in at us. Kaitlin and I grab a hold of him. I then sneeze on him again to which he shakes off our grip on him.

"Sneeze all over me will you Pink Ranger? I will make you really sick." Repellator stated

Repellator then comes racing over towards us. Ryan, Kaitlin, and JB try to hold him off but are knocked back and he then grabs my head between his two ugly clawed hands I struggle against his grip.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Ayi, yi, yi Zordon, Kimberly's so sick and even with the VR Troopers help they are losing the fight with Repellator." Alpha cried out

"Alpha's right Zordon we have to do something." Kira stated

"**We must get a message out to the other Power Rangers Alpha. Try contacting them using alternative frequencies**." Zordon told him

"Right I will scan all possible wavelengths." Alpha mentioned

Nothing still didn't go through.

"Oh nothing Zordon, nothing but dead space. What are we going to do?" Alpha asked

"You must have faith in Kimberly, Ryan, JB, and Kaitlin Alpha." Kira stated

"**Kira's right Alpha, the four of them are very resourceful**." Zordon mentioned

"Your right Zordon. At least I hope you are. Oh ayi, yi, yi." Alpha cried out

Alpha, C-3PO, R2, Kira, and Stevie continue to contact the other Rangers.

_**Back at Angle Grove Lake**_

I was still struggling against Repellator's hold on me but I then start sneezing like crazy again in his face as I was facing him.

"Stop sneezing on me." Repellator demanded

I just continue to sneeze on him. Repellator then finally shoves me off him. Ryan, JB, and Kaitlin come over to help me up.

"You ok Kim?" Ryan asked

"Yeah." I told him

"Ok that's it if you three don't want to fight fare then I'll." Repellator started to say but ended up started to sneeze which shook the Earth in the process

"Gesuntite maybe you caught my flu." I mentioned

"Ridiculous as I am impervious to your silly human sicknesses." Repellator stated

But goes into another sneezing fit. We then laugh at this.

"Ha ah you have caught it that's how it starts first with the sneezing and then you get this tickling feeling in the back of your throat." I told him

Repellator stumbles off, still sneezing away which shakes the Earth a bit.

"Remember to starve a fever and feed a cold." I called out

Repellator then sneezes some more before disappearing.

"Well he ran off." JB mentioned

"Yeah but I have a feeling he will be back." I told him

I then sneeze again as my Communicator beeps.

"We better report in. Alpha go ahead we read you." I said into the Communicator

"_Ayi, yi, yi Kimberly I am so happy to hear from you and the VR Troopers_." Alpha cried out through the Communicator

"_Are you all alright Kimberly where is Repellator_?" Zordon then asked through the Communicator

"He came down with something and took off but I think he'll be back soon Zordon." I said through the Communicator

"_I'm sure you are correct Kimberly the three of you must stand by and be ready for the monster's return_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Got it Zordon Kimberly out." I said into the Communicator

"Well what now?" Kaitlin asked

"We wait." I informed her

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Beep beep, beep." R2 Beeped

"Zordon R2 has just informed me that if we reroute our Communications through the Intergalactic Phase Shifter we should be able to reach Master Paul and the other Rangers on Edenoi." C-3PO suggested

"**An excellent idea C-3PO Alpha let's try contacting the Rangers again using C-3PO's suggestion**." Zordon stated

"To cut through the interference of course Right away Zoron." Alpha stated pushing a few buttons.

"**Let's hopes the other Rangers are alright**." Zordon stated

"I hope so too." Kira agreed

"I think it's working, our signal is going out loud and clear now Zordon." Alpha stated

"Yes thank goodness let's just hope they hear us this time." Stevie mentioned

_**Meanwhile back on Edenoi**_

_Paul's POV_

I was then kicked to the ground.

"_Come in Power Rangers do you read_?" Alpha asked through the Communicator

I then get back up.

"My Communicator Alpha I read you." I said into the Communicator as Zack came over and stand by me as well.

"_Paul Angel Grove is under attack how soon will you and others be able to return to Earth_?" Zordon asked through the Communicator

"I don't know Zordon things are pretty hairy here and I don't think we can leave just yet." I said into the Communicator

"What's the emergency Zordon?" Zack asked into my Communicator

"Yeah is everything ok?" I asked into the Communicator

"_A particularly loathsome monster of Lord Zedd's has attacked Angle Grove. Kimberly and the VR Troopers are battling it but Kimberly is still ill, they will need your help_." Zordon said through the Communicator

'And she tells me that I'm stubborn.' I thought to myself

"Got it Zordon." I said into the Communicator

Just then the others ran up towards us.

"Hey guys what is it?" Carlos asked

"Yeah what did Zordon say?" Billy asked

"Trouble back home we've got to wrap this thing up." I told them

The three Plague Patrollers, huddle around each other.

"Time to end this coffee break." One of them stated

"You're the ones that are about to take a break, permanently." I stated

All of us then jump into the air and we each kick them to the ground.

"TJ, Carlos, Tanya, Cassie, and Ashley use your Power Weapons to form the Prehistoric Blaster." I mentioned to them

"Good idea man ok guys let's do it." TJ stated bring out his Brachio Sword

"Right." They agreed as they brought out their Power Weapons

The five Rangers then made their weapons touch.

"Ankylo Axe" Carlos called out changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Then Carlos threw the axe into sky.

"Stego Bow" Cassie called out

Then Cassie threw the bow into the sky where it combined with the Ankylo Axe

"Raptor Daggers" Tanya called out

Then Tanya threw the daggers in to the sky where they combined with the Stego Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Ankylo Axe.

"Spino Lance" Ashley called out

Then Ashley threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Stego Bow and landed between the Raptor Daggers and Ankylo Axe on each side.

"Brachio Sword" TJ called out

TJ then jumped up and placed the Sword on top of the Ankylo Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the others came and held onto TJ or the Prehistoric Blaster with Ashley and Cassie standing to my right and Carlos and Tanya standing to my left.

"POWER RANGERS!" TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and Tanya yelled out together

"What in the hell is that thing?" One of them asked

"FIRE" They yelled out together

The Prehistoric Blaster shot five colored beams at the Plague Patrol sending them back to the ground.

"Now that was sweet." Tanya mentioned

"Good work guys." Richie stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Repellator then walks back into the throne room.

"Masters you got anything I can take for this sore throat?" Repellator asked

"Repellator what are you doing back here?" Lord Zedd demanded

"I caught Pink Ranger's flu bug." Repellator stated

Repellator then sneezes again rocking the Palace in the process.

"For crying out loud, you call this a monster?" Lord Zedd asked Rita

"Finster get your termite ridden carcass in here." Rita screech out

Finster then walks into the throne room.

"Yes my queen at your service now what seems to be the problem?" Finster asked

"Finster, find a cure for this sick, sneezing monster of yours and get him back down to Earth to fight the Gold and Purple Thunder Rangers' flu struck sister and those blasted VR Troopers." Lord Zedd ordered

Repellator then sneezes again, Rita groans in disgust.

"Hmm yes I see the problem." Finster mentioned

_**Meanwhile back on Edenoi**_

_Normal POV_

"I've got you now." One of the Plague Patrol generals said towards Jason

"We'll see about that horn boy." Jason stated

Jason then kicks him to the ground.

_Paul's POV_

I then grab the Plague Patrol's arm.

"You like to travel?" I asked

"Yeah." He confirmed

I then kick him to the ground.

"Have a nice trip see you next fall." I told him

The three Plague Patrol warriors end up eating dust and waving their arms and runs away.

_**Meanwhile back on Earth somewhere in Angle Grove**_

Bulk and Skull are dressed in mockups of the Rangers' diamond symbol chest uniforms. They hide in the forest near the mountainside around East Angel Grove Heights, they then spot a car approaching in the distance with the two girls inside.

"Skullster this could very well be our lucky day." Bulk told his friend

"And I can't believe it that they actually fell for it." Skull mentioned and laughs

"Yeah and in a minute the girls will fall for us." Bulk stated

Skull then did his trademark laugh.

The girls drive around in search of the supposed secret Ranger meeting site.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Now open up and say ah." Finster told Repellator

Repellator did as told. Finster used an oversized tongue depressor for his oversized tongue.

"And keep your eyes open all three of them." Finster told him shining his flashlight in its eyes

Finster checks out all three of Repellator's eyes. He gives a cough to which causes Finster to wave his arms over his face.

"Don't you ever brush?" Finster asked

"Monsters aren't supposed to." Repellator mentioned

"Just as I thought you have caught a nasty Earth virus." Finster informed him

"What am I suppose to do?" Repellator asked

"Well you will have to stay in bed for seven to ten days and drink plenty of fluids."Finster told him

"I can't, Rita and Lord Zedd are already mad at me and I have to go conquer the Power Rangers and them metal dudes." Repellator stated

"Ah." Finster muttered

"Is there a pill I can take?" Repellator asked

"I suppose I have something that may make you feel a bit better but you'll never get well if you don't stay in bed." Finster told him

"Yeah, yeah ok sure just as soon as this job is over." Repellator stated

Finster then takes a large hypodermic needle.

"Wait a minute what you think you're doing with that thing?" Repellator asked backing away a bit

"You're not afraid of a little needle now are you?" Finster inquired

"Well no but is there something else I can take?" Repellator wondered

"Well let me think, I guess I could give you these pills." Finster mentioned grabbing his jar of tums.

"Yes, yes I'll take the pills." Repellator agreed

Finster then takes out one of the giant pills.

"Take two now and two before you go to bed. I better warn you they don't take very good. Now open wide." Finster told him

Repellator opens wide and Finster crams the giant pill down the monster's mouth.

_**Meanwhile in the mountainside of Angle Grove**_

The two girls pull up in a secluded area of the mountainside. They get out of their car.

"You sure we got the right place?" Jill asked

"That's what the two clowns back at the Juice Bar said." Kelly told her

The two girls wander around right out in the open, eventually climbing up the wooded path near where Bulk and Skull are hiding.

"I don't known I don't see any Power Rangers around." Jill mentioned

"Maybe we should just go." Kelly stated

They were about to leave when Bulk and Skull pop up, now with large space helmets.

"Did someone say the Power Rangers?" Bulk asked

"You're the Power Rangers?" Kelly inquired

Bulk and Skull pose and do funny hand movements.

"In living spandex." Skull stated

"Wait a minute, where are the other Power Rangers?" Jill asked

Bulk lifts his visor which quickly slams back down.

"They're off polishing their Zords." Bulk stated

Skull straightens his helmet and lifts his visor, but the head bobbing causing it to quickly shut again.

"As they just fought a giant huge creature thing." Skull stated

"Yeah right, come on let's get out of here." Kelly said

The girls then walk off in disappointment.

"No wait don't you want to see us ride in our Zords?" Bulk asked

The girls stop and look at them.

"We really are the Power Rangers." Skull told them

Suddenly, Repellator teleports right behind the bumbling duo.

"Did someone mention the Power Rangers?" Repellator asked

Bulk and Skull then take their helmets off and turn around and see the monster. The girls then scream.

"You're the Power Rangers why don't you do something?" Jill asked as the two ran away towards their car

Bulk and Skull follow them.

"I'm going to destroy the Power Rangers starting with that Pink Ranger." Repellator stated

Bulk and Skull turn to face the monster.

"We are not the Power Rangers." Bulk stated

"Yeah we are not the Power Rangers." Skull said

Bulk and Skull then ran over to the ladies' car, trying to get them to let them in running around it in circles with Repellator in tow.

_**Meanwhile back on Edenoi**_

_Normal POV_

"Electro-Saber activate." Dex called out

Just then he pulled it out from his belt buckle. It then fires a beam as he swings it around them causing sparks to explode in each of the three Cogworts surrounding him. They collapse and implode in a flash exploding.

"Be gone lonesome creatures." Dex stated

The Plague Patrol hop on their horses and ride off leaving one of their own behind in their frantic rush to escape the Rangers.

"Cowards." He called out to them

He then turns towards Dex.

"We will get you another day Prince Dex when you're without the help of your troublesome friends." He stated

"Save your breath for your retreat." Dex stated

He then starts running after his fleeing partners while nursing a back injury that the Rangers inflicted on him.

"Masked Rider deactivate." Dex called out

Dex then demorphed leaving Dex in his robe with his gas masked off watching the Plague Patrol run off.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Spider Base**_

Count Dregon has his minions enter the bridge

"Come in here all of you what have you all to report on the situation of the Masked Rider's capture?" Count Dregon asked them

"I regret to inform you that unfortunately he has escaped." Doubleface told him

"Escaped? I must be hearing things, did you just say that he has escaped?" Count Dregon asked

"I'm afraid so." Doubleface confirmed

"You all had better have a good explanation for this blunder each of you and you better capture him soon." Count Dregon told them

"The Plague Patrol reported strangers in multicolored costumes." Nefaria stated

"Strangers in multicolored costumes I know we must find these meddlers and teach them a lesson." Count Dregon stated

Cycloptor stands up.

"I know who they are." Cycloptor mentioned

"No he doesn't all we do know is that they beamed here from another planet and when they leave we'll be able to follow them home." Doubleface informed him

Count Dregon turns around.

"Then we will destroy them." Count Dregon stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd watches the Earth from the Palace's Balcony through his red ray vision.

"Ah look at it sheer terror and desperation that Repellator is causing on them four humans below." Lord Zedd mentioned

Rita cackles evilly.

"This is better than Big Time Space Wrestling, a monster's on Earth and not a single Ranger in sight." Lord Zedd stated

"Now is the perfect time to make the monster grow." Rita stated

"Grow." Lord Zedd stated as he summons his silver bomb device and then pitching it down to Angel Grove

_**Meanwhile back on Earth on the mountainside**_

Just then Repellator catches it in the air.

"Got it." Repellator stated as he then slams it to the ground in front of him

Just then repellator grew thirty stories tall.

The girls stare agape at the monster through their car's windshield as Bulk and Skull continue beating on the door, begging to be let in. They halt their pleas for life and take a good look at the giant Repellator. who still thinks they're Power Rangers

"Hey you down there you both look so small now all of a sudden now I will make a nice toe jam jelly out of you." Repellator stated as he stomps his feet into the mountain.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Just then the alarm goes off.

"Oh no Ayi, yi, yi the alarm I was afraid of this." Alpha cried out

"Oh no Zordon what now?" I asked

"**Absorb the Viewing Globe**." Zordon stated

Kira, Alpha, Stevie, 3PO, R2, Ryan, Kaitlin, JB, and I go look at the Viewing Globe to see that Repellator.

"Oh great that green slim weirdo again." Stevie mentioned

"Great he's back." I stated

"**Yes just as you predicted he would be Kimberly**." Zordon said

I then sneeze.

"Talk about a quick recovery." Kira mentioned

"Yes and the bad part is that Rita and Lord Zedd has made it grow." 3PO stated

"Oh what are we going to do now?" Alpha asked

"Don't worry I take care of that over grown green guy." I told Alpha

"Yeah we'll all go Kimberly." Ryan agreed

"**Kimberly, I fear that the monster may have grown too strong for you and the VR Troopers to fight alone**." Zordon told us

"We have to at least slow that thing down." JB mentioned

"Alpha will you call the others and have them meet us there as soon as they can?" I asked

"You got it Kimberly." Alpha told me

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

I then sneeze before teleporting out of the Command Center along with Ryan, Kaitlin, and JB.

_**Meanwhile back in the mountainside**_

The girls then drive away, leaving Bulk and Skull behind to face Repellator. They pose with their arms behind their backs, like they're going to Morph, but instead they realize they stand no chance and run away screaming.

"Now to lick the real Power Rangers." Repellator stated

_Kimberly's POV_

Just then Ryan, Kaitlin, JB, and I teleported in front of the giant creature.

"Alright you green meanie hold it right there." I told him

"And what do you four plan on doing to stop me?" Repellator asked

'Good question. I hope Paul and the others get here soon.' I thought to myself

"Man I have never seen monsters that big before." JB mentioned

"I know." Ryan agreed

_**Meanwhile back on Edenoi**_

_Paul's POV_

We stand in front of Dex and his friends with our helmets off with Preston, Luke, and I back to our normal heights.

"Paul, I can't thank you, Luke, and your friends enough for your courageous fighting on behalf of Edenoi." Dex told me

"Hey no problem man you would do the same for us." I stated

"Yeah glad we could help really." TJ stated

"Yeah and hey look we hate to cut this visit short." Jason informed him

"Trouble at home." Adam mentioned

"You all have your planet to protect as do I." Dex told us

"Good luck Dex and keep us informed of your welfare." Billy told him

"Yeah Alpha is pretty worried about things up here." Aisha stated

"Yeah especially Lexine." Kat mentioned

"Go my friends your planet is waiting." Dex told us

He then brings his hand out to shake.

"To the Power." Dex stated

I then step forward and shake his hand.

"To the Power." I agreed shaking his hand

"Take care man." Luke said

"Bye." Trini said

Dex and his friends then step back

"Alright guys let's hit it." Tommy stated

We then teleport back home for Earth.

_Normal POV_

"Until next time, my friends." Dex stated

_**Meanwhile back on the Spider Base**_

"There the intruders are leaving Edenoi sire." Doubleface stated

"Track them." Count Dregon ordered

"Locked onto them sire." Doubleface told him

"They're heading for the plant called Earth." Cycloptor informed him

"Then Earth shall be our next target." Count Dregon told them

_**Meanwhile back on Earth in the mountainside of Angle Grove**_

_Paul's POV_

We all then land safely on the ground in the outskirts of Angel Grove.

"Man it's good to be home." Carlos mentioned

"Yeah I second that." Cassie agreed

"Now if these coordinates are correct then there's Zedds monster straight ahead." I stated

Just then Kimberly, Ryan, JB, and Kaitlin came running up to us.

"Hey glad you guys could make it." Kimberly told us

"You ok Kimberly?" I asked

"Yeah I'll be fine you all ok?" Kimberly wondered

"Yeah we're fine just a little jet lag." Zack stated

"I think it's time we make the call bro." Preston mentioned to me

"Yeah your right ok guys let's call on our Zords and take this slim ball down." I stated

"Right with you brother." Luke agreed

"Yeah let's do it guys." Trini stated

"Ryan, JB, Kaitlin thanks for the help but it be best if you let us handle things from here." I told them

"No problem man we will meet you guys back in the Command Center." Ryan stated

"Sounds good." Richie stated

Just then Ryan, JB, and Kaitlin teleported back to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"NO this can't be." Lord Zedd shouts

"What is it Zedd?" Rita asked

"Curses the Power Rangers have return." Lord Zedd stated

"I knew it was too bad to be true." Rita stated

"Curses." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back in Angle Grove**_

"Power Rangers Power up, All Zords assemble, Power up now." All of us called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Brachiosaurus Dino Zord Power." TJ called out

Just then the Brachiosaurus Zord came walking out of the ocean.

"Raptor Dino Zord Power." Tanya called out

Just then the Raptor Zord came running out of the jungle.

"Ankylo Dino Zord Power." Carlos called out

Just then the Ankylo Zord came walking out of the woods

"Stegosaurus Dino Zord Power." Cassie called out

Just then the Stegosaurus Zord came charging out of the mountains

"Spinosaurus Dino Zord Power." Ashley called out

Just then the Spinosaurus came rolling out of the dessert.

"Sarcosuchus Dino Zord Power." Richie called out

Just then the Sarcosuchus walked out of the swamp

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains

"Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Curtis called out

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy called out

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains

"I call on the power of the Dragon Zord." Preston called out as he then starts playing the Dragon Dagger

Moments later the Dragon Zord rose up from the ocean.

"Purple Rhino Thunder Zord Power." Luke called out

Just then the Rhino Zord came charging down through the mountains

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up

Jason then hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

Just then Zack, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Richie, and Tanya hopped into their respective Zords.

"TJ here time take care of business." TJ said putting his hands on the controls

"Tanya here time to rock." Tanya said putting her hands on the controls

"Carlos here it's go time." Carlos said putting his hands on the controls

"Ashley let's get to it." Ashley said putting her hands on the controls

"Cassie here let's kick some monster butt." Cassie said putting her hands on the controls

"Richie here time to get cookin." Richie said putting his hands on the controls

"Zack here ready to rock." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to kick some butt." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Alright let's keep it together." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said.

"Right" The others said.

Just then the tank mode started to stand up.

Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord online." Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and Zack said together

"Prehistoric Megazord Transform now." TJ called out

Just then the Brachiosaurus became the main body with the Stegosaurus and Spinosaurus Dino Zords became the legs and then with the Ankylo and Raptor Dino Zords becoming the arms with the Ankylo Zord arm being the drill.

"Prehistoric Megazord online." TJ, Ashley, Carlos, Tanya, and Cassie said together

"Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode." Richie called out pushing down on the lever in front of him

Just then the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord stood up on its back legs then its front legs turned into arms then the bottom jaw folded down showing a face. Then the Zord's tail turned into a Sword.

"Power up." Richie called out

"Hang on I am on my way." Preston said jumping into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"Alright Preston here let's do this." Preston said putting his hands on the controls in front of him

"Alright let's do this." Tommy said as he then jumps up and into the Tiger Zord's cockpit

"White Tiger Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Tommy said placing Saba into the slot on the controls

Just then the Tiger Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode

"Ok time for me to join in on the fun." I said as I then jump up and into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Xavier into the slot on the controls

Just then, the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

"Alright guys our turn." Rocky said

Rocky then jumps into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit

"Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

Just then the other four Thunder Rangers jumped into their Zords cockpits

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Curtis signing in let's get to it." Curtis said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode now." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode.

"Alright lets go Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Rocky said

Just then the Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle ready." They said together

"Alright then now it's my turn." Luke stated jumping into his Zord's cockpit.

"Purple Rhino Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Luke said inserting Rocks into the slot in on the controls

Just then the Purple Rhino Zord converted into its Warrior Mode

"Better not take any chances Paul." Preston mentioned

"Reading your mind bro I call on the power of Titanus." I called out

Just then Titanus came rolling down through the mountains

"Warrior Megazord, Transformation sequence begin now." I called out

Just then, Titanus rose up standing then the head came down and became attach to its chest. Then the Dragon Zord became the Gorilla Zord's shoulder pads and then jumped into the center slot of Titanus with the Gorilla Zord becoming the arms and the Dragon Zord becoming the head.

"Warrior Megazord online." Preston and I said together

"Repellator your history." I stated

Repellator stomps at the mountainside and starts attacking us, the Tiger Zord grabs an arm and the Thunder Megazord grabs the other.

"Rhino Power punch." Luke commanded

Just then the Rhino Zord punch Repellator making him stagger back a few feet.

"We need the Power Sword now." Jason called out

Just then the Megazord's Power Sword came falling from the sky and the Megazord caught it.

"Rhino Thunder Sword." Luke called out

Just then it appears in the Rhino Zord's hands

"White Tiger Saber." Tommy called out

Just then it appeared in its hand.

"Warrior Mega Sword." Preston and I called out

Just then the Sword appeared.

"Thunder Saber battle action." Rocky, Adam, Curtis, Aisha, and Kat called out

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out it's Thunder Megazord Saber

"Prehistoric Megazord Saber activate." TJ called out

Just then a Saber appeared in its right hand.

"Oh so you all have pulled out your toy swords." Repellator stated

We then go on the attack and Repellator manages to knock the Thunder Megazord, Megazord, and Tiger Zord to the ground

"Three down and four to go." Repellator stated

"Hey Luke ready to give this guy the one two knock out?" I asked

"You know it brother." Luke agreed

"Hey same here man." Preston stated

We then had the Rhino Zord and the Warrior Megazord punch Repellator to the ground. The Tiger Zord then gets back up.

"White Tiger Thunderbolt fire." Tommy commanded

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Tiger Zord's mouth and hit Repellator straight on.

"Takes a licking that keeps on ticking." Tommy stated

The Megazord and Thunder Megazord then gets back up.

"Alright Rangers let's finish this slim ball off." I stated as I grab a sphere and place it in the slot in front of me

"WARRIOR MEGA SWORD FLAMING SLASH." Preston and I shouted out

Just then the Warrior Mega Sword turned into flames and slash down on Repellator.

"Energize Power Sword." Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and Zack commanded

Just then the Power Sword charge up and slash down on Repellator.

"Time to heat it up a little." Luke stated grabbing a sphere from behind him and placing it in the slot in front of him

"Purple Rhino Thunderbolt fire." Luke commanded

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Rhino's mouth hitting Repellator straight on

"Thunder Saber engage." Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Curtis, and Kat commanded

Just then the Thunder Megazord charge up the Thunder saber comes down and slashes Repellator.

"Activate Ankylo Drill." TJ called out

"Activating Ankylo Drill now." Carlos said pushing a button in front of him

Just then the Ankylo Drill started spinning.

"Gator Tail Saber." Richie called out

Just then the Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode drew out its Gator Tail Sword.

"Prehistoric Double Strike." TJ, Ashley, Carlos, Cassie, and Tanya called out

"Gator Slash attack." Richie commanded

Just then the Prehistoric Megazord Saber and the Gator Tail Sword started glowing and they charge in at Repellator the Ankylo Drill goes through Repellator's stomach and both sabers slash down over Repellator he then fell down and exploded.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"No no, no. If Count Dregon finds out about this I'll never hear the end of it, I will defeat them Power Rangers, I will. I will." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back at the Youth Center**_

"Can you believe these guys?" Jill asked

"Once again at least the real Power Rangers saved the day, let's ditch these geeks." Kelly stated walking away from Bulk and Skull

Bulk and Skull follow the girls in what remains of their spandex costumes, but finally give up trying to prove their worth when the two girls walk over to the bar and are suddenly scooped up by two guys who are standing there. Bulk and Skull then sit on the top of the steps.

"Skull do me a favor." Bulk said

"What's that?" Skull asked

"If I ever make up another plan that has anything to do with the Power Rangers, staple my mouth shut." Bulk told him

Skull shakes his head and smiles, happy to oblige on that promise.

_**Meanwhile back Inside the Command Center**_

All of us except for Kimberly who went back home to rest are now in the Command Center and powered down with Luke, Preston, and I back to our normal heights.

"**Welcome back Rangers and I am pleased that you were able to help the Edenites and still help save Angel Grove from destruction**." Zordon told us

"And I'm pleased to learn that King Lexian is safe on Edenoi he's such a wise and noble leader." Alpha stated

"Yeah hey Dex was pretty amazing too, you should have seen when he became the Masked Rider." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah it was defiantly cool." Zack stated

"I agree." Curtis agreed

"For sure." Richie mentioned

"**From what Paul and Luke has told me about Dex it seems Lexian chose well in bestowing the Masked Rider powers upon Dex**." Zordon stated

"Zordon what you think will happen to the Edenites, you think Dex and Lexian will be able to get them away from the planet in time?" Trini inquired

"**They are a strong willed people and I'm sure they'll succeed**." Zordon stated

"Man that Count Dregon was nothing short of a nightmare." Ashley stated

"Yeah you said it." Kat agreed

"I'm just sorry we didn't have more time to get to know the Edenites, Dex especially." Billy mentioned

"Yeah they are some pretty cool people." Preston stated

"That they were." Cassie agreed

"Defiantly." Aisha stated

"**There is a lot we can learn from them perhaps we'll get another chance**." Zordon told us

"I know we will Zordon and I know for a fact that we will see the Masked Rider again." I told him

I then turn towards Ryan, Kaitlin, and JB.

"Thank you guys for coming all this way I just hope that your enemy didn't attack your city while you were here." I mentioned

"Hey no worries man you all do the same for us in a heart beat." Ryan mentioned as we shook hands

"You know it." I agreed

"Hey listen we hate to cut the visit short but we need to get back to Crossword City." JB mentioned

"We understand man." Jason said as he shook JB's hand

"It was great seeing you guys again." Aisha told them

"Same here." Kaitlin agreed

"**Ryan if your three are ready we will teleport you and your team back home**." Zordon told him

"We are Zordon." Ryan stated

"Teleporting now." 3PO stated pushing a few buttons

Just then Ryan, Kaitlin, and JB teleported off.

"I hope we see them again soon." Tanya mentioned

"I know we will Tanya." I told her

'Seeing as how mom is dating Ryan's dad.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile inside the Spider Base**_

"All hail Count Dregon is on the bridge." The info bot informed the generals

"Sire." Doubleface greeted

"Your majesty." Cycloptor greeted as well

"My wicked plans to concur the planet Earth are now complete." Count Dregon stated

"Excellent Sire please tell us." Doubleface stated

"I plan to annihilate those who aid Masked Rider and the rest of the people who inhabit this world will be constricted into my army of slaves." Count Dregon stated

"A plan as bold as it is cold." Gork told him

_**Meanwhile back on Edenoi**_

Prince Dex meets with his grandfather, King Lexian.

"The time has come Dex." Lexian tells Dex

"But Grandfather I just can't leave you." Dex stated

"You must as it is too late for our planet now. Our spirit will live on to guide you to your destiny." Lexain mentioned

"My destiny?" Dex asked

"Planet Earth is Count Dregon's next target, it will be up to you to protect it from destruction. Now go before it is too late." Lexian told him

"Grandfather I will always love you." Dex told his Grandfather

"And I you Dex." Lexian told him

The two then share one final hug.

**AN**: _Well there's the third chapter for this story. Now some of you are wondering if this is the last time the Masked Rider will appear in this. Well I will tell you here and now it isn't the last time the Masked Rider or the VR Troopers making an appearance in this story. Now comes Ninja Quest the one I have been waiting to post for a long time. I will most likely start posting it tomorrow. Also I had realize that I had forgot to have TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Tanya, and Ashley combine their weapons together to form the Prehistoric Blaster so I had them do it in this chapter as so they could use it at least one time. So until next time please R&R._


	4. Ninja Quest Pt 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life.__ Now I kind of got a bit of the idea for this four part episodes from reading Blackstormturbo's New Beginning stories. I am in no way trying to copy him I just got a similar idea for my own version of Ninja Quest. Anyway just read the Author's note at the end for more stuff. Now without further ado here is chapter four for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Four: Ninja Quest Pt 1

Somewhere deep in space on the disserted Planet of Zentar twenty beams of colorful lights are heading straight for Earth.

_**Meanwhile back on Earth**_

We are all at Angle Grove Beach enjoying a really nice sunny Saturday afternoon as we all deserved a well deserved break.

"Hey Kimberly this was a really great idea." I mentioned as I took my top off to get ready to head to the water

"Yeah Kim this is awesome way to spend a Saturday." Cassie agreed

"Yeah will considering what the day is like today this was the right choice." Kimberly mentioned looking towards me

I know what she is talking about as today marks the one year anniversary of that day. Kimberly and I had a little talk about it earlier this morning as I was the first one up and she had kind of figure that I wake up early. So I am not feeling so bad about it right now and hanging out with all of them here at the beach is just what I need to keep my mind off of it for the time being.

"Hey Preston, Luke you guys want to race to the water?" I asked

"You're on bro." Preston agreed

"You're both going down." Luke stated

"Not so fast you three." Kimberly called out

We turn to face Kimberly who was holding a bottle of sun block.

"You three are not going anywhere until you guys put on some sun block." Kimberly stated

'Awe man.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd was leading a blindfolded Rita over to the balcony.

"Where are you taking me? What kind of game are you playing Zeddy?" Rita inquired

"This is no game my sweet. Now here is your gift from me to you." Lord Zedd informed her

Lord Zedd took off the Blindfold and Rita saw her new telescope.

"Zeddy thank you I love it." Rita told him kissing him

"Just think of it as an anniversary present." Lord Zedd told her

"How long have we been married anyway?" Rita wondered

"My unhappiness for you is complete it feels like a matter of moments. Does it feel that way to my little sour apple?" Lord Zedd inquired

"Feels more like a century." Rita stated looking into it

"Oh this a lot better than the old Ripulsa Scope." Rita mentioned seeing the Rangers at the beach

"Yes what is that sound?" Lord Zedd asked hearing a sound

Just then something crashed landed on the moon shaking the Palace causing Rita and Lord Zedd to fall to the floor.

"Help us up you numbskulls." Lord Zedd ordered as Scorpina and Goldar walked over to them

_**Meanwhile back at the beach**_

"Ok you three can now go into the water." Kimberly told us

Preston, Luke, and I wasted no time as the three of us race towards the water.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Hey Kim how's Paul really doing today anyway?" Billy asked

"Well at first today he was feeling a bit down but after we talk a little bit this morning he is doing a lot better even better then I was expecting." I admitted

"You know out of all of us you seem to be the only person that can make Paul feel happy." Aisha mentioned

"For the most part yes but it is also the combined effort of all of us." I told her

"So true." Trini agreed

"I don't get it, did something bad happen to him this time last year?" Tanya wondered

"You haven't asked Paul yet have you?" I asked

"No I'm afraid that if I do I might upset him." Tanya admitted

"It's ok Tanya he will tell you but I can tell you this much." I mentioned

Tanya nods her head.

"Paul's parents were killed." I told her

Tanya was shock to learn this.

"How?" Tanya asked

"I can't say he will have to tell you himself and when you do just make sure I am there he seems to be able to talk about it when I am there to help comfort him." I told her

"Right." Tanya agreed

"Hey where is Richie?" TJ asked

"He is working at the Youth Center Ernie needed some extra help." Curtis mentioned

"It's too bad that he couldn't make it." Stevie mentioned

"Yeah I know." Kira stated

_**Meanwhile somewhere on the Moon**_

A Skeleton creature named Rito Revolto was the cause of the rumbling on the Moon.

"Ah perfect I made it to the moon now to plant these little babies and this spot is perfect since there is no water in sight." Rito mentioned

Rito put the eggs on the Moon then teleported to Lord Zedd's Palace.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Rito teleported in and landed in front of Goldar, Scorpina, Baboo and Squatt.

"Goldar seize that intruder." Lord Zedd ordered

"Yes sire." Goldar stated

Goldar then went over to Rito and drag him to his feet.

"Whoa you guys should really put up a sign there, that last step is a dusy." Rito mentioned

"Rito Revolto what are you doing here?" Rita wondered

"You know this bag of bones?" Lord Zedd inquired

"Know him he's my brother." Rita informed him

"What?" Lord Zedd asked in shock

"Rita has a brother?" Squatt asked

"Uh no." Baboo stated covering his eyes

"There's a shocker." Scorpina stated

"I knew I smelled something rotting." Goldar mentioned

Rito then smells his armpits.

"Yep, yep that would be me alright." Rito confirmed

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

Just then the alarm went off.

"Zordon what's going on?" Alpha asked

"**I don't' know Alpha, you, C-3PO, and R2 check the solar system**." Zordon told them

Alpha, C-3PO, and R2 checked the scanners.

"Something landed on the Moon." C-3PO stated

"And we can't detect who as the solar scanners are acting up." Alpha mentioned

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped

"Zordon R2 said that he has located the problem and is working on fixing it now." C-3PO told him

"**R2 you must hurry we must find out who had just landed on the Moon**." Zordon stated

_**Meanwhile back at the Beach**_

_Paul's POV_

We were all sitting in a boat in the middle of the lake. It took great efforts to get Kat to get on the boat as she for some reason doesn't like the water. I then hear something come from the sky and look up.

"What is going on?" I wondered

"What is it Paul?" Kimberly asked

"Did you guys hear that loud rumbling in the sky?" I asked

"I didn't hear anything." Zack mentioned

"Paul you sure you heard something?" Ashley inquired

"I guess I am just hearing things but can't be too careful these days." I mentioned

"Paul you have really been stressed out lately." Kat told me

"Yeah brother you really need to take a chill pill and mellow out for once." Luke mentioned

I just shake my head at him even though we are twins we are completely the opposite.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Rita looked down on the surface of the moon through her telescope.

"Hey why are there eggs on the Moon?" Rita asked

"I know I was the one that planted them there." Rito informed her

"Why you do that?" Rita wondered

"I'm not telling you'll have to wait until they hatch." Rito stated

_**Meanwhile back at the Beach**_

We are now packing up our stuff.

"That was great." Tommy stated

"Yeah it was." Billy agreed

"Hey you guys heard that Ernie opened up a new outdoor Café?" Curtis asked

"Yeah you guys want to check it out?" Adam suggested

"Yeah count me in." Rocky stated

"Yeah me too." Jason agreed

"That goes triple for us." Kimberly stated for both Luke, herself, and I

"Then it's settle we are all going then." Jason stated

"Cool let's go." Carlos stated

We all then walked off.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Come on Rito tell me what's in those eggs." Rita pleaded

"No way." Rito stated

"Hey Rito how would you like to get rid of your big Sister's problem?" Lord Zedd asked

"Yes we send Rito with some monsters to attack them Power Rangers and destroy their Zords." Rita mentioned

"Finster, get to work." Lord Zedd ordered

"Yes my lord." Finster stated

_**Later at Ernie's new outdoor café**_

Both TJ and I were wearing a Gold sleeveless top and Black jeans with black sneakers with Gold strips, while Luke was wearing a Purple version of my clothes, Kimberly and Aisha were both wearing Pink tops and white shorts with white/pink sneakers, Both Carlos and Tommy was wearing a White top and Blue jeans with White Sneakers, Preston and Adam were both wearing a Green version of my and TJ's clothes, Kat and Aisha were both wearing a yellow version of Kimberly's clothes while Cassie was wearing a purple version of Kimberly's and Ashley was wearing an Orange version of them clothes and Tanya Silver, Billy and Curtis were both wearing a Blue version of Tommy's clothes, Rocky and Jason were both wearing a Red version of Tommy's clothes and Zack was wearing a Black version of Tommy's clothes.

"This new outdoor café is great." Kimberly mentioned

"You said it." Rocky agreed

"Now Ernie will get more customers." Tommy mentioned

"Paul you ok you seem distracted by something?" Trini inquired

Everyone including Kimberly was all looking at me.

"Sorry guys, but something else is just bothering me." I admitted

"Like what?" Tanya asked

"I can't really explain it, but I feel another presence on the moon something evil." I told them

"Could Rita have a relative?" TJ asked

"I don't know it could be possible and if that is the case then it could me big trouble." I stated

"That's for sure." Carlos agreed

_Normal POV_

Bulk and Skull were at a table with a ton of sandwiches and Bulk even gives a few away to a few people.

"Yeah, yeah this is my kind of party." Bulk mentioned stuffing some into his pocket

"Yeah all the free food you can eat." Skull stated doing the same Bulk looking at him

Just then the two hear two girls behind them talking about the male Power Rangers saying they like to who they were as they love a man in uniform.

"Did you hear that girls love a man in uniform." Bulk stated

"I wonder where we can get uniforms so that girls will love us too." Skull mentioned

Bulk nodded and happen to look at a sign that says 'Junior Police Patrol Join today.' Giving Bulk a good idea.

"Hey I have an idea follow my lead." Bulk told Skull

"Um ok." Skull stated confused as the two stand up

"Excuse me um can I have your attention please." Bulk called out

Everyone just ignores him.

"HEY!" Skull shouted out spilling milkshake over his shirt on purpose and whistling loudly getting everyone's attention now.

_Paul's POV_

We all turn to Bulk and Skull as Richie then walks up to us wearing a red version of Billy's clothes.

"Quiet Bulky has something to say." Skull mentioned

"Skull and I have decided to enroll in the Angle Grove Junior Police Patrol." Bulk stated

All of us even Skull had our jaws open and eyes wide at that statement.

'Damn never would have seen that one coming.' I thought to myself

_Normal POV_

Bulk lifts his buddy's chin back up.

"Uniforms Skull think of the girls." Bulk mentioned to him

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Just then Finster walks up to Lord Zedd, Rita, Rito, Scorpina, and Goldar.

"I've completed the monsters." Finster informed them as the monsters appear behind him

"Good work Finster you do have your moments. Now Rito get down to Earth with them and act as the bait for the Rangers. But watch out for the Gold Thunder Ranger he is the strongest one out of all of them." Lord Zedd told him

Rito walked off looks both ways then lowers his head and turns around.

"I'm a little twisted around here which what do I go?" Rito wondered

"Out, out, out, out get your rotten bone ass out of here." Rita ordered

"Alright I'm going. Hmm maybe that big lizard knows the way onward." Rito stated walking away

_**In the park**_

Rito and the four monsters teleported down.

"Ok what are we suppose to do again?" Rito asked

"You stay here while Razor, Stag Beetle, Lizzinator, and I hide and wait for the rangers." Fighting Flea said

"Oh got yah." Rito stated

"What an idiot." Fighting Flea mumbled.

The four monsters hid while Rito sat down on the ground in the open.

"Ok now what?" Rito wondered

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

The Alarm went off again.

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi there's a monster in the park Zordon." Alpha cried out

"**Contact the Rangers**." Zordon told him

_**Meanwhile back at the Outdoor Café**_

"I can't believe that Bulk and Skull are joining the Junior Police Force." Rocky stated

"Hey you got to give them credit." Trini mentioned

"For sure." TJ agreed

Just then my communicator beeped.

"We read you Zordon." I said into the Communicator

"_Rangers, there's a monster in the park_." Alpha said through the Communicator

"We'll check it out Alpha." I said into the Communicator

"Stevie and I will head to the Command Center and help out there." Kira mentioned

"Good thinking Kira." I stated

"Be safe guys." Stevie told us

"We will Stevie." Trini assured her

"Richie you think you can get away from here for a bit?" I asked

"Yeah Ernie just gave me the afternoon off." Richie stated

"Good we better get going then." Jason mentioned

We then walked off.

_**Back in the park**_

We then show up and started walking around.

"There's nothing here." Adam said

"Paul can you tell if there is any monsters here?" Kimberly asked

"Yea I can sense a total of five monsters in our area, four are hiding and the other is bait and judging by that smell I'd say he's a three thousand year old pile of Bones at the very least." I stated

Just then the bones monster showed up.

"Very good Power Punk." He greeted

"Who are you? Or should I say what you are?" I asked

"I am Rito Revolto. Rita Repulsa's baby brother." Rito introduce himself to us

"Strange you look nothing like Rita." Preston stated

"Yeah I guess I was gifted with the best looks of the family." Rito mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"He did not just say that." Rita stated

"As I see it the only thing he was gifted with is his bad smell." Lord Zedd stated

"I agree my Lord." Scorpina agreed

_**Back in the park**_

"So Power Rangers what is your plan of attack?" Rito asked

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"SARCOSUCHUS!" Richie yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Carlos yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Cassie yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Ashley yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Tanya yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" TJ yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam Yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

Once morphed we all then flipped over Rito and get into a fighting stance.

"Nice trick Rangers now let me show you mine." Rito mentioned

_**Meanwhile back in Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"By the power and force of Lightning make our monster grow." Lord Zedd and Rita said together after crossing staffs.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Just then lightning struck down on Rito making him grow thirty stories tall.

"Let's see you beat this, Rangers." Rito told us

"Whoa not good." Luke mentioned

"Your right Alpha, you, R2, and 3PO prepare to execute phase 2 on my signal." I said into my Communicator

"_You got it Paul_." Alpha said through the Communicator

"Thanks alright guys we are going to need everything we've got for this you guys ready?" I asked my team

"Ready." They confirmed

"Ok then time to go to work." I stated

"All Zords assemble, Power up now." All of us called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Brachiosaurus Dino Zord Power." TJ called out

Just then the Brachiosaurus Zord came walking out of the ocean.

"Raptor Dino Zord Power." Tanya called out

Just then the Raptor Zord came running out of the jungle.

"Ankylo Dino Zord Power." Carlos called out

Just then the Ankylo Zord came walking out of the woods

"Stegosaurus Dino Zord Power." Cassie called out

Just then the Stegosaurus Zord came charging out of the mountains

"Spinosaurus Dino Zord Power." Ashley called out

Just then the Spinosaurus came rolling out of the dessert.

"Sarcosuchus Dino Zord Power." Richie called out

Just then the Sarcosuchus walked out of the swamp

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains

"Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Curtis called out

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy called out

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains

"I call on the power of the Dragon Zord." Preston called out as he then starts playing the Dragon Dagger

Moments later the Dragon Zord rose up from the ocean.

"Purple Rhino Thunder Zord Power." Luke called out

Just then the Rhino Zord came charging down through the mountains

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up

Jason then hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

Just then Zack, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Richie, and Tanya hopped into their respective Zords.

"TJ here time take care of business." TJ said putting his hands on the controls

"Tanya here time to rock." Tanya said putting her hands on the controls

"Carlos here it's go time." Carlos said putting his hands on the controls

"Ashley let's get to it." Ashley said putting her hands on the controls

"Cassie here let's kick some monster butt." Cassie said putting her hands on the controls

"Richie here time to get cookin." Richie said putting his hands on the controls

"Zack here ready to rock." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to kick some butt." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Alright let's keep it together." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said.

"Right" The others said.

Just then the tank mode started to stand up.

Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord online." They said together

"Prehistoric Megazord Transform now." TJ called out

Just then the Brachiosaurus became the main body with the Stegosaurus and Spinosaurus Dino Zords became the legs and then with the Ankylo and Raptor Dino Zords becoming the arms with the Ankylo Zord arm being the drill.

"Prehistoric Megazord online." TJ, Ashley, Carlos, Tanya, and Cassie said together

"Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode." Richie called out pushing down on the lever in front of him

Just then the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord stood up on its back legs then its front legs turned into arms then the bottom jaw folded down showing a face. Then the Zord's tail turned into a Sword.

"Power up." Richie called out

"Hang on I am on my way." Preston said jumping into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"Alright Preston here let's do this." Preston said putting his hands on the controls in front of him

"Alright let's do this." Tommy said as he then jumps up and into the Tiger Zord's cockpit

"White Tiger Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Tommy said placing Saba into the slot on the controls

Just then the Tiger Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode

"Ok time for me to join in on the fun." I said as I then jump up and into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Xavier into the slot on the controls

Just then, the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

"Alright guys our turn." Rocky said

Rocky then jumps into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit

"Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

Just then the other four Thunder Rangers jumped into their Zords cockpits

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Curtis signing in let's get to it." Curtis said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode now." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode.

"Alright let's go Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Rocky said

Just then the Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle ready." They said together

"Alright then now it's my turn." Luke stated jumping into his Zord's cockpit.

"Purple Rhino Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Luke said inserting Rocks into the slot in on the controls

Just then the Purple Rhino Zord converted into its Warrior Mode

"Better not take any chances Paul." Preston mentioned

"Reading your mind bro I call on the power of Titanus." I called out

Just then Titanus came rolling down through the mountains

"Warrior Megazord, transformation sequence begin now." I called out

Just then, Titanus rose up standing then the head came down and became attach to its chest. Then the Dragon Zord became the Gorilla Zord's shoulder pads and then jumped into the center slot of Titanus with the Gorilla Zord becoming the arms and the Dragon Zord becoming the head.

"Warrior Megazord online." Preston and I said together

"Ganging up on me huh I can handle that." Rito mentioned

We then have our Zords started fighting Rito.

"Hey six against one isn't fair." Rito complained

"Well to bad Rito." Luke stated

"You'll pay for that remark just as soon as my friends get here." Rito mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Master Rito is in position." Goldar informed

"Yes now let's do this my dear." Lord Zedd stated

"Make our monsters grow." Lord Zedd and Rita said after they crossed staffs

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Just then the other four monsters were struck by lightning and grew thirty stories tall.

"It's a trap." Adam mentioned

"Look out." Rocky stated

We then begin fighting them and are not doing too well. Just then I feel that strange feeling again only this time it was stronger than before.

"What the heck?" I asked

"What is it Paul?" Kimberly asked

"Something isn't right here guys I can feel it." I told them

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Zordon R2 and I have detected twenty beams of light that seem to be going after the monsters and the Rangers ." C-3PO informed him

"And not only that I can't detect their final destination." Alpha stated

"**Keep trying Alpha**." Zordon told him

"I have a real bad feeling about this." Kira mentioned

"You're not the only one Kira." Stevie told her

_**Meanwhile back in the Park**_

Just then we see twenty beams of colored light appear. The Red, Purple, Green, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Black, and White beams hit Rito and the four monsters making them disappear. Then the Orange, Silver, Titanium Silver, Burgundy Red, Flame Red, Crimson Red, Navy Blue, Teal Blue, Sky Blue, Cerulean Blue, and Ruby Red Beams went straight past our Zords.

"What is going on?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." I stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Zordon eleven of the beams are heading straight for us." Alpha informed him

Before Zordon could say anything the Command Center, Alpha, R2, and C-3PO were hit by the Orange, Silver, Titanium Silver, Flame Red, Burgundy Red, Crimson Red, Ruby Red, Teal Blue, Sky Blue, Cerulean Blue, and Navy Blue Bbeams of light shutting off the Command Center, Alpha, 3PO, and R2 completely.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Just then Rito returned landing on the floor.

"What happened?" Lord Zedd asked

"We were about to finish off the Power Rangers when we got zapped by eight beams of light one Red, one Purple, one Green, one Blue, one Black, one Pink, one Yellow, and one White." Rito told them

"That's not all Zeddy. The Red, Black, Yellow, Pink, Blue, Green, Purple, White, Silver, Titanium Silver, Orange, Crimson Red, Ruby Red, Burgundy Red, Flame Red, Sky Blue, Teal Blue, Cerulean Blue, and Navy Blue beams are now circling the planet." Rita mentioned

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Just then the Gold beam of light hit our Zords causing all of us to fall out and power down as our Zords then disappeared.

"What just happened?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea sis I have no Idea at all." I admitted

We all looked at each other confused as to what just happened.

**AN**: _Well there's the fourth chapter for this story. Now like I said at the top this four part Ninja Quest might sound similar to what blackstromturbo did and I did not by any means try to copy him it just gave me an idea on how to do my version so he deserves some credit as it was his idea that gave me inspiration. In fact reading his stories was one of the few reasons on me starting my own rewrite of the series in different ways. So until then please R&R._


	5. Ninja Quest Pt 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life.__ Now I kind of got a bit of the idea for this four part episodes from reading Blackstormturbo's New Beginning stories. I am in no way trying to copy him just got my idea from him. Now without further ado here is chapter five for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Five: Ninja Quest Pt 2

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

We then started walking along where we had battle Rito and the past monsters not that long ago.

"What are we going to do now?" Kimberly wondered

"First let's head back to the Command Center maybe Zordon might have an answer for all this." I suggested

"Bad news guys our Communicators aren't working." Billy mentioned

"Then we'll have to walk." Jason stated

"This is all just too weird." Kimberly mentioned

"Come on we better get going it's a long walk back to the Command Center." Curtis mentioned

"Yeah I know." Richie muttered

We all then walked off.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"What do you mean the four monsters were destroyed?" Lord Zedd inquired

"It appears that the beams of light teleported the four monsters to the sun where they were burned to a crisp." Finster mentioned

"Then why did my brother get teleported back here?" Rita wondered

"Because Rito is more powerful then the monsters so he only got transported back to the Palace." Finster told her

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

We all walked into the Command Center to find the place completely dark.

"Man I haven't seen this place this dark before." TJ mentioned

"Same here." Ashley agreed

"It's strange even Alpha, 3PO, and R2 are completely off line." Billy mentioned looking over them

"What could have happened?" Rocky wondered

"I don't know." Zack stated

"Where's Kira and Stevie?" I wondered

"Over here Paul." Kira called out as she and Stevie came in with flashlights

"You two ok?" Kat asked

"Yeah we're fine Kat." Kira told her

"What happen? Why is everything offline?" I inquired

"We don't know it most likely had something to do with those colored lights." Stevie mentioned

"Weird." I muttered

Just then I got hit with a Gold Beam of light and got teleported away.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Paul no." I called out

Just then I got hit with a Pink Beam of light and got teleported away.

_Normal POV_

"What's going on?" Aisha asked

"I don't know." Adam said

"They just seem to have vanished with those two beams of light hit them." Billy mentioned

"Yeah but to where?" Curtis wondered

"Who knows but something tells me that we are about to find out." Richie mentioned

"Oh great." Tanya muttered

Just then Adam got hit with a Red Beam of light and got teleported away. Then Aisha got hit with a Yellow Beam of light and got teleported away. Then Billy got hit with a Ruby Red Beam of Light and got teleported away. Then Curtis got hit with the Green Beam of light and got teleported away. Then Richie got hit with the Orange Beam of light and got teleported away. Then Tanya got hit with the Teal Blue Beam of light and got teleported away.

"This is nuts." Rocky stated

"I know." Tommy agreed

"Who could be doing this?" Preston asked

"Yeah and why?" Carlos wondered

"Don't know." TJ stated

"But it is about to happen again." Jason mentioned

"Oh great." Zack muttered

Just then Tommy got hit with a White Beam of light and got teleported away. Then Rocky got hit with a Navy Blue Beam of light and got teleported away. Then Preston got hit with a Crimson Red Beam of light and got Teleported away. Then Jason got hit with a Black Beam of light and got teleported away. Then Zack got hit with a Blue Beam of light and got teleported away. Then TJ got hit with a Burgundy Red Beam of light and got teleported away. Then Carlos got hit with a Flame Red Beam of light and got teleported away.

"I got a feeling that we are next." Trini mentioned

"Yeah me too." Kat agreed

"Same here." Cassie stated

"Just great." Ashley muttered

"Well we are about to find out where the others ended up at." Luke stated

Just then Luke got hit with a Silver Beam of light and got teleported away. Then Kat got hit with a Titanium Silver Beam of light and got teleported away. Then Trini got hit with a Purple Beam of light and got teleported away. Then Cassie got hit with a Sky Blue Beam of light and got teleported away. Then Ashley got hit with a Cerulean Blue Beam of light and got teleported away.

"What happen to them?" Stevie asked

"Don't know Stevie come on we need to see if we can get this place running again." Kira told her

The two then start pushing buttons.

_**In the Desert of Despair**_

_Paul's POV_

Just then we all teleported down to some kind of desert.

"Where are we?" Kimberly inquired

"I have no idea." Tommy admitted

"Other then it being some kind of desert I have no idea where we are either." Jason mentioned

"Guys I feel kind of weird." I mentioned holding my head

"Paul you ok sweetie?" Kimberly asked putting her hand on my shoulder

Before I could answer her a Gold Beam hit me and my world goes dark.

_Kimberly's POV_

"You are in the Desert of Despair." Paul informed us in a deeper voice than usual.

"Paul you ok?" I wondered

Paul then looked at us and his eyes were pure Gold.

'What the hell.' I thought to myself concerned

"I am Jarlin the Cougar Spirit I am using your friend's body to talk to you. Come follow me. I will guide you to Ninjor and your new Powers." Jarlin told us

We then followed Jalin Paul.

"So what do you mean by Animal Spirit?" Preston asked

"Check your pockets." Jarlin told us

We checked our pockets and we pulled out a new Power Coin.

"Paul has the Cougar Power Coin." Jarlin informed us

"I have the Crane." I told him

"I have the Bear." Aisha told him

"I have the Falcon." Tommy told him

"I have the Frog." Jason told him

"I have the Ape." Adam told him

"I have the Wolf." Zack told him

"I have the Bull." Curtis told him

"I have the Swan." Kat told him

"I have the Dragon." Trini told him

"I have the Hammerhead Shark." Luke told him

"I have the Stingray." Rocky told him

"I have the Panther." Billy told him

"I have the Lion." Preston told him

"I have the Elephant." TJ told him

"I have the Bat." Carlos told him

"I have the Jaguar." Richie told him

"I have the Zebra." Tanya told him

"I have the Penguin." Ashley told him

"And I have the Deer." Cassie told him

"What are the names of our animal spirits?" Kimberly asked

"They will be revealed in time if they choose to reveal themselves that is." Jarlin told us

_**Meanwhile at the Police Academy**_

Bulk and Skull stand in front of the Police Academy building.

"Here it is." Bulk stated as he and Skull were looking into the mirror

"Here it is." Skull repeated straighten his hat a bit

"Let's go." Bulk stated as the two turn away from the mirror and face the entrance

"Come on Skull duty calls." Bulk told him

They then walk towards the officer standing at the entrance trying to avoid the runners.

"Excuse us sir can you tell us where the registration office is?" Bulk asked

The officer looks at the two of them.

"You two looking to enroll in the Junior Police Patrol?" The officer asked

"Yes you are looking at Angle Grove's finest Future Detectives." Bulk informed him

"We want to wear uniforms so that we can impress the girls." Skull mentioned

Bulk glares at him.

"You two better have a better reason than that." The officer told them looking at them

"That was meant to sound the way it sounded. We want to protect the girls." Bulk told him as Skull gives two thumbs up

"That's better straight ahead you can't miss it." The officer told them

"Thanks." Bulk said as Skull laughed

They each give him the two finger salute and march off with the officer shaking his head at those two.

"Man these people sure do like to run around here Bulky." Skull mentioned looking around

Bulk saluted a few officers walking by then Bulk and Skull collide with more runners. Bulk straightens his vest as Skull goes to walk away but Bulk stops him by grabbing onto Skull's jacket.

"Hey where do you think you're going numbskull?" Bulk asked him

Just then they hear the PA announcer go on about if you want to join the Junior Police Patrol then you must be in top physical shape. Skull and Bulk then yell as they see people running and doing laps in the pool.

"This isn't for me Bulky I am not the physical type no muscle here and I like it that way." Skull mentioned turning to walk away but Bulk stops him by grabbing his jacket neck collar.

"You will do it and you will like it." Bulk told him as he then pick him up and carried him the rest of the way

Skull desperately tries to stop Bulk from dragging him.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Come on Rito. What's in those eggs?" Rita inquired

"Well in one of them there's a Vampirus and in the others are." Rito started trying to remember

"You better spit it out in the next ten seconds." Rita informed him

"Ten that's it Tenga Warriors that's what are in those eggs." Rito stated

"You brought me Tenga Warriors?" Rita asked

"Sure did." Rito confirmed

"My own army of Tenga Warriors?" Lord Zedd asked

"Yep for you and favorite sister." Rito mentioned

"Hey where are those Power Pukes?" Rita wondered

"There in the Desert of Despair." Finster informed them

"Oh great they must be looking for the Temple of Power." Lord Zedd mentioned

"I have an idea how about we let those Power geeks get to the Temple then the Tengas come in and plant the Vampirus egg right outside the front door." Rita suggested

"Good idea. Have the Tenga Warriors hatched?" Lord Zedd asked

"Yes my lord." Goldar confirmed

"Yeah they are all waiting for your command Lord Zedd." Scorpina mentioned

"Good now Tenga Warriors go and take the Vampirus Egg to the Desert of Despair and place it at the entrance to the temple." Lord Zedd ordered

Just then one of the Tenga Warriors picked up the egg and flew it to the desert to the Desert of Despair.

_**Meanwhile back in the Desert of Despair**_

We still keep on following Jarlin Paul.

"One question why can you only take over Paul's body?" I asked

"Because he is the only one that can hear us." Jarlin mentioned

"Good point." Kat stated

"But wait I'm Paul's twin brother why can't I hear you?" Luke wondered

"As far as I can tell young Luke Paul has extraordinary powers." Jarlin informed him

"True I guess." Luke mentioned

I put a reassuring hand on my other brother's shoulder.

"Jarlin I need to ask but where did you guys come from?" Zack asked

"It shall be revealed with all your other questions in time." Jarlin told us

"Thank you." Aisha stated

"So Jarlin why do you watch over Paul?" I asked

"He is strong, powerful, honorable, truthful, and kindhearted. They are the qualities of the Cougar." Jarlin told us

"That makes sense." Ashley mentioned

"And also because of you Kimberly Paul has been able to make it this far after everything that has happen to him within the past twelve months." Jarlin mentioned

"That is true." Trini agreed

"For sure." Jason agreed

We then stop as Jarlin Paul looks up towards the sky.

"We are going to have to move faster. Lord Zedd knows you are all here." Jarlin mentioned

We than start walking faster.

"Hey Jarlin how much further?" Rocky asked

"You are almost there." Jarlin told us

"Good." Tommy states

We then follow Jarlin Paul to a cliff face. Just then strange Bird Creatures showed up.

"What are these things?" TJ asked

"Tengas." Jarlin informed us

Jarlin then got Paul's Cougar Coin out.

"By the Power of the Cougar blind these creatures." Jarlin called out

The Power Coin shone a bright Gold blinding the Tengas.

"Come on this way while there blinded." Jarlin told us

We then follow Jarlin through a gap where he pressed a rock and we all went inside.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"No how did that littlest Gold Power brat do that?" Rita asked

"I don't know my queen." Finster mentioned

"Never mind there trapped in a cave with Tengas on the outside." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back in the desert**_

The Tengas placed the egg down.

"They will have to come out sometime." One Tenga stated

_**Meanwhile inside the cave**_

We walked along until we reached a dead end.

"Ok now which way do we go?" Richie asked

_Paul's POV_

"Guys, how did we end up in this cave?" I inquired

"Paul, you're back to normal." Kimberly said as she hugs me

'Ok this is really strange.' I thought to myself

"Huh can someone fill me in here on what's going on?" I asked

"You were possessed by a Cougar Animal Spirit." Cassie mentioned

_Kimberly's POV_

"Just great why do weird things always…?" Paul started but didn't finish due to the fact he walked through a wall.

"PAUL!" I yelled out

"Billy where did he go?" Trini asked

Billy then picked up a pebble and threw it at the wall making it disappear too

"It looks like a secret passage way." Billy mentioned

"Come on guys." Jason stated

"Yeah we need to find him." Carlos mentioned

"I agree." I agreed

We all then walked through the wall.

**AN**: _Well there's the fifth chapter for this story. Now the next two chapters will take a little longer to come out as I have to do some more creative thinking for it. So until next time please R&R._


	6. Ninja Quest Pt 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life.__ In this chapter you will finally get to see what the new suits will look like. Now without further ado here is chapter six for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Six: Ninja Quest Pt 3

_**In the temple**_

_Kimberly's POV_

We were all looking around in some kind of garden area for Paul.

"Paul." I called out

"Can you here us buddy?" Tommy asked

"Paul where are you sweetie." I called out again

"Hey guys there's a door over here let's check it out." Billy called out

We then walk over to it.

"Paul." Aisha called out

Just then walked through a door entering a building and found Paul.

_Paul's POV_

"Paul oh there you are." Kimberly mentioned with relief in her voice

"Hey guys what kept you?" I asked as Kimberly hugged me

"We were looking for you Strong and Powerful Cougar." Trini mentioned

"What in the hell are you talking about?" I asked

"Check inside your pocket sweetie." Kimberly mentioned

I looked in my pocket and pulled out a Power Coin with a Cougar on it.

"Totally awesome." I stated

"So is this the temple?" Carlos asked

"It might be." Tommy stated

"Yeah but it looks like it is all locked up." Jason mentioned

Just then we hear the gates opening.

"Well not anymore." Adam stated

We then walk inside. Just then the gates closed behind us.

"Ok now what?" Aisha asked

"Who's out there I want answers." A voice called out

"Who was that?" Tanya wondered

"Don't know." Kat mentioned

"_Sorry Paul but I need to borrow your body again for a moment_." A voice said in my mind

"_Go ahead if it will help_." I said in my mind.

_Kimberly's POV_

Paul's eyes then went Gold again.

'Not again.' I thought to myself

"Ninjor this is Jarlin the Couger Spirit get your ass out here right now." Jarlin ordered

"What if I refuse?" Ninjor asked

"You know better than to piss off a cougar now get out here I'm putting a lot of strain on this boy's body talking to you since he already has a Cougar Soul." Jarlin mentioned

'WHAT?' I shouted inside my head

"Alright I'm coming out." Ninjor stated

Ninjor then showed up.

"Alright you got my…I'm so sorry Jarlin." Ninjor stated when he saw Paul's eyes

"You knew full well we brought these teens and three kids here and yet you still act like a little kid." Jarlin stated

"I'm sorry." Ninjor told him

"One more chance that's it." Jarlin told him

"Thank you old friend." Ninjor thanked

Paul's eyes then returned to normal.

_Paul's POV_

"Looks like someone is in trouble with the Cougar." I mentioned

"Wait you heard all that Paul?" Ashley asked

"Yeah unlike the last time he asked me." I told her

"Paul are you ok sweetie?" Kimberly asked putting a hand on my shoulder

'Man I wish she stop being so over protective of me.' I thought to myself

"Yeah just a little headache." I mentioned

"Now before we can begin do all of you have the Power Coins of Ninja?" Ninjor asked

We then pulled out the Power Coins.

"Good now we can begin." Ninjor stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Rito I want you to go back to Earth and destroy Angel Grove." Lord Zedd ordered

"You got it Ed." Rito stated

Rito then walked away.

"It's Zedd, Lord Zedd you rotten bone ass." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile inside the Police Academy**_

Bulk and Skull were filling out paper work looking bored out of their minds. Just then Lt. Stone walked up to them looking at a clipboard in his hand before returning his attention to the two.

"Bulkmeier, Skullovitch." Lt. Stone called

Startled they spin around in their chairs to face him and salute him.

"Yes sir." They say together

"My name is Lt. Stone and have been assigned to be well as your tour guide now it's time for the real fun." Lt. Stone told them

"Oh good I like fun this shouldn't be too bad." Skull mentioned looking at Bulk who gives him a look

"Then follow me boys." Lt. Stone told them turning around

Bulk and Skull then get out of the chairs and follow him but were first run pushed aside by more runners. They then continue to follow Lt. Stone through the a hall behind more runners until they were in a small barber shop time area seeing two barber chairs.

"I heard that change would hurt." Skull mentioned going to walk away

But before he was able to get far he was grab by Lt. Stone and is force into the chair

"Sit." Lt. Stone told him

He then does the same to Bulk

"We are just going to make you guys a little more beautiful." Lt. Stone told them turning the chairs around to face him

Bulk and Skull perk up at that. Then two barbers come him and prep them for the hair cut.

"Take a little off the side will yea?" Bulk requested taking his bandana off his head

"Nice chair." Skull mentioned rocking in it a bit

Just then the barbers then begin to shave their hairs. Bulk is a little more calm after the first few moments but Skull is still freaking out a bit.

"So do you cut your own hair their buddy kind of looks like you do?" Skull asked still freaking out

"They don't cut they just talk." Bulk mentioned

"Yeah I like it." Lt. Stone mentioned

Just then the barbers finish up their work give them mirrors and then walk away. Bulk and Skull look at each other and are shock at what they saw and they then lift up the mirror to see for themselves they then scream out real loudly.

"Now to get you boys ready for the Police Force." Lt. Stone mentioned

_**Meanwhile back in the Desert**_

The Tengas were still trying to find a way into the temple.

_**Meanwhile back in the Temple**_

"Your journey is about to begin. Now form a circle around me and join hands." Ninjor instructed

We all formed a circle around Ninjor and joined our hands.

"Now close your eyes and look deep within yourselves." Ninjor told us

We then closed our eyes.

"From the dawn of time and older then time itself, man as always known the calling from the power of the animals is the calling of the Ninja." Ninjor chanted

_Normal POV_

Just then Kimberly transformed into a Pink Ninja with a White belt and a Crane Power Coin on her chest, Jason transformed into a Black Ninja with a white belt and a Frog Power Coin on his chest, Aisha transformed into a Yellow Ninja with a White belt and a Bear Power Coin on her chest, Adam transformed into a Red Ninja with a White belt and an Ape Power Coin on his chest, Tommy transformed into a White Ninja with a Black belt and a Falcon Power Coin on his chest, Zack transformed into a Blue Ninja with a White belt and a Wolf Power Coin on his chest, Curtis transformed into a Green Ninja with a Black belt and an Bull Power Coin on his chest, Paul transformed into a Gold Ninja with a Black belt and a Cougar Power Coin on his chest, Luke transformed into a Silver Ninja with a Black belt and an Hammerhead Shark Power Coin on his chest, Preston Transformed into a Crimson Red Ninja with a Black belt and an Lion Power Coin on his chest, Billy transformed into a Ruby Red Ninja with a Black belt and an Panther Power Coin on his chest, Rocky transformed into a Navy Blue Ninja with a Black belt and an Stingray Power Coin on his chest, Kat transformed into a Titanium Silver Ninja with a Black belt and an Swan Power Coin, Trini transformed into a Purple Ninja with a Black belt and an Dragon Power Coin on her chest, TJ transformed into a Burgundy Red Ninja with a Black belt and an Elephant Power Coin on his chest, Carlos transformed into a Flame Red Ninja with a Black belt and with an Bat Power Coin on his chest, Richie then Transformed into a Orange Ninja with a Black belt with an Jaguar Power Coin on his chest, Tanya transformed into a Teal Blue Ninja with a Black belt with an Zebra Power Coin on her chest, Ashley transformed into a Cerulean Blue Ninja with a Black belt and an Penguin Power Coin on her chest, and Cassie transformed into a Sky Blue Ninja with an Black belt and an Deer Power Coin on her chest.

_Paul's POV_

"Now open your eyes and accept the power of Ninja." Ninjor told us

We opened our eyes and we were surprised and amaze by our new Powers.

"Ok Ninjor now what?" I inquired

"Come with me so you may learn of your new gifts." Ninjor told us

We followed Ninjor out into the Temple grounds.

_**In the Temple Grounds**_

We stood on the ledges.

"Now behold your new Ninja Zords." Ninjor told us

Just then we see images of our new Ninja Zords.

"Wow." Tommy muttered

"There amazing." Billy mentioned

"You said it." Kimberly agreed

"I have never seen anything like this." I mentioned

"Adam Powerful and Smart you shall control the Mighty Ape Ninja Zord." Ninjor told him

Adam nodded.

"Aisha Fierce and Unstoppable you shall control the Mighty Bear Ninja Zord." Ninjor told her

Aisha nodded.

"Kimberly Agile and Graceful you shall control the Beautiful Crane Ninja Zord." Ninjor told her

Kimberly nodded.

"Jason Noble and Wise you shall control the Mighty Frog Ninja Zord." Ninjor told him

Jason nodded

"Tommy Courageous and Pure and Lord of the skies you shall control the Mighty Falcon Ninja Zord." Ninjor told him

Tommy nodded.

"Zack Cunning and Swift you shall control the Mighty Wolf Ninja Zord." Ninjor told him

Zack nodded.

"Curtis Fierce and Strong you shall control the Mighty Bull Ninja Zord." Ninjor told him

Curtis nodded

"Billy Smart and Intelligent you shall control the Mighty Panther Ninja Zord." Ninjor told him

Billy nodded

"Trini Patience and Strong willed you shall control the Mighty Dragon Ninja Zord." Ninjor told her

Trini nodded

"Katherine Beautiful and Swift you shall control the Mighty Swan Ninja Zord

Kat nodded

"Rocky Bold and Strong you shall control the Mighty Stingray Ninja Zord." Ninjor told him

Rocky nodded

"TJ Fearless and wise you shall control the Mighty Elephant Ninja Zord." Ninjor told him

TJ nodded

"Cassie Calm and Spirited you shall control the Mighty Deer Ninja Zord." Ninjor told her

Cassie nodded

"Carlos Feared and watchful you shall control the Mighty Bat Ninja Zord." Ninjor told him

Carlos nodded

"Tanya Nobel and Intelligent you shall control the Mighty Zebra Ninja Zord told her

Tanya nodded

"Richie Strong and Fierce you shall control the Mighty Jaguar Ninja Zord." Ninjor told him

Richie nodded

"Ashley Sweet and Kindhearted you shall control the Mighty Penguin Ninja Zord." Ninjor told her

Ashley nodded

"Preston Fierce and Strong and Lord of the Jungle you shall control the Mighty Lion Ninja Zord." Ninjor told him

Preston nodded

"Luke spirited and Fierce and Lord of the seas you shall control the Might Hammerhead Shark Ninja Zord." Ninjor told him

Luke nodded

"And finally Paul, you are Truthful, Honorable, Kindhearted, Wise, and Strong you shall control the Mighty Cougar Ninja Zord." Ninjor told me

I nodded

"Now Paul your Cougar Ninja Zord can transform into Warrior Mode as well as can combine with Tommy's Falcon Ninja Zord as well as your sister's Crane Ninja Zord." Ninjor told me

"Cool." I said

'Granted I am sure I can come up with a few more combinations.' I thought to myself

"And as always when all twenty of you work together the twenty Ninja Zords can combine to create the Ninja Warrior Megazord." Ninjor told us

"Can the Zords combine into separate Megazords too?" Kimberly asked

"Yes by combining the Ape, Wolf, Crane, Frog, and Bear Ninja Zords they will form into the Ninja Megazord and by combining the Falcon Ninja Zord with the Ninja Megazord it will form the Ninja Mega-Falcon Zord." Ninjor stated

"Cool." Adam mentioned

"And by combining the Cougar, Hammerhead Shark, Panther, Dragon, Swan, Stingray, Lion, and Bull Ninja Zords will form the Shadow Ninja Megazord." Ninjor told us

"Sweet." Luke stated

"Also by combining the Bat, Jaguar, Elephant, Penguin, Dear, and Zebra Ninja Zords will form the Ninja Shogun Megazord." Ninjor stated

"Cool." Carlos stated

"Paul your Ninja Zord can also combine with the Ninja Megazord to form the Ninja Samurai Megazord." Ninjor informed me

"Now that's cool." I stated

"You said it." Kimberly agreed

"So how do we call on them Ninjor?" I asked

"Look inside yourselves and let your animal spirits be your guides." Ninjor told us

"I am the Ape Powerful and Smart." Adam called out

"I'm the Bear Fierce and Unstoppable." Aisha called out

"I'm the Crane Agile and Graceful." Kimberly called out

"I'm the Frog Noble and Wise." Jason called out

"I'm the Falcon Courageous and Pure." Tommy called out

"I'm the Wolf Cunning and Swift." Zack called out

"I'm the Bull Fierce and Strong." Curtis called out

"I'm the Panther Smart and Intelligent." Billy called out

"I'm the Dragon Patience and Strong willed." Trini called out

"I'm the Swan Beautiful and Swift." Kat called out

"I'm the Stingray Bold and Strong." Rocky called out

"I'm the Elephant Fearless and Wise." TJ called out

"I'm the Deer Spirited and Calm." Cassie called out

"I'm the Bat Feared and Watchful." Carlos called out

"I'm the Zebra Nobel and Intelligent." Tanya called out

"I'm the Jaguar Strong and Fierce." Richie called out

"I'm the Penguin Sweet and Kindhearted." Ashley called out

"I'm the Lion Fierce and Strong." Preston called out

"I'm the Hammerhead Shark Spirited and Fierce." Luke called out

"I'm the Cougar Truthful, Honorable, Wise, Kindhearted, and Strong." I called out

Just then our chest coins shone and our Powers activated.

'Man this is awesome.' I thought to myself feeling the new power.

"You are now Ninjas." Ninjor told us

"Come on we have some bird brains to take care of." I stated

"Correct the Tengas must not be allowed get inside the Temple." Ninjor told us

"Let's go guys time to see what these new Ninja Powers can do." I mentioned

"Right with you little brother." Kimberly agreed

We all then ran out of the Temple.

_**Meanwhile back at the Police Academy**_

Bulk and Skull are now doing their training with Lt. Stone. Both Bulk and Skull are having a hard time but Lt. Stone just keeps pushing them to their limits and beyond.

"Are we having fun yet boys?" Lt. Stone asked as they were doing push ups

They then switch back to doing jumping jacks and Lt. Stone just places his hand over his eyes in disbelief of their lack of effort.

_**Meanwhile back in the Desert of Despair**_

We then showed up on top of the mountains

"There has to be a way in." One Tenga mentioned

"Hey bird brains." Rocky called out

The Tengas looked up and saw us in our Ninja forms.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but in order to get to the temple you have to go through us." Preston told them

"Oh I'm so scared." Another Tenga stated

"You will be." Tommy mentioned

"Let's go guys." I instructed

We then jumped down and started fighting the Tengas. We were having fun with our new powers. Adam kicked a few Tengas down Tommy made another one eat dirt. Kimberly used her speed to make the Tengas dizzy while I disappeared and left my ninja clothes behind.

"I've got him." One Tenga mentioned

"Not quite bird brain." I told him

The Tenga turned around and saw the Gold Ninja still in his Ninja suit.

"Don't believe everything you see." I informed him

Just then Aisha and Rocky double teamed the Tengas while Tommy, Adam, Kimberly, Curtis, Zack, Jason, Preston, Luke, Billy, Trini, Kat, TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, Tanya, Richie, and I all took on the Tengas on our own.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just then the power returned.

"Hey the power came back online." Stevie stated

"Good then maybe they will activate here in a second." Kira mentioned motioning towards Alpha, Zordon, C-3PO, and R2

Just then both Zordon, Alpha, C-3PO, and R2 came back online.

"What happened?" Alpha asked

"Those beams of lights did this to you guys." Stevie told them

"But where are Master Paul and the other Rangers?" C-3PO asked

"We don't know, those colored beams of light made them disappeared." Kira mentioned

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped

"R2 says he is a little worried about them Zordon." C-3PO informed Zordon

"**As am I, maybe the Viewing Globe has some answers**." Zordon suggested

Alpha, C-3PO, R2, Kira, and Stevie looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Tengas and twenty Colored Ninjas.

"Zordon our Rangers have gained Ninja Powers." Alpha mentioned

"**Yes Alpha and it couldn't have come at a better time**." Zordon stated

_**Meanwhile back in the desert**_

"These Powers rule." Adam mentioned

"I'll say this is so cool." Kimberly stated

"Now let's finish these guys off." TJ stated

"I'm with yeah on that." Curtis agreed

The Tengas then flew away.

"Cowards." I called out to them

"That was great." Aisha stated

"I can't wait to take on Rito again." Kat mentioned

"Yeah same here." Ashley agreed

"He won't even know what hit him." Cassie mentioned

"Totally." Trini agreed

"Let's do it the Power Rangers are back in action and stronger than ever." Zack stated as Zack and I clasp hands

Just then Ninjor showed up and walked over to us.

"You have done well Power Rangers I can see why you all were chosen by Zordon and you Paul were chosen to take your late father's place as a Power Ranger." Ninjor told us

"Right now we need to save Angle Grove how do we call on the Zords?" I inquired

"Look within yourselves." Ninjor told us

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" We all yelled out

"ORANGE JAGUAR RANGER POWER!" Richie yelled out before a Orange Jaguar Helmet appeared

"BURGUNDY RED ELEPHANT RANGER POWER!" TJ yelled out before a Burgundy Red Elephant Helmet appeared

"SKY BLUE DEER RANGER POWER!" Cassie yelled out before a Sky Blue Deer helmet appeared

"FLAME RED BAT RANGER POWER!" Carlos yelled out before a Flame Red Bat helmet appeared

"TEAL BLUE ZEBRA RANGER POWER!" Tanya yelled out before a Teal Blue Zebra helmet appeared

"CERULEAN BLUE PENGUIN RANGER POWER!" Ashley yelled out before a Cerulean Blue Penguin helmet appeared

"GREEN BULL RANGER POWER!" Curtis yelled out before a Green Bull helmet appeared

"TITANIUM SILVER SWAN RANGER POWER!" Kat yelled out before a Titanium Silver Swan helmet appeared

"RUBY RED PANTHER RANGER POWER!" Billy yelled out before a Ruby Red Panther helmet appeared

"PURPLE DRAGON RANGER POWER!" Trini yelled out before a Purple Dragon helmet appeared

"NAVY BLUE STINGRAY RANGER POWER!" Rocky yelled out before a Navy Blue Stingray helmet appeared

"SILVER HAMMERHEAD SHARK RANGER POWER!" Luke yelled out before a Silver Hammerhead Shark helmet appeared

"CRIMSON RED LION RANGER POWER!" Preston yelled out before a Crimson Red Lion helmet appeared

"GOLD COUGAR RANGER POWER!" I yelled out before a Gold Cougar helmet appeared

"WHITE FALCON RANGER POWER!" Tommy yelled out before a White Falcon helmet appeared

"BLACK FROG RANGER POWER!" Jason yelled out before a Black Frog helmet appeared

"PINK CRANE RANGER POWER!" Kimberly yelled out before a Pink Crane helmet appeared

"BLUE WOLF RANGER POWER!" Zack yelled out before a Blue Wolf helmet appeared

"YELLOW BEAR RANGER POWER!" Aisha yelled out before a Yellow Bear helmet appeared.

"RED APE RANGER POWER!" Adam yelled out before a Red Ape helmet appeared

Once morphed we then looked at our new suits.(The suits are pretty much like that of the Alien Ranger's suits. But the White suit doesn't have a skirt and Paul's suit is fully Gold. And the helmets are shape like their ninja animals and lightning bolts going down the side of the suit Paul's is black with the others gold and their Power Morphers are on their belts and all the female Rangers has skirts.)

"These powers are awesome." I mentioned

"Yeah these new powers rock and I am digging the color Silver." Luke said

"Yeah and so am I." Kat agreed

"Ninjor why are there five different shades of Reds, two Silvers, and five Blues?" Kimberly asked

"Because some of the Animal Spirits are stronger than others and the Reds, Silvers, and Blues are the strongest colors next to Gold." Ninjor said

"Makes sense." Billy stated

"Rangers before you go you are now the Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers you have new Weapons as well Zordon will explain them to you in time." Ninjor informed us

"Thank you Ninjor for everything." I thanked him

"Power Rangers Power Up." We all said aiming our fists in the air

"Good luck my friends and may the Power of Ninja protect you." Ninjor told us before teleporting back into the temple.

_**Meanwhile by the other side of the mountain**_

Just then the Vampirus Egg started to hatch.

**AN**: _Well there's the sixth chapter for this story. I hope you like the new powers so far. The first appearance of the Ninja Zords will be in the next chapter. Now I will have Pt 4 out tomorrow and maybe at least one more chapter. So until next time please R&R._


	7. Ninja Quest Pt 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life.__ Now it is time for appearance of the new Zords. Anyway just read the Author's note at the end for more stuff. Now without further ado here is chapter seven for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Seven: Ninja Quest Pt 4

_**Back in Downtown Angle Grove**_

Rito has grown thirty stories tall and is now causing destruction in Angle Grove.

_**Back with the Rangers**_

"Ok guys time to save home." I mentioned

"Right." The others said

"Alright then let's do it." I said

"We need Ninja Zord Power now." We all called out

"Black Frog Ninja Zord Power up." Jason called out

"Pink Crane Ninja Zord Power up." Kimberly called out

"Blue Wolf Ninja Zord Power up." Zack called out

"Yellow Bear Ninja Zord Power up." Aisha called out

"Red Ape Ninja Zord Power up." Adam called out

"White Falcon Ninja Zord Power up." Tommy called out

"Gold Cougar Ninja Zord Power up." I called out

"Ruby Red Panther Ninja Zord Power up." Billy called out

"Crimson Red Lion Ninja Zord Power up." Preston called out

"Silver Hammerhead Shark Ninja Zord Power up." Luke called out

"Navy Blue Stingray Ninja Zord Power up." Rocky called out

"Purple Dragon Ninja Zord Power up." Trini called out

"Titanium Silver Swan Ninja Zord Power up." Kat called out

"Green Bull Ninja Zord Power up." Curtis called out

"Orange Jaguar Ninja Zord Power up." Richie called out

"Teal Blue Zebra Ninja Zord Power up." Tanya called out

"Burgundy Red Elephant Ninja Zord Power up." TJ called out

"Sky Blue Deer Ninja Zord Power up." Cassie called out

"Cerulean Blue Penguin Ninja Zord Power up." Ashley called out

"Flame Red Bat Ninja Zord Power up." Carlos called out

Just then we took our Power Coins out of our Morphers and they began to glow our Ranger colors and we then aimed them towards the sky. The color beams shot out towards the sky and collided and our new Ninja Zords appeared.

"Whoa now that was awesome." Jason mentioned

"You said it bro." Zack said

"Alright guys let's get to work." I said

"Right." The others said

"Ninja Zords Power Up." We all said

I then hop into my Cougar Zord's cockpit.

"Cougar Zord ready to attack." I said placing my hands on the controls

The others hopped into their new respective Zords.

"Frog Zord ready to leap." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

"Bear Zord ready to boogie." Aisha said placing her hands on the controls

"Ape Zord ready to party." Adam said placing his hands on the controls

"Wolf Zord ready to howl." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Falcon Zord ready to sour." Tommy said placing his hands on the controls

"Panther Zord all systems to go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Stingray Zord ready to sting." Rocky said placing his hands on the controls

"Hammerhead Shark Zord ready to prey." Luke said placing his hands on the controls

"Dragon Zord ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Swan Zord ready to dive." Kat said placing her hands on the controls

"Lion Zord ready to hunt." Preston said placing his hands on the controls

"Bull Zord ready to strike." Curtis said placing his hands on the controls

"Jaguar Zord ready to battle." Richie said placing his hands on the controls

"Zebra Zord ready for action." Tanya said placing her hands on the controls

"Elephant Zord ready charge in." TJ said placing his hands on the controls

"Deer Zord ready to run." Cassie said placing her hands on the controls

"Penguin Zord ready to swim." Ashley said placing her hands on the controls

"Bat Zord ready to scare some bad guys." Carlos said placing his hands on the controls

"Hey nice stereo." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls

"You would have to comment on that sis." I said

"You know me too well little brother." Kimberly told me

"That I do big sis." I stated

"Come on guys we've got a rotten bag of bones to get rid of." Luke mentioned

"You know it brother." I agreed

_**Meanwhile back in the City**_

We then returned in our Ninja Zords.

"What the Rangers have new Zords. Awe well they still won't stop me." Rito said

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Zordon look the Ranges have the new Ninja Zords." Alpha mentioned

"**Yes Alpha, and as long as the Rangers work together they will be victorious**." Zordon stated

_**Meanwhile back in the City**_

"Time for the Wolf to chew on some bones." Zack said

"Right behind you bro the Cougar could go for a snack." I said

"Hey make sure to leave some for the Panther." Billy said

"And don't forget about the Lion." Preston stated

"Or the Jaguar either." Richie mentioned

Just then Zack, Billy, Preston, Richie, and I got the Wolf, Cougar, Panther, Jaguar, and Lion Zords to bite Rito three times each before having our Zords jump off him.

"Hey Aisha let's see if Rito can boogie with the Bear." I said

"You got it Paul." Aisha said

Aisha then got the Bear Zord to shake the ground up and Rito fell to the ground.

"Well that went will." Rito stated getting back onto his feet

"Looks like he can't boogie with the Bear. Hey Jason, Trini, Ashley, let's see what the Frog, Penguin, and Dragon Zords can do." Aisha said

"With Pleasure." Jason stated

"Right behind you Jason." Trini told him

"I'm with ya too." Ashley stated

Just then the Frog Zord's tongue wrapped around Rito and then shocked him. Then the Penguin Zord shot ice at Rito freezing him. Then the Dragon Zord shot fire at Rito melting the ice away.

"Oh boy that was a weird feeling." Rito mentioned

"Carlos, Kat, Kimberly he's all yours with the Bat, Crane and Swan Zords." Jason said

"Thanks you ready for a little triple tag team guys?" Kimberly asked

"You know it Kim." Kat stated

"Yeah he is going down." Carlos mentioned

Kimberly and Kat got the Crane and Swan Zords to fire lasers at Rito and Carlos got the Bat Zord to bite Rito on the head.

"OW! That one might leave a mark." Rito mentioned rubbing his head

"Hey Adam how about you get that Ape Zord to Party." Kimberly said

"You got it Kimberly time rock this house." Adam said

Just then Adam got his Ape Zord to punch Rito then uppercut Rito to the ground.

"Now it's not a real party without the Bull." Curtis said

Curtis then had the Bull Zord charge straight at Rito sending him to the ground

"Man now I know what they meant by the messing with the bull expression." Rito said getting back up

"Time for the Elephant lead the second charge." TJ stated

TJ then had the Elephant Zord charge in and batted Rito to ground with its trunk.

"Ok note to self never stand in the way of an Elephant." Rito mentioned getting back up

"Hey Tommy let's see what that Falcon Zord can do." Curtis stated

"You got it Curtis time to light things up around here." Tommy mentioned

Tommy then got the Falcon Zord to fire rockets out of the tips of its Wings. The rockets hit Rito and sent him flying to the ground.

"Damn those missiles really pack a punch." Rito said

"Alright Rocky, you and Luke show Rito a good oh time in the deep Blue." Tommy said

"You know it Tommy, you ready Luke?" Rocky asked

"You know it Rocky let's show this bag of bones the power of the water." Luke mentioned

Rocky sent electrical beam at Rito while Luke had the Hammerhead Shark blast Rio with high power hydro blast. Sending Rito back to the ground.

"Man these Rangers are tougher then I first thought." Rito said getting back up

"Time for the Deer to have some fun." Cassie mentioned

Cassie then had the Deer Zord charge in jump in the air and pounce on Rito's head sending him back to the ground

"I think I better come up with a better plan." Rito mentioned getting back up

**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**

"Zeddy." Rita stated

"Yes my dear." Lord Zedd asked

"I think we're completely out matched." Rita whined

Lord Zedd enhanced his vision and saw the Ninja Zords.

"No not the Ninja Zords." Lord Zedd stated

"Hey we still have vampires master." Goldar said

"Yeah it can't be a total lost." Scorpina mentioned

"You fool that won't do us any good even if we destroy the temple those Powers will stay since their Powers also came from Zentar." Lord Zedd mentioned

_**Meanwhile back in the desert**_

The Vampirus Egg started to hatch.

_**Meanwhile at the Police Academy**_

Bulk and Skull continue their training with Lt. Stone along with the other cadets.

"Listen up men and women your about to enter the most difficultly part of our training, the hangman's Obstacle Course." Lt. stated laughing

Bulk and Skull look on worried.

"I'm sure you'll find it a devilishly good time." Lt. Stone told them laughing again

Bulk then latches onto Skull afraid.

_**Meanwhile back in the city**_

"So you Rangers want to play like that, well I have news for you I can play like that too." Rito said

Rito then made a flame thrower appear.

"Check out my little play toy here." Rito said

"Not today Rito." I stated

I then got my Cougar Zord to grab the Flame Thrower and bite down. The Cougar Zord destroyed the Flame Thrower barrel.

"Hey no fair." Rito said

"Oh right guys I say we try out our new Megazords." Luke suggested

"Ninja Megazord Power now." Adam called out

Just then the Frog Zord became Legs while the Bear Zord became the body the Wolf and Ape Zords became the Arms with fist pads attach over the Wolf and Ape's mouths and the Crane Zord became the head. Just then all five Zords combined together to create the Ninja Megazord.

"Ninja Megazord Power up." Jason, Kimberly, Adam, Zack, and Aisha said together

"Whoa this totally cool." Kimberly mentioned

"Oh right guys our turn." I told them

"Let's go for it bro." Preston stated

"Shadow Ninja Megazord Power now." I called out

Just then, the Dragon and Bull Zords became the legs while the Lion Zord became the body, the Hammerhead and the Panther Zords became the arms, the Stingray Zord attach to the Lion Zord's back with the fins wrapping around the waist, the Swan Zord became the head and the Cougar attach to the left waist side on top of the Stingray's fin. Just then all eight Zords combined together to create the Shadow Ninja Megazord

"Shadow Ninja Megazord Power up." Billy, Trini, Kat, Rocky, Curtis, Preston, Luke, and I said together

"Whoa this is cool." Curtis said

"Yeah it is." I mentioned

"Ok guys time for us to join together as well." Carlos mentioned

"I agree." Cassie stated

"Yeah let's do it." Richie mentioned

"Ninja Shogun Megazord Power now." TJ called out

Just then, the Deer and Zebra Zords became the legs while the Elephant Zord became the body with the trunk attaching to the left side to form as Sword, then the Penguin and Jaguar became the arms and the Bat Zord became the head wrapping its wings around the Elephants head. Just then all six Zords combined together to create the Ninja Shogun Megazord.

Ninja Shogun Megazord Power up." TJ, Carlos, Cassie, Richie, Ashley, and Tanya said together

"This is totally rockin." Cassie mentioned

"Totally." Tanya agreed

"Alright guys let's do this." I told them

"Three targets instead of nineteen. I can handle that." Rito mentioned

"I don't think so." I told him

"What?" Rito asked

"Ninja Megazord Power Punch." Adam, Jason, Zack, Kimberly, and Aisha called out

The Ninja Megazord Ape and Wolf punched Rito to the ground. Rito then got back up

"Cougar Saber." I called out

Just then the Shadow Ninja Megazord pulled on the Cougar's head making a blade appear.

"Shadow strike." Rocky, Curtis, Billy, Kat, Trini, Preston, Luke, and I called out

Just then the Cougar Saber charge up and struck down on Rito sending him down to the ground. He then gets back up.

"Elephant Trunk Shogun Sword." TJ called out

Just then the Ninja Shogun Megazord pulled out the Sword.

"Blazing strike." TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Richie, and Tanya called out

Just then Elephant Trunk Shogun Sword charged up and struck down on Rito sending him back to the ground.

Just then the Falcon Zord showed up.

"Ninja Megafalcon Zord Power up now." Tommy called out

Just then the Ninja Megazord jump into the skies and the Falcon Zord combined with the Ninja Megazord to create the Ninja Megafalcon Zord.

"Taking to the skies are yeah? Well I can do that too." Rito mentioned

Just then Rito flew up into the sky.

"Hey Jason how about you kick it to him." Adam suggested

"With pleasure bro." Jason stated

Just then the Ninja Megafalcon Zord kicked Rito to the ground.

"Ouch." Rito said

"Sky dive Power Punch." Tommy, Jason, Adam, Zack, Kimberly, and Aisha called out

Just then the Ninja Megafalcon Zord skydive wolf and Ape punched Rito back to the ground.

"Hammerhead Shark Power Punch." Rocky, Curtis, Billy, Kat, Trini, Preston, Luke, and I called out

Just then the Hammerhead Shark starts glowing and punched Rito straight on sending him back to the ground. Rito then gets back up

"Shogun Power Punch." TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Richie, and Tanya called out

Just then the Penguin and Jaguar starts glowing and punched Rito straight on sending him back to the ground. Rito stands back up.

"Those who fights and runs away lives to fight another day." Rito mentioned

Rito then disappears.

"Yes we did it guys." Kimberly said

"Yeah the Power Rangers are back and better than ever." I stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Rito walks in.

"What's the deal with those Zords?" Rito asked

"There the Ninja Zords of Zentar." Lord Zedd stated

"I thought they were just a legend." Rito mentioned

"Well there not and the Rangers have them." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back at the Police academy**_

Bulk and Skull were in the middle of the Hangman's Obstacle Course and was also annoying Lt. Stone to no end as he finds them doing Pull ups on a very, very low bar. He then grabs onto the back of their shirts and stands them up.

"Let's go boys." Lt. Stone told them as he then drags them away to the next Obstacle

They then try to jump a wall Skull has no problem with it but Bulk is having a hard time.

"Move it, move it Bulkmeier." Lt. Stone told him through the Blow Horn.

They then go at it again Skull making with no problem again and Bulk manages to barely make it.

"Yes he did." Lt. Stone mentioned

"He is so athletic." Skull mentioned

Lt. Stone looks at him like he is crazy.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Zeddy the Vampirus is about to hatch." Rita said

"So what it's not going to do us any good." Lord Zedd stated

"Come on Zeddy we'll figure out a way to destroy them Ninja Zords heck if we defeat them we'll be legends." Rita mentioned

"You are right my dear. So how's Vampirus coming?" Lord Zedd asked

"It's hatched and ready." Rita told him

"Now Vampirus destroy the Temple and Ninjor." Lord Zedd commanded

_**Meanwhile back in the desert**_

Vampirus was standing on a rock.

"Yes Lord Zedd I hear you and I obey." Vampirus stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

We were still in our Ranger suits but had taken off our helmets with Preston, Luke, and I back to our normal heights.

"**I am so relieved that you all are ok Rangers**." Zordon told us

"Thanks Zordon." I stated

"Man you guy's, those new Zords and your new suits are amazing." Stevie told us

"Yeah and I love the looks on them." Kira mentioned

"Thanks you two." Tanya stated

"It's so good to see you guys are alright Master Paul." 3PO said

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped

"R2 says he is happy as well." 3PO mentioned

"But how did you gain the Zentar Ninja Power Coins?" Alpha wondered

"_Paul, mind if I answer that_?" Jarlin asked in my mind

"_Go ahead_." I told him in my mind.

_Kimberly's POV_

Just then Paul's eyes turned pure Gold.

'Not this again the third time today.' I thought to myself

"From myself and the other Animal Spirits Zordon." Jarlin stated

"**Jarlin, it's good to see you again my old friend**." Zordon mentioned

"It's good to see you Zordon. You have chosen a fine bunch of Rangers." Jarlin told him

"**Thank you Jarlin**." Zordon stated

"Well I'd best be going." Jarlin said

"**Goodbye old friend and say hello to the other nineteen Animals Spirits**." Zordon told him

"I will." Jarlin mentioned

Just then Paul's eyes returned to normal.

_Paul's POV_

"Well I hope that's the last time they do that." I mentioned rubbing my eyes a bit

"I can't agree more little brother it is just too freaky for me." Kimberly stated putting a hand on my shoulder

I just laugh at that. Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked

"There appears to be an attack." Alpha stated

"Check the Temple." I suggested

"I'm sorry Paul I can't the universal scanners are still off line." Alpha stated

"Here Billy and I will help bring them back." I told him

_**Meanwhile back at the Police Academy**_

Bulk and Skull were still going through their training. They run the rope maze the wrong way running into the other cadets.

"Bulkmeier, Skullovitch your going the wrong way move it." Lt. Stone told then through the Blow Horn

Then at the next Obstacle Course Lt. Stone doesn't see them anywhere and looks around he then opens the swinging door to find them sitting on a stack of tires with umbrellas and as drink they then see Lt. Stone in front of them causing them to fall down. Angry trying to keep his cool he turns around and shuts the door behind him.

"You two better get moving or else." Lt. Stone told them

They do so and run off. With the other cadets for more running but they decide to take a short cut but find it more painful then helpful.

"Why me?" Lt. Stone muttered

Then they craw into a open pipe but stop trying to hide from Lt. Stone.

"Bulky why couldn't have we joined the boy scouts?" Skull wondered  
"Quiet dog boy or he will hear us." Bulk whispered to him

Just then Lt. Stone looks down at them blowing his whistle at them surprising them.

"I can be your best friends boys or your worst nightmare. The choice is up to you but I suggest in the meantime that you move it. Come on double time. Move it. Move it. Move it." Lt. Stone told them pointing straight at them

Bulk and Skull do so.

_**Meanwhile back in the Desert**_

"I call upon Ninjor the keeper of the Ninja Powers." Vampirus called out

Just then Ninjor showed up and attacked Vampirus.

"Your evil is not welcome here." Ninjor told him

"Then I'll just destroy you." Vampirus stated

"You and what Army?" Ninjor asked

"No Army just Powerful Friends." Vampirus mentioned

_**Back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Make our monster grow." Lord Zedd and Rita said after crossing staffs.

_**Meanwhile back in the desert**_

Just then Vampirus grew thirty Stories tall. Just then Ninjor grew thirty stories tall as well.

"Now let's see how well you do." Vampirus stated

"It's been a while but it's great to be back in the game." Ninjor mentioned

Ninjor then started fighting Vampirus.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Rangers I have located the source of the disturbance it is coming from the Temple of Power." Alpha mentioned

We looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Ninjor fighting something.

"What on earth is that?" Kimberly asked

"**That's a Vampirus monster**." Zordon told us

"I heard about them they are the most vicious monsters." Luke mentioned

"That is one ugly critter." Aisha mentioned

"Totally." Ashley mentioned

"We have to help Ninjor." Kat mentioned

"Yeah we can't let anything bad happen to him." Richie mentioned

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

_**Back in the desert**_

We then showed up Morphed

"Hey Vampirus you better back off our friend Ninjor right now if you know what's good for ya." Trini told him

"Like I am afraid of you puny punks." Vampirus stated

"Oh you will be Fang Face." Luke stated

"Ready to call on the Ninja Zords?" I asked

"Ready." The others said

"Alright then let's do it." I told them

"We need Ninja Zord Power now." We all called out

"Black Frog Ninja Zord Power up." Jason called out

"Pink Crane Ninja Zord Power up." Kimberly called out

"Blue Wolf Ninja Zord Power up." Zack called out

"Yellow Bear Ninja Zord Power up." Aisha called out

"Red Ape Ninja Zord Power up." Adam called out

"White Falcon Ninja Zord Power up." Tommy called out

"Gold Cougar Ninja Zord Power up." I called out

"Ruby Red Panther Ninja Zord Power up." Billy called out

"Crimson Red Lion Ninja Zord Power up." Preston called out

"Silver Hammerhead Shark Ninja Zord Power up." Luke called out

"Navy Blue Stingray Ninja Zord Power up." Rocky called out

"Purple Dragon Ninja Zord Power up." Trini called out

"Titanium Silver Swan Ninja Zord Power up." Kat called out

"Green Bull Ninja Zord Power up." Curtis called out

"Orange Jaguar Ninja Zord Power up." Richie called out

"Teal Blue Zebra Ninja Zord Power up." Tanya called out

"Burgundy Red Elephant Ninja Zord Power up." TJ called out

"Sky Blue Deer Ninja Zord Power up." Cassie called out

"Cerulean Blue Penguin Ninja Zord Power up." Ashley called out

"Flame Red Bat Ninja Zord Power up." Carlos called out

Just then we took our Power Coins out of our Morphers and they began to glow our Ranger colors and we aimed them towards the sky. The color beams shot out towards the sky and collided and our Ninja Zords appeared.

"Alright guys let's get to work." I said

"Right." The others said

"Ninja Zords Power Up." We all said

I then hop into my Cougar Zord.

"Cougar Zord ready to attack." I said placing my hands on the controls

The others hopped into their new respective Zords.

"Frog Zord ready to leap." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

"Bear Zord ready to boogie." Aisha said placing her hands on the controls

"Ape Zord ready to party." Adam said placing his hands on the controls

"Wolf Zord ready to howl." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Falcon Zord ready to sour." Tommy said placing his hands on the controls

"Panther Zord all systems to go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Stingray Zord ready to sting." Rocky said placing his hands on the controls

"Hammerhead Shark Zord ready to prey." Luke said placing his hands on the controls

"Dragon Zord ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Swan Zord ready to dive." Kat said placing her hands on the controls

"Lion Zord ready to hunt." Preston said placing his hands on the controls

"Bull Zord ready to strike." Curtis said placing his hands on the controls

"Jaguar Zord ready to battle." Richie said placing his hands on the controls

"Zebra Zord ready for action." Tanya said placing her hands on the controls

"Elephant Zord ready charge in." TJ said placing his hands on the controls

"Deer Zord ready to run." Cassie said placing her hands on the controls

"Penguin Zord ready to swim." Ashley said placing her hands on the controls

"Bat Zord ready to scare some bad guys." Carlos said placing his hands on the controls

"Crane Zord ready to take this bat down." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls

"Ninja Megazord Power now." Adam called out

Just then the Frog Zord became Legs while the Bear Zord became the body the Wolf and Ape Zords became the Arms with fist pads attach over the Wolf and Ape's mouths and the Crane Zord became the head. Just then all five Zords combined together to create the Ninja Megazord.

"Ninja Megazord Power up." Adam, Jason, Kimberly, Zack, and Aisha said together

"Alright my turn to join in, Ninja Megafalcon Zord Power Now." Tommy called out

Just then the Ninja Megazord jumped into the sky and the Falcon Zord attach to the back to form the Ninja Megafalcon Zord.

"Ninja Megafalcon Zord Power up." Tommy, Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Adam, and Aisha said together

"Shadow Ninja Megazord Power now." I called out

Just then, the Dragon and Bull Zords became the legs while the Lion Zord became the body, the Hammerhead and the Panther Zords became the arms, the Stingray Zord attach to the Lion Zord's back with the fins wrapping around the waist, the Swan Zord became the head and the Cougar attach to the left waist side on top of the Stingray's fin. Just then all eight Zords combined together to create the Shadow Ninja Megazord.

"Shadow Ninja Megazord Power up." Billy, Trini, Kat, Rocky, Curtis, Preston, Luke, and I said together

"Ninja Shogun Megazord Power now." TJ called out

Just then, the Deer and Zebra Zords became the legs while the Elephant Zord became the body with the trunk attaching to the left side to form as Sword, then the Penguin and Jaguar became the arms and the Bat Zord became the head wrapping its wings around the Elephants head. Just then all six Zords combined together to create the Ninja Shogun Megazord.

"Ninja Shogun Megazord Power up." TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Richie, Ashley, and Tanya said together

"Vampirus you pick on Ninjor you gonna pick on us too." Kimberly mentioned

"You said it sis no one messes with our friends." I stated

"Very well I'll destroy all of you." Vampirus told us

"I don't think so I need Ninja Power now." Ninjor called out

Just then, then Ninjor switched into Battle mode.

"Behold the Power of Ninja." Ninjor stated

"Oh no." Vampirus stated

"Take this." Ninjor stated

Ninjor then fired a ball of energy at Vampirus.

"Cougar Saber Shadow Strike." I commanded

Just then the Shadow Ninja Megazord pulled on the Cougar's head making a blade appear. Then the Cougar Saber charge up and struck down on Vampirus sending him down to the ground as he then struggles to get back up.

"Elephant Trunk Shogun Sword Blazing Strike." TJ called out

Just then the Ninja Shogun Megazord pulled out the Sword. Then Elephant Trunk Shogun Sword charged up and struck down on Vampirus sending him back to the ground he struggles to get back up.

"Sky dive Power Punch." Tommy, Jason, Adam, Zack, Kimberly, and Aisha called out

Just then the Ninja Megafalcon Zord skydive wolf and Ape punched Vampirus destroying it.

"When will evil learn? Good always triumphs." Ninjor said

_**Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Palace**_

"This is not good." Rita said

"We have to figure out a way to destroy those Ninja Zords." Lord Zedd mentioned

"Come on Ed lighten up a bit let's see a big smile." Rito said

"You rotten Bone ass it's Zedd, Z.E.D.D. My name is Lord Zedd." Lord Zedd told him angrily

"OH its Zedd I get it Ed. Oops I did it again sorry." Rito stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

We were still in our Ranger suits and had our helmets off with Preston, Luke, and me back to our normal height.

"**Well done Rangers now someone wants to talk to you. Behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon told us

We turn to look at the iewing Globe and saw Ninjor with his back facing us.

"Hello is anyone there." Ninjor said

"Over here Ninjor." Kimberly said

"Yeah turn around." I said

"Oh there you are. From now on we will be working as allies to protect the Temple of Ninja and Earth from evil." Ninjor said

"**This is excellent news Ninjor**." Zordon told him

"Just call on me when you need help." Ninjor said

"Thanks Ninjor and same to you if you ever need help." I mentioned

"Until next time my friends." Ninjor told us

The Viewing Globe then turned off.

"We could use friends like him." Carlos mentioned

"You said it." Kat mentioned

"Paul I have a question." Kimberly said

"What's up sis?" I asked

"Well back before all this Ninja stuff happened what did you mean by Phase 2?" Kimberly asked

"Oh well if we had to go to Phase 2 that would have switch out our real Zords with fakes." I stated

"Cleaver." Cassie mentioned

"Yeah and I say for the time being we use our new Ninja Powers as I have a feeling that Lord Zedd and Rita will be sending more powerful monsters our way." I suggested

"Good idea." Jason said

_**The next day at the Police Academy**_

Adam now wearing Red, Aisha now wearing yellow. Tanya now wearing Blue, Rocky also now wearing Blue, Tommy, Jason now wearing Black, Zack now wearing Blue as well, Curtis now wearing Green, Trini, now wearing Purple, Kat now wearing Silver, Billy also now wearing Red, Preston also now wearing Red, TJ also now wearing Red, Ashley now also wearing Blue, Carlos also now wearing Red, Richie now wearing Orange, Cassie now also wearing Blue, Luke now also wearing Silver, Kimbrely, and I along with Ernie and a whole bunch of other people came to watch Bulk and Skull graduate.

"I'm so proud of those two." Ernie said

"Yeah we all are." Tommy said

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm very proud to introduce to you today the new additions to the Angel Grove Junior Police Patrol. They've worked hard for it and they've all earned it. Let the procession begin." LT. Stone said

Just then we see Bulk and Skull along with all the other graduating cadets came out and stood up on the stage.

"Yeah, all right, Bulk." Trini called out

"Way to go, Skull." Kat called out

The two look at us smiling.

"The streets of Angel Grove will be safer thanks to these fine young people." Lt. Stone mentioned

"Way to go, guys." Kimberly called out

"Let's give them a hand, shall we?" Lt. Stone suggested

We all then clapped.

"Yeah! Bulk and Skull!"

Bulk and Skull wave at us.

_Normal POV_

Bulk and Skull look at each other smiling.

"Looks like new beginnings for us, buddy." Bulk commented

"Sure is Bulky" Skull agreed

_Paul's POV_

"All right, Junior Patrollers, about face." Lt. Stone commanded

With that, they all turned to their left. Then, Lt. Stone presented each of them with a badge.

"Let's give them another round of applause." Lt. Stone said

We all then clapped and cheered again. Then, they all got up and went to meet their friends.

'It looks like this year will be even more crazier than the last.' I thought to myself

**AN**: _Well there's the seventh chapter for this story. Now I will explain a bit on why I called the Ninja Zords the Zentra Ninja Zords. The reason is that I am planning on adding the Movie plot in this so there will be two different sets of Ninja Zords. I still don't know when I am putting the movie plot in but it will be before Ninjor is captured. So until next time please R&R._


	8. A Brush with Destiny

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life. Now it is going to be a little different in this then from the episode itself but for the most part is still the same. __Now without further ado here is chapter eight for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Eight: A Brush with Destiny

Luke, Kimberly, and I are at the Youth Center which is hosting a Art benefit for the Angle Grove Junior Police Patrol to which I still can't believe that Bulk and Skull joined. At any rate Luke, Kimberly, and I are kind of down at the moment as we just found out something that we don't really like too much. Just then I happen to see Tommy and Trini walked in.

"Hey guys." Tommy said

We really didn't hear him.

"Kimberly, Paul you guys in there?" Trini asked as she waved her hand in front of our faces.

The three of us snapped out of our trance and looked at Tommy and Trini.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Kimberly asked

"You guys ok the three of you seem down?" Tommy asked

"Well we have good news and bad news." I mentioned

"I always like the good news first." Trini mentioned

"Our mom is engaged to marry Ryan Steele's father Tyler." Kimberly told them

"Hey that's great so that means that Ryan will be your guy's step brother." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah I know it's great." Kimberly mentioned

"So what's the bad news?" Trini asked

"He still lives in Norway and mom says we're all moving there together." I mumbled

"Yeah it isn't cool at all." Luke said

_**Later at night at Luke's, Kimberly's, and Paul's house**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I was in bed wearing a top and pajama bottoms reading a magazine when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called out putting the magazine back on the nightstand

Just then I see the door open to reveal Paul wearing a Gold top and Black shorts

_Paul's POV_

"Hey sis you got a minute?" I asked standing in the doorway

"For you always come in." Kimberly said motioning me to come over

"Thanks." I said closing the door behind me and walk over to her bed sitting down next to her as she puts her hand around my shoulders.

"What's up Paul?" Kimberly asked

"This whole moving thing I don't want to move to Norway." I told her

"I know me too we are Power Rangers we can't just quit." Kimberly mentioned

"Yeah I know I'm sure mom has put some thought into this as to what this would do to the Power Rangers." I said

"Is Luke still in your room?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah he is asleep I don't think he is taking this as hard as we are." I mentioned

"I think he is taking this just as hard as us he just has a different way of showing it." Kimberly told me

"Yeah you're probably right." I said

"Come on let's get in bed we are suppose to meet the others in the park tomorrow before school." Kimberly mentioned

"Yeah your right." I said

Kimberly then moved over to the other side of the bed and I got in with her.

"Night Paul." Kimberly said kissing my forehead

"Night sis." I said

We both then go to sleep in each other's arms

_Normal POV_

In their dreams Kimberly's, Luke's, and Paul's soon to be step dad turned into a monster known as Artisimole. Then they turned around and saw the Gold, Navy Blue, and the Pink Ninja Rangers standing there.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Lord Zedd. Empress Rita I have done it." Finster mentioned

"Done what?" Lord Zedd asked

"Created a device that allows you to see dreams of those Rangers and even this nightmare Kimberly, Luke, and Paul is having." Finster stated

"Let me see." Rita told him

Finster handed Rita the device and she saw Kimberly, Paul, and Luke with the Artisimole.

"Excellent Finster, find a way to bring that monster to life." Lord Zedd told him

"Yes my lord." Finster said

"This is perfect." Rita said

"Yes destroyed by their own dreams, this should be good as we finally may have found a way to get rid of that Gold Ranger for good." Lord Zedd stated

_**The next day in the Park**_

Kimberly, Luke and I walked up to Ashley, Cassie, Carlos, TJ, Richie, Jason, Tommy, Trini, Zack, Billy, Adam, Curtis, Kat, Aisha, Tanya, Rocky, Preston, and Kat.

"Hey you guys ok?" Zack asked

"Yeah just had nightmares all last night." Kimberly said

"Yeah one after another, the same dream." I continued

"Over and over again." Luke stated

Kind of reminded me from them other dreams I had last year.

"About leaving?" Adam asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Maybe we should talk to Zordon about this." Jason suggested

"I'm sure he already knows." Billy said

"Hey Paul you think mom has talked with Zordon about this?" Luke asked

"Maybe." I muttered

"Have you guys tried talking this over with your mother?" Tanya asked

"She is so happy right now we really don't want to spoil it for her." Kimberly mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Finster walked up to Lord Zedd and Rita.

"I've done it." Finster stated

"Good. Now go with Rito and some Tengas and get that monster." Lord Zedd ordered

"Yes Lord Zedd." Finster stated

Rito and Finster teleported away.

_**Back in the park**_

Just then the Tengas showed up and so did Rito and Finster.

"Oh no Tengas from one nightmare to another." Kimberly mentioned

"This is no dream sis." Luke stated

"NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" I yelled out

We all then transformed into our Ninja forms and started fighting the Tengas. Kimberly, Luke, and I got held against a tree by the Tengas.

_Normal POV_

"Finster if you're not too busy distruct her." Rito stated

"Right Rito." Finster stated

Finster hit the three Rangers with his device and zapped the monster out of their subconscious.

"Did you get the monster?" Rito asked

"Yes." Finster stated

"Ok let's go." Rito told him

The two teleported away.

As the Tengas let go of Paul, Luke, and Kimberly their communicators fell off.

"Alright Ninja Power down." Tommy called out

They then powered down and ran over to them.

_Paul's POV_

"You guys ok?" TJ asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Kimberly said

"Yeah same here." I said

"Me too." Luke stated

"Come on we better go." Curtis mentioned

"Right I will catch you guys at the Youth Center later." Preston told them

"Right see you later man." I said as we clasp hands

"Yeah we will catch up with you guys later as well." Carlos mentioned

"Sounds good man." Richie told him

We all then walked off.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

Bulk and Skull woke up from their nap.

"Skull why did you let me fall asleep we were suppose to keep watch." Bulk stated

"I thought your snoring would scare off any burglars so I snoozed." Skull mentioned

"Wait a minute." Bulk mentioned as the two look around

They then turn around and notice the painting of a mole is missing.

"Skull wasn't there a painting here yesterday?" Bulk asked

"Yeah. Oh it was just that picture of the mole good ridinuce if you ask me." Skull mentioned

"Skull we have to find that painting or Lt. Stone is going make us do pushups for the rest of our lives." Bulk told him

The two ran off to try and find it.

_**A bit later at Angel Grove High**_

_Normal POV_

The two started questioning other students.

"Hey Bulk Skull what's going on?" Zack asked

"Nothing." Bulk said

"Yeah right." Curtis said

"Have you seen that mole painting we can't find it?" Skull asked

"Skull." Bulk grumbled

"No we haven't." Zack said

"Ok." Bulk said

Bulk and Skull walked off just as Tommy, Trini, Jason, Billy, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Tanya, Richie, and Kat walked up. Just then there communicators beeped. They walked into an empty classroom.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said into the Communicator

"_Rangers, teleport to the Command Center_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"We're on our way." Jason said into his Communicator

"Ok guys let's go." Tommy stated

They all teleported to the Command Center just as Kimberly, Paul, and Luke walked up.

_Paul's POV_

"Where is everyone?" Kimberly asked

"Maybe Zordon knows where they are." Luke suggested

I nod my head and went to contact Zordon but I just now realized I didn't have my communicator.

"Oh no my Communicator it's gone." I told them

"My too." Kimberly said

"Same here." Luke mentioned

"Hey why don't we go check the park maybe they fell off your wrists when we were battling the Tengas earlier." I suggested

"It's worth a try." Kimberly mentioned

Kimberly, Luke and I walked off.

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

Jason, Tommy, Zack, Trini, Billy, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Tanya, Richie, Curtis, and Kat teleported in.

"Where are Paul, Luke and Kimberly?" Alpha asked

"Don't know." Tommy said

"They still must be with Kimberly's Uncle." Tanya mentioned

"Where's Preston, TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley?" Rocky asked

Just then TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Preston and Stevie teleported in.

"Hey what's going on guys?" Preston asked

"Yeah what's happening?" Ashley wondered

"**Behold the Viewing Globe Rangers**." Zordon told them

The seventeen Rangers and Stevie turned around and they saw Artisimole.

"What is that?" Rocky asked

"**That is Lord Zedd's and Rita's newest monster Artisimole**." Zordon told them

"That must be the Art work for the Art benefit went." Zack mentioned

"What you mean?" Cassie asked

"A picture of a mole was stolen from the Youth Center it was suppose to be in the show." Curtis mentioned

"We have to stop it." Kat mentioned

"We have to be careful we're only at three quarters strength." Jason mentioned

"**Correct Jason. Be very careful and if you run into trouble contact Ninjor**." Zordon told them

"Right." TJ said

"And R2, Alpha, and myself will work on locating Masters Paul and Luke, and Mistress Kimberly." C-3PO mentioned

"Thanks 3PO." Trini said

"Good luck guys." Stevie told them

"Thanks Stevie." Aisha stated

"Ok guys let's go wack this mole." Curtis stated

"I agree." Preston said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"ORANGE JAGUAR RANGER POWER!" Richie yelled out before a Orange Jaguar Helmet appeared

"BURGUNDY RED ELEPHANT RANGER POWER!" TJ yelled out before a Burgundy Red Elephant Helmet appeared

"SKY BLUE DEER RANGER POWER!" Cassie yelled out before a Sky Blue Deer helmet appeared

"FLAME RED BAT RANGER POWER!" Carlos yelled out before a Flame Red Bat helmet appeared

"TEAL BLUE ZEBRA RANGER POWER!" Tanya yelled out before a Teal Blue Zebra helmet appeared

"CERULEAN BLUE PENGUIN RANGER POWER!" Ashley yelled out before a Cerulean Blue Penguin helmet appeared

"GREEN BULL RANGER POWER!" Curtis yelled out before a Green Bull helmet appeared

"TITANIUM SILVER SWAN RANGER POWER!" Kat yelled out before a Titanium Silver Swan helmet appeared

"RUBY RED PANTHER RANGER POWER!" Billy yelled out before a Ruby Red Panther helmet appeared

"PURPLE DRAGON RANGER POWER!" Trini yelled out before a Purple Dragon helmet appeared

"NAVY BLUE STINGRAY RANGER POWER!" Rocky yelled out before a Navy Blue Stingray helmet appeared

"CRIMSON RED LION RANGER POWER!" Preston yelled out before a Crimson Red Lion helmet appeared

"WHITE FALCON RANGER POWER!" Tommy yelled out before a White Falcon helmet appeared

"BLACK FROG RANGER POWER!" Jason yelled out before a Black Frog helmet appeared

"BLUE WOLF RANGER POWER!" Zack yelled out before a Blue Wolf helmet appeared

"YELLOW BEAR RANGER POWER!" Aisha yelled out before a Yellow Bear helmet appeared.

"RED APE RANGER POWER!" Adam yelled out before a Red Ape helmet appeared

**Back in the Park**

The seventeen Rangers teleported down.

"Ah Power Rangers. I see you are three short." Artisimole mentioned

"We may be three short but we can still defeat you." Billy stated

"I doubt that." Artisimole stated

"Why don't you try us?" Kat asked

"Let's do this." Jason said

Jason then attacked Artisimole but went straight through him.

"What the?" Jason asked

"You ok?" Tirni asked

"Yeah but I went straight through him." Jason mentioned

"Looks like we are going to need some help." Richie mentioned

"Ninjor we need help." Tommy said

Just then Ninjor showed up.

"Hello my friends." Ninjor said

"Hey great timing Ninjor." Kat said

"Wow you all are such beautiful colors now to zap it all away." Artisimole said

Artisimole then zapped the seventeen Rangers and Ninjor draining them of their colors.

"Not good." Trini mentioned

Just then there was blast that hit the ground by Artisimole sending him to the ground. The Rangers and Ninjor see that it is Ryan in his VR Trooper form.

"Hey guys thought you could use some help." Ryan mentioned facing them

"Ryan good to see you man." Adam mentioned

"Ryan be careful he can drain your Powers just like he did us." Kat mentioned

"Right." Ryan stated

Ryan then turns to Artisimole.

"You're going to pay for messing with my friends." Ryan told him

Ryan then charge at him but like with the others he went right through him.

"Man that's not good." Ryan mentioned

"Time to add your color to my collection." Artisimole stated

Artisimole then zap Ryan draining him of his color and powers like with the others.

"Man I feel completely drained." Ryan muttered

"Alpha we need help." Rocky said into his Communicator

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

"Ayi, yi, yi. The Rangers, Ryan, and Ninjor have lost their colors. I better contact Paul, Luke, and Kimberly." Alpha cried out

"**Hurry Alpha**." Zordon told him

_**Meanwhile in another part of the park**_

Kimberly, Luke, and I were walking along when we heard something we turn around and found our communicators.

"Thank god we found them." Kimberly mentioned

"We read you Zordon." I said into the Communicator

"_Paul you, Kimberly and Luke need to teleport to the Command Center right away_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"We're on my way." I said into the Communicator

Kimberly, Luke and I teleported to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Kimberly, Luke, and I teleported in.

"Hey you guys ok?" Stevie asked

"Yeah we're fine." Kimberly told her

"What's going on Zordon?" I asked

"What's the emergency?" Luke asked

"**Behold the Viewing Globe Rangers**." Zordon told us

We all looked and saw the others along with Ryan and Ninjor with a monster.

"That's the monster from our dreams." Kimberly mentioned

"A French painter with a bad taste in paints." I said

"**Correct**." Zordon said

"Master Paul why did you, Master Luke, and Mistress Kim dream that monster?" 3PO asked

"It's about you three having to move to Norway isn't it?" Stevie asked

"**Kim, Paul, and Luke. Your mother wouldn't let anything bad happen to you three. You three are the most important people to her**." Zordon told us

"Yeah your right Zordon. My mom won't let anything bad happen to us. Thanks Zordon." Kimberly mentioned

"**Good luck Rangers and let the Power protect you**." Zordon told us

"Good luck guys." Stevie said

"Thanks Stevie." Kimberly told her

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out said

"SILVER HAMMERHEAD SHARK RANGER POWER!" Luke yelled out before a Silver Hammerhead Shark helmet appeared

"GOLD COUGAR RANGER POWER!" I yelled out before a Gold Cougar helmet appeared

"PINK CRANE RANGER POWER!" Kimberly yelled out before a Pink Crane helmet appeared

_**Back in the park**_

Artisimole was about to attack the Rangers, Ryan, and Ninjor when he got sent flying by something. The seventeen Rangers, Ryan, and Ninjor looked and saw the Gold Cougar Ranger with his Ninja Blade in his hand.

_Paul's POV_

"Not today Artisimole." I stated

"Nice timing man." TJ said

"Thanks Paul." Kat said

I just nodded and faced Artisimole.

"Ah Gold Ranger so nice of you to join us." Artisimole stated

"I'm not the only one here you art freak." I mentioned

"What?" Artisimole said

Just then Artisimole got hit with two colored streak lights sending him to the ground. The others and Ninjor looked over and saw the Luke morphed holding his Ninja Blade and Kimberly holding her Ninja Blade.

"You will pay for that." Artisimole stated

"No way freak you're the one who's going to pay." Luke told him

"Paul Luke, let's show this freak not to mess with our minds." Kimberly mentioned

"You know it sis." I told her

"Yeah he is going down." Luke stated

"I don't think so Rangers." Artisimole stated

Just then our Ninja Blades start glowing.

"Ninja Blades Shadow Slash." We called out

Just then we used our Ninja speeds and slash down on him three times each. Atrisimole fell to the ground and exploded. Just then the colors and energy returned to the others and Ninjor.

"Hey we got our Powers back." Tommy said

"I am fully energized and ready for action." Ninjor said

Kimberly, Luke, and I put our Ninja Blades back in their holsters on our backs and run up to them

"Sorry we're late guys." Kimberly said

"No problem Kim thanks for the help guys." Carlos said

"No problem." I said

"Yeah any time." Luke said

"Ryan good to see you man but what are you doing here in Angle Grove?" I asked

"Needed to take a little road trip." Ryan mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Looks like it's time for our monster to grow." Rita said

"I agree." Lord Zedd said

"Make our monster grow." The two said as they crossed staffs.

_**Back in the park**_

Artisimole was hit with the lightning and grew thirty stories tall.

"Alright guys looks like you have things under control so I will catch up with you all later." Ryan told us

"Sounds good man." Jason said

Ryan then was teleported away.

"Alright guys time for the Zords." I stated

"I agree man let's do this." Preston stated

"We need Ninja Zord Power now." We all called out

"Black Frog Ninja Zord Power up." Jason called out

"Pink Crane Ninja Zord Power up." Kimberly called out

"Blue Wolf Ninja Zord Power up." Zack called out

"Yellow Bear Ninja Zord Power up." Aisha called out

"Red Ape Ninja Zord Power up." Adam called out

"White Falcon Ninja Zord Power up." Tommy called out

"Gold Cougar Ninja Zord Power up." I called out

"Ruby Red Panther Ninja Zord Power up." Billy called out

"Crimson Red Lion Ninja Zord Power up." Preston called out

"Silver Hammerhead Shark Ninja Zord Power up." Luke called out

"Navy Blue Stingray Ninja Zord Power up." Rocky called out

"Purple Dragon Ninja Zord Power up." Trini called out

"Titanium Silver Swan Ninja Zord Power up." Kat called out

"Green Bull Ninja Zord Power up." Curtis called out

"Orange Jaguar Ninja Zord Power up." Richie called out

"Teal Blue Zebra Ninja Zord Power up." Tanya called out

"Burgundy Red Elephant Ninja Zord Power up." TJ called out

"Sky Blue Deer Ninja Zord Power up." Cassie called out

"Cerulean Blue Penguin Ninja Zord Power up." Ashley called out

"Flame Red Bat Ninja Zord Power up." Carlos called out

Just then we took our Power Coins out of our Morphers and they began to glow our Ranger colors and we aimed them towards the sky. The color beams shot out towards the sky and collided and our Ninja Zords appeared.

"Alright guys let's get to work." I said

"Right." The others said

"Ninja Zords Power Up." We all said

I then hop into my Cougar Zord.

"Cougar Zord ready to attack." I said placing my hands on the controls

The others hopped into their new respective Zords.

"Frog Zord ready to leap." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

"Bear Zord ready to boogie." Aisha said placing her hands on the controls

"Ape Zord ready to party." Adam said placing his hands on the controls

"Wolf Zord ready to howl." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Falcon Zord ready to sour." Tommy said placing his hands on the controls

"Panther Zord all systems to go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Stingray Zord ready to sting." Rocky said placing his hands on the controls

"Hammerhead Shark Zord ready to prey." Luke said placing his hands on the controls

"Dragon Zord ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Swan Zord ready to dive." Kat said placing her hands on the controls

"Lion Zord ready to hunt." Preston said placing his hands on the controls

"Bull Zord ready to strike." Curtis said placing his hands on the controls

"Jaguar Zord ready to battle." Richie said placing his hands on the controls

"Zebra Zord ready for action." Tanya said placing her hands on the controls

"Elephant Zord ready charge in." TJ said placing his hands on the controls

"Deer Zord ready to run." Cassie said placing her hands on the controls

"Penguin Zord ready to swim." Ashley said placing her hands on the controls

"Crane Zord ready to take this bad artist down." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls

"Ninja Megazord Power Now." Adam called out

Just then the Frog Zord became Legs while the Bear Zord became the body the Wolf and Ape Zords became the Arms with fist pads attach over the Wolf and Ape's mouths and the Crane Zord became the head. Just then all five Zords combined together to create the Ninja Megazord.

"Ninja Megazord Power up." Adam, Jason, Aisha, Zack, and Kimberly said together

"Time to get moving Ninja Megafalcon Zord Power now." Tommy called out

Just then the Ninja Megazord jumped into the sky and the Falcon Zord attach to the back to form the Ninja Megafalcon Zord.

"Ninja Megafalcon Zord Power up." Tommy, Jason, Adam, Aisha, Kimberly, and Zack said together

"Shadow Ninja Megazord Power now." I called out

Just then, the Dragon and Bull Zords became the legs while the Lion Zord became the body, the Hammerhead and the Panther Zords became the arms, the Stingray Zord attach to the Lion Zord's back with the fins wrapping around the waist, the Swan Zord became the head and the Cougar attach to the left waist side on top of the Stingray's fin. Just then all eight Zords combined together to create the Shadow Ninja Megazord.

"Shadow Ninja Megazord Power up." Billy, Trini, Rocky, Kat, Curtis, Preston, Luke, and I said together

"Ninja Shogun Megazord Power now." TJ called out

Just then, the Deer and Zebra Zords became the legs while the Elephant Zord became the body with the trunk attaching to the left side to form as Sword, then the Penguin and Jaguar became the arms and the Bat Zord became the head wrapping its wings around the Elephants head. Just then all six Zords combined together to create the Ninja Shogun Megazord.

"Ninja Shogun Megazord Power up." TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Richie, Ashley, and Tanya said together

Just then Ninjor grew thirty stories tall and switched to battle mode.

"You're going down." Ninjor told him

"So are you." Artisimole stated

Ninjor then fired a blast at Artisimole sending him to the ground.

"Hey Tommy disconnect from the Ninja Megazord I think it's time we try out the Ninja Samurai Megazord." I told him

"You got it bro." Tommy said hopping back into the Falcon Zord and disconnecting with the Ninja Megazord

"You guys ready?" I asked

"You know it Paul." Kimberly said

I then hop into the Cougar Zord disconnecting from the Shadow Ninja Megazord.

"Ninja Samurai Megazord begin transformation sequence now." I commanded

Just then my Cougar Zord attach to the left waist side of the Ninja Megazord

"Hey guy's you ready to take this freak down for good?" I asked

"You know it." Adam stated

"Alright Cougar Saber." I called out

Just then the Ape Zord grabbed the Cougar's head bringing out the saber.

"Samurai Strike." We all called out

Just then the Cougar Saber glowed brightly and slashes down on Artisimole destroying him.

"Yes now that is one artist I am glad is history." I mentioned

"You said it little brother." Kimberly stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"No those Rangers have one again." Lord Zedd stated

"They will pay for this." Rita said

"You said it my dear." Lord Zedd said

_**Later that day at the Youth Center**_

Luke, Kimberly, and I were at a table.

"You know I still don't get why we dreamed up that art freak when we are not even moving to Paris?" Luke wondered

"Maybe it's because of this Art benefit show." I mentioned

"Could be." Kimberly stated

Just then we see mom walk in and up to us.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Kimberly asked

"Well dear someone came to town to visit with Paul." Mom said

"Who?" I asked

Just then I see my Grandparents from my dad's side walk in.

"Grandma Grandpa." I called out as I got up and ran over to them hugging them both

They hug me back.

"It's good to see you again Paul." Grandpa said

"It's good to see you guys too but what are you two doing here in Angle Grove?" I asked

"They are moving here so that you three can stay in Angle Grove." Mom said

"Really?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah she called us last night and told us everything and we hate for you guys to have to leave all your friends." Grandma said

"But what about your house back in Michigan?" I asked

"Your Uncle Ed is taken care of it for us." Grandpa mentioned

"And I kind of helped out too." Ryan mentioned as he and his dad walked in

"Ryan you knew about this?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah when dad told me about him proposing to your mom and she said that she was going to move to Norway with him I kind of informed him about the problem it would be if you three had to leave." Ryan mentioned

"Thanks man we owe you one." I mentioned as I clasp his hand

"Yes we are not leaving Angle Grove." Luke said pumping his fist in the air

We all laugh at that.

"I still don't see how he is your twin brother dear." Grandma mentioned

"Believe me Grandma we all are wondering that." I told her

We all laugh at that.

"This is great." Kimberly said

"And just so you all know we are not planning on getting married until after I get done with my research in Norway." Tyler told us

"Cool." I mentioned

Just then we see Bulk and Skull walk up.

"Hey so did you two ever find that painting?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah only to discover that the owner of the painting took to make a repair to the frame and he had just returned it." Bulk mentioned

"Well another case has been solved by two of Angle Groves finest detectives." Skull mentioned

"You said it buddy." Bulk stated as the two walked away

"Are those two always like that?" Ryan asked

"Yeah." Luke, Kimberly, and I said together

We all laugh at that.

**AN**: _Well there's the eighth chapter for this story. Now I know that Kim's mom was suppose to get engage to a French painter but I felt I do it this way and I know a art type monster has nothing to do with Norway but with it still being a Art benefit I figure that it was still good to use the monster. Also I know it had Kim move in with Aisha and when I had first planned this story when it was originally still combine with the first story I was going to go that route but now I had thought maybe it be better with Paul's grandparents moving to Angle Grove. Now the next chapter is going to take some time as I have to do some heavy creativity. So until next time please R&R._


	9. Passing the Lantern

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life. It took a little longer than planned for this chapter as I had to recreate the Ninja Warrior Megazord. __Anyway just read the Author's note at the end for more on that as well as a feel other things. Now without further ado here is chapter nine for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Nine: Passing the Lantern

At the Youth Center I am sitting at the table with Luke, Billy, Kat, Tanya, and Aisha as Kimberly is practicing for a Gymnastics competition.

"So how are your Grandparents like living in Angle Grove now Paul?" Aisha asked

"They are really liking it I'm just glad I get to see them more now." I mentioned

"I bet you are they are really great people." Kat stated

"That they are." I agreed with her

"I wonder how Adam's doing at his family reunion he sure was excited." Tanya said

"Probably having a blast you know important his family's history is to him this is his chance to get in touch with his roots." Billy mentioned

Just then Adam walked in and up to us and then sat down.

"Hey guys." Adam greeted

"Hey where did you get that cool lantern?" Aisha inquired

"They presented it to me at the Reunion." Adam told us

"Wow that's quiet an honor Adam." Billy mentioned

"It is a lantern keeper is chosen for each generation." Adam informed us

"Wow sounds like a great responsibility Adam." Kat mentioned

"Hey Adam can I take a look at it?" I asked

"Yeah sure man." Adam said handing me the lantern

"The torch may light the path but the soul lights the way." I read

"You can read Korean Paul?" Aisha asked

"Yeah 3PO taught me one day." I told them

"You know what it means?" Luke asked

"Even if he could he won't be able to as I need to find the meaning in it for myself." Adam mentioned

"He is right guys." I stated

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I'll show you the power of that lantern." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes oh wicked husband." Rita mentioned

"Rito, Baboo and Squatt go down there and get that lantern." Lord Zedd commanded

"Right away Ed." Rito said

"It's Zedd you bone brains." Lord Zedd told him

_**Meanwhile in the Japanese Garden**_

Billy and Adam were walking along.

"This place is beautiful." Adam mentioned

"Yeah it is my parents have known Ko for years. If anyone can help you understand your lantern's powers he can he knows several different languages." Billy told him

The two walked up to the Japanese hut.

"Ko it's good to see you again." Billy mentioned

"It is good to see you too Billy and you must be Adam." Ko stated

"Yeah." Adam confirmed

"A very interesting Lantern you have here." Ko mentioned

"Thanks I was wondering if you could help me understand the inscription." Adam stated

"The torch may light the path but the soul lights the way." Ko read.

"So what does it mean?" Adam wondered

"These are only words Adam you must find the meaning for yourself." Ko told him

"And if you believe then it is so." Billy stated

"Correct Billy. Well I must get back to tending my garden." Ko told them

"Bye Ko." Billy said

Ko then walked off.

"I forgot to mention sometimes the advice Ko gives doesn't make sense until a day or two later." Billy mentioned

"That's good cause it makes no sense now." Adam stated

_**On the other side of the garden**_

Just then Rocky, Tommy, Zack, Kat, Trini, Luke, Curtis, Jason, Tanya, Aisha, and I were walking up the garden path.

"Hey Paul you glad to have your grandparents from your dad's side living here?" Rocky asked

"Yeah I am, they are really glad to be living someplace warm now." I mentioned with a chuckle

"You know we should be able to find a nice plant for Kimberly's garden here." Luke stated

"Yeah but with all the time she's doing Gymnastics I just wonder if she'll have enough time to work on it." Tommy mentioned

"Believe me Tommy knowing my sister she will find the time." I told him

"No joke there brother." Luke stated

Just then Bulk and Skull walked up.

"What are you two doing here?" Aisha asked

"We are on patrol." Bulk told us

"Yeah just know you are safe with us on the lookout." Skull mentioned

"Ok then." Curtis stated

We then walked off then up to the Japanese hut.

"Look there they are." Kat mentioned

"Hey guys." Zack called out

Adam and Billy both waved. Just then Tengas, Rito, Squatt and Baboo showed up.

"Power Rangers nice day isn't it?" Rito wondered

"NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" I yelled out

Just then all twelve of us transformed into Ninjas and we then started fighting the Tengas.

"What are you two doing go and get the Lantern." Rito said

I then see both Squatt and Baboo both walk up to the Japanese hut.

"Oh no you don't." I stated

I go to try and stop them but the Tengas hold me back. I then see them started taking all the lanterns. They then walked back down to Rito.

"Easiest fight I have ever been in. Later Rangers." Rito stated

Rito, Squatt, Baboo and the Tengas teleported away.

"Ninja Power down." I commanded

We then returned to our normal clothes then ran up to the Japanese hut.

"Oh no my Lantern it's gone." Adam told us

"We'll get it back." Trini mentioned

"I swore in front of my family that I'll protect it." Adam mentioned

"Adam listen to me like Ko said sometimes the thing we think has power only represents something else." Billy mentioned

"What do you mean?" Adam asked

"What if the lantern has no power but the power lied in something else?" I suggested

"Come on let's head to the Command Center." Tanya stated

"Preston come in." I said into the Communicator

"_What's up bro_?" Preston asked through the Communicator

"Preston we have trouble meet us at the Command Center." I said into the Communicator

"_Got it Paul, Preston out_." Preston said through the Communicator

"We also better contact Kimberly and the others." Tommy mentioned

"Right Kimberly come in." I said into the Communicator

"_Go ahead Paul I read you_." Kimberly said through the Communicator

"Kimberly get to the Command Center Zedd and Rita are at it again." I said into the Communicator

"_Alright I'll round up TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Richie, and Ashley and we will see you there_." Kimberly said through the Communicator

"Alright guys let's get going." I stated

We then teleport the Command Center

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

Bulk and Skull were walking along when a lantern that looked like Adam's landed in front of them.

"Whoa that almost hit me in the Skull. Get it." Skull mentioned as he then begins to laugh at his own joke

Bulk picks it up and looks at it and then he looks in front of them and see Rito, Baboo, Squatt, and Rito with a bunch of Lanterns.

"Skull, look." Bulk said

"Come you idiots let's go." Rito said

Rito, Squatt and Baboo all teleported away with the lanterns. Bulk and Skull started screaming.

"Why are we screaming?" Bulk asked

"Because evil Alien Monsters are using their Powers right in front of us." Skull mentioned to him

"Oh." Bulk said

The two then ran off screaming with Adam's lantern.

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

"What would Zedd want with Adam's lantern?" Kimberly asked

"Well according to Adam's family the lantern had special powers" I said

"**It appears that Lord Zedd must want to tap into the Lantern's Powers**." Zordon told us

"And if that is the case then we are all in trouble." I mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Why did you bring us so many lanterns?" Lord Zedd asked

"We didn't know which one was the right one." Baboo stated

"Well luckily I have a natural talent for sensing extraordinary Powers." Rita mentioned

"That's true you did choose me." Lord Zedd said

"Get real." Rita said

Rita then picked out a lantern.

"Here it is this is the lantern we want." Rita stated

"But this one matches the drapes better." Baboo mentioned

"Zip it monkey breath. I know what I'm doing." Rita told him

"Very well get rid of this mess." Lord Zedd ordered

"Now get ready for Lanterra Power brats." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Bulk and Skull were walking along holding Adam's lantern.

"A good detective must always check what is in front of him." Skull read

So Bulk and Skull looked in front of them.

"And to each side." Skull read

So the two looked left then right.

"And behind him." Skull read

The two looked behind them and saw Lanterra and ran off dropping Adam's lantern.

Just then Adam and Aisha were walking up the path.

"Adam I don't see the point in looking Zordon said he'd contact us if they found anything." Aisha mentioned

"I feel responsible Aisha the whole town could be in danger and it will be my fault." Adam told her

"Ok let's keep looking." Aisha muttered

Just then Bulk and Skull ran down.

"There's a monster in the park." Bulk said

"You saw a monster?" Adam asked

"Run for your lives." Skull stated

Bulk and Skull ran off.

"Adam to Command Center." Adam said into the Communicator

_**Back inside the Command Center**_

"We read you Adam." I said into the Communicator

"_Do you see anything in the Viewing Globe_?" Adam asked through the Communicator

We looked and saw the Lantern type monster.

"Ayi, yi, yi. A Lanterra monster." Alpha said

"Adam We'll meet you two in the park." I said into the Communicator

"_On it_." Adam said through the Communicator

"Be careful everyone." 3PO said

"We will buddy." Luke said

"Ok guys let's do this." Cassie mentioned

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"ORANGE JAGUAR RANGER POWER!" Richie yelled out before a Orange Jaguar Helmet appeared

"BURGUNDY RED ELEPHANT RANGER POWER!" TJ yelled out before a Burgundy Red Elephant Helmet appeared

"SKY BLUE DEER RANGER POWER!" Cassie yelled out before a Sky Blue Deer helmet appeared

"FLAME RED BAT RANGER POWER!" Carlos yelled out before a Flame Red Bat helmet appeared

"TEAL BLUE ZEBRA RANGER POWER!" Tanya yelled out before a Teal Blue Zebra helmet appeared

"CERULEAN BLUE PENGUIN RANGER POWER!" Ashley yelled out before a Cerulean Blue Penguin helmet appeared

"GREEN BULL RANGER POWER!" Curtis yelled out before a Green Bull helmet appeared

"TITANIUM SILVER SWAN RANGER POWER!" Kat yelled out before a Titanium Silver Swan helmet appeared

"RUBY RED PANTHER RANGER POWER!" Billy yelled out before a Ruby Red Panther helmet appeared

"PURPLE DRAGON RANGER POWER!" Trini yelled out before a Purple Dragon helmet appeared

"NAVY BLUE STINGRAY RANGER POWER!" Rocky yelled out before a Navy Blue Stingray helmet appeared

"SILVER HAMMERHEAD SHARK RANGER POWER!" Luke yelled out before a Silver Hammerhead Shark helmet appeared

"CRIMSON RED LION RANGER POWER!" Preston yelled out before a Crimson Red Lion helmet appeared

"GOLD COUGAR RANGER POWER!" I yelled out before a Gold Cougar helmet appeared

"WHITE FALCON RANGER POWER!" Tommy yelled out before a White Falcon helmet appeared

"BLACK FROG RANGER POWER!" Jason yelled out before a Black Frog helmet appeared

"PINK CRANE RANGER POWER!" Kimberly yelled out before a Pink Crane helmet appeared

"BLUE WOLF RANGER POWER!" Zack yelled out before a Blue Wolf helmet appeared

_**Back in the park.**_

"Let's head that creep off." Aisha said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Adam yelled out

"YELLOW BEAR RANGER POWER!" Aisha yelled out before a Yellow Bear helmet appeared.

"RED APE RANGER POWER!" Adam yelled out before a Red Ape helmet appeared

Just then the two Rangers flipped over Lanterra and the other Rangers showed up.

_Paul's POV_

"Looks like Zedd, has done a number on your Lantern." I mentioned

"I know." Adam muttered

"We have to fight it." Kimberly mentioned

"Come on Rangers what are you scared." Lanterra wondered

_**Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Palace**_

"Yes Adam is too afraid to attack the lantern." Rita mentioned

"Good that means the others won't attack." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back in the Park**_

Lanterra was blasting us.

"We have to fight." TJ stated

"That's it the Torch only lights the path but my soul lights the way. The power is inside me not inside the Lantern." Adam said

"Yes you got it." I said

"Thanks Paul." Adam said

"Don't celebrate yet Red Ranger." Lanterra stated

"Sorry but you're about to lose your shine." Adam told him

"What?" Lanterra asked

"Ninja Blade." Adam called out

Just then Adam pulled out his Ninja Blade.

"The lantern is only a symbol of the power I possess." Adam stated

Just then Adam's Ninja Blade starts glowing red and he then uses his Ninja speed and rushes in a red blur and strikes and destroyed Lanterra with the Ninja Blade.

"Way to go man." Jason mentioned

"Yeah man you were rockin." Zack said

_**Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Palace**_

"Come on we need a bigger lantern." Rita stated

"Agreed." Lord Zedd said

"Make our monster grow." Zedd and Rita said after crossing staffs.

_**Back in the park**_

Lanterra grew thirty stories tall.

"Alright guys time to call on the Zords." Adam mentioned

"I agree." Richie mentioned

"We need Ninja Zord Power now." We all called out

"Black Frog Ninja Zord Power up." Jason called out

"Pink Crane Ninja Zord Power up." Kimberly called out

"Blue Wolf Ninja Zord Power up." Zack called out

"Yellow Bear Ninja Zord Power up." Aisha called out

"Red Ape Ninja Zord Power up." Adam called out

"White Falcon Ninja Zord Power up." Tommy called out

"Gold Cougar Ninja Zord Power up." I called out

"Ruby Red Panther Ninja Zord Power up." Billy called out

"Crimson Red Lion Ninja Zord Power up." Preston called out

"Silver Hammerhead Shark Ninja Zord Power up." Luke called out

"Navy Blue Stingray Ninja Zord Power up." Rocky called out

"Purple Dragon Ninja Zord Power up." Trini called out

"Titanium Silver Swan Ninja Zord Power up." Kat called out

"Green Bull Ninja Zord Power up." Curtis called out

"Orange Jaguar Ninja Zord Power up." Richie called out

"Teal Blue Zebra Ninja Zord Power up." Tanya called out

"Burgundy Red Elephant Ninja Zord Power up." TJ called out

"Sky Blue Deer Ninja Zord Power up." Cassie called out

"Cerulean Blue Penguin Ninja Zord Power up." Ashley called out

"Flame Red Bat Ninja Zord Power up." Carlos called out

Just then we took our Power Coins out of our Morphers and they began to glow our Ranger colors and we aimed them towards the sky. The color beams shot out towards the sky and collided and our Ninja Zords appeared.

"Alright guys let's get to work." I said

"Right." The others said

"Ninja Zords Power up." We all said

I then hop into my Cougar Zord.

"Cougar Zord ready to attack." I said placing my hands on the controls

The others hopped into their new respective Zords.

"Frog Zord ready to leap." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

"Bear Zord ready to boogie." Aisha said placing her hands on the controls

"Ape Zord ready to party." Adam said placing his hands on the controls

"Wolf Zord ready to howl." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Falcon Zord ready to sour." Tommy said placing his hands on the controls

"Panther Zord all systems to go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Stingray Zord ready to sting." Rocky said placing his hands on the controls

"Hammerhead Shark Zord ready to prey." Luke said placing his hands on the controls

"Dragon Zord ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Swan Zord ready to dive." Kat said placing her hands on the controls

"Lion Zord ready to hunt." Preston said placing his hands on the controls

"Bull Zord ready to strike." Curtis said placing his hands on the controls

"Jaguar Zord ready to battle." Richie said placing his hands on the controls

"Zebra Zord ready for action." Tanya said placing her hands on the controls

"Elephant Zord ready charge in." TJ said placing his hands on the controls

"Deer Zord ready to run." Cassie said placing her hands on the controls

"Penguin Zord ready to swim." Ashley said placing her hands on the controls

"Bat Zord ready to scare some bad guys." Carlos said placing his hands on the controls

"Crane Zord ready to turn the lights out of this lantern." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls

"Ninja Megazord Power now." Adam called out

Just then the Frog Zord became Legs while the Bear Zord became the body the Wolf and Ape Zords became the Arms with fist pads attach over the Wolf and Ape's mouths and the Crane Zord became the head. Just then all five Zords combined together to create the Ninja Megazord.

"Ninja Megazord Power up." Adam, Jason, Aisha, Zack, and Kimberly said together

"Shadow Ninja Megazord Power now." I called out

Just then, the Dragon and Bull Zords became the legs while the Lion Zord became the body, the Hammerhead and the Panther Zords became the arms, the Stingray Zord attach to the Lion Zord's back with the fins wrapping around the waist, the Swan Zord became the head and the Cougar attach to the left waist side on top of the Stingray's fin. Just then all eight Zords combined together to create the Shadow Ninja Megazord.

"Shadow Ninja Megazord Power up." Billy, Trini, Rocky, Kat, Curtis, Preston, Luke, and I said together

"Ninja Shogun Megazord Power now." TJ called out

Just then, the Deer and Zebra Zords became the legs while the Elephant Zord became the body with the trunk attaching to the left side to form as Sword, then the Penguin and Jaguar became the arms and the Bat Zord became the head wrapping its wings around the Elephants head. Just then all six Zords combined together to create the Ninja Shogun Megazord.

"Ninja Shogun Power up." TJ, Carlos, Cassie, Richie, Ashley, and Tanya said together

Just then Ninjor showed up thirty stories tall.

"I thought you Rangers could use some help." Ninjor mentioned

"You're a dim bulb." Lanterra said

"No one calls me a dim and gets away with it." Ninjor stated

Ninjor then changed to battle mode and fired an energy ball at Lanterra.

"Hey Paul how about we try combining all our Zords into the Ninja Warrior Megazord?" Adam asked

"Good call Adam, make the call." I told him

"Ninja Warrior Megazord Power now." Adam called out

Just then the Shadow Ninja Megazord and Ninja Shogun Megazord disengaged into the individual Zords. Then the Falcon Zord attach to the back of the Ninja Megazord, then the Lion Zord's head attach to the Wolf Zord's head fist, then the Stingray Zord attach to the back of the Falcon Zord, then the Swan Zord formed the helmet on the Crane Zord's head, then the Frog Zord's legs folded up and the Panther and Bull Zords became the legs, then the Jaguar and Zebra Zords' legs transformed into wheels and attach to the Panther and Bull Zords, then the Deer Zord attach to the left shoulder, then the Elephant Zord's head attach to the Ape Zord's head fist, then the Bat Zord attach to the Wolf Zord's side, then the Dragon Zord wrapped around the waist of the Megazord, then the Penguin Zord attach next to the Dragon's head, then the then the Hammerhead Shark attach to the right waist side, and the Cougar Zord attach to the left waist side. Once join together created the Ninja Warrior Megazord.

"Ninja Warrior Megazord Power up." We all called out

"Wow this is so awesome." Zack said

"Yeah let's test out the weapons." Ashley said

"Right, Preston send a blast towards that Lanterns way." I told him

"You got it man Lion Blaster fire." Preston commanded

Just then a blast fired out of the Lion Zord's mouth straight at Lanterra sending him to the ground.

"Oh yeah now that was cool." Preston said

"Alright TJ your turn." I told him

"Right man Elephant Blaster Fire." TJ commanded

Just then a blast fired out of the Elephant Zord's mouth straight at Lanterra sending him back to the ground.

"Carlos about we show them some bat moves?" I suggested

"You know it Bat Zord Boomerang attack." Carlos commanded

Just then the Elephant's Trunk grabs the Bat Zord and throws it at Lanterra striking him in the chest before flying back and attaching back onto the Wolf Zord's side.

"Now that was wicked cool." Preston mentioned

"Ok guys let's finish this freak off Twin Sabers." I called out

Just then the Ninja Warrior Megazord pulled on both the Cougar's head and the Hammerhead Shark's head to summon two sabers.

"NINJA ICE SKATING DOUBLE SLASH ATTACK!" we shouted out

Just then both sabers energized with lightning, then ice fired out of the Penguin's mouth freezing Lanterra's feet to the ground, then the Ninja Warrior Megazord started rolling down the ice path and then started spinning around and struck Lanterra destroying it.

"Way to go Rangers you have proven once again by working together good will always triumphs." Ninjor told us

"Thanks Ninjor." Adam said

_**Later back inside the Youth Center**_

Richie brings over some drinks for Rocky, Adam, Luke, Preston, Kimberly, and I drinks and sat down at our table.

"Thanks Richie." Curtis stated

"No problem man." Richie told him

"We are really sorry we destroyed your Lantern Adam." Kimberly mentioned

"Don't be after all the power was inside of me." Adam said

"Yeah you proved that." Kimberly said giving him a one arm hug leaning her head against his

"Yeah man you did great." I said

Just then Tommy, Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Curtis, Kat, TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, Tanya, and Aisha walked in followed by Bulk and Skull.

"Hey guys." Aisha said

"Sorry we're late but Bulk and Skull insisted on walking us back." Kat said

"Yeah they said the walk would be too dangerous." Billy said

"For who?" Luke asked

"That's what Zack asked." Tanya mentioned

"Anyway we found your Lantern." Bulk told Adam pulling it out from behind his back.

"Thanks." Adam said as Bulk handed him the lantern

"Just doing our job." Bulk mentioned

"Now I'm sure two officers of the law can handle walking home alone." Zack mentioned

"Yeah we can." Bulk said

"Sure we can." Skull said

The two ran off and we all laughed.

"Those two will never change." Luke said

"You said it brother." I said

"Yeah but you have to admit that they are better people after joining the Junior Police Force." Jason said

"Yeah they are no longer acting like bullies." Trini said

We all begin talking about other stuff.

**AN**: _Well there's the ninth chapter for this story. It took me awhile to recreate the Ninja Warrior Megazord combination as the ordinal one had been formed from the plot that still had fourteens Rangers. Anyway now that I have that problem solved it should be a little more easy going until I get to the Movie plot to which I still don't know where to place it yet other then it comes before Ninjor's capture and changing to the Shogun Zords. So until next time please R&R._


	10. Wizard for the Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life.__ It is change up a bit then from the show but not by much.. Now without further ado here is chapter ten for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Ten: Wizard for the Day

At the Youth Center Jason, Tommy, Billy, Adam, and I are practicing our Martial Arts as Zack is setting up the wood on the bricks as I am preparing to break the wooden boards for the first time.

"Hey good job man I see you have really improved." Jason mentioned

"Thanks man I guess it is from all that training I had done with Master Roshi last summer." I mentioned

"Yeah I think you're ready to split the wood." Tommy mentioned

"I'll give it try." I said

"Yeah no one should do this without the proper training." Adam mentioned

"Yeah but you're more than ready man." Zack told me

Just then Rocky walked in carrying a lot of books.

"Hey Rocky what's up?" Billy asked

"Well you know that teacher for a day project right?" Rocky asked

"Oh the one where a student and teacher switch places for a day?" Zack wondered

"That's the one well I've been picked to be part of it." Rocky told us

"I don't know Rocky sounds kind of fun." Billy mentioned

"Who are you trading places with?" Jason asked

Rocky looked over at the door and pointed. The rest of us looked over and saw Mr. Wilton walk in.

"Mr. Wilton." Adam, Jason, Zack, Billy, Tommy, and I said together

"His science classes are brutal." Zack mentioned

"Yeah he is one of the toughest teachers there is." I stated

"Yeah will I will be teaching his classes and he will be going to classes for me." Rocky told us

Just then Mr. Wilton walked up to us.

"Ah Rocky there you are." Mr. Wilton said

"Hi Mr. Wilton." Rocky greeted

"Rocky, are you ready for the experiment?" Mr. Wilton asked

"Yes sir." Rocky told him

"Good now I want you to give me the same respect as you give Rocky and Vise Versa. Is that Clear?" Mr. Wilton asked glaring at us

"Yes sir perfectly clear sir." We all said

"I like your tie." Tommy commented

'Did he really just say that?' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"So Rocky's switching places with his science teacher." Rita mentioned

"Oh I've got an idea why don't we switch for a day." Rito suggested

"What?" Lord Zedd asked

"You must be crazy." Rita stated

"Wait a second Rita. Come here." Lord Zedd told her

Rita walked over to Lord Zedd.

"This could be a way to teach Rito a lesson." Lord Zedd whispered to his wife

"I like it." Rita whispered

"Ok Rito let's try it but you only have one chance and besides I could use a vacation." Lord Zedd told him

"Yeah." Rito said grabbing both lord Zedd's and Rita's staffs

_**The next day at the Youth Center**_

Bulk and Skull were on parking ticket duty. Then Bulk noticed Rocky in a suit with books.

"Hey Skull, take a look at this." Bulk said

"At what?" Skull asked

"Over there." Bulk said

"So it's Rocky in a suit with Teacher's books." Skull mentioned

"Exactly which means he could be cheating." Bulk stated

Skull looks at Bulk confused.

"You really think he could be cheating?" Skull wondered

"Come on let's move out and some investigating of our own." Bulk stated pulling Skull with him

_**Meanwhile at Angel Grove High**_

Bulk and Skull in trash cans walked up to Rocky's locker and saw the teacher's books.

"I knew it, these are teacher's books." Bulk stated

"Bulk someone's coming." Skull mentioned

They move away from the locker after closing the door and hide back in the trash cans.

_**Meanwhile in another hall**_

_Paul's POV_

Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Adam, Curtis, Zack, Luke, and I were walking down a hallway. Just then Rocky remember something.

"Oh man I left them in my locker." Rocky said

"Later." We said

We walked off while Rocky walked back to his locker.

_**At Rocky's locker**_

Rocky walked up to his locker and opened it but couldn't find his books.

"They're gone. This isn't going to go well." Rocky stated shutting his locker

_**Later in class**_

_Paul's POV_

Rocky really isn't doing too well. He accidently mixes the wrong chemicles and smoke starts rising. Tommy, Adam, Jason, Zack, Curtis, Luke, and I go to help him.

_**Inside another class**_

Mr. Wilson didn't fair to well either as he is still acting his usual prick self ordering the class around.

"Wilber done quite enough you are to go the principal's office for the rest of the period." Ms. Johnson told him

"But I was just." Mr. Wilton started to say as the class started laughing

"Wilber NOW!" Ms. Johnson told him pointing towards the door

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Ha the Navy Blue Ranger can't hack it as a teacher." Rito mentioned

"So what are you going to do Master?" Lord Zedd asked mockingly

"I know I'll destroy them with a monster. But there's a problem with that." Rito mentioned

"Yeah it's called the Gold Ranger." Lord Zedd stated mockingly

"No I don't know how to make a monster." Rito mentioned

"Don't you pay attention to anything we do?" Rita asked

"Not really, oh I know what I will do Finster." Rito called out

Just then Finster came with a monster mold on a tray.

"Yes Rito?" Finster asked

"I need you to make me a monster that will destroy the Power Rangers." Rito told him

"No I will not, I only serve only Lord Zedd and Empress Rita." Finster told him

"Fine I'll do it myself how hard could it be." Rito stated taking the monster mold and started messing with it trying to make a monster from it

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

Rocky was walking along and he saw Mr. Wilton.

"Hey Mr. Wilton what are you doing here?" Rocky asked

"Just thinking I never knew being a teenager was so hard these days." Mr. Wilton mentioned

"Yeah it is." Rocky stated

"So how did your classes go?" Mr. Wilton asked

"Oh other then the fact that I lost my books and the lab is a total mess. Other than that no problem." Rocky told him

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"That teacher and Navy Blue Ranger are alone in the park." Goldar mentioned staring at Rito

"Of course now what is it I am suppose to do next?" Rito wondered

"Send in the Tengas you bone head." Scorpina told him

"Of course that's it Tengas go and attack the Navy Blue Ranger and his teacher." Rito ordered

_**Back in the park**_

"Hey do you want to get a drink at the Youth Center?" Rocky asked

"No thanks." Mr. Wilton told him

"Ok see ya." Rocky said

Rocky then walked off just then the Tengas showed up and Mr. Wilton yelled. Rocky then turns around and sees what is happening.

"Oh no the Tengas think that Mr. Wiltonis me. Zordon Mr. Wilton is being attacked by Tengas in the park." Rocky said into his Communicator as he ran back towards him

"_I'll contact the other Rangers to join you_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Right." Rocky said into the Communicator

Rocky then transformed into the Navy Blue Ninja and started fighting the Tengas.

_**Meanwhile back inside Angel Grove High**_

Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Tommy, Curtis, Adam, Tanya, Aisha, and Kat were walking along the halls of the school about to head out to the Youth Center.

"So how did Rocky do?" Trini asked

"Not so well." Zack mentioned

"What about Mr. Wilton?" Adam asked

"Not to good either." Aisha stated

"Yeah he was still acting his usual self." Curtis said

"Yeah Ms. Johnson sent him to the office for the rest of the class." Billy mentioned

"Yeah it was kind of funny." Kat mentioned

"Defiantly." Tanya stated

Just then Jason's communicator beeped

"We read you Zordon." Jason said into the Communicator

"_Rangers Rocky and Mr. Wilton are being attacked by Tengas in the park_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"We're on our way." Jason said into his Communicator

"We better contact Richie, TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, Kimberly, Paul, Preston, and Luke." Adam said

"Right. Paul do you read me?" Jason asked into his Communicator

_**Back inside the Youth Center**_

After hearing our Communicators go off TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, Richie, Kimberly, Luke, Preston, and I walked over to the lockers.

"Yes Jason we read you." I said into the Communicator

"_Rocky and Mr. Wilton are being attacked by Tengas in the park_." Jason said into the Communicator

"Right we'll meet you there Jase." I said into the Communicator

"Alright let's go kick some Tenga butt." Luke said

"Yeah let's go." Preston said

"Kimberly we clear?" I asked

Kimberly looks around.

"Yeah we're clear." Kimberly said

"Alright Paul let's rumble." Cassie mentioned

"NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" I yelled out

_**Back at Angel Grove High**_

"NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" Jason yelled out

_**Back in the park**_

Rocky was fighting the Tengas then all of a sudden the Blue, Teal Blue, Sky Blue, Cerulean Blue, Black, Yellow, Pink, Gold, Red, Ruby Red, Crimson Red, Flame Red, Burgundy Red, Silver, Titanium Silver, Green, Purple, Orange, and White Ninjas showed up.

_Paul's POV_

"You ok Rocky?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine man." Rocky stated

"Let's take down these bird brains." TJ stated

We then started fighting the Tengas. Just then Rito showed up with Zedd's Staff.

"Look its Rito and he has Zedd's Staff." Carlos mentioned

"What are you up too Rito?" TJ asked

"And what's with Zedd's Staff?" Ashley wondered

"You're looking at the top banana now." Rito told us

"More like a rotten apple." Richie stated

"Enough until I figure out how to work this thing I'll turn you all into monsters." Rito stated

But Rito was holding the staff the wrong way and zapped Mr. Wilton turning him into a monster.

"Mr. Wilton." Rocky called out

"Mr. Wilton?" Rito asked

"I am not Mr. Wilton I am Marvo the Meanie and welcome to your final science class." Marvo told us

"We can't destroy him since he's still Mr. Wilton but I know a way we can slow him down. You guys ready?" Rocky asked

"Ready." The rest of us said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" We all yelled out

"ORANGE JAGUAR RANGER POWER!" Richie yelled out before a Orange Jaguar Helmet appeared

"BURGUNDY RED ELEPHANT RANGER POWER!" TJ yelled out before a Burgundy Red Elephant Helmet appeared

"SKY BLUE DEER RANGER POWER!" Cassie yelled out before a Sky Blue Deer helmet appeared

"FLAME RED BAT RANGER POWER!" Carlos yelled out before a Flame Red Bat helmet appeared

"TEAL BLUE ZEBRA RANGER POWER!" Tanya yelled out before a Teal Blue Zebra helmet appeared

"CERULEAN BLUE PENGUIN RANGER POWER!" Ashley yelled out before a Cerulean Blue Penguin helmet appeared

"GREEN BULL RANGER POWER!" Curtis yelled out before a Green Bull helmet appeared

"TITANIUM SILVER SWAN RANGER POWER!" Kat yelled out before a Titanium Silver Swan helmet appeared

"RUBY RED PANTHER RANGER POWER!" Billy yelled out before a Ruby Red Panther helmet appeared

"PURPLE DRAGON RANGER POWER!" Trini yelled out before a Purple Dragon helmet appeared

"NAVY BLUE STINGRAY RANGER POWER!" Rocky yelled out before a Navy Blue Stingray helmet appeared

"SILVER HAMMERHEAD SHARK RANGER POWER!" Luke yelled out before a Silver Hammerhead Shark helmet appeared

"CRIMSON RED LION RANGER POWER!" Preston yelled out before a Crimson Red Lion helmet appeared

"GOLD COUGAR RANGER POWER!" I yelled out before a Gold Cougar helmet appeared

"WHITE FALCON RANGER POWER!" Tommy yelled out before a White Falcon helmet appeared

"BLACK FROG RANGER POWER!" Jason yelled out before a Black Frog helmet appeared

"PINK CRANE RANGER POWER!" Kimberly yelled out before a Pink Crane helmet appeared

"BLUE WOLF RANGER POWER!" Zack yelled out before a Blue Wolf helmet appeared

"YELLOW BEAR RANGER POWER!" Aisha yelled out before a Yellow Bear helmet appeared.

"RED APE RANGER POWER!" Adam yelled out before a Red Ape helmet appeared

We then started fighting Marvo the Meanie.

"You have to stop." Carlos told him

"Never." Marvo said

Marvo punched Carlos to the ground.

"That's it." Carlos stated

"Let's get him." Ashley said

"Guys wait." I said

"Not so fast Rangers." Marvo said

Marvo then zapped Carlos and Ashley turning them into liquid in different jars.

"What have you done to them?" Tommy asked

"Just scrambled there molecules a bit." Marvo told us

"We have to stop him." Adam mentioned

"But how?" Kimberly asked

"We still can fight him." Curtis mentioned

"Yeah but we need to come up with a plan." Billy stated

"Yeah and fast." Zack stated

"Don't think you can Rangers." Marvo said

Marvo then fired a blast at Kimberly, Adam, Zack, Billy, Curtis, and Tommy.

"Guys, move it." I said

But I was too late as Tommy, Kimberly, Zack, Curtis, Billy, and Adam were now in the same state as Carlos and Ashley.

"That's it I have had it with this guy." Preston said

"Yeah same here let's get him." Luke said

"I'm right behind you two." Kat said

"Same here." Aisha said

"I'm with you cuz." Tanya mentioned

"So am I." Richie stated

"Well let's stop this class." TJ mentioned

"I agree." Cassie stated

"I don't think so Rangers." Marvo stated

He then blasted them with the same blast transforming them into the same state as the others.

"Man this isn't good." Jason mentioned

"I know we need to come up with something and fast." Trini mentioned

"Time to add more to my collection." Marvo stated

Marvo fired another beam and it hits Trini and Jason transforming them to the same state as the others.

"No not good." Rocky said

"Rocky listen I am going to distract him for a second use that time to gather up the jars." I told him

"Right." Rocky stated

"You can't stop me by yourself Gold Ranger." Marvo stated

"Wanna bet Ninja Blade." I called out

I then pull out my Ninja Blade and charge at him attacking him with my ninja speed. I then stop and jump back to where Rocky is with the jars.

"Great let's get out of here while we have the chance." I told him placing the blade back in its holster on my back

"Right." Rocky said

Rocky and I then teleported to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

Rocky and I have our helmets off with me back to my normal height. Rocky was pacing up and down while I was trying to return the others back to normal.

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi this not good." Alpha cried out

"Oh man, this is all my fault I should have made sure Mr. Wilton was out of there." Rocky mentioned

"Don't blame yourself Rocky." Alpha told him

"But…"Rocky started but I interrupted him.

"Rocky listen we'll save Mr. Wilton but right now you need to focus on the task ahead and not the past. You can't change the fact Mr. Wilton got transformed into a monster but you can help with the solution to save our friends and my sister and brother before we focus on destroying Marvo to save Mr. Wilton." I told him

"Yeah your right thanks." Rocky said

"Now let's try and figure out how to return the others to normal." I mentioned

"Right." Rocky stated

Rocky and I along with Alpha, 3PO, and R2 worked on returning the others to normal. Then the vials started to glow and the others returned to normal.

"Thanks guys." Adam said

"**Rangers you must defeat Marvo it is the only way to return Mr. Wilton back to normal**." Zordon told us

"Be careful my friends." 3PO told us

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

_**Back in the park**_

We then teleported down.

"To bad Marvo it looks like we have to defeat you in order to save Mr. Wilton." Rocky told him

"To bad you don't have the knowledge." Marvo said

"Oh we have the knowledge." I stated

"What?" Marvo asked

"Ninja Blades." We called out

Just then we grab our Ninja Blades and they begin to glow.

"NINIJA BLADES SHADOW STRIKE!" We shouted out together

Our Ninja Blades started glowing our Ranger colors and we then use our Ninja speed and charged at Marvo and we each slash down on Marvo three times striking him down.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Don't think so Rangers. Now my monster grow." Rito said crossing both Rita and Lord Zedd's staffs.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Marvo grew thirty stories tall.

"We need Ninja Zord Power Now." We all called out

"Black Frog Ninja Zord Power up." Jason called out

"Pink Crane Ninja Zord Power up." Kimberly called out

"Blue Wolf Ninja Zord Power up." Zack called out

"Yellow Bear Ninja Zord Power up." Aisha called out

"Red Ape Ninja Zord Power up." Adam called out

"White Falcon Ninja Zord Power up." Tommy called out

"Gold Cougar Ninja Zord Power up." I called out

"Ruby Red Panther Ninja Zord Power up." Billy called out

"Crimson Red Lion Ninja Zord Power up." Preston called out

"Silver Hammerhead Shark Ninja Zord Power up." Luke called out

"Navy Blue Stingray Ninja Zord Power up." Rocky called out

"Purple Dragon Ninja Zord Power up." Trini called out

"Titanium Silver Swan Ninja Zord Power up." Kat called out

"Green Bull Ninja Zord Power up." Curtis called out

"Orange Jaguar Ninja Zord Power up." Richie called out

"Teal Blue Zebra Ninja Zord Power up." Tanya called out

"Burgundy Red Elephant Ninja Zord Power up." TJ called out

"Sky Blue Deer Ninja Zord Power up." Cassie called out

"Cerulean Blue Penguin Ninja Zord Power up." Ashley called out

"Flame Red Bat Ninja Zord Power up." Carlos called out

Just then we took our Power Coins out of our Morphers and they began to glow our Ranger colors and we aimed them towards the sky. The color beams shot out towards the sky and collided and our Ninja Zords appeared.

"Alright guys let's get to work." I said

"Right." The others said

"Ninja Zords Power up." We all said

I then hop into my Cougar Zord.

"Cougar Zord ready to attack." I said placing my hands on the controls

The others hopped into their new respective Zords.

"Frog Zord ready to leap." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

"Bear Zord ready to boogie." Aisha said placing her hands on the controls

"Ape Zord ready to party." Adam said placing his hands on the controls

"Wolf Zord ready to howl." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Falcon Zord ready to sour." Tommy said placing his hands on the controls

"Panther Zord all systems to go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Stingray Zord ready to sting." Rocky said placing his hands on the controls

"Hammerhead Shark Zord ready to prey." Luke said placing his hands on the controls

"Dragon Zord ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Swan Zord ready to dive." Kat said placing her hands on the controls

"Lion Zord ready to hunt." Preston said placing his hands on the controls

"Bull Zord ready to strike." Curtis said placing his hands on the controls

"Jaguar Zord ready to battle." Richie said placing his hands on the controls

"Zebra Zord ready for action." Tanya said placing her hands on the controls

"Elephant Zord ready charge in." TJ said placing his hands on the controls

"Deer Zord ready to run." Cassie said placing her hands on the controls

"Penguin Zord ready to swim." Ashley said placing her hands on the controls

"Bat Zord ready to scare some bad guys." Carlos said placing his hands on the controls

"Crane Zord ready to end this bad class." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls

"Ninja Megazord Power now." Adam called out

Just then the Frog Zord became Legs while the Bear Zord became the body the Wolf and Ape Zords became the Arms with fist pads attach over the Wolf and Ape's mouths and the Crane Zord became the head. Just then all five Zords combined together to create the Ninja Megazord.

"Ninja Megazord Power up." Adam, Jason, Aisha, Zack, and Kimberly said together

"Time to get moving Ninja Megafalcon Zord Power now." Tommy called out

Just then the Ninja Megazord jumped into the sky and the Falcon Zord attach to the back to form the Ninja Megafalcon Zord.

"Ninja Megafalcon Zord Power up." Tommy, Jason, Adam, Aisha, Kimberly, and Zack said together

"Shadow Ninja Megazord Power now." I called out

Just then, the Dragon and Bull Zords became the legs while the Lion Zord became the body, the Hammerhead and the Panther Zords became the arms, the Stingray Zord attach to the Lion Zord's back with the fins wrapping around the waist, the Swan Zord became the head and the Cougar attach to the left waist side on top of the Stingray's fin. Just then all eight Zords combined together to create the Shadow Ninja Megazord.

"Shadow Ninja Megazord Power up." Billy, Trini, Rocky, Kat, Curtis, Preston, Luke, and I said together

"Ninja Shogun Megazord Power now." TJ called out

Just then, the Deer and Zebra Zords became the legs while the Elephant Zord became the body with the trunk attaching to the left side to form as Sword, then the Penguin and Jaguar became the arms and the Bat Zord became the head wrapping its wings around the Elephants head. Just then all six Zords combined together to create the Ninja Shogun Megazord.

"Ninja Shogun Megazord Power up." TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Richie, Ashley, and Tanya said together

Then the Ninja Megafalcon Zord it skydive power punched Marvo to the ground. And then we had the Shadow Ninja Megazord use the Cougar Saber and strike down on Marvo sending him back to the ground. Then the Ninja Shogun Megazord use the Elephant Trunk Shogun Sword and strike down Marvo sending him to the ground as well.

"Hey Paul, mind if I go after Marvo by myself?" Rocky asked

"Go for it man." I told him

Rocky then left the Megazord and his Stingray Zord detached from the Shadow Ninja Megazord.

"Alright Marvo lights out for you." Rocky stated

Just then the Stingray Zord's antennas started charging up.

"Electro blots fire." Rocky commanded

Just then the Stingray Zord fired the electro bolts at Marvo destroying him. Marvo then turned back into Mr. Wilton and we ran up to him.

"Mr. Wilton are you ok?" I asked

"What an interesting experience." Mr. Wilton mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"So Rito looks like you couldn't handle it." Lord Zedd mentioned

"I'm sorry." Rito stated

"Now go and clean Finster's lab. Get your rotten bone ass in there and clean." Rita ordered wacking him with her staff all the way there

"I still need a vacation." Lord Zedd mumbled

_**Later back inside the Youth center**_

I was getting ready to split the board as TJ, Carlos, Cassie, Ashley, Tommy, Jason, Zack, Billy, Adam, Curtis, Preston, Luke, Trini, and Kimberly were watching. I then bring my hand down splitting the board in half just as Rocky walked in.

"Great job Paul." Rocky told me

"Thanks I knew I had it in me." I mentioned

"I always knew you did Paul." Kimberly told me

"And you did well yourself Rocky." Jason mentioned

"Thanks. But I leaned something. I always thought us students had the hard task but I was wrong." Rocky stated

"Looks like Mr. Wilton learned a lesson too." Zack said

Just then Mr. Wilton, Kat and Aisha walked over.

"This has been one experience I'll never forget." Mr. Wilton stated

"Same here." Rocky said

Just then, Bulk and Skull walked in with some books.

"Hold it right there we have some questions to ask you about certain teacher addition books." Bulk stated as Skull places the books atop the cinder blocks holding a other wooden board

"You know I was wondering where those books went." Rocky mentioned pointing to the books

"So you do admit that you have stole them." Bulk stated

"Rocky did no such thing I gave Rocky my books to help the teacher for a day program. You could have ruined the entire experiment makes me so angry." Mr. Wilton told them glaring at them

Mr. Wilton then grinds his teeth and snarls.

'Oh shit.' I thought to myself

"Teacher for a day?" Bulk wondered

"Never heard of it." Skull mentioned

Mr. Wilton then slams his fist into the board shattering it and knocking the books on the floor.

"Well it looks like you two have learned your lesson." Mr. Wilton stated

"Yes, yes sir, yes we have." Bulk stammered out

"Thank you sir. We'll see you in class." Skull mentioned

Bulk and Skull then begin to walk out they then turn back around fearfully to see Mr. Wilton waving with a smile at them before turning around and running off.

"Well it looks like Bulk and Skull learned to never judge a book by its cover." Luke said

"So true." Kimberly said

"Totally." Ashley stated

We all laughed at that.

**AN**: _Well there's the tenth chapter for this story. Now it might seem odd that Paul was kind of nervous of breaking the board when he has all that power but key thing to remember here is that he is only nine at the moment and plus he had never done it before. So until next time please R&R._


	11. Fourth Down and Long

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life__. Now without further ado here is chapter eleven for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Eleven: Fourth Down and Long

At Angle Grove High School Billy, Aisha, Tanya, Rocky, Kimberly, and I are in Mr. Wilton's Science class I am not a fan of science but at least Mr. Wilton has mellowed out a bit.

"Rocky is it true your uncle is going to be talking to the football team?" Billy asked

"Yeah Mr. Caplian asked him if he could come speak with the team before the Stone Canyon game." Rocky mentioned

"Uncle Joe. I can't believe your uncle is Joe Hailey" A friend of ours Alan mentioned

"He's the best pro quarterback." I stated

"Yeah but I've known him as Uncle Joe he did a lot for me when I was growing up." Rocky mentioned

"Alright that's enough talk everyone time to put on your goggles and begin mixing." Mr. Wilton told him

"Let the fun begin." I sarcastically say

"Just start mixing while I read out the formula to you." Kimberly told me

We all then put on our goggles and Alan read out the formula for him and Rocky but smoke started coming out of the flask.

'At least it wasn't either Luke or I.' I thought to myself

"Ok everyone exit out of the room until the smoke clears." Mr. Wilton told us

"What happen Alan?" Rocky asked

"I don't know Rocky." Alan said

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Unbelievable if those Rangers can't even read a simple science equation how come we can't defeat them?" Rita asked

"I understand your frustration Empress." Scorpina stated

Lord Zedd and Goldar were too busy throwing a football around to notice just then Finster showed up.

"My queen I've made a lovely magic centipede mold I'm sure you're going to love." Finster told her

"No more bugs. We need a Monster with real back bone." Rita stated

Just then Goldar threw the ball but Lord Zedd failed to catch it Finster went to get it but dropped his centipede mold and then all of a sudden the football and centipede transformed into Cenitback.

"Whoa." Lord Zedd stated

"Hey cool our own personal quarterback. Throw the ball here champ." Rito told him

Centiback threw the ball and Rito caught it

"Oh yeah it's touchdown time." Rito stated

Just then Rito disappeared.

"Hey where did he go?" Rita asked

"Wait I see something." Goldar mentioned

Goldar picked up a Football version of Rito.

"Look he's finally useful for something." Goldar stated

"I like it." Rita mentioned

"As do I." Scorpina stated

"Pass it here Goldar." Lord Zedd told him

Goldar threw the Rito ball at Lord Zedd and Lord Zedd caught it.

"Not bad they don't make Football's like this anymore real monster skin. I'll call you Centiback half football player half Centipede." Lord Zedd told him

Lord Zedd then kicked the Rito ball to the floor and then Rita zapped it turning Rito back to normal.

"Did anyone get the number of that bus?" Rito asked rubbing his head

"Finster by sheer stupidity you created something you could never create on your own." Lord Zedd told him

_**Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High**_

Just then Bulk and Skull showed up.

"Don't worry everyone we have everything under control." Bulk said

They then rush over to us.

"Alright nobody panic the Junior Police Patrol is on the case. Anybody know who's responsible for all of this smoke?" Bulk asked

"Ok everybody back inside." Mr. Wilton told us

"You heard the man back inside." Bulk stated

"Move it." Skull shouted out

"Don't you two have anything better to do?" Mr. Wilton asked

"Actually Mr. Wilton we are on celebrity detail, we have been assigned to protect Rocky's uncle." Bulk stated

Rocky baffled turns around to face them.

"You guy?" Rocky asked

"Well then I suggest that you get to it." Mr. Wilton told them sternly pointing ahead

"Yes sir." Bulk said as then run out bumping into Alan and knocking his books on the floor in the process.

Kimberly then picked up is notes and her and Aisha look at them.

"Hey Alan are these the notes you used to mix the chemicals?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Alan said

"Billy can you see where Alan went wrong?" Kimberly asked handing the notes to Billy

Billy then goes over Alan's notes.

"Well judging by the explosion that occurred and the formula you have written here, I say you simply reverse the elements." Billy stated

"Reverse them?" Alan asked

"Yeah you read them backwards. That's what caused an outburst reaction." Billy told him

"Oh man." Alan said

"Alan until you can get your grades up, I'm going to suggest the coach suspend you from the football team." Mr. Wilton told him

'Man that blows.' I thought to myself

"But Mr. Wilton the Stone Canyon game." Alan stated

"Yeah we need him for the game." Luke mentioned

Kimberly and I look at Luke.

"Wait Mr. Wilton what if Rocky and I help Alan study?" Tanay asked

"Well, Alan if I see improvement in your work starting today, I won't say anything to the coach." Mr. Wilton told him

"I understand sir thank you." Alan told him

We all then walk back into the classroom.

"Luke." I say

"Yeah?" Luke asked

"Next time you want to help just don't say anything." I told him

_**Later at the Youth Center**_

Rocky, Tanya, and Alan are studying.

"You know Alan I don't understand your so smart. Why are you having so much trouble at school?" Rocky asked

"I guess I'm just not any good at it. Even when I was a little kid I hated reading, as it was like words and numbers were out to trick me." Alan stated

"What you mean?" Tanya wondered

"Like when I check what I have written down it's like I'm seeing things upside down and backwards." Alan told them

"You know Uncle Joe had trouble with school too." Rocky mentioned

Alan then remembers something.

"Your Uncle oh man I bet we missed your Uncle's talk." Alan stated

"Hey let's go see if we can catch him." Rocky mentioned

"Did your uncle really had problems with school?" Alan asked

"Oh boy did he ever. Hey you know what maybe Uncle Joe can tell you where you're going wrong." Rocky told Alan

"Oh great let's go." Alan stated

"I'll catch up with you guys later Rocky I am going to meet up with some of the others." Tanya told him

"Sounds good Tanya." Rocky told her

Alan and Rocky then run off while Tanya goes to head inside the Youth Center.

_**Meanwhile at the Football Field**_

Bulk and Skull ran up to Rocky's uncle.

"Mr. Haley we are your Junior Police Patrol escorts." Bulk told him showing him his badge

"We are here to take you back to your hotel and protect you from any harm." Skull told him

"And get your autograph." Bulk stated as he and Skull hand him a yellow slip of paper.

Mr. Haley takes them and looks at them.

"Um these are parking violations I'm not going to sign them." Mr. Haley told them

"On the back." Bulk told him

"Ah ok who do you want them made out too?" He asked

Bulk showed him his name tag.

"Bulk and." Mr. Haley said then looking at Skull's name tag

"Skull." Mr. Haley said

Just then Centiback teleports in.

"Welcome to the big game sport fans." Centiback told them

Skull happens to see the monster heading their way.

"Bulk." Skull called out

"What?" Bulk asked looking at what Skull was looking at and got scared too

"No, not again." Bulk said

Mr. Haley looks at the monster in confusion.

"It's a beautiful day for annihilation." Centiback stated

"What is that?" He asked

"It's a monster." Skull stated

Bulk and Skull then scream out. Just then Rocky and Alan walk up onto the field.

"Rocky look." Alan told him

"We got to do something fast." Rocky stated

Rocky and Alan then run up to Rocky's Uncle and Bulk and Skull.

"Don't worry Mr. Haley." Skull said as he and Bulk get in front of Mr. Haley

"We'll save you." Bulk told him

"Here catch." Centiback stated throwing the big football at Skull

It hits Skull's chest turning him into a football

"Skull hey where you go?" Bulk asked

"Ok fourth and long time for the field goal." Centiback stated placing the ball on the ground

Centiback then kicks it and it hits Bulk's chest turning him into a football.

"Yeah it's Zedd's monster 2 Earth humans 0." Centiback stated

Just the Rocky and Alan ran up next to Mr. Haley.

"Goodie replacements." Centiback said

Centiback then threw his ball and Alan caught it

"Uh oh." Alan said

Alan was then turned into a ball.

"Alan." Rocky said

"Rocky look out." Uncle Joe called out

Just then Centiback threw another ball and Joe caught it turning into a ball.

"Uncle Joe." Rocky said

"That's four nil to the visiting team." Centiback said

"You picked the wrong day to mess with me lace face." Rocky stated

"Oh like I am scared of you." Centiback stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Rocky yelled out

"NAVY BLUE STINGRAY RANGER POWER!" Rocky yelled out before a Navy Blue Stingray helmet appeared

Once morphed Rocky then tried to kick Centiback but it failed.

"Zordon I need help at the football field." Rocky said into his Communicator

"_I'll contact the other Rangers_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Zordon he's the worst coach of them all." Centiback stated

Just then Kimberly, Paul, Luke, Preston, Zack, Jason, Billy, Curtis, Kat, Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Adam, TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Richie, and Tommy showed up morphed.

_Paul's POV_

We all then ran up to Rocky.

"Hang on Rocky we're here." Jason stated

"Let's take this creep down." Adam said

"You get ready to be sack." I stated

"Wait you have to be careful. Don't let the ball hit you or you'll turn into a football like my Uncle Joe and the others over there." Rocky pointing over to some footballs.

'Great another one of them kind of monsters.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Boo the other Rangers just arrived." Rita mentioned

"Don't fret my dear I will send in the Tengas to help. Go Tengas." Lord Zedd ordered

_**Meanwhile back at the Football field**_

Just then the Tengas showed up.

"Oh great not we needed." TJ mentioned

"Let's play ball Rangers down set." Centiback said as he and the Tengas got into the ready position like getting ready for a football play.

"Ready Guys?" I asked

"Down set." We said getting into the same position as well.

"You ready you grid iron geek?" Carlos asked

"I'll be one problem you can't tackle set hut." Centiback said hiking the ball to a Tenga and we then started fighting them

A Tenga then gave the ball to Centiback and threw it at Tommy turning him into a football.

"No Tommy." Rocky said

"You're out freak." Aisha said

"I'm with you Aisha let's tackle this geek." Kat stated

"I with you two as well this freak is toast." Tanya stated

"Not so fast ladies." Centiback stated

Centiback then threw the ball at Aisha, Tanya, and Kat turning them into footballs.

"Tanya, Aisha, Kat." I called out

"Ok that's it Zack Jason let's triple tag team this quarterback." Curtis stated

"I'm with you cuz." Zack stated

"Yeah let's send this guy to the showers." Jason mentioned

Jason, Zack, and Curtis then go after Centiback.

"I don't think so Rangers hike one, hike two, hike three." Centiback stated kicking three footballs at Jason, Curtis, and Zack turning them into footballs

"Guys." Rocky called out

"Don't plan on completing your next play." Billy stated

"Right time for sack him for a loss to force the fourth and long." Preston stated

"Yeah and cause a fumble." Luke stated

"Then we will grab it." Carlos continued

"And return it for a touchdown." TJ finished

Billy, TJ, Carlos, Preston, and Luke then go after Centiback.

"I don't think so Rangers." Centiback stated

He then throws three more balls at them turning all five of them into footballs

"No they got them too." Ashley stated

"This is not looking good." Cassie mentioned

"Let's send this guy to the showers." Adam said

"Right." Kimberly said

"I'm with you guys." Richie stated

Adam, Ashley, Cassie, Richie, Trini, and Kimberly go and attack Centiback

"Not today Rangers." Centiback stated

Just then Trini, Kimberly, Richie, Cassie, Ashley, and Adam were hit by the football and got turned into Footballs as well.

"You and your Navy Blue friend are all that is left Gold Ranger." Centiback stated

"You won't get away with this." Rocky said

"Oh yeah." Centiback said

Centiback kicked the ball towards us.

"Let's get out of here and plan for the second half." I told Rocky

"Right behind you man." Rocky told me

We then teleport to the Command Center

_Normal POV_

The football just barely missed them.

"They can't leave in the middle of the game that's bad sportsmanship oh well time to head to the locker room plan for their demise for the second half." Centiback stated

Centiback also teleported away with the twenty two footballs.

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

We were now in the Command Center with our helmets off and me back to my normal height.

"Ok we have to find away to get my Uncle Joe and the others back to normal and stop that bad rated quarterback." Rocky stated

"Hey wait a minute Alpha those footballs are made out of energy right?" I asked

"Yeah." Alpha stated

"Maybe we can turn the beam upside down and backwards and reverse the spell." I mentioned

"Master Paul is correct Zordon if you reverse the Football's energy you'll reverse the spell." 3PO stated

Just then the alarm goes off.

"Ayi, yi, yi the monster has return and has moved all the footballs to the mountains just outside of Angle Grove." Alpha cried out

"Beep beep, beep." R2 beeped

"Oh dear R2 just has informed me that a snowstorm is moving in towards that area as well." 3PO mentioned

"**A snowstorm would affect with the reverting energy process Paul Rocky to assist you two it is best that we summon Ninjor for help**." Zordon said

"Somebody call for help." Ninjor said as he popped up.

"Yeah you, Rocky, and I need to reverse the football's energy with these." I told him

Just then I made two special buckets appear.

"Come on let's go before the snowstorm hits." I stated

"Right." Rocky said

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

_**In the mountains**_

Ninjor, Rocky, and I teleported down with the two buckets.

"Looks like the storm is heading this way and it is defiantly cold up here for it to snow." I mentioned

Just then we see Centiback appear with the footballs

"Ha so you're ready for the second half." Centiback said

"Yeah and it's time to for us to take the lead." I stated

"We'll see about that." Centiback stated

Just then Centiback threw the ball and Rocky caught it in the bucket.

"Hey no fair." Centiback said

"Hey Rocky how about we teach this guy a lesson in ball control." I told them

"Good idea." Rocky said

Rocky then threw the ball back and it went past Centiback and landed near Bulk, Skull, Alan and Uncle Joe turning them back to normal.

"Yes it work Alpha teleported them, back to the football field." I said into the Communicator

"_Right Paul_." Alpha said through the Communicator

Just then Alan, Bulk, Skull and Uncle Joe got teleported away.

"No fair." Centiback said

"And the home team takes the lead." I stated

"You'll pay for that." Centiback said

"Ninja Blade." I called out as I pulled out my Ninja Blade from its holster on my back.

"Ninja Blades Shadow Slash." I called out

Just then I used my Ninja speed and slash down on him once sending him down to the ground I then land in front of Ninjor.

"You're not that good of a quarterback." I mentioned

Centiback threw the ball at me. But I spun jumped upwards and Ninjor caught the ball in the bucket.

"Give me back my ball." Centiback told him

"As you wish." Ninjor said

Ninjor then threw the ball back and the ball landed near the others turning them back to normal.

"Hey you guys ok?" I asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"We're all in one piece." Richie mentioned

"Good cause now it's time to end this Football game." I stated

"I couldn't agree more." Rocky said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Looks like we need a bigger quarterback." Lord Zedd stated

"Make our monster grow." Lord Zedd and Rita said crossing their staffs.

_**Meanwhile back in the Mountains**_

Just then Centiback grew thirty stories tall.

"Whoa looks like we need to step our game up a notch." Zack stated

"Yeah I agree alright guys time for the final play of the night." I stated

"We need Ninja Zord Power Now." We all called out

"Black Frog Ninja Zord Power up." Jason called out

"Pink Crane Ninja Zord Power up." Kimberly called out

"Blue Wolf Ninja Zord Power up." Zack called out

"Yellow Bear Ninja Zord Power up." Aisha called out

"Red Ape Ninja Zord Power up." Adam called out

"White Falcon Ninja Zord Power up." Tommy called out

"Gold Cougar Ninja Zord Power up." I called out

"Ruby Red Panther Ninja Zord Power up." Billy called out

"Crimson Red Lion Ninja Zord Power up." Preston called out

"Silver Hammerhead Shark Ninja Zord Power up." Luke called out

"Navy Blue Stingray Ninja Zord Power up." Rocky called out

"Purple Dragon Ninja Zord Power up." Trini called out

"Titanium Silver Swan Ninja Zord Power up." Kat called out

"Green Bull Ninja Zord Power up." Curtis called out

"Orange Jaguar Ninja Zord Power up." Richie called out

"Teal Blue Zebra Ninja Zord Power up." Tanya called out

"Burgundy Red Elephant Ninja Zord Power up." TJ called out

"Sky Blue Deer Ninja Zord Power up." Cassie called out

"Cerulean Blue Penguin Ninja Zord Power up." Ashley called out

"Flame Red Bat Ninja Zord Power up." Carlos called out

Just then we took our Power Coins out of our Morphers and they began to glow our Ranger colors and we aimed them towards the sky. The color beams shot out towards the sky and collided and our Ninja Zords appeared.

"Alright guys let's get to work." I said

"Right." The others said

"Ninja Zords Power up." We all said

I then hop into my Cougar Zord.

"Cougar Zord ready to attack." I said placing my hands on the controls

The others hopped into their new respective Zords.

"Frog Zord ready to leap." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

"Bear Zord ready to boogie." Aisha said placing her hands on the controls

"Ape Zord ready to party." Adam said placing his hands on the controls

"Wolf Zord ready to howl." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Falcon Zord ready to sour." Tommy said placing his hands on the controls

"Panther Zord all systems to go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Stingray Zord ready to sting." Rocky said placing his hands on the controls

"Hammerhead Shark Zord ready to prey." Luke said placing his hands on the controls

"Dragon Zord ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Swan Zord ready to dive." Kat said placing her hands on the controls

"Lion Zord ready to hunt." Preston said placing his hands on the controls

"Bull Zord ready to strike." Curtis said placing his hands on the controls

"Jaguar Zord ready to battle." Richie said placing his hands on the controls

"Zebra Zord ready for action." Tanya said placing her hands on the controls

"Elephant Zord ready charge in." TJ said placing his hands on the controls

"Deer Zord ready to run." Cassie said placing her hands on the controls

"Penguin Zord ready to swim." Ashley said placing her hands on the controls

"Bat Zord ready to scare some bad guys." Carlos said placing his hands on the controls

"Crane Zord ready to sack this quarterback." Kimberly said

"Ninja Megazord Power now." Adam called out

Just then the Frog Zord became Legs while the Bear Zord became the body the Wolf and Ape Zords became the Arms with fist pads attach over the Wolf and Ape's mouths and the Crane Zord became the head. Just then all five Zords combined together to create the Ninja Megazord.

"Ninja Megazord Power up." Adam, Jason, Aisha, Zack, and Kimberly said together

"Time to get moving Ninja Megafalcon Zord Power now." Tommy called out

Just then the Ninja Megazord jumped into the sky and the Falcon Zord attach to the back to form the Ninja Megafalcon Zord.

"Ninja Megafalcon Zord Power up." Tommy, Jason, Adam, Aisha, Kimberly, and Zack said together

"Shadow Ninja Megazord Power now." I called out

Just then, the Dragon and Bull Zords became the legs while the Lion Zord became the body, the Hammerhead and the Panther Zords became the arms, the Stingray Zord attach to the Lion Zord's back with the fins wrapping around the waist, the Swan Zord became the head and the Cougar attach to the left waist side on top of the Stingray's fin. Just then all eight Zords combined together to create the Shadow Ninja Megazord.

"Shadow Ninja Megazord Power up." Billy, Trini, Rocky, Kat, Curtis, Preston, Luke, and I said together

"Ninja Shogun Megazord Power now." TJ called out

Just then, the Deer and Zebra Zords became the legs while the Elephant Zord became the body with the trunk attaching to the left side to form as Sword, then the Penguin and Jaguar became the arms and the Bat Zord became the head wrapping its wings around the Elephants head. Just then all six Zords combined together to create the Ninja Shogun Megazord.

"Ninja Shogun Megazord Power up." TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Richie, Ashley, and Tanya said together

Ninjor then grew thirty stories tall and changed to battle mode.

"No fair." Centiback said

"All's fair." Rocky said

"In the name of war." Luke finished

"Cougar Saber Shadow Strike." I commanded

Just then the Shadow Ninja Megazord pulled on the Cougar's head making a blade appear. Then the Cougar Saber charge up and struck down on Centiback sending him down to the ground as he then struggles to get back up.

"Elephant Trunk Shogun Sword Blazing Strike." TJ called out

Just then the Ninja Shogun Megazord pulled out the Sword. Then Elephant Trunk Shogun Sword charged up and struck down on Centiback sending him back to the ground he struggles to get back up.

"Sky dive Power Punch." Tommy, Jason, Adam, Zack, Kimberly, and Aisha called out

Just then the Ninja Falcon Megazord skydive wolf and Ape punched Centiback destroying it.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Masters the Rangers and Ninjor have defeated the Centiback." Goldar told them

"I told you your stupid idea wouldn't work." Lord Zedd told Rita

"Me? Whose stupid idea was it to create a football monster?" Rita asked

"Oh dear you shouldn't blame each other for what happened." Finster stated

"That's right it was your fault. None of your monster ever work." Rita told him

Goldar, Scorpina, and Lord Zedd also all insults at Finster.

_**Later at the Youth Center**_

We were all at the Youth Center's Outdoor café.

"Man that is one experience I never want to go through again." Kimberly said

"You said it." Tommy said

"I'm just glad you guys didn't stay like that for long otherwise I think Rocky and I would have had to sell some of you to the high school football team." I stated

Kimberly then lightly slaps my chest.

"I certainly got a different perspective on things." Billy stated

"Yeah same here." Tanya stated

Just then Rocky, Alan and Rocky's Uncle Joe walked up.

"Guess what Alan doesn't have to quit the team." Rocky told us

"Alright." Adam said

"Wow that's excellent Alan what happen?" Tommy asked

"I told Mr. Haley about my problems and he did the rest." Alan stated

"Alright dude." Kimberly said

Just then we see Lt. Stone walk in and heads over to the table where Bulk and Skull are sitting.

"Skullovitch, Bulkmeier." Lt. Stone shouted into their ears

The two then stand up quickly.

"YES, SIR!" They both yelled out

Skull notices Lt. Stone holding a football

"Hey Bulky is that one of the monster's footballs?" Skull asked

They squeal with fright together as Lt. Stone draws closer to them with the football.

"Why weren't you two at the football field?" Lt. Stone asked them

"Sir we were turned into footballs sir." Bulk told him pointing at the football

"What you take me for some kind of numbskull?" Lt. Stone asked

Bulk and Skull shake their heads yes.

"I don't know what your problem is boys, but it's the last time you'll ever receive celebrity duty. From now on, if your lucky you'll get crossing guard duty." Lt. Stone told them

"Yes sir." They said together

Just then Rocky's uncle walks over to them.

"They're telling the truth sir." Mr. Haley stated

"They are Mr. Haley?" Lt. Stone asked

"Yes they protected me from being turn into footballs but I was turned into one as well saving my nephew from being turned into one." Mr. Haley told him

"Thank you for telling me Mr. Haley." Lt. Stone said

Mr. Haley nods his head and walks back over to us.

"Well you two have gotten lucky this time. Oh and take this back to the field." Lt. Stone told them tossing them the football

Still fearing that it will turn them back into footballs they fumble the ball back and forth, until it flies off into the air, and lands on their table, causing a fruit salad bowl to fly up and splash itself all over Bulk's stomach. We all laugh at that.

"So Mr. Haley, what exactly is Alan's problem?" Trini asked

"Alan's problem sounded a lot like my so I took him over to the High School Learning Resource Center to be tested." Mr. Haley told us

"It turns out I have a learning disability called dyslexia. The center says many people are dyslexic." Alan told us

"I'm dyslexic too. When we're under stress we tend to interpret numbers and letters differently than others. Not all teachers recognize the problem." Mr. Haley told us

"And now we know what the problem is, Mr. Wilton says he knows ways to help, and said my grades will really improve." Alan told us

"And he doesn't have to quit the team." Mr. Haley told us

We all cheer and clap.

**AN**: _Well there's the eleventh chapter for this story. Now I know that there are some cases where I am not giving certain characters enough dialogue but I just can't think of anything for them to say but I am doing my best to give each character time in the spotlight. Now I might have a third chapter out for this tonight if I can figure out if I want to keep Stop the Hate Master combine or keep them as two parts like in the show. So until next time please R&R._


	12. Stop the Hate Master Pt 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life__. Now I had this originally combined together but I have decided on keeping it split into two parts like in the show. Now without further ado here is chapter twelve for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Twelve: Stop the Hate Master Pt. 1

_Kimberly's POV_

At Angle Grove High School Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Kat, and I walk over to a bulletin bored to see if we got into the Angle Girls club.

"Yes I made." I stated

"Same here." Kat said

"Yeah me too." Trini stated

"That's great guys what about Tanya and I?" Aisha asked

We look at the sheet but couldn't find their names anywhere on the list.

'That's weird this has got to be a mistake.' I thought to myself

"I guess not." Tanya said as the two begin to walk away.

"Aisha Tanya wait up." Kat called out as we went over to them

"There has to be some kind a mistake." Trini stated

"Yeah Angel Girls Club is for people dedicated to their community and you two are perfect for it." I told her

"Apparently some people don't think so." Aisha mentioned

"Look we will talk to Veronica." Kat offered

"Yeah I'm sure she just made a mistake." Trini stated

"Don't worry about it guys it's not that important." Tanya mentioned

"Yeah we'll see ya later." Aisha said as they walked off

"Bye." Kat, Trini, and I told them watching the two walk off

Just then Veronica comes over to us.

"Kimberly, Kat, Trini, congratulations on becoming new Angel Girls members." Veronica told us

"Thanks."Kat, Trini, and I said

"How come Aisha Campbell and Tanya Sloan didn't make the club?" I asked

"Let's just say they didn't have the right qualifications. Our first meeting is tomorrow at three se you three there." Veronica told us walking off

"What she mean by that?" Kat asked

"I don't know but let's catch up to Aisha and Tanya and talk to them." Trini stated

We then walk out of the high School.

_**Meanwhile inside the Youth Center**_

The three of us then walk up to Aisha and Tanya.

"She hates us." Aisha stated

"I don't know what we've done but Veronica flats out hates us." Tanya continued

"Scoot over." I told her

I go and sit by Aisha and Trini sits next to Tanya with Kat standing next to me.

"Why would Veronica hate the two of you?" I asked

"We really don't know." Aisha stated

"Look as far as getting into the club we don't know why the two of you didn't get in." Kat stated

"Yeah but we are going to find out for you both." Trini told them

"Ok thanks guys." Aisha said

"Yeah thanks." Tanya said

We then hug the both of them and left the Youth Center.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Hate it's such a wonderful word and this gives me an excellent idea." Lord Zedd stated

Rita walks up to him

"It better have something to do with my anniversary present you haven't forgotten have you?" Rita asked

"No my little poison puss I am going to give you the best present ever, the Power Rangers, defeated and destroyed." Lord Zedd told her walking down to her

"Yes the thought gives me goose bumps, tell me all about your deliciously evil plan." Rita mentioned

"I am going to have Finster create a hate monster, which will turn the Rangers against each other, causing them to destroy themselves." Lord Zedd told her

_**Meanwhile the next day outside the Youth Center**_

_Paul's POV_

All of us except for girls were cleaning up a large amount of graffiti sprawled on the brick walls around Ernie's Outdoor Cafe.

"Man this is hard work." Rocky stated

"Yeah no kidding." Curtis stated

"Thanks for helping to clean up the graffiti guys." Ernie told us

"Don't mention it Ernie." Richie mentioned

"Yeah we want to keep this place clean." Zack stated

"Yeah I just like to find out who has been doing this." Tommy mentioned

"Same here man." I stated

_Normal POV_

Bulk watches nearby.

"Skull do you copy?" Bulk asked into the headset

_**Inside the Youth Center**_

"Alright that's it for today girls see you all next week." Veronica told them dismissing the meeting

As the girls walk off Skull slides his head from under the table.

"Bulk come, Bulk can you hear me?" Skull asked into his headset

Nothing comes through. He then takes the headsets off and takes off his left shoe which doubles as a phone.

"Still working on the situation Bulky." Skull said into the shoe phone

Skull then sees Kimbelry, Trini, and Kat walk up to the Veronica and hides back under the table.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Veronica we wanted to ask you what exactly did you mean when you said Aisha and Tanya, didn't have the right qualifications?" I asked

"You three are already in so why do the three of you even care?" Veronica asked

"Because both Aisha and Tanya are our friends Veronica." Kat stated

"Look there's a certain status to be an Angle Girl member and all the girls come from very wealthy families." Veronica told us

_Normal POV_

While the girls argue they all stomp on Skull's hands without knowing.

_Kimberly's POV_

"So you're saying this as to do with how much money her parents make." Trini mentioned

"I have you know that Aisha's dad has a very good job." I told her

"Well apparently not good enough." Veronica stated

The three of us look at her disgusted.

_Normal POV_

Skull painfully attempts to pry his fingers out from under Kim's boot with a fork, but fails.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Then how come we got in our families are no better off then hers?" Kat asked

"Kimberly." Veronica said putting a hand on my shoulder ignoring Kat's question

"Whati?" I asked

"Your legacy your mom was in so which means you automatically get in." Veronica stated

"You know I don't think my mom was never a part of a club like this." I told her

"I think your little twin brothers has effected your mind Kimberly." Veronica told me

"Excuse me what does Paul and Luke have to do with this?" I asked

"There un cool, eggheads, and are just plain pathetic. I think your mom just took pity on them when she adopted them both." Veronica stated

'She just made a big mistake.' I thought to myself

"You know what if this is the way you run your club then I quit." I told her

"I do too Kimberly." Kat stated

"Yeah same here." Trini stated

"Fine then." Veronica stated walking off

"Come on let's fine Aisha and Tanya." I stated

"Yeah let's go." Trini stated

"Can you believe she just said that about Paul and Luke?" I asked

"Yeah she is just such a total jerk face." Trini stated

We then walk off to find Aisha and Tanya.

_Normal POV_

Once the girls had got their feet off of Skull's hands he craw back under the table as Bulk sat down. Skull then screams in pain from under the table.

"You find out anything?" Bulk asked

Skull shakes his head no.

"Skull if we're going to find out who the graffiti bandit is you are going to have to work a lot harder we are going to nail this graffiti bandit even if it kills us." Bulk stated

Bulk then stands up, and steps on Skull's hand before walking off. Skull can't even get out a scream, but jerking his head up in pain, bonking it on the table, and passing out on the floor.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Now Finster how is this going to work?" Lord Zedd asked

"It's very quite simple all you have to do is take these magical seeds of hate that I had extracted from the evil of every monster I have ever created and throw them to Earth." Finster told him handing him the seeds.

"Here's the wind up and the pitch." Lord Zedd stated as he throws them towards Earth

_**Meanwhile on Earth in the outskirts of Angle Grove**_

The magical seeds of hate land on the sandy ground.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Strike three." Lord Zedd stated

"Now you just need to recite the incantation." Finster told him

"This better work Finster, I want this anniversary present for my little muffin to be gloriously hideous." Lord Zedd told him as he pinches her on the cheek.

"You call that an anniversary present? Pretty cheap, Ed." Rito stated

"She's lucky to get anything." Goldar stated

Scorpina just slaps his head.

"Shut up you worthless migraines." Rita stated

"Let's get this show on the road shall we a one a two a three and four." Lord Zedd started

"From the deepest darkness of eternal hate, from the moons of Manta, to the seas of Demon-tate." They chant together

_**Meanwhile back on Earth in the outskirts of Angle Grove**_

The Seeds of Hate to come to life on Earth, in the form of the feathered hair monster known as the Hate Master.

"Things couldn't not be any sweeter, cause my masters are Zedd and Rita and they brought me here to spread the hate to dispose of the Rangers." Hate Master said in a rhyme.

_**Meanwhile at the Youth Center's Outdoor Café**_

_Kimberly's POV_

We were sitting at a table with Aisha, Tanya, Ashley, and Cassie.

"They didn't want us in the club because my family wasn't rich enough. And here I thought my family was doing great we have a nice house and we don't need anything." Aisha stated

"I agree." Tanya mentioned

"I know it's ridiculous but we wanted to be honest with the both of you." I told her

"I can't believe there are people who think money makes you a better person." Aisha mentioned

"I know it's disgusting." Trini stated

"Which is why we quit the club." Kat stated

"You guys did?" Tanya asked in shock

"Judging people no matter what the reason is just totally un cool." Kat stated

"You guys didn't have to do that but thanks it means a lot to us." Aisha told us

"And besides after the way she talked about Paul and Luke I wanted nothing more to do with that club." I told her

"Yeah what she said was totally out of line." Trini stated

"What she say?" Ashley asked

"That there un cool, eggheads, and are just plain pathetic. And that she thinks that the only reason my mom adopted them was because she took pity on them." I stated

"Wow she sure is a total bitch." Cassie stated

"Yeah that she is." Kat stated

Aisha and Tanya then pick up their bags.

"Where you going?" Kat asked

"Home our grandmother is in town. We promised that we would spend some time with her and that it will give us a chance to think things over." Aisha told her

Just remember that your real friends love and accept the both of you for who you both are." I tell her as I give each of them a hug

Kat, Ashley, Cassie, and Trini hug her as well.

"I know thanks guys bye." Aisha said

"See ya guys." Tanya said

"Bye." Kat, Trini, Ashley, Cassie, and I tell her as she leaves

Just then we see Paul, Luke, Preston, TJ, Carlos, Richie, Tommy, Jason, Billy, Zack, Curtis, Rocky, and Adam walk over to us.

_Paul's POV_

Kimberly then brings both Luke and I in for a hug.

'Ok this is odd even for her.' I thought to myself

"What's this for?" I asked

"To show how much I love you two knuckleheads." Kimberly stated

"Do you have to do it in public though?" Luke asked

"Luke save it, it's a battle you will never win." I told him

"How's Aisha and Tanya doing?" Tommy asked

"They're still pretty bummed." Kat stated

"No one likes to feel rejected." Adam stated

"Yeah I know." Curtis stated

"You all going home?" Kimberly asked looking at Luke and I especially

"Yeah." Jason stated

"Can we come?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Billy said

We all then leave the Youth Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Time for the next phase of my plan we must get something the Rangers have touched, so the Hate Master can absorb it and produce Hate Dust. Then he'll cover the Power Pest with it to destroy them." Lord Zedd stated as he and Rita walk over to the balcony.

"And then the Earth will be ours Oh I just loving my present." Rita stated

"We'll send Squatt down to gather the dirt the Rangers trample on when they battle the Tengas." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile in the Outskirts of Angle Grove**_

We were all taking the long way home.

"What club did to Aisha and Tanya was so unfair." Billy stated

"Yeah and what that Veronica said about Luke and I was really uncalled for." I stated

"You two don't believe a word she said about that do you?" Kimberly asked Luke and I

"No." Luke and I stated

"Good." Kimberly said

Just then the Tengas showed right in front of us.

"Oh man looks like the bird convention is in town." TJ stated

"Alright guys let's recusal up some feathers." Carlos stated

"I'm with you." Richie stated

"NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" I yelled out

We all then transformed into our Ninja forms and started fighting the Tengas.

_**Meanwhile at Aisha's house**_

Aisha and Tanya walk into the guest room to see their Grandma.

"Grandma hi." Aisha and Tanya said as they put their bags on the floor and they both go over to hug her.

"Hello darlings it is so good to see you here both of you have a seat let me see how you both are." She said sitting both her, Tanya, and Aisha on the couch

"Girls what's wrong?" She asked

"It's nothing Grandma." Tanya said

"Tanya, Aisha." She said looking at the both of them.

"There's this club in school they wouldn't let us in because mom and dad don't make the required amount of money." Aisha told her

"Do you two really want to be a part of something that treats people that way girls?" She asked

"No, but it just hurt our feelings and kinda makes us mad." Tanya told her

"You both have got to be strong and confident inside, and rise above it all, you two understand that some people have very small minds." She told them

Their grandma then grabs two small boxes and hands each one to Aisha and Tanya.

"These are for the both of you." She tells them

Aisha and Tanya opens the boxes each containing a necklace with a heart crystal inside the locket.

"It's beautiful Grandma." Aisha told her taking hers out of the box

"Yeah thank you." Tanya told her taking hers out of the box as well

"They have been in our family for generations, and whenever you two feel down it will remind the both of you how much I love you both, and that love conquers all." She tells them

The three then hug again.

_**Meanwhile back at the Outskirts of Angle Grove**_

We continue to battle the Tengas.

_Normal _POV

Squatt shows up and starts collecting dirt kicked up by the Ninja Rangers during the commotion. Squatt uses a purple vacuum to suck up enough dust for Lord Zedd to use he then leaves.

_Paul's POV_

I then see Squatt leave.

"Yeah that's right run home to your master Squatt." I stated

Just then I get kick in the chest which makes me stagger back a few feet. The others then run up to me.

"Paul you ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm fine." I told her

"And away we go." One of the Tengas said before they all teleported away.

We then run to where they were last standing.

"Wonder what that was about?" Rocky asked

"I don't know but I do think we should get in touch with Zordon and see what this is all about." Tommy stated

"Yeah I agree." Jason said

"Ninja Power down." I called out

We then power down from our Ninja forms.

"It was just a warm up guys look." Rocky stated pointing straight in front of us

We then see a monster with Squatt coming over to him with a vacuum. Poring sand into the monster's hands.

"I am Hater Master and thanks to my pal Squatt I can now take it from here as I fill these Rangers minds with nothing but hate." Hate Master said

The Hate Master then cast something towards us and we covered our ears trying not to listen to it.

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

Just then the alarms go off

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped

"R2 is detecting a high reading of hate dust in Angle Grove." C-3PO stated

"Ayi, yi, yi their right Zordon." Alpha cried out

"**Yes my sensors are telling me that the Rangers are being bombarded by hate particles. We must contact them before it is too late, before the particles can destroy all the good in them**." Zordon stated

"Ayi, yi, yi Zordon it's no good I can't reach them." Alpha cried out

_**Meanwhile back at the Outskirts of Angle Grove**_

_Normal POV_

The Rangers try to fight it but it doesn't work as they all then fell under the hate spell. Just then Paul's Communicator beeps.

"Yeah what you want?" Paul asked into the Communicator

"_Rangers you have been put under a spell by Hate Maser teleport to the Command Center_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Give your orders to someone who cares I'm tired of listening to you." Paul said into the Communicator

"Yeah me too and why am I hanging out with the intellectually challenge?" Billy asked

Kimberly scoffs

"Who asked you nerd boy?" Kimberly asked

"That's a good one." Billy told her

Adam turns to Rocky.

"What you looking at you got a problem?" Adam asked Rocky

"Yeah you." Rocky told him getting into his face

Zack and Curtis then look at each other.

"You're a poor excuse of a dancer." Curtis told Zack

"Oh really I don't see you bringing in any babes with your moves hot shot." Zack stated getting into his cousin's face

"You got a problem loser?" Preston said looking at Paul

"Yeah you and your more of a loser then me as at least I don't throw a fit every time I lose." Paul stated

"Your all losers and I don't know why I am even on this planet for anyway." Luke stated

"What you looking at Blondie?" Trini asked in Kat's face

"You, you have a problem with that?" Kat asked

"Yeah I do." Trini stated

Ashley and Cassie look at each other.

"What's your deal?" Cassie asked

"Your clothes where you get them a second hand store?" Ashley asked getting into her face

TJ and Carlos look at each other.

"I don't even know why you are on the baseball team you're not any good." Carlos told him

"Well at least I can hit the ball unlike you." TJ stated getting into his face

"Your all just a bunch of jokes." Richie stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"See my little dust ball, stick with me, and I'll make everyone miserable." Lord Zedd told Rita

"This is the best present ever Zeddy." Rita stated

"Now my petite pestilence with the Rangers out of the way, let's really start to play." Lord Zedd stated

"Make our monster grow." Rita and Zedd said after crossing Staffs.

_**Meanwhile in the city**_

Just then Hate Master grows thirty stories tall.

"Now here's a good solution to get rid of air pollution." Hate Master stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Ayi, yi, yi Rita's and Zedd's monster is all grown up and the Rangers are acting like spoiled babies." Alpha cried out

"Not all the Rangers Alpha Aisha and Tanya has not been affected by the Hate Master." C-3PO mentioned

"**C-3PO is right Alpha all is not lost, contact them right away**." Zordon stated

"Right away Zordon." Alpha stated

_**Meanwhile back at Aisha's and Tanya's house**_

While Aisha, Tanya, and their Grandmother look in a photo album their Communicators beeps.

"What was that?" Her grandma asked

"Um our alarm." Tanya mentioned

"Yeah we just remember we have a meeting to go to." Aisha told her

"Ok girls we can visit some more later." She told them kissing their foreheads

She then leaves the room closing the door behind her.

"Zordon what's up?" Aisha asked into the Communicator

"_Lord Zedd's Hate Master poisoning the mind of the other Rangers. They now believe they hate each other_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Maybe Aisha and I can go and talk to them and see if that will break the spell." Tanya suggested into the Communicator

"_That's what I had in mind prepare to teleport_." Zordon said through the Communicator

Aisha and Tanya then teleports.

_**Meanwhile back at the Outskirts of Angle Grove**_

"You know why don't you just go back into space where you belong." Paul told Luke

"Yeah will why don't you just make me tough guy." Luke stated

Just then Aisha and Tanya teleports down.

"Guys you have to stop this Hate Master has you all under a spell." Tanya told them

"You have to snap out of it." Aisha told them

"Well you two just mind your own businesses please." Kimberly told them

"Yeah and who invited you two here anyway?" Zack asked

"You both are just a joke just like the rest of you here." Jason stated

Just then an orange light of the hate particles suddenly swell up and fade away from the Rangers heads, leaving them with migraines.

_Paul's POV_

Oh man do I ever have a headache.

"What's going on?" TJ asked

"Yeah the last thing I remember was fighting the Tengas." Carlos stated

Aisha and Tanya then runs up to us.

"The spell must have worn off we have to move fast Hate Master is attacking Angel Grove." Aisha told us

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"ORANGE JAGUAR RANGER POWER!" Richie yelled out before a Orange Jaguar Helmet appeared

"BURGUNDY RED ELEPHANT RANGER POWER!" TJ yelled out before a Burgundy Red Elephant Helmet appeared

"SKY BLUE DEER RANGER POWER!" Cassie yelled out before a Sky Blue Deer helmet appeared

"FLAME RED BAT RANGER POWER!" Carlos yelled out before a Flame Red Bat helmet appeared

"TEAL BLUE ZEBRA RANGER POWER!" Tanya yelled out before a Teal Blue Zebra helmet appeared

"CERULEAN BLUE PENGUIN RANGER POWER!" Ashley yelled out before a Cerulean Blue Penguin helmet appeared

"GREEN BULL RANGER POWER!" Curtis yelled out before a Green Bull helmet appeared

"TITANIUM SILVER SWAN RANGER POWER!" Kat yelled out before a Titanium Silver Swan helmet appeared

"RUBY RED PANTHER RANGER POWER!" Billy yelled out before a Ruby Red Panther helmet appeared

"PURPLE DRAGON RANGER POWER!" Trini yelled out before a Purple Dragon helmet appeared

"NAVY BLUE STINGRAY RANGER POWER!" Rocky yelled out before a Navy Blue Stingray helmet appeared

"SILVER HAMMERHEAD SHARK RANGER POWER!" Luke yelled out before a Silver Hammerhead Shark helmet appeared

"CRIMSON RED LION RANGER POWER!" Preston yelled out before a Crimson Red Lion helmet appeared

"GOLD COUGAR RANGER POWER!" I yelled out before a Gold Cougar helmet appeared

"WHITE FALCON RANGER POWER!" Tommy yelled out before a White Falcon helmet appeared

"BLACK FROG RANGER POWER!" Jason yelled out before a Black Frog helmet appeared

"PINK CRANE RANGER POWER!" Kimberly yelled out before a Pink Crane helmet appeared

"BLUE WOLF RANGER POWER!" Zack yelled out before a Blue Wolf helmet appeared

"YELLOW BEAR RANGER POWER!" Aisha yelled out before a Yellow Bear helmet appeared.

"RED APE RANGER POWER!" Adam yelled out before a Red Ape helmet appeared

_**Back in the city**_

Once morphed we teleported down in the city.

"We need Ninja Zord Power Now." We all called out

"Black Frog Ninja Zord Power up." Jason called out

"Pink Crane Ninja Zord Power up." Kimberly called out

"Blue Wolf Ninja Zord Power up." Zack called out

"Yellow Bear Ninja Zord Power up." Aisha called out

"Red Ape Ninja Zord Power up." Adam called out

"White Falcon Ninja Zord Power up." Tommy called out

"Gold Cougar Ninja Zord Power up." I called out

"Ruby Red Panther Ninja Zord Power up." Billy called out

"Crimson Red Lion Ninja Zord Power up." Preston called out

"Silver Hammerhead Shark Ninja Zord Power up." Luke called out

"Navy Blue Stingray Ninja Zord Power up." Rocky called out

"Purple Dragon Ninja Zord Power up." Trini called out

"Titanium Silver Swan Ninja Zord Power up." Kat called out

"Green Bull Ninja Zord Power up." Curtis called out

"Orange Jaguar Ninja Zord Power up." Richie called out

"Teal Blue Zebra Ninja Zord Power up." Tanya called out

"Burgundy Red Elephant Ninja Zord Power up." TJ called out

"Sky Blue Deer Ninja Zord Power up." Cassie called out

"Cerulean Blue Penguin Ninja Zord Power up." Ashley called out

"Flame Red Bat Ninja Zord Power up." Carlos called out

Just then we took our Power Coins out of our Morphers and they began to glow our Ranger colors and we aimed them towards the sky. The color beams shot out towards the sky and collided and our Ninja Zords appeared.

"Alright guys let's get to work." I said

"Right." The others said

"Ninja Zords Power Up." We all said

I then hop into my Cougar Zord.

"Cougar Zord ready to attack." I said placing my hands on the controls

The others hopped into their new respective Zords.

"Frog Zord ready to leap." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

"Bear Zord ready to boogie." Aisha said placing her hands on the controls

"Ape Zord ready to party." Adam said placing his hands on the controls

"Wolf Zord ready to howl." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Falcon Zord ready to sour." Tommy said placing his hands on the controls

"Panther Zord all systems to go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Stingray Zord ready to sting." Rocky said placing his hands on the controls

"Hammerhead Shark Zord ready to prey." Luke said placing his hands on the controls

"Dragon Zord ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Swan Zord ready to dive." Kat said placing her hands on the controls

"Lion Zord ready to hunt." Preston said placing his hands on the controls

"Bull Zord ready to strike." Curtis said placing his hands on the controls

"Jaguar Zord ready to battle." Richie said placing his hands on the controls

"Zebra Zord ready for action." Tanya said placing her hands on the controls

"Elephant Zord ready charge in." TJ said placing his hands on the controls

"Deer Zord ready to run." Cassie said placing her hands on the controls

"Penguin Zord ready to swim." Ashley said placing her hands on the controls

"Bat Zord ready to scare some bad guys." Carlos said placing his hands on the controls

"Crane Zord ready to fly high." Kimberly said placing her hands on the contorls

"The thing I hate now is this monster." I stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"The Hate Master's spell wasn't strong enough to hold the Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

"Is everything ok or does this mean that my present is ruined?" Rita asked

"No of course not the Rangers' tendency to good overcame just one dose of hate, now they'll kick up some real dust." Lord Zedd told her

"Are you sure?" Rita asked

"Yes at least I think so. No it must work." Lord Zedd stated

"Oh promises, promises." Rita muttered

_**Back in the city**_

"Time to send more of my hate of love to you all." Hate Master stated

We then hear that strange noise again.

"Guys you hear that?" Rocky asked

"Yeah it's that strange noise again." Luke stated

_Normal POV_

"I'm not doing this anymore." Kimberly stated

"Yeah me neither." Kat stated

"I'm through fighting this guy." Adam mentioned

"Guys what's going on?" Tanya asked not being affected by the hate spell

"What's happening?" Aisha asked not being affected by the hate spell as well

"I'm bailing out of his piece of junk." Tommy stated

"Yeah same here I have better things to do then waste my time in here." I stated

"Forget this I'm out of here." Billy stated

"So am I." Trini stated

"Me too." Cassie said

"This is just pointless." Carlos stated

"Guys no wait." Aisha called out to them

"It's visible that there all feeling miserable." Hate Master stated

The Rangers then jump out of their Zords.

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

The Rangers then land in the park demorphed with Paul, Luke, and Preston returning to their normal heights.

"Man I am getting sick and tired of being Zordon's little puppet." I stated

"Yeah it just a waste of my valuable video game time." Preston stated

"Paul Tommy all of you just please listen to us now I don't understand why Aisha or I are unaffected by this but you guys are under Hate Master's spell." Tanya told them

"Um can you two please stop whining I am getting sick of listening to you." Ashley told her

"I'm getting sick of all of you." TJ stated

"Yeah same here I'm out of here." Adam stated

They all then storm off.

"Guys let's talk to Zordon he'll explain everything." Aisha told them

"Yeah we'll talk to him alright." Curtis stated

"Yeah I have a few things to get off of my chest." Jason stated

"Same here." Paul stated

"Get in line shrimp." Rocky stated

"Zordon is just a joke." Billy stated

"Um just like the all of you." Kimberly stated

"Your one to talk." Luke stated

"Shut it alien boy." Kat told him

"Guys you don't know what you're saying. Hate Master's the one who filled you all with hate." Aisha stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"We're tired of wasting our time fighting your battles Zordon." Paul told him

"Yeah from now on do your own dirty work." Adam stated

"**Rangers Hate Master's Hate dust has altered your minds**." Zordon told them

"Nice try gramps but you're not going to talk us out of it." Kimberly told him

"Yeah we quit." Jason stated

"I don't want to see this place or any of you again." Zack stated

"Oh believe me buster it be a pleasure." Trini stated

Everyone but Aisha and Tanya take off their Communicators and toss them on the floor.

"Yeah the Power Rangers are history." Billy stated

"But Billy your all friends." Alpha said

"Friends yeah right." Tommy stated

"Yeah not anymore tin man." Richie stated

"Master Luke, Master Paul, and Mistress Kimberly you all know fighting never solves anything." C-3PO told them

"Hey do me a favor you gold bucket of bolts and don't talk until we leave this place." Paul told him

Billy then presses a button on the console, and all the Rangers except for Aisha and Tanya were teleported back to Angel Grove.

"Ayi, yi, yi is it possible that Lord Zedd has finally created the ultimate monster?" Alpha asked

"How come Aisha and I never fell under the spell Zordon?" Tanya asked

"**Alpha run a diagnostic scan on both Tanya and Aisha to see why they were not affected like the others**." Zordon said

"Yes Zordon." Alpha said

"The answer to that riddle might help us free the other Rangers from the evil spell." Zordon stated

"And if it doesn't?" Aisha asked

"**Then eventually the Power Rangers will turn their power on each other, destroying themselves. All of us, everyone on Earth, will be at the mercy of Zedd and Rita**." Zordon told her

**AN**: _Well there's the twelfth chapter for this story. Now I will have the second part out in just a little while so stay tune for at least one more update. So until then please R&R._


	13. Stop the Hate Master Pt 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life__. Took a little longer to go through this part but here it is. Now without further ado here is chapter thirteen for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Thirteen: Stop the Hate Master Pt. 2

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Alpha then begins to run a diagnostic scan on Aisha and Tanya to see what is protecting her from Hate Master's Dust.

"Anything yet Alpha?" Aisha asked

"Not so far Aisha." Alpha stated

"**Keep searching Alpha we must figure out what is protecting them from Hate Master's hate dust, and if we can find what's making the two of them immune, we may be able to use it to break the monster's spell on the other Rangers**." Zordon stated

"I just hope we find it soon." C-3PO mentioned

"Zordon I've got something it's coming from both Tanya's and Aisha's necklaces they are admitting some kind of strong energy wave." Alpha stated

"Our grandmother gave us these necklaces." Tanya mentioned

"According to my readings, the stones inside them has been absorbing the energy waves of those who have handled it." Alpha stated

"**Yes its energy appears to be made up of love, generosity, and caring apparently those powerful energies have acted as a shield against Hate Master's dust**." Zordon stated

Suddenly before Zordon could say anything more he disappeared along with all the power within the Command Center shut down.

"Oh no Zordon." Aisha called out

"We lost all power and we lost the backup generator too." Alpha stated

"What could have happen?" Tanya asked

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped

"Oh yes this is very bad indeed R2." C-3PO stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

Billy is tinkering with a small device.

"That should take care of you Zordon. Am I good, or what?" Billy asked himself

Kimberly then walks up to him.

"Hello there nerd boy is that another one of your inventions? Get a life." Kimberly told him

"Listen here you snippy little upstart." Billy stated

"Excuse me?" Kimberly asked

"You heard me for your information I had just cut off the power to the Command Center. So why don't you leave me alone and find a mall to inflict yourself on."Billy told her

Kimberly then left. Paul then walked over to Billy.

"Oh man cool and without power that old man Zordon won't be bugging me huh." Paul stated then walking away

"Good I was getting tired of listening to him anyway." Luke stated

"I'm free to do whatever I want." Adam stated

"Yeah well why don't you do that and leave us alone hot shot." Jason stated

Jason and Adam walk in opposite directions.

"What I want is to stay away from you clowns." Rocky stated

"Your one to talk buddy." Tommy stated

Richie just up and walks away with Ernie scratching his head in confusion.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"You know when they're nasty, they're almost cute. Well Zordon it's adios to you and hello to the new Hate filled Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

"What about Aisha and Tanya they could still ruin my anniversary present. Zedd you better do something about them renegade Rangers." Rita stated

"Don't worry, if Hate Master doesn't get them, the other Rangers will." Lord Zedd stated

"I can't wait." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Ayi, yi, yi it's no use, I can't restore power to the main generator or any of the backups." Alpha cried out

"Which means no Zordon." Aisha stated

"Not good." C-3PO stated

"Alpha do you know what could have cause this?" Tanya asked

"Not what, but who, there's only three people familiar with the entire Command system, Billy, Paul, and Luke." Alpha told them

"Those three knows everything about these computers don't they." Aisha mentioned

"Yes and the three of them put together makes them extremely dangerous to us." Alpha stated

"All the Power Rangers are potential threats now." Tanya stated

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped

"Yes R2 this really bad indeed." C-3PO told him

"Unless we can find an alternate power source, we'll be unable to transport anyone in or out we'll be trapped here forever." Alpha stated

"Not good." C-3PO stated

_**Meanwhile back at Ernie's Outdoor Café'**_

Bulk and Skull have disguised themselves as waiters while continuing their stakeout for the Graffiti bandit.

"This disguise is not bad it gives us the prefect chance to stake out for that Graffiti bandit and plus get some good tips." Bulk stated

"You're smart Bulky." Skull told him

"I know come on." Bulk told them

They then rush over to a lady's table, drop her food on her, and barely manage not to spill hot scorching coffee on her.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Excellent, the Rangers' hate is so great they'll soon destroy each other." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes victory is yours." Goldar told him

"With the Power Pests soon to be out of the picture we can go on our honeymoon Zeddy." Rita stated

"But liverlips I've already gone through one." Lord Zedd told her

"You call that a honeymoon? Goldar showed up and I couldn't go anywhere without smelling his stinking monkey breath." Rita complained

Goldar turns around and growls at her.

"But there is more to be done my appalling one" Lord Zedd told her

"Well speed things up, I want to go." Rita stated

"The Rangers are not the problem, she is." Lord Zedd told Goldar

Lord Zedd then turns towards the balcony and aims his Z-Staff, firing energy bolts towards Earth.

"It's time to poison the world with hate, starting with Angel Grove." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back at the park**_

The bolts cause the Hate Master to reappear in the park.

"I heard what you said it's as good as done Zedd." Hate Master stated

Bulk and Skull, still wearing their waiter disguises, wander through the park.

"I can't believe we got fired." Skull stated

"We dump food on the governor's wife. I just can't believe we didn't get arrested." Bulk told him

"So you're saying we should look at the bright side?" Skull asked

"No, Skull I am saying that you should just watch where you're going." Bulk told him

Just then they bump into the Hate Master.

"I might as well start with you two." Hate Master stated

Hate Master then quickly casts a hate spell on them, using the Hate Dust and turns the two best friends into two mortal enemies. He then disappears. Bulk and Skull then look at each other

"What are you looking at?" Skull asked

"I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out." Bulk stated

"Oh yeah?" Skull asked

"Yeah." Bulk stated ripping off Skull's fake mustache.

"You are ripping off my mustache?" Skull asked

"Yeah." Bulk stated then stuffing it into Skull's nose

"You stuffing my mustache in my nose?" Skull asked

"Yeah." Bulk stated walking away

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Lord Zedd really has done it this time." Tanya stated

"Yeah I hate him. Wait that's what he probably wants, I refuse to hate him, but oh he really charges my circuits." Alpha stated

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped

"Both R2 and I agree with you as well Alpha." C-3PO told him

"Wait a minute that's it." Aisha stated

"What's it?" Alpha asked

"Alpha how much power would it take to teleport Tanya and I out of there?" Aisha asked

"A minimal amount." Alpha stated

"If we can get out of here I could find what's blocking the power and shut it down." Aisha mentioned

"But Aisha we don't even have the amount of power needed to teleport the two of you out." C-3PO told her

"Oh yes we do you guys." Tanya stated pointing to Alpha, R2, and C-3PO

"Of course we just connect our circuitry into the main computer and use our power to get it operating." C-3PO stated

"Excellent idea girls." Alpha told them giving them each a high five

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

Paul was working out when Preston walked up to him.

"Hey move it I am going to work out here." Preston told him

"Yeah will I was here first so you will just have to wait your turn loser face." Paul told him

"You really want to go there?" Preston asked

"If the shoe fits wear it dork face." Paul told him

"You're really asking for a beating now freak." Preston stated

"Yeah well it's you that is going to get a beating here." Paul told him

Both Preston and Paul get into a fighting stance with Kimberly, Jason, Rocky, Billy, Trini, Zack, Curtis, Kat, Tommy, Adam, TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, Richie, and Luke watch waiting for a good fight between the former best friends.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Ok I'm ready girls." Alpha told her

"As am R2 and I." C-3PO stated

"Ok here goes nothing." Aisha stated as she then flips the switch on Alpha, C-3PO, and R2

A few moments later a portion of the Command Center's powers returned.

"It worked." Tanya stated

"Yes and now I am able to pinpoint the location of the power blockage it's coming from the Juice Bar." Alpha stated

"K teleport Aisha and I there and we'll shut it down." Tanya stated

"One problem Tanya we don't have enough power to get the both of you to the Youth Center." C-3PO stated

"Just teleport us to the park and we will make it from there." Aisha stated

Aisha and Tanya then both take their necklaces off.

"Here take these." Tanya said as the two give them to Alpha

"I can't take these, without your necklaces the two of you will be vulnerable to the Hate Master's spell." Alpha told them

"If we're able to restore power to the Command Center, you're going to need our necklaces to block the monster's hold on the others." Aisha told him

"You're both true Power Rangers." C-3PO told them

"Teleporting now." Alpha said

Aisha and Tanya were then teleported out of the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile back at the park**_

Aisha and Tanya both teleported into the park.

"Yes it work." Tanya stated

"Yeah now to get to the others." Aisha told her

"Right." Tanya stated

Tanya and Aisha then quickly starts running off towards the Youth Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I knew I shouldn't have turned my back on those two they'll ruin everything. Tengas attack them and collect the soil they touch then give it to the Hate Master." Lord Zed ordered

_**Meanwhile back at the park**_

While Aisha and Tanya was still running through the park the Tengas appears right in front of her.

"Great just what we don't need right now." Tanya mentioned

"NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" Aisha yelled out

Just then they transformed into the their Ninja Ranger forms and started fighting the Tengas. While they were fighting the Tengas a few of them collected the sand from under them. They then left as did the other Tengas.

"Man I sure wish I knew what was going on around here." Tanya mentioned

"I agree Ninja power down." Aisha called out

Just then they then demorphed from their ninja forms. Just then Hate Master appeared in front of them with two Tengas giving him the dirt.

"Hey Yellow and Teal Blue Rangers glad we get to finally meet. Thanks to the Tengas for collecting the dirt from under both of your feet's. And now it's time to join your friends in the path of hate." Hate Master stated

Just then the orange hate particle cloud was over Tanya's and Aisha's head, and without their necklaces, they begins to stagger and become drowsy.

"No I refuse to listen to you." Aisha called out

"Me too you can't control us you freak." Tanya called out

"Don't resist your fates, give in to the hate, give into the hate." Hate Master told them

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"The Yellow and Teal Blue Ninja Rangers will soon be under Hate Master's spell and then we'll have them all. You see my little kiwi victory is within our grasp." Lord Zedd told her

"Yes, oh wicked husband." Rita stated

"With the Rangers out of the way and the world in hate filled turmoil, we'll proclaim ourselves rulers and make the Earthlings our slaves." Lord Zedd stated

Both Lord Zedd and Rita then evilly laugh.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Aisha and Tanya both continues being bombarded by the Hate Dust, their brought to their knees while attempting to resist the spell.

"We can't give in Tanya." Aisha muttered

"I know Aisha but it's hard." Tanya muttered

"Would you both give in already, doing this is no snap, it really isn't easy talking all this time in rap. Give in to the hate." Hate Master stated

"Think good thoughts." Aisha muttered to Tanya

Just then they both remember what their grandmother told them earlier. The resulting emotions are enough to cause the Hate Dust to wither unexpectedly in Hate Master's hands.

"This can't be what's happing to me?" Hate Master asked

"We won't let hate control us." Tanya told him

"Our grandmother taught us better than that." Aisha stated

"Well you both stop all your harping and give it a rest, I need to go recharge. See ya later Power Pests." Hate Master stated before disappearing

One Hate Master leaves Tanya and Aisha doesn't waste anymore time as they then run towards the Youth Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Rita is watching through her Repulsascope.

"Both Aisha and Tanya sent the monster packing and they're going to destroy all our work." Rita stated

She sees that Lord Zedd just sits there not doing nothing.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Rita asked

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

Paul and Preston are about ready to get physical with each other. Preston readies his fist.

"Both you and I know for a fact that I should be the leader of the team." Preston stated

"Oh yeah you can't even make of one good insult let alone lead a team." Paul told him

"Oh that's it." Preston stated

"Then what are you waiting for hotshot bring it on." Paul challenged

Before the two could fight Aisha and Tanya runs in and spots them ready to fight. they then both run over to them Aisha in front of Paul and Tanya in front of Paul holding them back.

"Paul Preston stop this violence doesn't prove anything." Tanya stated

They then back off.

"You're both great athletes with awesome skills, skills which shouldn't be used to hurt each other or anyone else as it's a gift and it should only be used in sport with honor and dignity. You two are best friends we all are. Why should we all hate each other? It's such a waste." Aisha told them

All this love talk as some affect as the orange glow swells up and fades away, returning them back to normal.

_Paul's POV_

'Man what a headache.' I thought to myself holding my head

"Aisha Tanya?" Billy asked confused as he hands Aisha a device with the lid open

Aisha takes it and shuts the lid.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just then the power turns back on.

"Yes Aisha and Tanya did it they must have gotten the jamming device back." Alpha stated

"Yes and full power is fully restored as well." C-3PO stated

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped

"Yes R2 and Zordon should be back any second now." C-3PO told his friend

Just then Zordon reappeared in his plasma tube.

"Zordon your back Aisha and Tanya did it." Alpha stated

"**Good work all of you**." Zordon stated

"And now with the power back we can use Tanya's and Aisha's necklaces to create a positive energy beam which will counteract the hate." Alpha stated

"**Alpha the longer the Rangers are under the spell the harder it'll be to break**." Zordon told him

"Here let me help you Alpha." C-3PO offered

"Thanks 3PO I'll need it." Alpha stated

The two robots then get to work.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Rita takes a look in her Repulsascope.

"Look at your bumbling beast, Zedd. We're losing." Rita told Lord Zedd

"My? It was you that wanted to create the Hate Master in the first place." Lord Zedd stated

"Whatever we have to stop the Power Pests from winning." Rita stated

"Stop your whining and help me make the monster grow." Lord Zedd told her as the two crossed their staffs

_**Back in the city**_

Just then Hate Master grew thirty stories tall.

"Hey, go figure, I'm thirty stories bigger." Hate Master stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"**Alpha my sensors tell me that Aisha and Tanya have tried, but hasn't been able to completely break the Hate Master's spell on the other Rangers**." Zordon stated

"Don't worry 3PO and I have just finished the Positive Energy Beam." Alpha stated

"**Commences beam sequence at once**." Zordon told them

"Right away Zordon." Alpha stated

"I really hope it works." C-3PO mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

"Come on guys you have to keep trying to beat this hate." Aisha told them

"I know it isn't easy but you have to at least try and listen to your heart." Tanya told them

_Normal POV_

Bulk and Skull sit at a table nearby.

"What's the matter with them?" Bulk asked

"Huh?" Skull asked

"Shut up." Bulk told him

"You telling me to shut up?" Skull asked

"Yeah, busboy." Bulk stated

"You calling me a busboy?" Skull asked

"Dishwasher." Bulk told him

"I'm a dishwasher?" Skull asked

Skull readies his fist, not wanting to be called a dishwasher, when all of a sudden the Positive Energy Beam is casted out, and both Bulk and Skull pause in their tracks as their faces glow orange. Hate Master's spell is similarly exorcised from everyone it had affected, including the eighteen Rangers. Bulk and Skull then shake hands

"I love you man." Bulk told him

"I love you too Bulki" Skull told him

_Paul's POV_

We all look at each other trying to figure out what in the hell is going on.

"Oh man what happen to us?" Zack asked

"You guys were under the Hate Master's spell." Aisha told us

"Man do I ever have a headache." I muttered

"Yeah same here." Luke stated

Just then the Communicators beep. We go over to the lockers. I then go for my to find that I don't have it on.

'Man this all too weird.' I thought to myself

"Yes Zordon?" Aisha asked into her Communicator

"_Rangers welcome back_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Thanks Zordon." Trini said into Aisha's Communicator

"_Hate Master has returned and is attacking Angle Grove_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"We're on our way Zordon." I said into Aisha's Communicator

"Alright guys time to take this creep down for good." Kat stated

"I couldn't agree more." TJ stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"ORANGE JAGUAR RANGER POWER!" Richie yelled out before a Orange Jaguar Helmet appeared

"BURGUNDY RED ELEPHANT RANGER POWER!" TJ yelled out before a Burgundy Red Elephant Helmet appeared

"SKY BLUE DEER RANGER POWER!" Cassie yelled out before a Sky Blue Deer helmet appeared

"FLAME RED BAT RANGER POWER!" Carlos yelled out before a Flame Red Bat helmet appeared

"TEAL BLUE ZEBRA RANGER POWER!" Tanya yelled out before a Teal Blue Zebra helmet appeared

"CERULEAN BLUE PENGUIN RANGER POWER!" Ashley yelled out before a Cerulean Blue Penguin helmet appeared

"GREEN BULL RANGER POWER!" Curtis yelled out before a Green Bull helmet appeared

"TITANIUM SILVER SWAN RANGER POWER!" Kat yelled out before a Titanium Silver Swan helmet appeared

"RUBY RED PANTHER RANGER POWER!" Billy yelled out before a Ruby Red Panther helmet appeared

"PURPLE DRAGON RANGER POWER!" Trini yelled out before a Purple Dragon helmet appeared

"NAVY BLUE STINGRAY RANGER POWER!" Rocky yelled out before a Navy Blue Stingray helmet appeared

"SILVER HAMMERHEAD SHARK RANGER POWER!" Luke yelled out before a Silver Hammerhead Shark helmet appeared

"CRIMSON RED LION RANGER POWER!" Preston yelled out before a Crimson Red Lion helmet appeared

"GOLD COUGAR RANGER POWER!" I yelled out before a Gold Cougar helmet appeared

"WHITE FALCON RANGER POWER!" Tommy yelled out before a White Falcon helmet appeared

"BLACK FROG RANGER POWER!" Jason yelled out before a Black Frog helmet appeared

"PINK CRANE RANGER POWER!" Kimberly yelled out before a Pink Crane helmet appeared

"BLUE WOLF RANGER POWER!" Zack yelled out before a Blue Wolf helmet appeared

"YELLOW BEAR RANGER POWER!" Aisha yelled out before a Yellow Bear helmet appeared.

"RED APE RANGER POWER!" Adam yelled out before a Red Ape helmet appeared

_**Back in the city**_

Once morphed we teleported down in the city.

"We need Ninja Zord Power now." We all called out

"Black Frog Ninja Zord Power up." Jason called out

"Pink Crane Ninja Zord Power up." Kimberly called out

"Blue Wolf Ninja Zord Power up." Zack called out

"Yellow Bear Ninja Zord Power up." Aisha called out

"Red Ape Ninja Zord Power up." Adam called out

"White Falcon Ninja Zord Power up." Tommy called out

"Gold Cougar Ninja Zord Power up." I called out

"Ruby Red Panther Ninja Zord Power up." Billy called out

"Crimson Red Lion Ninja Zord Power up." Preston called out

"Silver Hammerhead Shark Ninja Zord Power up." Luke called out

"Navy Blue Stingray Ninja Zord Power up." Rocky called out

"Purple Dragon Ninja Zord Power up." Trini called out

"Titanium Silver Swan Ninja Zord Power up." Kat called out

"Green Bull Ninja Zord Power up." Curtis called out

"Orange Jaguar Ninja Zord Power up." Richie called out

"Teal Blue Zebra Ninja Zord Power up." Tanya called out

"Burgundy Red Elephant Ninja Zord Power up." TJ called out

"Sky Blue Deer Ninja Zord Power up." Cassie called out

"Cerulean Blue Penguin Ninja Zord Power up." Ashley called out

"Flame Red Bat Ninja Zord Power up." Carlos called out

Just then we took our Power Coins out of our Morphers and they began to glow our Ranger colors and we aimed them towards the sky. The color beams shot out towards the sky and collided and our Ninja Zords appeared.

"Alright guys let's get to work." I said

"Right." The others said

"Ninja Zords Power Up." We all said

I then hop into my Cougar Zord.

"Cougar Zord ready to attack." I said placing my hands on the controls

The others hopped into their new respective Zords.

"Frog Zord ready to leap." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

"Bear Zord ready to boogie." Aisha said placing her hands on the controls

"Ape Zord ready to party." Adam said placing his hands on the controls

"Wolf Zord ready to howl." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Falcon Zord ready to sour." Tommy said placing his hands on the controls

"Panther Zord all systems to go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Stingray Zord ready to sting." Rocky said placing his hands on the controls

"Hammerhead Shark Zord ready to prey." Luke said placing his hands on the controls

"Dragon Zord ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Swan Zord ready to dive." Kat said placing her hands on the controls

"Lion Zord ready to hunt." Preston said placing his hands on the controls

"Bull Zord ready to strike." Curtis said placing his hands on the controls

"Jaguar Zord ready to battle." Richie said placing his hands on the controls

"Zebra Zord ready for action." Tanya said placing her hands on the controls

"Elephant Zord ready charge in." TJ said placing his hands on the controls

"Deer Zord ready to run." Cassie said placing her hands on the controls

"Penguin Zord ready to swim." Ashley said placing her hands on the controls

"Bat Zord ready to scare some bad guys." Carlos said placing his hands on the controls

"Crane Zord ready to fly high." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls

"Ok Rangers instigate battle sequence now." I told them

"Angle Grove is so small that spreading hate here won't be hard at all." Hate Master stated

"Man I'm going to love destroying this monster." I stated

"I'm going to bring this guy down with some Frog power." Jason stated

The Frog Ninja Zord then hops into direct line of fire with giant Hate Master.

"Oh how cute a Ninja Frog suit." Hate Master stated

The Frog Ninja Zord then shoots out a ladder from its mouth, where several dozen tiny versions of the Frog Zord leap from within, bouncing down the street until they end up covering the Hate Master.

"Oh, egads! I'm not a lillypad." Hate Master stated

Just then the small frogs charge themselves up with electricity shocking Hate Master. The Frog Ninja Zord then shoots out flames from its mouth hitting Hate Master.

"Man I could really use some help." Jason stated

"I know who can help us. We need Titanus power now." I called out

Just the Titanus came rolling down through the mountains.

"Oh want to play? too" Hate Master asked

Just then Titanus spits out a few fireballs from his mouth at the Hate Master.

"Way to go." Aisha stated

"Ape Ninja Zord battle ready now." Adam called out

Just then the Ape Zord connected its double swords into one, then jumping into the air.

"Here comes large blow to your eagle Hate Master." Adam stated

Just then the Ape Ninja Zord charged up its two combined swords them up, and then slashing down on Hate Master.

"This is for you Hate Master I am going to swoop down on you and sprinkle you with a little dust of our own." Tommy stated

Just then the White Falcon Ninja Zord folded its wings together.

"Falcon Zord fire." Tommy commanded

Just then the Falcon Ninja Zord fired its missiles at Hate Master.

"Alright Hate Master I am going to give you something you are really going to hate." Billy stated

"Yeah count me too Billy." Zack stated

"Yeah same here let's show this hater to never mess with us." I stated

"I'm with you as well." Richie stated

"Count me in too." Cassie stated

Just then the Wolf, Panther, Deer, Jaguar, and Cougar Ninja Zords fired eye beams at Hate Master hitting him straight on.

"Listen up you absolute abomination, prepare yourself for the power of the bear." Aisha told him

"Not to mention the Zebra as well you freak, time for you to learn to never mess with our friends." Tanya stated

Just then the Bear and Zebra Ninja Zord shot its eye beams at the Hate Master hitting its mark.

"Party is over for you Hate Master." Kimberly stated

"I'm with you Kim." Trini said

"Yeah and so am I." Kat stated

"Same here ladies." Carlos stated

Just then the Bat, Swan, Dragon, and Crane Ninja Zords fired off their lasers hitting Hate Master straight on.

"Ok Hate Master time for you to learn the expression of if you mess with the Bull you get the horn." Curtis told him

Just then the Bull Ninja Zord came charging straight at Hate Master hitting him with the horns sending Hate Master to the ground.

"Time for the Elephant to have a little fun." TJ stated

Just then the Elephant Ninja Zord used its trunk and warped it around Hate Master's waist.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Hate Master asked in a rhyme

"This you Hate freak." TJ told him pushing a button

Just then the Elephant Ninja Zord then lifted Hate Master in the air tosses him about ten feet back sending him to the ground hard.

"Hey Luke how about we tag team this guy and show him some sea power?" Rocky asked

"I'm with you Rocky." Luke stated

Just then the Hammerhead Shark Ninja Zord bites on Hate Master's arm.

"Ow get off me you overgrown fish." Hate Master stated shaking his arm

"As you wish." Luke stated getting the Hammerhead Shark of the monster's arm

"Ok Hate Master time for you to feel my sting." Rocky stated

Just then the Stingray Zord uses its tail and shocks Hate Master shocking him to the ground.

"Ok Hate Master time for you to chill out." Ashley told him

Just then the Penguin Ninja Zord shot out ice freezing him.

"Ok time for the mighty Lion to scorch this hater." Preston stated

Just then the Lion Ninja Zord shot out flames hitting Hate Master straight on unfreezing him but also causing him to feel the burn.

"Ok I think it's time we finish this Kimberly about we tag team this hater?" I asked

"I'm with you little brother." Kimberly said

"Alright Cougar Crane Megazord begin transformation sequence now." I called out

Just then the Cougar Zord stood up on its hind legs its front legs becoming the arms. The Cougar's head came down and attach to the chest then the Crane Zord became the head and the Cougar's tail became the Sword.

"Cougar Crane Megazord Power Up." We said together

"Whoa now that looks cool." Zack stated

"You said it alright guys finish this off." Luke stated

"Well sis you ready to take this guy down?" I asked

"I thought you never asked." Kimberly stated

"Cougar Tail Sword final slash." Kimberly and I commanded

Just then the Cougar Crane Megazord pulled out the Cougar Tail Sword and it charged up with electricity and slash down on Hate Master.

"Oh what a way to go." Hate Master stated as he fell to the ground and exploded

"Wahoo. yes, alright, we did it." Aisha stated

"Yes we did it little brother." Kimberly told me as we high fived each other

"Oh yeah we did. Ok guys our job here is done let's head back." I stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"No those Rangers ruining my anniversary and it's your entire fault Zedd." Rita stated

Lord Zedd hops off his throne.

"Mine it was your monster so it was your fault." Lord Zedd told her

"My headache is back, and you have better make this up to me Zedd." Rita told him

Lord Zedd drops on the floor, and throws a tantrum.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

Aisha and Tanya then runs up to us after talking with one of their friends.

"Guys guess what." Aisha said

"What?" Kimberly asked

"Diana from the club asked us if we wanted to join." Tanya stated

"What?" Ashley asked in shock

"Yeah when they found out that Aisha and I didn't make the club Diana and some of the other girls launched an investigation and found out that Veronica was rejecting a lot of other girls based solely on their families income. She was asked to resign." Tanya told us

"Wow that's great you going to join?" Tommy asked

"Well only if our three best friends well join with us." Aisha stated

"Yeah since honor and acceptance is what the Angel Girls Club is all about and Kimberly, Kat, and Trini are definitely that." Tanya continued

"I love to." Kimberly said

"Yeah I am too." Kat said

"And so am I." Trini said

The three girls then hug each other. Just then we see Bulk and Skull get behind the bar.

"We did it everyone." Bulk stated

"Bulk, Skull what are you up to now?" Richie asked standing next to Ernie

"Yo what are you two doing behind my juice bar?" Ernie asked

"One moment please." Bulk told him as Skull showed them and all of us in the Youth Center his badge.

"Results of the fingerprint tests that were run on a can this spray paint reveals that the paint on the walls of the Outdoor Cafe is a perfect match." Bulk stated

"We're here to announce the name of the Graffiti bandit, right here and now." Skull stated

"Skull the envelope please." Bulk said

Skull then goes under the counter and brings out the results handing them to Bulk.

"And the name is." Bulk said opening up the envelope and looks at the name

Bulk's eyes then goes wide.

"Eugene Skullovitch?" Bulk read in shock

Skulls eyes goes wide as well and takes the slip from Bulk and looks at it

"Skull you're the graffiti bandit?" Bulk asked

"I must be sleepwalking again." Skull stated

Ernie and Richie then comes over and Ernie turns Skull around to face him.

"You mean you have done this before?" Ernie asked

"I spray painted our whole house once." Skull told him

Bulk gets mad.

"Bulky I was asleep it wasn't my fault." Skull told him

"Yeah and from the looks of the west wall you must have had a nightmare last night. Sleepwalking or not graffiti is bad news guys." Ernie told him

Richie then hands them each a bucket.

"To the wall." Ernie told them

We all laugh as they take the buckets and walk off. Richie then comes over and puts a drink in front of me.

"Thanks man." I told him

"No prob." Richie stated

"Hey Paul listen about what I said earlier today." Preston started but I cut him off

"Hey forget about it man I mean we were all under the Hate Master's spell." I told him

"Yeah I know I think that spell brought out the worst in all of us." Kimberly stated

"It definitely does, hate is something you have to work at if you want it to stop." Billy stated

"Yeah I agree." Jason said

"You just have to believe in yourself and treat others the way you want to be treated." Kat stated

"I couldn't have agreed more." Curtis stated

"I just feel lucky to have friends like you guys." Aisha stated

"Same here." Tanya mentioned

"And I'm glad to have a family like you guys." I stated

"Yeah same here." Luke stated

"To the end." TJ stated

We all then put our hands together on the table.

"Friends forever." Adam said

"Friends forever." We all said together

"I love you guys." Kimberly told us

"Right back at you sis." I told her

When we moved our hands away she wraps one hand around my shoulder and the other around Luke.

"The same to you two as well." Kimberly stated

**AN**: _Well there's the thirtieth chapter for this story. Now I might be able to get the next chapter out for this tomorrow if not then Sunday evening for sure. So until next time please R&R._


	14. Final Face-Off

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life__.__ Now I had change one thing in this but I am not going to say so you will have to read and find out for yourself and check out the Author's Note about that change. Now without further ado here is chapter fifty three for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Fourteen: Final Face-Off

At the Angle Grove Museum Jason, Trini, Billy, Tommy, Zack, Curtis, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat walk in Aisha and Tanya then went over to the front desk to get pamphlets for everyone.

"According to this map the exhibit, should be straight ahead." Rocky told them

Aisha then came back with the pamphlets.

"I got us these pamphlets I figure we could use them for our reports." Aisha told them as she handed each of them a pamphlets.

"Now I know why TJ, Carlos, Cassie, Ashley, Preston, Kira, or Stevie isn't here but why aren't Richie, Kimberly, Paul, or Luke? Don't they have this assignment too?" Adam asked

"They came during the week Richie had to work at the Youth Center and Kimberly was busy today." Tommy stated

"Gymnastics." They all say together

"I have got to hand it to her man she has really been taking these Pan Global Games seriously." Zack stated

"Yep." Billy said

"She is defiantly going to do great in the competition." Jason mentioned

"Yea and not to mention that Paul has been helping her out a lot in training for it." Curtis mentioned

"You know speaking of Paul it's about couple months away from Christmas you think Paul will enjoy it more this year?" Tommy asked

"I think it's safe to say that Paul has come a long way from last year he will be just fine." Trini stated

"I hope so I hate seeing him when he is sad." Kat mentioned

"So Paul really had a hard time around Christmas last year?" Tanya wondered

"Yeah it only had been about three months after his parents were killed so he was having a real hard time dealing with it." Jason mentioned

"Ok but what about Luke I take they had only known about each other's existence for a little while?" Tanya asked

"Yeah they only found out about each other back in March." Tommy mentioned

They all walk along when Bulk and Skull enter the museum, and head towards the same exhibit as the Rangers.

"Why are we here? We're missing all the Saturday morning cartoons." Skull complained

"How many times do I have to explain it to you? If we flunk this report we're off the force, no uniforms. No uniforms, no babes." Bulk told him

Skull just looks lost.

"You with me?" Bulk asked

"Not since the part about flunking the report." Skull mentioned

"Forget it." Bulk muttered

Tommy, Jason, Billy, Trini, Zack, Curtis, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Aisha, and Kat reach the Ancient History of Kahmala exhibit.

"Here it is guy's legendary Kahmalan Face Stealer exhibit." Tommy told them

"I'm glad we came together this place is kind of spooky." Trini stated

"You said this gives me the creeps." Aisha mentioned

"Me too." Tanya mentioned

"Yeah same here." Kat said

Just then an employee of the museum walks over to them.

"Hello I'm Azina I'm the cultural liaison to the nation of Kahmala welcome to our exhibit. Have any of you read the story of the Face Stealer?" Azina asked them

"According to the ancient scriptures, the Kahmalans were terrorized once a year on the day of the fourth full moon by a creature called the Face Stealer." Billy mentioned

"And Face Stealer would come down from the sky, and rob the Kahmalans of their faces, leaving them without souls." Trini said continuing on

Just then Bulk and Skull walk over.

"Face Stealer? Oh please." Bulk stated

"I take it that you're non believers?" Azina asked

"Hey we are into cold hard facts we want evidence then we will talk." Bulk stated

"Hey what's in this golden jar?" Skull asked

"Isn't that where the spirit of the Face Stealer is kept?" Billy asked

"That is the legend. Using these magical masks, a brave team of warriors used them to defeat and captured the Face Stealer, sealing his spirit in this jar where it will remain for all eternity." Azina told them

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Face Stealer huh? If I had a monster like that I could take care of those pathetic Power Prima Donnas for good." Rita stated

"Oh what a brilliant idea, except for one thing that the whole thing is just a foolish fairy tale." Lord Zedd told her

"How do you know?" Rita asked

"You're so gullible, that you will believe anything. Say I've got a crater on the dark side of the moon I'll sell to you for cheap." Lord Zedd told her as he then laughs heartily while returning to his throne

"Laugh now while you can edsel face. Today just happens to be the fourth full moon of the year, I plan to release that wonderful creature, turning every living thing on Earth, including the Power Rangers, into walking zombies. Then we'll see who's gullible." Rita told him

Rita then goes back to looking at Earth through her Repulsascope, when Rito pops into viewing.

"Hey sis, here's looking at you, kid." Rito stated

Rita then jumps back in surprise.

"Don't do that. How many times have I told you not to do that?" Rita asked her brother

"You said that you wanted to see me, so I was thinking I'd get in front of your telescope." Rito told her

"Don't think. That's why you always get into trouble. Now I want you to go down to the museum with Baboo and Squatt to retrieve the Face Stealer's urn." Rita told Rito

"Yes sir, ma'am." Rito stated saluting her

_**Meanwhile at the Museum's parking lot**_

The Rangers were driving around in the parking lot when Trini spots something and stops the van.

"What's the matter Trini?" Tommy asked

"Last time I checked, Baboo and Squatt weren't interested in ancient cultures." Trini told them

The others look to where she was looking and saw Rito, Squatt, and Baboo walking towards the museum's entrance.

"Come on let's stop them." Jason said

Trini then drives off and pulled up behind the three evil minions. They then get out of the van. Rito, Squatt, and Baboo spots them.

"Oh its just you beat it Power Punks We've got business to attend to." Rito told them

"Save it Rito." Jason told him

"Maybe you all better think about saving yourselves Tengas." Rito called out

Just then the Tengas appeared

"Let's pluck these birds." Curtis stated

"NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" Jason yelled out

Once they morphed into their Ninja forms they jump over the three villains and land closer to the museum's entrance.

"Are you done with your fancy tricks?" Rito asked

"We're just getting started Rito." Tommy stated

"Yeah it's you that is finished skull boy." Zack told him

"You all sound just like a broken record you know that." Rito stated

"Then you should learn by now that you can never defeat the Power Rangers." Jason stated

"There's always the first time buddy." Rito stated

"White Ninja Power." Tommy called out

"Red Ninja Power." Adam called out

"Blue Ninja Power." Zack called out

"Black Ninja Power." Jason called out

"Yellow Ninja Power." Aisha called out

"Purple Ninja Power." Trini called out

"Titanium Silver Ninja Power." Kat called out

"Green Ninja Power." Curtis called out

"Ruby Red Ninja Power." Billy called out

"Navy Blue Ninja Power." Rocky called out

"Teal Blue Ninja Power." Tanya called out

"Crush them my feathered friends attack them." Rito ordered

The Rangers then battle the Tengas.

"That should keep them busy. Now let's go find this Face Stealer thing." Rito stated

Rito, Squatt, and Baboo then head for the entrance.

"Hey Tenga over here." Adam told a Tenga

The Tenga then goes over to him ready to hit him but Adam disappears and reappears behind him

"Sorry I'm over here now." Adam stated

The Tenga goes on the attack again but misses as Adam disappears and reappears behind him again.

"Whoa now I think you were trying to hit me that's not nice." Adam told the Tenga

The Tenga then goes to attack him again but like before he disappears and reappears behind the Tenga

"You know I can't keep giving you these free lessons." Adam told him

_**Meanwhile inside the museum**_

Rito and friends make to the Kahmalan exhibit.

"Be careful you knit wits don't drop it push it from the other end."Rito told them

They do so but Baboo and Squatt knock over a few of the masks while trying to grab the urn.

"Where were you two when they were handing out the brains?" Rito wondered

_**Meanwhile back outside the museum**_

Zack, Curtis, and Trini triple tag team a large group of Tengas, managing to send the birdies down.

_**Meanwhile back inside the museum**_

Rito then grabs the urn when he hears something

"Someone's coming." Rito stated

"Oh what are we going to do?" Squatt asked

"Um let's see here." Rito said

Just then a group of kids walk into the room and were wowed by the display of Rito who was holding a sign reading 'Do Not Touch', a Gorilla with a sign reading 'extinct', Baboo with a sign reading 'Rare Specimen', and Squatt with a sign reading 'Out Of Order'. The trio stand perfectly still, pretending to be stuffed dummies.

"Man they sure had ugly looking monsters back then." A kid mentioned

"Who's he calling ugly?" Squatt whispered

"shush." Baboo whispered back to Squatt

The kids soon depart.

"You oh why do I even bother." Rito stated

The three monsters then teleport out of the museum, Rito carrying the Kahmalan Urn.

_**Meanwhile back outside of the Museum**_

Billy, Aisha, Tanya, Kat, Jason, Rocky, and Tommy are fighting Tengas together then use their disappearing trick to get away from them and regroup with Adam, Zack, Trini, and Curtis.

"Everyone ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah." The others said

"Alright let's Ninja Power Down." Jason called out

Just then they demorphed from their Ninja forms.

"Come on let's see what Lord Zedd's goons are up to this time." Tommy stated

They all then run inside to find Azina is there looking sad.

"What's the matter Azena?" Billy asked

"Face Stealer's urn is gone I just walk away for a moment and when I came back its gone." Azena told them

"This is bad." Curtis said

"We have to do something." Kat said

"Look Azea we're going to go look for some clues." Tommy said

"Yeah just stay here and see if anything turns up." Jason told her

Azena nods her head.

"Come on guys let's get going." Billy told them

They then run out of the museum.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Just once, I wish she'd have dinner ready for me when I get home." Rito stated walking into the throne room

"You've got the urn I can't believe it." Rita stated walking over to him

"You expected anything less?" Rito asked

"You don't really want me to answer that, do you?" Rita asked

"Uh no." Rito told her

"I didn't think so." Rita said

Rito then sits it down near Lord Zedd's throne.

"Now if this works like I think it well we will have ourselves our very own Face Stealer." Rita stated

Rita then aims her charged up Wand at it, and pops the top loose. The top then comes off, and from within comes out the Face Stealer.

"Who dares awaken me from my slumber?" Face Stealer asked

Lord Zedd then walks into the throne room.

"What is with all of this racket in here and who in the galaxy is this strange creature?" Lord asked pointing towards Face Stealer

"I am Face Stealer, having been awoken from my slumber after 5,000 years." Face Stealer told him

"You call that a deep sleep? That's a nap where I come from." Lord Zedd mentioned

"Well hubby dear I think someone around here owes me an apology." Rita stated

"Yeah." Rito stated

"Are you telling me that's the." Lord Zedd started but was interrupted by Rita

"Exactly let me present to you the one and only Face Stealer." Rita told them

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

After TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Richie, Preston, Kira, Stevie, Luke, Kimberly, and I got the call from the others about the urn that is suppose to contain a monster known as Face Stealer we meet up with them at the Command Center.

"You don't think it's possible do you Zordon?" Billy asked

"Yeah I mean could they really unlock the spirit of the Face Stealer?" I asked

"**It is unknown at this time Rangers, it has never been determined if this Kahmalan legend has any basis in reality**." Zrodon told us

"And today is the fourth full moon of the year." Richie mentioned

"And if the legend is true." Preston started

"Then Face Stealer will appear." Luke stated

"Ayi, yi, yi I don't want to even think about it." Alpha cried out

"Me neither." 3PO stated

Just then the alarm goes off.

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped

"Oh dear not good R2 is saying that a monster has appeared in Angle Grove." 3PO stated

We then turn towards the Viewing Globe.

"**Rangers it appears your fears have been confirm**." Zordon told us

"They did it." TJ stated

"Yeah they have released Face Stealer and he has been sent to Angel Grove." Carlos stated

We then turn to face Zordon.

"Zordon can Face Stealer really steal faces like he does in the stories?" Adam asked

"**We must assume that it does, clearly it's a dangerous monster and we'll need the added power of Titanus to defeat him**." Zordon told us

"Yeah I agree, Alpha how are final modifications coming to accommodate the Ninja Ultrazord?" I asked

"I'm still working on completing them Paul." Alpha told me

"3PO can you and R2 help Alpha with the final adjustments?" I asked

"Of course Master Paul." 3PO told me

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped

"Thanks guys we can't wait for it to be ready we need to move before this guys can steal any faces." I stated

"Yeah I agree." Rocky stated

"Good luck guys." Stevie said

"Yeah and be safe out there." Kira told us

"We will thanks you two." Kimberly told her

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"ORANGE JAGUAR RANGER POWER!" Richie yelled out before a Orange Jaguar Helmet appeared

"BURGUNDY RED ELEPHANT RANGER POWER!" TJ yelled out before a Burgundy Red Elephant Helmet appeared

"SKY BLUE DEER RANGER POWER!" Cassie yelled out before a Sky Blue Deer helmet appeared

"FLAME RED BAT RANGER POWER!" Carlos yelled out before a Flame Red Bat helmet appeared

"TEAL BLUE ZEBRA RANGER POWER!" Tanya yelled out before a Teal Blue Zebra helmet appeared

"CERULEAN BLUE PENGUIN RANGER POWER!" Ashley yelled out before a Cerulean Blue Penguin helmet appeared

"GREEN BULL RANGER POWER!" Curtis yelled out before a Green Bull helmet appeared

"TITANIUM SILVER SWAN RANGER POWER!" Kat yelled out before a Titanium Silver Swan helmet appeared

"RUBY RED PANTHER RANGER POWER!" Billy yelled out before a Ruby Red Panther helmet appeared

"PURPLE DRAGON RANGER POWER!" Trini yelled out before a Purple Dragon helmet appeared

"NAVY BLUE STINGRAY RANGER POWER!" Rocky yelled out before a Navy Blue Stingray helmet appeared

"SILVER HAMMERHEAD SHARK RANGER POWER!" Luke yelled out before a Silver Hammerhead Shark helmet appeared

"CRIMSON RED LION RANGER POWER!" Preston yelled out before a Crimson Red Lion helmet appeared

"GOLD COUGAR RANGER POWER!" I yelled out before a Gold Cougar helmet appeared

"WHITE FALCON RANGER POWER!" Tommy yelled out before a White Falcon helmet appeared

"BLACK FROG RANGER POWER!" Jason yelled out before a Black Frog helmet appeared

"PINK CRANE RANGER POWER!" Kimberly yelled out before a Pink Crane helmet appeared

"BLUE WOLF RANGER POWER!" Zack yelled out before a Blue Wolf helmet appeared

"YELLOW BEAR RANGER POWER!" Aisha yelled out before a Yellow Bear helmet appeared.

"RED APE RANGER POWER!" Adam yelled out before a Red Ape helmet appeared

_**Meanwhile at the outskirts of Angle Grove**_

Once morphed we arrived at the outskirts of town and in front of Face Stealer

"Let's mash this guy." Zack stated

"Stand aside humans as head towards your village as I need to steal more faces." Face Stealer stated

"We'll see about that." Ashley said

Just then we see Bulk and Skull come running down the hill.

"Alright nobody move we've got a report of trouble here." Bulk stated

"Yeah no body move." Skull stated

They then see the monster.

"Get back let us handle this." Rocky told them

"Oh my first victims." Face Stealer stated

"Um Bulky maybe we should let the Power Rangers handle this one." Skull suggested

"Your right Skull this way out of our line of expertise." Bulk stated

'Really.' I thought to myself

Just then Face Stealer shot a beam from his mouth, which strikes Bulk and Skull to which it has removed their faces leaving them with just white voids.

"I just love stealing faces." Face Stealer stated

"So you really can steal faces." Tommy said

"We are going to shut you down permanently clown." I told him

"I don't think so foolish ones." Face Stealer stated

Face Stealer then charges right at us. We then go on to fight him. Luke and I jump in the air and try to kick him but he blocks the kicks which sends us to the ground.

"Man this guy is tougher then he looks." I stated

The others then try to fight him off to which Face Stealer sends them to the ground.

"Time to steal more faces." Face Stealer stated as he fires a beam towards Jason who saw it and manage to duck before getting hit by the beam.

"Man that was a close one." Jason mentioned

"Come on Jase let's take this guy down." Zack stated

"Right with you bro." Jason stated

"I need more faces." Face Stealer stated

"You guys ok?" I asked as Luke and I went over to the others

"Yeah." Cassie mentioned

"Jason, Zack watch out for the beam." I called out

Before Jason and Zack could do anything Face Stealer shot them with the beam hitting them sending them to the ground.

"Jason Zack you guys ok?" Trini asked

Jason and Zack get up but can't get a word out.

'Man not good.' I thought to myself

"Alright that's it time to take you down." Preston stated

"I right with ya buddy." Curtis stated

"Yeah same here." Rocky said

"Let's get him then." Adam said

"I agree." Cassie stated

They then rush over to Face Stealer

"I don't think so." Face Stealer stated firing another beam at them

Preston, Curtis, Cassie, Rocky, and Adam got hit with the beams sending them to the ground.

"No Preston, Curtis, Cassie, Rocky, and Adam got hit with the blast." Aisha stated

"Let's go help them." Trini told her

"Right." Aisha said

"Let's go." Tanya stated

"I'm with ya too." Ashley said

The four girls go to run over to them when Face Stealer got in front of them.

"I don't think so ladies now give me your faces." Face Stealer stated firing another beam

The beam hits Ashley, Trini, Tanya, and Aisha sending them to the ground.

"Yes more faces to add to my collection." Face Stealer stated dancing around

"Now for the rest of you." Face Stealer stated

We then run over and get our fallen friends and bring them over to where Adam and Jason is standing still.

"Hang in there guys." Kat said

"No use in running away from me Rangers I will soon have all your faces and you will all become zombies." Face Stealer told us

"Laugh now while you can Face Stealer you not heard the last of the Power Rangers o right guys to the Command Center." I told them

"Right." The others said

We all then teleport to the Command Center.

_Normal POV_

"Hey come back you cowards I want more faces." Face Stealer stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

Once we had got back to the Command Center we took our helmets off with Luke and I returning to our normal heights. We all remove Adam's, Jason's, Rocky's, Zack's, Cutis's, Trini's, Aisha's Tanya's, Ashley, Cassie's, and Preston's helmets with Preston going back to his normal height, to find that their faces are nothing but white voids like Bulk's and Skull's faces.

"Ayi, yi, yi this is terrible." Alpha cried out

"This is very bad indeed." 3PO stated

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped

"Preston." Stevie muttered looking at her brother's voided face

"Face Stealer got Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, Cassie, Ashley, Curtis, Jason, Zack, Trini, and Preston Zordon." I told him

"And Bulk and Skull are in the same condition as well Zordon." Billy stated

"What we do now?" Luke asked

Just then the alarm goes off.

"Rangers there's something on the Viewing Globe." Alpha told us

We then turn to look at the Viewing Globe to see Face Stealer going running around through the park heading towards the lake.

"We can't just go and fight him head on or we will all lose our faces like the others." Tommy mentioned

"Your right Tommy." TJ stated

"But we have to do something." Kat mentioned

"We just have figure out his weak spot first." Billy stated

"**Your right Billy every creature has its weakness, it just has to be found**" Zordon stated

"Wait a minute that's it." I said

"What is it Paul?" Kimberly asked

"I have an idea Alpha can you 3PO, R2, Kira, and Stevie look after the others?" I asked going over to Alpha

"Of course Paul." Alpha said

"But why?" Kira asked

"Come on guys let's head back to the museum we don't have much time." I told them

"Right." Richie said

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

_**Meanwhile back inside the museum**_

Once we were Morphed again we teleported back to the museum.

"We have to find Azina we need to borrow those masks." I stated

"But what if the legend is wrong about them?" Kimberly asked

"Well it's all been right so far." Tommy stated

"Yeah so the masks should be right too." Luke stated

"Let's hope so." Richie mentioned

Just then we run into Azina.

"Power Rangers what are you doing?" Azina asked

"We need to find whoever is in charge of this exhibit." Kat told her

"I am my name is Azina." Azina told us

"Face Stealer is release is terrorizing Angle Grove." I told her

"Oh no that's terrible." Azina said

"We need your help." Tommy told her

"But what can I do?" Azina asked

"You can lend us those masks." Luke told her

"But what will you do with them?" Azina asked

"You'll just have to trust us we promise to bring them back." Billy told her

We then grab the masks.

"Please be careful." Azina told us

"Thank you Azina I promise you won't regret this." I told her

We all then teleport out of the museum.

_**Meanwhile at the lake**_

We then teleport down to the lake with our backs turned towards Face Stealer.

"I'm glad to see you all back now I can steal your faces." Face Stealer stated

We then turned around to face him holding but once they turn around, holding the face masks over the front of our helmets. Face Stealer is now stricken with fright.

"What's the matter don't like our faces anymore?" I asked

"How dare you show those masks in my presence." Face Stealer told us

"I got the feeling he has seen these masks before guys." I told them as we keep holding the masks in front of our faces.

Face Stealer then fires his beam at us but it just bounces off the masks.

"Yes it works." Kat stated

"Yeah the beam can't hit us while we wear the masks." Luke stated

"Put them masks away I need to steal more faces." Face Stealer stated

Face Stealer then fires another beam at us bouncing off the masks again but this time which hits him in his face.

"Hey look at that it bounce right back at him this time." Carlos mentioned

The beam that hit Face Stealer forces him to release all the faces he stole.

"Hey I just saw Adam's and the others faces come out." I stated

"Yeah I think they are going to be ok." Tommy told us

"Yeah that's awesome." Luke stated

"You said it Luke." Kimberly said

"Glad the masks were not a myth after all." Billy mentioned

"I agree Billy." Carlos stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Oh Ayi, yi, yi this is just terrible." Alpha cried out

"Hey guys look." Stevie told them

Just then they see that Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Tanya, Ashley, Cassie, Trini, Curtis, Zack, Jason, and Preston regain their faces.

"What happen?" Aisha asked

"Yeah and how did we end up here?" Trini wondered

"Last thing I remember was battling that Face Stealer creep." Adam stated

"Face Stealer had stole your faces but the others manage to free your faces from that freak." Kira stated

"Man I like to get my hands on the freaky dude." Zack mentioned

"I'm with you on that one cuz." Curtis stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Curses, he will be even more powerful when we make him grow." Lord Zedd stated

"Well let's do it then." Rita told him

"Make our monster grow." Lord Zedd and Rita said together crossing their staffs together

_**Meanwhile back at the lake**_

Just then Face Stealer grew thirty stories tall.

"No one can stop me now all of the faces in the world are mine for the taking." Face Stealer stated

"Oh man we are really going to need help with this one guys." I stated

"Yeah I agree." Kimberly said

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped

"R2 just has informed me that the Ninja Ultrazord is ready for battle." C-3PO stated

"Yes and perfect timing too." Alpha stated

"**Excellent, Rangers rejoin the others and call on the power of the Ninja Ultrazord if needed, the ultimate in battle weaponry**." Zordon told them

"Right Zordon." Adam said

"Good luck guys." Kira and Stevie told them

"Thanks girls." Zack told them

"BACK TO ACTION!" Jason yelled out

_**Meanwhile back at the lake**_

Just then the others teleport down morphed.

"Hey guys welcome back." Luke told them

"Thanks." Ashley said

"Paul Alpha said that the Ninja Ultrazord is ready for battle and to call on it if we need it." Preston told me

"Right ok guys let's do this." I told them

"We need Ninja Zord Power Now." We all called out

"Black Frog Ninja Zord Power up." Jason called out

"Pink Crane Ninja Zord Power up." Kimberly called out

"Blue Wolf Ninja Zord Power up." Zack called out

"Yellow Bear Ninja Zord Power up." Aisha called out

"Red Ape Ninja Zord Power up." Adam called out

"White Falcon Ninja Zord Power up." Tommy called out

"Gold Cougar Ninja Zord Power up." I called out

"Ruby Red Panther Ninja Zord Power up." Billy called out

"Crimson Red Lion Ninja Zord Power up." Preston called out

"Silver Hammerhead Shark Ninja Zord Power up." Luke called out

"Navy Blue Stingray Ninja Zord Power up." Rocky called out

"Purple Dragon Ninja Zord Power up." Trini called out

"Titanium Silver Swan Ninja Zord Power up." Kat called out

"Green Bull Ninja Zord Power up." Curtis called out

"Orange Jaguar Ninja Zord Power up." Richie called out

"Teal Blue Zebra Ninja Zord Power up." Tanya called out

"Burgundy Red Elephant Ninja Zord Power up." TJ called out

"Sky Blue Deer Ninja Zord Power up." Cassie called out

"Cerulean Blue Penguin Ninja Zord Power up." Ashley called out

"Flame Red Bat Ninja Zord Power up." Carlos called out

Just then we took our Power Coins out of our Morphers and they began to glow our Ranger colors and we aimed them towards the sky. The color beams shot out towards the sky and collided and our Ninja Zords appeared.

"Alright guys let's get to work." I said

"Right." The others said

"Ninja Zords Power up." We all said

I then hop into my Cougar Zord.

"Cougar Zord ready to attack." I said placing my hands on the controls

The others hopped into their new respective Zords.

"Frog Zord ready to leap." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

"Bear Zord ready to boogie." Aisha said placing her hands on the controls

"Ape Zord ready to party." Adam said placing his hands on the controls

"Wolf Zord ready to howl." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Falcon Zord ready to sour." Tommy said placing his hands on the controls

"Panther Zord all systems to go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Stingray Zord ready to sting." Rocky said placing his hands on the controls

"Hammerhead Shark Zord ready to prey." Luke said placing his hands on the controls

"Dragon Zord ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Swan Zord ready to dive." Kat said placing her hands on the controls

"Lion Zord ready to hunt." Preston said placing his hands on the controls

"Bull Zord ready to strike." Curtis said placing his hands on the controls

"Jaguar Zord ready to battle." Richie said placing his hands on the controls

"Zebra Zord ready for action." Tanya said placing her hands on the controls

"Elephant Zord ready charge in." TJ said placing his hands on the controls

"Deer Zord ready to run." Cassie said placing her hands on the controls

"Penguin Zord ready to swim." Ashley said placing her hands on the controls

"Bat Zord ready to scare some bad guys." Carlos said placing his hands on the controls

"Crane Zord ready deface this freak." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls

"Ninja Megazord Power now." Adam called out

Just then the Frog Zord became Legs while the Bear Zord became the body the Wolf and Ape Zords became the Arms with fist pads attach over the Wolf and Ape's mouths and the Crane Zord became the head. Just then all five Zords combined together to create the Ninja Megazord.

"Ninja Megazord Power up." Jason, Adam, Aisha, Zack, and Kimberly said together

"Shadow Ninja Megazord Power now." I called out

Just then, the Dragon and Bull Zords became the legs while the Lion Zord became the body, the Hammerhead and the Panther Zords became the arms, the Stingray Zord attach to the Lion Zord's back with the fins wrapping around the waist, the Swan Zord became the head and the Cougar Zord attach to the left waist side on top of the Stingray's fin. Just then all eight Zords combined together to create the Shadow Ninja Megazord.

"Shadow Ninja Megazord Power now." I called out

Just then, the Dragon and Bull Zords became the legs while the Lion Zord became the body, the Hammerhead and the Panther Zords became the arms, the Stingray Zord attach to the Lion Zord's back with the fins wrapping around the waist, the Swan Zord became the head and the Cougar attach to the left waist side on top of the Stingray's fin. Just then all eight Zords combined together to create the Shadow Ninja Megazord.

"Shadow Ninja Megazord Power up." Billy, Trini, Rocky, Kat, Curtis, Preston, Luke, and I said together

"Ninja Shogun Megazord Power now." TJ called out

Just then, the Deer and Zebra Zords became the legs while the Elephant Zord became the body with the trunk attaching to the left side to form as Sword, then the Penguin and Jaguar became the arms and the Bat Zord became the head wrapping its wings around the Elephants head. Just then all six Zords combined together to create the Ninja Shogun Megazord.

"Ninja Shogun Megazord Power up." TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Richie, Ashley, and Tanya said together

"Nice Zords so what." Face Stealer stated

"Ninja Megazord Power Punch." Adam, Jason, Zack, Kimberly, and Aisha called out

Just then the Ninja Megazord Ape and Wolf punched Face Stealer to the ground. Face Stealer then got back up

"Cougar Saber." I called out

Just then the Shadow Ninja Megazord pulled on the Cougar's head making a blade appear.

"Shadow strike." Rocky, Curtis, Billy, Kat, Trini, Preston, Luke, and I called out

Just then the Cougar Saber charge up and struck down on Face Stealer sending him back to the ground.

"Elephant Trunk Shogun Sword." TJ called out

Just then the Ninja Shogun Megazord pulled out the Sword.

"Blazing strike." TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Richie, and Tanya called out

Just then Elephant Trunk Shogun Sword charged up and struck down on Face Stealer sending him back to the ground.

"Ninja Megafalcon Zord Power now." Tommy called out

Just then the Ninja Megazord jumped into the sky and the Falcon Zord attach to the back to form the Ninja Megafalcon Zord.

"Ninja sky kick." Tommy, Jason, Adam, Aisha, and Kimberly called out

Just then the Ninja Megafalcon Zord did its high kick knocking Face Stealer back down to the ground but then got right back up.

"Sky dive Power Punch." Tommy, Jason, Adam, Zack, Kimberly, and Aisha called out

Just then the Ninja Falcon Megazord skydive wolf and Ape punched Face Stealer but he just gets right back up.

"Man this dude is tough." Curtis stated

"Paul I think we should take it up a notch." Luke told me

"Yeah I think your right Ninja Warrior Megazord Power up now." I called out

Just then the Shadow Ninja Megazord and Ninja Shogun Megazord disengaged into the individual Zords. Then the Falcon Zord attach to the back of the Ninja Megazord, then the Lion Zord's head attach to the Wolf Zord's head fist, then the Stingray Zord attach to the back of the Falcon Zord, then the Swan Zord formed the helmet on the Crane Zord's head, then the Frog Zord's legs folded up and the Panther and Bull Zords became the legs, then the Jaguar and Zebra Zords' legs transformed into wheels and attach to the Panther and Bull Zords, then the Deer Zord attach to the left shoulder, then the Elephant Zord's head attach to the Ape Zord's head fist, then the Bat Zord attach to the Wolf Zord's side, then the Dragon Zord wrapped around the waist of the Megazord, then the Penguin Zord attach next to the Dragon's head, then the then the Hammerhead Shark attach to the right waist side, and the Cougar Zord attach to the left waist side. Once join together created the Ninja Warrior Megazord.

"Ninja Warrior Megazord Power up." We all called out

"Lion Blaster fire." Preston commanded

Just then a blast fired out of the Lion Zord's mouth straight at Face Stealer sending him to the ground but got right back up.

"Elephant Blaster Fire." TJ commanded

Just then a blast fired out of the Elephant Zord's mouth straight at Face Stealer sending him back to the ground.

"Bat Zord Boomerang attack." Carlos commanded

Just then the Elephant's Trunk grabs the Bat Zord and throws it at Face Stealer striking him in the chest before flying back and attaching back onto the Wolf Zord's side.

"Twin Sabers." I called out

Just then the Ninja Warrior Megazord pulled on both the Cougar's head and the Hammerhead Shark's head to summon two sabers.

"NINJA ICE SKATING DOUBLE SLASH ATTACK!" we shouted out

Just then both sabers energized with lightning, then ice fired out of the Penguin's mouth freezing Face Stealer's feet to the ground, then the Ninja Warrior Megazord started rolling down the ice path and then started spinning around and struck Face Stealer sending him to the ground again but got right back up.

"Hey guys why don't we use the Ninja Ultrazord?" Ashley suggested

"Yeah good idea." Billy stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I knew choosing this monster was a bad idea." Lord Zedd stated throwing the urn back towards Earth

_**Meanwhile back at the lake**_

_Normal POV_

The urn landed right by where the battle is taking place with the lid off.

_Paul's POV_

"Ok guys let's do this." I told them

"Right." The others said

"Ninja Ultrazord begin transformation sequence now." We all called out

Just then Titanus came rolling down through the mountains.

Just then the Ninja Warrior Megazord hopped into the open slot in Titanus's back to form the Ninja Ultrazord.

"Transformation sequence is complete." I said

"Whoa man this is cool." Zack stated

"Ok guys you ready to send this freak back to where he came from?" I asked

"You know it man." Adam stated

"ALL WEAPONS LOCK ON AND FIRE!" We all shouted out

Just then all the weapons fired at Face Stealer which sends him back into the urn.

"Yes good job guys back to the urn you go Face Stealer." I stated

We then hopped out of the Zords and run towards the urn.

"There's the urn we have got to put the lid back on it before he can get out." Tommy stated

"Yeah no kidding." Curtis stated

I was the first one to make it to the urn.

"Right back where you belong Face Stealer." I said pointing into the urn

I then grab the lid and put it back on.

"Lights out for you pal." I stated

"Yeah we did it guys." I told them

"Yes now that's what I'm talking about sealing your problems away." Luke stated

"Yeah you said brother." I said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"You see, you see how things always turn out when you try to take over the world behind my back." Lord Zedd told her

"Oh just spare me, I don't see you doing any better, radiator face." Rita stated walking off

"Why you, coming from a twin-horned witch like you, that's a compliment." Lord Zedd stated before walking off as well.

_**Meanwhile back outside the Museum**_

_Normal POV_

The Power Ranger head towards the museum to return the urn and masks to the Kahmala exhibit, Bulk and Skull then spats them.

"There they are Skull the Power Rangers has the urn." Bulk stated

"You mean they stole it?" Skull asked

"No you neey the Power Rangers probably clobbered that big ugly Face Stealer creep and took it back." Bulk told him

"Yeah you're probably right." Skull stated

"Hey this gives me an idea follow me." Bulk told him

Skull rushes over before Bulk.

_Paul's POV_

"Hold it." Skull told us holding his hand out in front of us

'Man why do I have a feeling this is going to end badly for them.' I thought to myself

"Well good work Power Rangers." Bulk told us

"Oh well jeez thanks." I told them

"Now if you don't mind we will be taking that its official Junior Police business now." Bulk told us

"Um well ok." I said handing them the urn

"And the masks." Skull stated

Adam then hands them the masks

"You will return them to the museum right?" I asked

"Yes that is exactly what we will do." Bulk told us

Bulk and Skull then walk off with the urn an masks.

"Yes good job guys." I told them

"Yeah we did it." Kimberly said

"Let's get out of here." I stated

"Right." The others said

We all then teleported away.

_Normal POV_

Bulk and Skull enter the museum with the stolen items in their possession. And spot two security guards

"Excuse us official police patrol business." Bulk told them

But the guards stop them

"Oh no you don't these artifacts were reported stolen and we were given orders to bring anyone in seen with them." One of the security guards told them

"Now hold on you don't understand we risk our lives to bring these back here safely." Bulk told them

"But Bulky the Power Rangers were the ones." Skull told him

"Quiet pinhead." Bulk told him

"Both of you shut up and come with us." The security guard told them

The two guards then escort them away.

_**Meanwhile inside the Youth Center**_

_Paul's POV_

We were all sitting at the Youth Center having smoothies when we see Azina walk up to us.

"Oh hey Azina what's up?" Tommy asked

"I just wanted to thank you all for your concern but I wanted to let you all know that Face Stealer was returned to us safely." Azina told us

"Oh congratulations." Kimberly told her

"Yeah glad it was return safely." Kat stated

"Yes and we were very lucky but now we have extra guards to keep a closer watch." Azina told us

"Well I think learning about other cultures is great, but I think reading about them is better than living it." Kimberly mentioned

"Yeah I completely agree with you sis." I told her

We all then laugh together.

**AN**: _Well there's the fourteenth chapter for this story. Now I know that the Ninja Ultrazord got a different look but I felt that it was necessary to do so and it will be like that in all my stories that start in the MMPR era. I will have the next chapter posted in the next day or two. So until next time please R&R._


	15. The Potion Notion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life.__ Read the AN at the end for something about this chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter fifteen for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Fifteen: The Potion Notion

Inside Angle Grove High Tommy, Kimberly, Luke, and I are walking to class when Bulk and Skull stops us.

"Tommy Kimberly hey guys don't they make a lovely couple, Skull haven't I always say they made a lovely couple?" Bulk asked Skull

"Yeah sure right lovely." Skull muttered

'These two seem to get weirder and weirder by the day.' I thought to myself

"Yeah thanks." Tommy said

The four of us begin to walk off.

"Hey by the way Tommy when was the last time you took this lovely lady out for an enchanted romantic evening?" Bulk asked while Skull sings a romantic Italian ballad in the background to highlight Bulk's sales pitch.

"What?" Tommy asked

"Yeah we have to sell all these tickets to the Junior Police ball or else Lt. Stone is going to throw us in the brig." Skull mentioned

"I don't know what you think Kim?" Tommy asked

'Really bro do you really have to ask the way she is giving you that look.' I thought to myself

"I love to." Kimberly told him

"All Right." Bulk stated

Kimberly looks at me with the look I come to know all too well as she even looks at Luke the same way.

"Kimberly what are you thinking?" I asked

"Bulk we will take four more tickets." Kimberly told him

'Oh man really.' I thought to myself

"Of course." Bulk said as Tommy paid for the six tickets

'Man why do I get this feeling that Luke and I will have to pay him back for those tickets.' I thought to myself

We then walk off. Kimberly takes the four extra tickets and hands Luke and I two each.

"Ok you two make sure you find yourselves some dates." Kimberly told us

'I knew it.' I thought to myself

"Come on Kimberly you can't be serious?" Luke asked

"Luke it's no use you won't win this battle you be better off finding a date then fighting her." I told him

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Zedd you never take me anywhere." Rita told him as she walked over to where he was sitting on his throne

"Ah well my little crud muffin I have been working on a little surprise for you Serpentera is fully charged and ready to sweep us away on a second honeymoon." Lord Zedd told her

"I can't even believe there was ever a first." Goldar mentioned

Scorpina just slaps him upside the head.

"Just stuff it you moron." Scorpina hissed

"Come on let's hit the road my crabcakes." Rita told Lord Zedd

"Goldar you are in charge and make sure Finster finishes that monster before they get back." Lord Zedd told Goldar

"Hey why can't I be in charge?" Rito asked

"You?" Lord Zedd as he then points his finger at Rito's chest but taking a look at his hand and disgustingly shaking off the gunk that came off of Rito's body

Rito rubs his chest.

"Just stay out of trouble." Lord Zedd told him

_**Meanwhile back in Angle Grove High**_

"So Paul, who are you thinking of asking to the dance?" Kimberly asked me

Before I could answer her Kat walks up to us.

"Hey guys." Kat said

"Hey Kat." We said greeting her

'Well here it goes.' I thought to myself

"Hey Kat can I ask you something?" I asked

"Yeah sure Paul what's up?" Kat asked

"Well would you like to be my date for the Junior Police Patrol Ball this weekend?" I asked her

'Please say yes.' I thought to myself

"I would love to go the ball with you Paul." Kat told me

"Great." I said

I happen to look at Kimberly who smiles at me and gave me the thumbs up.

"Hey Luke who are you going to ask out to the dance?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know seeing as how you sprung this at me so suddenly Kimberly." Luke told her

Before she could say anything Tanya and Aisha walk up to us.

"Hey guys." Aisha and Tanya greeted us

"Hey." All of us but Luke said

I look at Luke to see him frozen in place wanted to say something but can't.

'Strange he never had a problem talking with them before.' I thought to myself

"Hey Luke." Tanya said

"Hey." Was all Luke could say to her

'I wonder.' I thought to myself

"Excuse me for a sec Luke can I have a word with you now." Kimberly told him dragging him by his arm

'I know what that talk will be about.' I thought to myself

"Hey you guys ready for that big test coming up?" Aisha wondered

"Don't remind me I don't even think I will ever be ready for that test no matter how much studying I do for it." I stated

"I agree with you man." Tommy said

"Yeah it's going to suck for sure." Kat stated

We then see Luke and Kimberly walk back up to us.

"Hey um Tanya?" Luke asked

"What is it Luke?" Tanya asked

"Would you like to come to the dance with me?" Luke asked

'Way to go sis.' I thought to myself

"I love to." Tanya told him

"Great." Luke said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Rito and Finster were in Finster's lab while Finster was working on Lord Zedd's and Rita's monster.

"Now the last time I equipped him with a love potion." Finster stated

"Love potion?" Rito asked

"Just like the one Rita used on Lord Zedd. Oops, hehehe. I mean like the one Rita didn't use on Lord Zedd." Finster stated

"Right." Rito said

"Never mind that for now, the potion is safely tucked away behind lock and key. I'll be back in a few minutes and don't touch anything while I'm gone." Finster told Rito

"You've got it, dude." Rito told him

Finster then left his lab. Rito then, kicks his foot in the air

"Badoop, score." Rito stated

Rito then strolls over to a cabinet in the back of Finster's Workshop Rito then punches the lock on it, and opens the door with ease.

"Safely locked up huh? Now let's see here looking for a love potion." Rito said looking through the cabinet.

He then fines a red type gun with a heart on it.

"It couldn't possibly be this bright red one with the heart on it could it?" Rito asked himself.

Rito then walks up to the monster laying on the table.

"Well one way to find out let's take it up for a test drive." Rito stated as he aimed it at the monster lying on the table, and firing away

Red bubbles stream out and once they pop on the skin of the creature, it sits up.

"Well hello, Handsome, where have you been hiding yourself? I'm Miss Chief, and you are positively the monster of my dreams." Miss Chief told him

"Hey now control yourself." Rito told her

"I am yours to command and I will do anything you say." Miss Chief told him

"Anything?" Rito asked

"Anything." Miss Chief told him

"I've got an idea come here." Rito told her

Rito then whispers in her ear.

_**Meanwhile back inside Angle Grove High**_

_Normal POV_

Miss Chief walks through the hallways unnoticed.

_Paul's POV_

"Paul we are going to have lots of fun at the dance." Kat told me

"Yeah it will be a fun time." I stated

Kimberly smiles at me.

'When did my life as a kid disappear?' I thought to myself

Granted I am not that sore about going to these things anymore.

"Luke we will also have a good time." Tanya told him

"Yeah it will be fun." Luke stated

"Yeah and I already know what dress I'm going to wear. And I am going to put my hair up like this and I.." Kimberly started saying but stop with her back turn towards us facing Bulk and Skull

"Ayi, yi, yi." Kimberly muttered

Kimberly then slowly walks over towards Bulk and Skull with us close behind her.

"What is it Kimberly?" Luke asked

"You are the cutest thing I have ever seen." Kimberly told him

"Huh?" The rest of us asked in shock

Kimberly then starts running her hand along Skull's face.

'Ok this really freaky.' I thought to myself

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?" Kimberly asked Skull

Skull then drops his roll of tickets on the floor.

"No, not recently." Skull told her

"Listen, handsome, do you have a date to the ball?" Kimberly asked

'Wait hold up what in the hell is going on?' I thought to myself

"Now that you mention it, no." Skull told her

"Kim, what's going on, I thought we were going to the ball?" Tommy asked

Skull and Kimberly gently pushes Tommy aside, and Skull puts his arms around Kimberly

"If you've got the best why settle for the rest?" Kimberly asked

Kim grabs Skull by his shirt and Skull then tilts her over, dipping her suddenly and lifting her back up. They then spin around, both smiling. Skull growls like an animal in her face, and Kimberly replies back with a delight squeal.

'You have got to be kidding me.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile in a nearby classroom**_

Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Richie, and Curtis were in Mrs. Appleby's class when there was a knock at the door revealing Lt. Stone popping his head in.

"Excuse me miss I am sorry to interrupt but I am look for Bulkmeier and Skullovitch." Lt. Stone told her

Just then Miss Chief, still invisible, teleports next to Lt. Stone, fires her love-gun at him.

"Oh my stripes." Lt. Stone muttered

Miss Chief giggles and teleports away, as Lt. Stone heads over to Ms. Appleby's desk, takes her hand and helps her stand up. Rocky, Adam, Curtis, Zack, Richie, Jason, Trini, and Billy are watching this from their seats with the rest of the class.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?" Lt. Stone asked her

She snaps her hand out of his.

"I beg your pardon?" Ms. Appleby asked

Trini finds this all amusing Jason and the others are stunned.

"I know that this is sudden, but would like to go to the Junior Police Patrol Ball with me?" Lt. Stone asked her

"Lieutenant Stone." Ms. Appleby stated

_**Meanwhile back in the halls**_

_Normal POV_

Miss Chief makes her rounds through the school, heading down the stairway and passing by Bulk and Skull. Bulk is mocking his pal about earlier.

"You have such beautiful eyes." Bulk mocked Skull

Just then Miss Chief invisibly sprays Bulk. Then the monster prances off, leaving Bulk in a spelled daze, repeating the last word he got out before being possessed by the love spell. Just then Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Curtis, Rocky, Richie, and Adam walk down the stairs. Bulk then spots Trini and grabs her hand.

"Trini where you been all my life?" Bulk asked

Trini snatches her hand away from him before he can kiss it.

"What?" Trini asked

Bulk reaches around her by her back and pull her closer to him.

"Come with me to the Casbah. I dunno where that is, but we'll find it." Bulk told her

Trini gives Bulk an odd look and looks at the others.

"I think we'd better go as something is definitely going on." Trini mentioned

"Yeah I agree." Richie mentioned

Billy pulls Trini out of Bulks grasp and walk away to go find the others.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"As if just having Rita back wasn't bad enough now I have to deal with her dimwitted brother." Goldar stated walking up to Baboo and Squatt

"You are such a whiner Goldar your betrayal of Rita has really made you pathetic." Scorpina mentioned

"I kinda like Rito myself." Squatt mentioned

"Uh-huh." Baboo muttered

Goldar just ignores all three of them.

"I'll show Lord Zedd it is I who should be with him when he conquers the universe, beginning with the Power Rangers." Goldar stated

_**Meanwhile at the park**_

_Paul's POV_

Luke, Tommy, Kat, Aisha, Tanya, Kimberly, and I meet up with Jason, Billy, Trini, Zack, Curtis, Adam, Rocky, TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Richie, and Preston at the park with Kimberly in her own world as she staggers around, spinning in place and playing with her hair while staring off into space.

'Man this all getting to weird even for her.' I thought to myself

"Hey have you guys notice anything weird going on in school today?" Adam asked

"Definitely." I stated pointing towards Kimberly

"If you call falling in love weird, then color me guilty." Kimberly stated turling around

'She really has flipped this time.' I thought to myself

"Maybe we should talk to Zordon." Billy mentioned

"I agree with you completely Billy." I stated

We are about to teleport away when Goldar, Scorpina, and the Tengas show up.

"Nice to see you again Rangers." Goldar told us

"Oh I have to protect Skull." Kimberly stated

I look at here shaking my head at her.

"Ok time to take these guys now ninja style." Zack stated

"I'm with you cuz." Curtis stated

"NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" I yelled out

Once all twenty of us transformed into our Ninja Ranger forms we begin to fight the Tengas. Once Luke and I took care of the Tengas around us we went after Goldar. I then leap over Luke's shoulders and kick Goldar in the chest, and then Luke does a spinning kick at Goldar which sends into Scorpina sending the both of them to the ground.

"You'll pay for that." Goldar told us

"You always say that Goldar and the end result is always the same." I stated

"You don't know who you are messing with short stacks." Scorpina stated

"Just like broken records." Luke and I muttered

_**Meanwhile inside Serpentera**_

Lord Zedd sits in the pilot seat, turning around to Rita.

"Have fun my little sourpuss?" Lord Zedd asked

"Zedd baby, you may be ugly, but you sure now how to show a ghoul a bad time. Hahaha." Rita told him

Just then Lord Zedd sees that the fuel gauge drops to empty.

"What empty we are running out of energy." Lord Zedd mentioned

"Oh please, I haven't heard that one in 3,000 years." Rita told him

"Really I wonder how amusing your brother is going to find this." Lord Zedd told her

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Rito is watching the Earth through Rita's Repulsascope, when the microphone beeps. Rito looks around and with everyone gone, he picks it up.

"Hello, Rito Revolto Residence." Rito said into the mic with a hearty laugh

"_Rito you bonehead put Goldar on the line_." Lord Zedd told Rito through the mic

To this Rito ends up tossing it up in the air before safely catching it.

"Hi Ed um, Goldar isn't here. Oh can I be in charge?" Rito asked into the mic

"_So you want to be in charge do you_?" Lord Zedd asked sarcastically through the mic

"Yeah." Rito said into the mic

"_Just like I put you in charge of recharging Serpentera yesterday_." Lord Zedd stated through the mic

Rito hits his skull head with the microphone.

"_Well thanks to you, we're on our way back and your sister can't wait to see you. Tell Goldar that monster had better be ready_." Lord Zedd told him through the mic

"You got it, Ed. No problemo everything is right on schedule, count on it." Rito said into the mic

_**Meanwhile back at the park**_

Goldar, Scorpina, and the Tengas were backing away from us as we slowly advance towards them.

"Oh I see you all are just making a well calculated retreat." Jason stated

"Exactly until next time Power Rangers." Goldar told us before teleporting back to the moon

"When is that guy ever going to learn?" Rocky wonder

"Yeah no kidding." Cassie mentioned

"Come on let's head to the Command Center." I stated

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

We all had teleported to the Command Center

"Zordon there's something wrong with Kimberly, she's not acting like herself." I told him

"**Alpha run a scan for abnormal bio waves**." Zordon told Alpha

"Hold still Kimberly." Alpha told her

Alpha waves a metal wand in front of her, beaming a red light off onto her body. Kim doesn't stand still, she fidgets around.

"Kimberly Ann Skullovitch or Kimberly Hart-Skullovitch." Kimberly muttered

'She really has lost it now.' I thought to myself

"Ayi, yi, yi, Kimberly seems to be under the spell of a love potion." Alpha told us

"Thank goodness." Aisha stated

"Yeah no kidding." Tommy stated

'I couldn't have agreed more.' I thought to myself

Just then the alarms go off.

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped

"Zordon R2 just have informed me that he has found the cause in Mistress Kimberly's behavior." 3PO mentioned

"**Just as I expected, Rangers observe the Viewing Globe**." Zordon told us

On the Viewing Globe we see a red monster with a red gun with a heart on it.

"**This is Miss Chief she has been wreaking havoc all over Angel Grove by haphazardly spraying her powerful love potion**." Zordon told us

I see Kimberly is not paying any attention to this as she is giggling and hopping around, and whispering something into Trini's ear.

"I'm all for love but this is getting out of hand." Trini stated

"**Rangers do not underestimate Miss Chief's Power her love potion undermines common sense and leaves the person vulnerable to danger**." Zordon told us

As we continue to look at the Viewing Globe we see Miss Chief spraying the love gun in the field at a group of people, who quickly fall in love with each other.

"I see Zordon but can you help Kim?" Tommy asked

"Yeah we really need her back to normal." I told him

"**I am hesitant to tamper with the delicate balance of human emotion**." Zordon told us

"We really need Kimberly back the way she was." I stated

"Yeah what are we going to do?" TJ wondered

"**Perhaps Miss Chief's love potion will gradually wear off of Kimberly and the others. Until then keep her under close watch**." Zordon told us

"We will Zordon." Tommy stated

"Yeah you can count on that." I stated

I then grab Kimberly's hand and we all teleport out of the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Oh I am really gonna get it this time." Rito muttered from the floor

Goldar and Scorpina returns and forcibly helps Rito up.

"Rito you babbling bafoon what's wrong with you beyond the obvious, I mean?" Goldar asked

"Ed and Rita are on their way back, but I kind of sent their monster to Earth." Rito stated

"What possessed you to do that?" Scorpina asked

"I thought it would be fun to send it down there with the love potion Finster made." Rito told him

"What love potion?" Goldar asked

"Why the one Rita didn't use on Ed." Rito told him

"I should have known it was a trick. Well I'll take care of it. Finster get in here now." Goldar called out

Just then Finster walks in.

"Create an antidote for that love potion immediately." Goldar told him

"I guess the party's over." Finster stated

Scorpina just shakes her head at Goldar.

_**Meanwhile back inside Angle Grove High**_

Miss Chief makes another perfect match by spraying the Angel Grove High School principal Mr. Caplan with the love gun. He's standing next to Ms. Appleby in the hallway, and once the bubbles take effect, he grabs her hand. kisses it

"Appleby, be mine." Mr. Caplan stated

"I beg your pardon?" She asked

"Oh Ms. Appleby I feel like a love struck schoolboy." Mr. Caplan stated

"Has everyone in this school gone mad?" She asked

Mr. Kaplan gets on his knees.

"Madly in love, Appleby of my eye." He stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I have prepared the antidote." Finster told Goldar

"Excellent, and to make sure it's safe to use on Lord Zedd, go down to Earth and test it on the humans but make sure no one sees you." Goldar told him

Rito, during this conversation, slowly creeps away, crawling off to the side with his back to the wall, trying to slip out of there before trouble can start and blames can be pinned.

"Yes Goldar." Finster said teleporting to Earth

"Say goodbye Rita." Goldar stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Angle Grove High**_

_Normal POV_

Miss Chief was still in the halls of the school dancing around.

"Who should I match up next?" Miss Chief asked herself

Just then Finster appeared in front of Miss Chief.

"Return to the Palace, your cupid wings have been clipped." Finster told her

"Oh drat you should have seen some of the matches I've made." She stated teleporting off

"I plan to do just that." Finster stated

Finster then walks over to a blowup battle brewing between Lt. Stone and Mr. Caplan over the heart of Ms. Appleby.

"Listen here you toupee top, Ms. Appleby is going to the dance with me and that's all there is to it." Lt. Stone stated

"Listen here you Don Wannabe she's not used to dating out of her species." Mr. Caplan stated

Ms. Appleby is soaking up all of the attention with glee. The two are about to start fighting.

"Oh no you don't." Finster stated

He then sprays them with the antidote a moment later Lt. Stone and Mr. Caplan as back to their normal selves. Their fists turn into handshakes, as the men forget everything that happened.

"I don't believe we've meet." Lt. Stone stated

"I'm Mr. Caplan." He said shaking Lt. Stone's hand

"Lt. Stone." He said shaking Mr. Caplan's hand

"It's a pleasure." Mr. Caplan stated

Just then Ms. Appleby notable to take the sudden reversal too well, she quickly faints in Mr. Caplan's arms the emotional rollercoaster has come to a grinding halt.

"Good it works now to fix the rest." Finster stated

Finster then walks down the hall to the next potion victim, Bulk, who embraces Trini.

"I promise you I will bring you the moon and stars." Bulk stated

"You won't be doing that today." Finster stated

Finster then sprays the blue bubbles at Bulk, causing him to release her from his grip.

"Um what was I saying?" Bulk asked

"Um it was nothing it was nice talking to you bye." Trni said quickly walking away to find the others

Finster than walks over to his next target Kimberly who is with Skull as he gives his trademark laugh just standing around talking to each other.

"Skull how could I have ever gone out with that loser Tommy?" Kimberly asked while she playfully tugs on his nose

"I don't know." Skull told her

Finster then sprays the anti-love potion device at Kimberly.

_Kimberly's POV_

I open and close my eyes making sure I wasn't seeing things but find that I am with Skull tugging on his nose. I quickly take my hand away from Skull's nose.

"Skull?" I asked in shock and confusion

Skull then gently tugs at my nose.

"Yes, Lamb chop?" Skull asked letting my nose go

I look at Skull, who leans back against the lockers with a smile and a flirtatious body language about himself.

'What in the hell is going on here?' I thought to myself

I look over to see Tommy, Kat, Aisha, Tanya, Paul, and Luke over nearby looking over some notes.

"I think I need to be over there." I tell him as nicely as I can

I then slowly walk over to my brothers and friends.

"I'll miss you." Skull called out

'Oh man what is going on here?' I thought to myself

_Paul's POV_

Just then Kimberly pushed us a little ways away.

"Guys what's going on? What was I doing with Skull?" Kimberly asked

"Kim your ok." Tommy stated

"Not until I know what's been going on here." Kimberly mentioned

"It's a long story Kim." Kat stated

"Yeah and pretty freaky too." Luke stated

"For sure." Aisha stated with Tanya agreeing with her

"Come let's go meet up with the others in the park." I said

We then walked off towards park.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Finster has teleported back into the Palace and he and Miss Chief walked back into the Throne room together, and walking up to Rito, Scorpina, and Goldar.

"The antidote works like a charm and all of the humans have been returned to normal." Finster told Goldar

"And hopefully with any luck things will soon return to normal around her too. Miss Chief I want you to spray Lord Zedd with the antidote the moment he walks in." Goldar stated

Scorpina just crosses her arms and glares at him while Miss Chief just stands next to Rito.

"Sorry Goldy you're just wasting your breath, she only listens to me." Rito stated

"Well you tell her then." Goldar told him

"Come here sweetheart." Rito told Miss Chief

Rito then begins to whisper an order in her ear. Just then Rita comes storming into the Throne Room.

"Goldar you overpaid chimp act where were you?" Rita asked

"Now quickly spray Rita." Rito told Miss Chief

Miss Chief does so but with the red device with the love potion.

"No not now." Goldar stated

But it's too late, the red bubbles have struck Rita and she looks at Goldar

"You have the most beautiful eyes, Gold ducks. They're the most horrible shade of red." Rita told him as she slowly approaches Goldar.

Goldar then runs away screaming, trying to get away from the raging hormones of Rita. Rito, Scorpina, Miss Chief, and Finster stand off to the side, laughing. Goldar rushes over near the throne.

"What have you done? I'll get you for this." Goldar told Rito

Rita has him cornered, and proceeds to grab him, pinning him down onto the throne. She rubs his blue monkey face and strokes his hair.

"Finster spray her with the antidote hurry." Goldar called out

"Very well, but you owe me one." Finster told him as he walks over

"Anything just please get her off of me." Goldar told him

Finster then sprays Rita with the antidote. Rita comes to her senses and hops off of Goldar.

"Get off me, you big baboon. Have you lost your marbles?" Rita asked

Rita then races off in a confused huff, passing by Lord Zedd.

"What's wrong with her?" Lord Zedd asked

Goldar stands up and dusts himself off not saying anything Lord Zedd returns to his throne.

"Good work Goldar I see that the monster is ready. Even though my trip was wasted doesn't mean my entire day should be wasted, let's have some fun with the Power Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

Lord Zedd then lifts his Z-Staff and fires it at Miss Chief. Rito's standing in front of her, only barely manages to duck just as the lightning bolts strike her and teleport her back to Earth. Rito wipes his brow.

"Whoo, that was a close one." Rito stated

_**Meanwhile back at the park**_

Tommy, Kat, Aisha, Tanya, Kimberly, Luke, and I meet up with Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Curtis, Adam, Rocky, Richie, TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and Preston at the park. And we had informed them about the change and we took a look around the school and park to see that the other people that were affected by that love spell are back to normal as well.

"Well it looks like the spell has been completely broken." Billy stated

"Thank goodness." Ashley stated

"You're telling me." Kimberly stated

"Yeah I don't think I could have taking another moment with Bulk." Trini stated

"This has to be the weirdest stunt Rita and Zedd have ever pulled." Zack stated

"Yeah no kidding." Jason stated

"Well we manage to take care of one problem." Preston stated

Just then our Communicators beeped.

"And now comes the next problem." Luke stated

Kimberly lightly slaps his chest.

"Go ahead Zordon we read you." I said into the Communicator

"_Miss Chief has rematerialized in the outskirts of Angle Grove_." Zordon said through the Communicators

"Right we're on it Zordon." I said into the Communicator

"Ok guys let's take out this cupid for good." Carlos stated

"I agree." Cassie mentioned

"Well what are we waiting for let's Morph and get this bad cupid." Zack mentioned

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"ORANGE JAGUAR RANGER POWER!" Richie yelled out before a Orange Jaguar Helmet appeared

"BURGUNDY RED ELEPHANT RANGER POWER!" TJ yelled out before a Burgundy Red Elephant Helmet appeared

"SKY BLUE DEER RANGER POWER!" Cassie yelled out before a Sky Blue Deer helmet appeared

"FLAME RED BAT RANGER POWER!" Carlos yelled out before a Flame Red Bat helmet appeared

"TEAL BLUE ZEBRA RANGER POWER!" Tanya yelled out before a Teal Blue Zebra helmet appeared

"CERULEAN BLUE PENGUIN RANGER POWER!" Ashley yelled out before a Cerulean Blue Penguin helmet appeared

"GREEN BULL RANGER POWER!" Curtis yelled out before a Green Bull helmet appeared

"TITANIUM SILVER SWAN RANGER POWER!" Kat yelled out before a Titanium Silver Swan helmet appeared

"RUBY RED PANTHER RANGER POWER!" Billy yelled out before a Ruby Red Panther helmet appeared

"PURPLE DRAGON RANGER POWER!" Trini yelled out before a Purple Dragon helmet appeared

"NAVY BLUE STINGRAY RANGER POWER!" Rocky yelled out before a Navy Blue Stingray helmet appeared

"SILVER HAMMERHEAD SHARK RANGER POWER!" Luke yelled out before a Silver Hammerhead Shark helmet appeared

"CRIMSON RED LION RANGER POWER!" Preston yelled out before a Crimson Red Lion helmet appeared

"GOLD COUGAR RANGER POWER!" I yelled out before a Gold Cougar helmet appeared

"WHITE FALCON RANGER POWER!" Tommy yelled out before a White Falcon helmet appeared

"BLACK FROG RANGER POWER!" Jason yelled out before a Black Frog helmet appeared

"PINK CRANE RANGER POWER!" Kimberly yelled out before a Pink Crane helmet appeared

"BLUE WOLF RANGER POWER!" Zack yelled out before a Blue Wolf helmet appeared

"YELLOW BEAR RANGER POWER!" Aisha yelled out before a Yellow Bear helmet appeared.

"RED APE RANGER POWER!" Adam yelled out before a Red Ape helmet appeared

_**Meanwhile in the Outskirts of Angle Grove**_

Once morphed we teleported to the Outskirts of town and confront Miss Chief.

"Come to spread more love potion?" I asked

"Not this time Rangers." Miss Chief stated

"Ok guys let's do this." I stated

"Right." The others said

We all go to attack Miss Chief but our attacks get blocked by her gear shield. Miss Chief lunges towards with the sharp edges of her shield aimed outward.

"Ninja Blade." I called out

I then pull out the blade from its holster and I quickly deflect the blow with a bit of fancy footwork I have learned from Zack. I then send Miss Chief backwards.

"You don't know who you're dealing with Rangers." Miss Chief told us as we group back together

"Wrong Miss Chief you don't know who you are dealing with." TJ stated

"Yeah you can never defeat us." Richie stated

"We'll about that Ranger." Miss Chief stated

Miss Chief then tosses her shield our way. It spins around horizontally, slicing into our chests with its sharp edges and causing our suits to spark and sending us to the ground. Miss Chief then caught it as it came back to her

"What goes around comes around." Miss Chief stated

"I think it's time we show this crooked cupid how true that can be." I stated

"So you think you'll be the ones to straitening me out huh we'll see about that." Miss Chief stated

Miss Chief then tosses her shield at us again, the others all duck out of the way, and I use my Ninja Blade to slash the shield into coming to a soft landing on the grass nearby.

"It's all over Miss Chief you must surrender." I told her leaning my Ninja Blade over my shoulder

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"No so fast, Gold Ranger." Lord Zedd stated

"Make our monster grow." Rita and Zedd called out together crossing their staffs.

_**Meanwhile back at the Outskirts of Angle Grove**_

Just then Miss Chief grew thirty stories tall.

"Ah looks like I have the upper hand once again Rangers." Miss Chief stated

"I wouldn't bet on that." Curtis stated

"Ok guys I say we combine all of our Zords and take this cupid down once and for all." I said

"I'm with you." Kimberly said

"Alright then let's do it." I stated

"We need Ninja Zord Power now." We all called out

"Black Frog Ninja Zord Power up." Jason called out

"Pink Crane Ninja Zord Power up." Kimberly called out

"Blue Wolf Ninja Zord Power up." Zack called out

"Yellow Bear Ninja Zord Power up." Aisha called out

"Red Ape Ninja Zord Power up." Adam called out

"White Falcon Ninja Zord Power up." Tommy called out

"Gold Cougar Ninja Zord Power up." I called out

"Ruby Red Panther Ninja Zord Power up." Billy called out

"Crimson Red Lion Ninja Zord Power up." Preston called out

"Silver Hammerhead Shark Ninja Zord Power up." Luke called out

"Navy Blue Stingray Ninja Zord Power up." Rocky called out

"Purple Dragon Ninja Zord Power up." Trini called out

"Titanium Silver Swan Ninja Zord Power up." Kat called out

"Green Bull Ninja Zord Power up." Curtis called out

"Orange Jaguar Ninja Zord Power up." Richie called out

"Teal Blue Zebra Ninja Zord Power up." Tanya called out

"Burgundy Red Elephant Ninja Zord Power up." TJ called out

"Sky Blue Deer Ninja Zord Power up." Cassie called out

"Cerulean Blue Penguin Ninja Zord Power up." Ashley called out

"Flame Red Bat Ninja Zord Power up." Carlos called out

Just then we took our Power Coins out of our Morphers and they began to glow our Ranger colors and we aimed them towards the sky. The color beams shot out towards the sky and collided and our Ninja Zords appeared.

"Alright guys let's get to work." I said

"Right." The others said

"Ninja Zords Power up." We all said

I then hop into my Cougar Zord.

"Cougar Zord ready to attack." I said placing my hands on the controls

The others hopped into their new respective Zords.

"Frog Zord ready to leap." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

"Bear Zord ready to boogie." Aisha said placing her hands on the controls

"Ape Zord ready to party." Adam said placing his hands on the controls

"Wolf Zord ready to howl." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Falcon Zord ready to sour." Tommy said placing his hands on the controls

"Panther Zord all systems to go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Stingray Zord ready to sting." Rocky said placing his hands on the controls

"Hammerhead Shark Zord ready to prey." Luke said placing his hands on the controls

"Dragon Zord ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Swan Zord ready to dive." Kat said placing her hands on the controls

"Lion Zord ready to hunt." Preston said placing his hands on the controls

"Bull Zord ready to strike." Curtis said placing his hands on the controls

"Jaguar Zord ready to battle." Richie said placing his hands on the controls

"Zebra Zord ready for action." Tanya said placing her hands on the controls

"Elephant Zord ready charge in." TJ said placing his hands on the controls

"Deer Zord ready to run." Cassie said placing her hands on the controls

"Penguin Zord ready to swim." Ashley said placing her hands on the controls

"Bat Zord ready to scare some bad guys." Carlos said placing his hands on the controls

"Crane Zord ready take this cupid out." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls

"Ninja Megazord Power now." Jason called out

Just then the Frog Zord became Legs while the Bear Zord became the body the Wolf and Ape Zords became the Arms with fist pads attach over the Wolf and Ape's mouths and the Crane Zord became the head. Just then all five Zords combined together to create the Ninja Megazord.

"Ninja Megazord Power up." Jason, Adam, Aisha, Zack, and Kimberly said together

"Ninja Warrior Megazord Power now." I called out

Just then the Falcon Zord attach to the back of the Ninja Megazord, then the Lion Zord's head attach to the Wolf Zord's head fist, then the Stingray Zord attach to the back of the Falcon Zord, then the Swan Zord formed the helmet on the Crane Zord's head, then the Frog Zord's legs folded up and the Panther and Bull Zords became the legs, then the Jaguar and Zebra Zords' legs transformed into wheels and attach to the Panther and Bull Zords, then the Deer Zord attach to the left shoulder, then the Elephant Zord's head attach to the Ape Zord's head fist, then the Bat Zord attach to the Wolf Zord's side, then the Dragon Zord wrapped around the waist of the Megazord, then the Penguin Zord attach next to the Dragon's head, then the then the Hammerhead Shark attach to the right waist side, and the Cougar Zord attach to the left waist side. Once join together created the Ninja Warrior Megazord.

"Ninja Warrior Megazord Power up." We all called out

"You think your Zords can save you think again Rangers." Miss Chief stated charging at us with her gear shield.

"Lion Blaster fire." Preston commanded

Just then a blast fired out of the Lion Zord's mouth straight at Miss Chief. She uses her shield to block the blast instead it destroys the shield and sends her tumbling back

"No fair that was my favorite shield." Miss Chief cried out

"Elephant Blaster Fire." TJ commanded

Just then a blast fired out of the Elephant Zord's mouth straight at Miss Chief sending her back to the ground.

"Bat Zord Boomerang attack." Carlos commanded

Just then the Elephant's Trunk grabs the Bat Zord and throws it at Miss Chief striking her in the chest before flying back and attaching back onto the Wolf Zord's side.

"Twin Sabers." I called out

Just then the Ninja Warrior Megazord pulled on both the Cougar's head and the Hammerhead Shark's head to summon two sabers.

"NINJA ICE SKATING DOUBLE SLASH ATTACK!" we shouted out

Just then both sabers energized with lightning, then ice fired out of the Penguin's mouth freezing Miss Chief's feet to the ground, then the Ninja Warrior Megazord started rolling down the ice path and then started spinning around and struck Miss Chief and destroyed her.

"Yeah now that is the end of that bad love story." Tanya stated

"Yeah no kidding." Kimberly stated

"I completely agree." Trini mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Drat. Another one bites the dust." Rita stated

She turns around and points at Goldar

"Goldar, somehow this is all your fault." Rita told him

"That's it my Lord Rita tricked you into marriage with a love potion." Goldar stated

"No Goldar don't." Rito said

"You're making a big mistake Goldar." Scorpina stated

But Goldar wouldn't listen.

"Finster give him the antidote." Goldar ordered

Finster does so.

"Goldar, have you lost your mind?" Lord Zedd asked

The blue bubbles does it thing around Lord Zedd.

"This little witch is the best thing that ever happened to me." Lord Zedd stated as he puts his arm around Rita.

"But my Lord your marriage is a sham she deceived you, she's a wolf in sheep's clothing." Goldar told him

"Enough now apologize to Rita." Lord Zedd told him

"But it's true so why should he?" Goldar asked

"Just do it." Lord Zedd ordered

Rita giving a gleefully evil smirk to Goldar's plan backfiring.

"Alright, I'm sorry, your heinousness." Goldar told her swallowing his pride

"You know, maybe old Ed really does love Rita." Rito mentioned

"I agree with you for once Rito." Scorpina stated

Lord Zedd and Rita turn to each other, lovingly smiling to one another embrace one another kissing.

**Later that night **_**at the Junior Police Patrol Ball inside the Youth Center**_

While Preston, TJ, Ashley, Cassie, and Carlos were back at home the rest of us were at the Junior Police Patrol Ball is being held at the Youth Center, there's a band playing on a stage. Kat and I are dancing together as it is a slow song playing. Luke is also on the dance floor with Tanya after having a long talk with Kimberly he was not as nervous as he was earlier. Kimberly and Tommy are also on the dance floor.

"This probably has been one of the weirdest days I have ever had in a long time." I mentioned to Kat as we dance

"Yeah no kidding I am just glad things are back to normal." Kat mentioned

_Noraml POV_

Adam, Aisha, Billy, and Rocky were standing around talking while Zack and Curtis were on the dance floor dancing with their dates and Jason and Trini were dancing with each other. And Richie was helping with Ernie.

"That monster was sure a hothead." Adam mentioned

"I agree, and with quite a potent potion." Billy mentioned

Aisha laughs.

"I just hope Rita and Zedd have given up matchmaking for good." Aisha mentioned

Rocky is the first to notice something.

"Hey guys check this out." Rocky said pointing over towards Lt. Stone and Ms. Appleby

"Ms. Appleby would you do me the honor of joining me for a dance?" Lt. Stone asked

"I suppose that would be alright Jerome." Ms. Appleby told him taking his arm

Out on the dance floor, we see several police officers dancing with people, Bulk with a blonde girl, Mr. Caplan dancing with an older blonde girl, Tommy and Kim, dancing with each other Jason and Trini are dancing with each other Zack with a beautiful gal, and his cousin Curtis is also dancing with another beautiful gal.

Billy then taps Aisha on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's dance." Billy said

She thinks about it for a second.

"Okay." Aisha said taking his hand as they head off to the dance floor passing by Rocky.

Rocky who is dateless, but takes a look around and finds a single female standing alone behind him and walks up to her.

"Hi." He greeted her

_Kimberly's POV_

Tommy and I are dancing together as I look on the dance floor to see both of my brothers dancing with their dates.

'I'm glad I was able to get them away from them dumb video games for once.' I thought to myself

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you Tommy." I told him looking back at him

"I know you didn't mean it." Tommy told me

I then spot Skull sitting off to the side, with his feet up on the table.

"Speaking of being mean, I wasn't very nice to Skull was I?" I asked

Tommy nodded his head

"You mind if I share a dance with him?" I asked

'I have to at least apologize to Skull.' I thought to myself

"No, go ahead." Tommy told me

"Thanks." I tell him

I then walk over to Skull.

_Normal POV_

Tommy remains smiling Adam, then walks over to Tommy.

"Celery?" Adam asked

Tommy accepts it.

"Thanks." Tommy said

_Kimberly's POV_

I then sneak up on Skull.

"boo." I said into his ear

I then sit in a chair next to him

"You want to dance?" I asked

Skull takes his feet off the table and turns away from me.

"Why? So you can step on my feet as well as my heart?" Skull asked in a painfully disturbed voice.

'I guess I did have that one coming.' I thought to myself

"Oh Skull, look, I'm so sorry about that. But don't you think it's better that we're friends anyway?" I asked

"Really? Friends?" Skull wondered

"Yeah." I told him

"Yeah friends." Skull said with a smile on his face

"Of course let's go." I told him as I take Skull's hand

We then get up and make our way out to the dance floor together.

**AN**: _Well there's the fifteenth chapter for this story. Now I had to change Luke's date as I had first plan back in May to have him go with Ashley but that was before I went with the route of having twenty Rangers and Ashley being one of them and having her TJ, Cassie, and Carlos in Junior High. Also if you are wondering if I am pairing Tanya with Luke then I am telling you right here and now that is not the case as both Luke and Paul are in that little growing up phase. But you never know what might happen with that especially with Paul and Kat. I will most likely have the next chapter out which will be the Christmas episode tomorrow but if I get it completely finished tonight then I will post it tonight. So until next time please R&R._


	16. Saving Christmas

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life.__ Sorry I am getting this ouyt so late but this took a little longer than first thought to edited it from what I had wrote down back in February. This follows the same episode plots but with quite a few of twists here and there and the dialogue might not be all the same as the episode and it was meant to be that way so if you think it was meant to say something different it wasn't for this. Just read the Author's note at the end for more on that as well as a feel other things. Now without further ado here is chapter sixteen for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Sixteen: Saving Christmas

At Angle Grove Youth Center we are having a Holiday party Luke and I are at the counter talking with Richie and watching the rehearsal going on for the pageant tonight luckily I was able to back out of it as I didn't feel like singing in it same with Luke.

'Thank god I rather hear Bulk and Skull sing then my own brother.' I thought to myself

I then see TJ, Carlos, Jason, Billy, Tommy, Zack, Curtis, Rocky, and Adam walk in and I wave at them as we then hear Ashley, Cassie, Kimberly, Trini, Kat, Tanya, and Aisha lead the group of kids singing. Once the song ended I see the others walk up to us.

"You know it's great to see everyone get into the holiday spirit." Tommy stated

"Yeah it's good that all the kids will have a fun place to spend Christmas Eve." Billy mentioned

"It is." TJ stated

"Hey guys." Kat greeted

"Hey that sounded great you guys." Richie told them

"Thanks." Trini said

"Yeah the kids have been practicing really hard." Aisha mentioned

"So why aren't you two signing in this?" Zack asked

"Well Luke doesn't know any of the songs and I am not a signer by any means." I told them

"Come on Paul." Curtis stated

"No use you two he won't crack I have tried all week and still couldn't get him to say yes." Kimberly said

"Hey Paul aren't your grandparents coming?" Jason wondered

"Yeah they said they be over later tonight after taken care of a few things." I said

"I wonder how Preston and Stevie are doing back in Michigan with their family." Tanya mentioned

"I had just talk to him the other day and he said they are doing good but he kind of wishes he was back here in warmer weather." I told them

"I would too but I would kind of like to see some snow over here for Christmas sometime." Cassie mentioned

"Totally." Ashley agreed

Just then Ernie walked in with a star.

"Here it is guys the Christmas tree wouldn't be complete without it." Ernie mentioned handed Tommy a star.

"Alright cool." Tommy mentioned

Then Tommy with the help of a little girl placed the star on the tree.

"Hey Paul, you're not planning on exploding on us this year are you?" Zack wondered

Trini and Kimberly slap his arms and I get a chuckle at that.

"No I'm not." I told him knowing what he was going with that comment

Just then we see Bulk and Skull walk in with Skull singing a Christmas carol very badly I might add.

"Please, please stop it all this holiday cheer is giving me a big headache." Bulk mentioned

"Come on Bulky, this is the best assiment that Lt. Stone ever gave us we can do our community service at the party." Skull mentioned'

"Yeah but you are not the one that has to dress up and play Santa Ho, ho, ho for a bunch of drooling children." Bulk stated

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I hate Christmas." Lord Zedd said

"So do I." Rita said

"Well my plan will soon fix all this cheery stuff with these little toys we will brainwash all the children in all of Angle Grove." Lord Zedd as he spin the one in his hand around showing what it will do

"You know Ed I kind of like this thing." Rito mentioned

"Zip it bone head now take some Tengas to the North Pole and get those Elves to start making my toys." Lord Zedd ordered

"You got it Ed." Rito said as he left the throne room

"It's Zedd you rotten bone brains." Lord Zedd stated angrily

_**Meanwhile back at the Youth Center**_

The other kids were practicing again with Aisha, Tanya, Trini, Kat, Ashley, Cassie, and Kimberly. I then see Lana a friend of Kira's looking down. Then the song finished and the other kids walked off.

"Hey Lana Kira, come here." I said placing his sketch book on the counter.

Lana and Kira walked up and over to me

"What's the matter Lana it seemed like your heart wasn't in it?" I asked Lana

"Well all the other kids' parents are going to be there but my Dad has to work." Lana said

"Look your father really cares for you. That's why he works so hard to make you happy." I mentioned

"But all I want to do is spend time with him." Lana said

"He won't know that unless you tell him. But always remember this no matter how far apart you and your dad are he's always inside your heart." I told her

"Really?" Lana asked

"Yes all my friends and family are in my heart so are my parents and even though my parents aren't here anymore I know they'll always be with me." I mentioned

"Thanks Paul." Lana said

"No problem." I said

Lana walked off.

"You did good Paul." Kira said

"Yeah I have to agree with that Kria." Trini said

"Yeah will I am dealing with this a lot easier now as it has been over a year now." I mentioned

"That's good Paul but just remember that we are always here for you." Aisha mentioned

"Always." Kat stated

"Thanks guys." I said

I then looked over at Kimberly. Kimberly was trying to put something up

"Hey Tommy let's help Kimberly with whatever she is trying to hang up." I stated

"Right." Tommy said

We then went over to Kimberly.

"Need some help sis?" I asked

"Yes thank you guys." Kimberly said

Tommy then put the mistletoe up.

"Hey Paul do you know what I just hung up?" Tommy asked

"Yeah a mistletoe why ah shoot." I said now knowing why Tommy asked

Kimberly then kissed my cheek.

"Uh man." I muttered as I heard everyone else laugh

I just shake my head and move out of the way.

As if by magic Bulk and Skull walked up.

"Oh mistletoe." Skull said looking up at it then kissed Kimberly's cheek.

"I love this time of year." Skull said chuckling as Tommy lightly shoved him out of the way

Bulk tried but Tommy and I both looked at him trying to tell to try it and see what happens. He got the hint and walked off

"Hey guys." A voice called out

The three of us turn to the voice to see that it was Ryan along with his dog Jeb.

"Hey Ryan." I greeted

"Ryan it's so good to see you." Kimberly told him giving him a hug

"You too Kim." Ryan said returning the hug

"Hey man what are you doing here anyway?" Tommy asked shaking his hand

"Yeah and why didn't JB or Kaitlin come along?" I wondered as I petted his dog Jeb

"They're spending the Holidays with their families, Tao went back home to China to spend it with his family, so I figure that Jeb and I would take a little road trip and spend it with you guys." Ryan mentioned

_**Meanwhile at the North Pole**_

The Elves and Santa were hard at work making toys.

"We're a little behind schedule." One Elf said

"Don't worry, we'll get it done we always do." Santa said

Just then Rito and the Tengas showed up.

"Ok Tengas capture the guy in the jolly red suit and you elves start making Ed's toys or say goodbye to Santa." Rito said.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

Tommy and Kimberly were about to kiss under the Mistletoe, but before they could the communicators beeped.

"Oh no." Tommy muttered

I motion for the others to come over we all then huddle together by the lockers.

"This is Paul we read you Zordon." I said into the Communicator

"_Paul, you and the others need to teleport to the Command Center right away Alpha well contact Preston_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"We're on our way." I said into the Communicator

"Jeb and I will join you guys too." Ryan mentioned

"Thanks man we could most likely use the help." Adam mentioned

"Hey Richie you think you can get away from here for a bit?" Rocky asked

"Yeah Ernie wanted me to take a break anyway." Richie mentioned

We then teleported to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

We then teleported into the Command Center. Just then Preston teleported in.

"Hey guys I got here as soon as I could." Preston said

"What is it Zordon?" I asked

"**It appears that Lord Zedd has sent Rito to the North Pole**." Zordon said

"To Santa's workshop?" I asked

"**Yes, Rito has captured Santa and started forcing the elves to make Lord Zedd's toys**." Zordon said

"What is it?" Carlos asked

"**A Special toy that will hypnotize the child into believing Lord Zedd is there Master**." Zordon said

"That's the last thing we need." Zack said

"You said it dude." A voice mentioned

"Who said that" Ashley asked

"Yo I'm down here pretty babe." The voice told her

We all look down towards Jeb.

"Um guys I think I forgot to mention one thing about Jeb." Ryan mentioned rubbing the back of his head

"Wait your not saying what I think your saying?" Cassie asked

"Yeah Jeb can talk." Ryan admitted

"Whoa now that is really cool." Preston mentioned

"You bet ya it is." Jeb stated

"Well we can discuss this later right now we have more important things to worry about." I mentioned

"**But I must warn you if you decide to go your Powers will not work there**." Zordon stated

"Why not?" Kat asked

"**Due to the cross of the strong magnetic polarity and Holiday magic**." Zordon informed us

"So what your saying is that if we go then we are on our own?" Billy asked

"**Yes Billy Alpha can teleport you all there but you will not have any Powers**." Zordon told us

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take Zordon we can't let anything happen to Santa." I mentioned

"Same here." Kimberly said

"Count me in." Tommy said

"No one spoils Christmas on my watch." Curtis said

"I'm in." Kat said

"Me too." Ryan stated

"Same here." Rocky, Adam, Zack, Billy, Preston, Tanya, and Aisha said at the same time

"We're all in." Jason said for the rest

"Good luck Rangers." Alpha said

Just then Alpha teleported us to the North Pole.

_Normal POV_

"Now those beams of light look pretty cool." Jeb mentioned

_**Back at the North Pole**_

_Paul's POV_

We then teleported down.

"So cool Santa's house." I mentioned

"Cool its freezing." Luke stated

"You said it." Rocky agreed

We walked up to the workshop doors and I opened them slightly and saw Rito and the Tengas forcing the elves to work. I then closed the door quietly.

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked

"I have a plan." I told them

The others listened into my plan.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Goldar and Scorpina get down there and stop those Power Geeks." Lord Zedd said

"Yes Master." Goldar said

"As you command." Scorpina stated

_**Meanwhile back in the Youth Center**_

Lana walked up to Ernie.

"Excuse me Ernie have you seen Paul?" Lana asked

"No I haven't but he and the others should be back soon." Ernie said

Lana nodded and walked over to Kira.

"Hey I wouldn't worry about them Lana they'll be back soon." Kira mentioned

_**Meanwhile back at the North Pole**_

"Are you sure this will work?" Tommy asked

"Hey if our powers don't work there's shouldn't either." I said

"Yeah Paul is right but we can't be too sure." Billy said

"Ok now to test it out." Ryan mentioned

"I agree." Jason stated

We then bring our hands in together and nodded at each other, then Ashley, Cassie, Kimberly, Trini, Kat, Tanya, and Aisha walked inside.

_**Inside the Workshop**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Kat, Trini, Tanya, Aisha, Ashley, Cassie, and I got one of the Elves attention then the Elf walked over.

"We came to help you." I told him

"Good we sure could use it." The Elf stated

"Now here's the plan." I told him

I whispered the plan to the elf. Then Kat, Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Ashley, Cassie, and I stood up.

"Merry Christmas, Rito." Aisha called out

"Power Rangers." Rito snared

"Come on we've got a present for you outside." Kat said

"Yeah and it's big too." Tanya mentioned

"So if you want it." Ashley stated

"Then come outside with us." Trini told him

"That is if are too chicken to come out." Cassie stated

Kat, Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Cassie, Ashley, and I ran off outside.

_Normal POV_

"You Tengas keep the Elves working I have some Rangers to tangle with." Rito told them

_**Back outside the Workshop**_

Rito walked out.

"Alright where are you?" Rito asked

Rito looks around

"I know you're out there." Rito stated

_Paul's POV_

"Over here Rito." I told him as we came out of hiding

Rito looked over and saw us just then Scorpina and Goldar showed up.

"I knew I smelled something rotten." Goldar mentioned

Rito then goes to smell his armpits.

"He didn't mean you bone head." Scorpina stated

"Oh I knew that now time to blast some Rangers." Rito mentioned

Rito then tried to fire a blast at us but his laser died.

"Hey my laser's not working." Rito stated

"Your powers can't work here Rito." Billy mentioned

"Yeah only god magic works here." Adam stated

We then started throwing snowballs at Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito forcing them inside the Workshop.

_**Inside the Workshop**_

Rito, scorpina, and Goldar got tripped up then the Tengas got ball over by marbles. A bit later the Tengas, Rito, Scorpina, and Goldar were all tied up.

"Hey Alpha Lord Zedd and Rita's gift is all pack and ready for delivery." I said into the Communicator

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Right Paul like I always say it's better to give then to receive." Alpha said

"Well said Alpha." 3PO said

"Beep beep beep." R2 beeped

"Oh I love getting presents especially if they are nice and juicy." Jeb mentioned licking his lips

_**Meanwhile back at the North Pole**_

Just then the Tengas, Rito, Scorpina, and Goldar got teleported back to Lord Zedd's Palace.

"Well that's one problem taken care of." Jason said

"Yes but that delay put us way behind." An Elf stated

"I think we all will be more than willing to help." Carlos mentioned

"Yeah what can we do to help?" Ryan wondered

"With the Power Rangers as well as a VR Trooper, and the power of miracles on our side we might be able to pull this off." Santa mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Rito, Goldar, Scorpina, and the Tengas were still all tied up.

"I really hate those Rangers." Lord Zedd said

"Bah humbug." Rita stated

"Right." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back at the North Pole**_

All of us, the Elves and Santa finished backing away the toys.

"Thank you everyone for everything you've done." Santa said

"No worries we are all glad to help." TJ mentioned

"Yeah for sure." Zack mentioned

"Well we better get back." I said

"Yeah and I need to get back to my family in Michigan." Preston mentioned

"Here take this bag full of toys for the party." Santa said

"Thanks." Richie said grabbing the bag.

We then teleport away.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

All of Lord Zedd's toys were sent to him.

"I really hate this Holiday." Lord Zedd said

"Yeah Bah Humbug." Rita said

"You said it." Lord Zedd stated

"Here Merry Christmas big guy." Rito said handing him a present

"Thanks I guess." Goldar stated taking it and trying to figure out what it was

_**Later back inside the Youth Center**_

Bulk and Skull were currently doing their part at the party. Bulk dressed as Santa and Skull as a reindeer.

"Alright I will see what I can do Merry Christmas to you." Bulk told the kid as he got off Bulk's lap and walks away

"Isn't this great Bulky?" Skull asked

"Yeah this is my idea of a good time kids jumping around on me like I am a jungle gym." Bulk mentioned

"Your just not in with the holiday spirit." Skull mentioned

"Next." Bulk called out

"Alright come on let's go." Skull stated picking up a little boy and carrying him to Bulk sitting him on his lap

"Hello there little boy and would you like for Christmas?" Bulk asked

Just then the boy rolls out a giant list making Bulk's and Skull's eyes going wide and jaws open as the boy starts reading the list.

"Alright little boy it's in the mail." Bulk told him

The little boy gets off his lap.

_Paul's POV_

We all of us but Preston who had return to Michigan walked in.

"Sorry we're late Santa but we brought the toys you gave us for the kids." Rocky mentioned

"Hey kids who wants a toy?" Curtis asked

The kids all walked up and started to grab toys out of the bag.

"Here Kimberly this is for you." I said handing her a small wrapped box

Kimberly took it and opens it to reveal a necklace with a gold gem in the center.

"Paul this is so beautiful what is it?" Kimberly asked looking at it

"It's a necklace that is very rare to find on Zentar mine and Luke's birth mother gave this to me when the two of us visited her back in the spring but I want you to have it." I told her

"Well I love it thank you." Kimberly said putting it on an giving me a hug and I hug her back

"I see Paul gave you the necklace." Luke said coming over to us

"Yes he did and thank you too Luke." Kimberly said giving Luke a hug

"Yeah sure." Luke said hugging her back

Tommy then walked over to us and Luke and I back away a few feet.

"What are you two planning?" Kimberly asked giving us that look we know all too well

I just point up and Tommy and Kimberly see that they are under the mistletoe. They smile at each other and kiss.

"Paul, Kimberly, Luke." A voice called out we looked towards the voice and saw mom and Ryan's dad walked in.

"Mom." Luke, Kimberly, and I called out as we run over to her and hug her

"Dad."Ryan said as he hugs his dad

"Hello kids." mom said

"What are you guys doing here?" Kimberly asked

"We took a last minute flight out of Norway I didn't want to leave you guys alone on Christmas." Mom said

"And Paul your grandparents were kind enough to pick us up from the airport." Tyler mentioned

"So that's what they were doing." I said

"Hey Ryan you might want to get your dog." Adam mentioned pointing towards Jeb who was drinking out of the Punch Bowl

"Jeb." Ryan muttered going over to him as we laughed

Just then we see Lana's dad walk in and she goes over to hug him.

'I'm glad her dad realized what was really important.' I thought to myself

"Hey Paul where did you guys go off to?" Kira asked

"Let's just say we had a little errand to run North of town." I stated

A little later the Choir sang some Christmas Carols then all of us, Ernie, Lana's father, mom and Tyler, Bulk and Skull and all the kids of the Choir were all now on the stage.

"Merry Christmas, everybody." We all said together to the parents

Just then I hear something coming from outside.

"Paul you ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I just heard something outside." I mentioned

I then walk off the stage heading for the exit with everyone following close behind me. I open the doors to see that snow is falling.

"Whoa I can't believe it." Kira mentioned

"It's snowing." Cassie mentioned

We all go outside to watch the snow fall.

"This is awesome." Zack mentioned

"You said it cuz." Curtis stated

"This is so cool." Tanya mentioned

I then hear bells ringing and I look up to see that it is Santa flying by on his slay.

'Thanks Santa.' I thought to myself smiling

I then feel a hand being placed on my shoulder to see that it was Kimberly with a smiling at me.

"It looks like it will be a white Christmas this year." Kimberly mentioned

"For sure it has been way too long since I had one." I told her

"I take it that this was one of your Christmas wishes?" Kimberly wondered

"Yeah it was." I stated

"Well one of mine came true as well." Kimberly mentioned

"Is it mom and Tyler coming home for Christmas?" I guessed

"Ok make that two wishes. My other wish was for you to have an even better Christmas then last year." Kimberly told me

"Well this is even better than last years for sure." I told her

We then hug each other.

"Merry Christmas little brother." Kimberly told me

"Merry Christmas big sister." I told her

**AN**: _Well there's the sixteenth chapter for this story. Now the next some chapters don't know how many yet will be then movie plot revamp to some extent to fit to this point in the story. So until next time please R&R._


	17. Ivan Ooze's Revenge Pt 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life.__ Now this chapter along with the next few chapters don't know how many yet will be based on the movie plot. It will be pretty close to the same as the movie itself but tweak up to where it matches with not only this story but to the TV series as well the lines that the pig monster Mordant said will be taken by Rito as I really didn't like that dude. Also with this being part of the story that is in the TV universe the stuff that were in the movie and not in the show will not be use. Also had found the a script of the movie online that has some lines that didn't make it to the final cut so I will include a few of them in this as well. I know it sounds kind of confusing right now so if you have any questions on that feel free to ask them and I will answer it to my best ability. Anyway just read the Author's note at the end. Also this takes place a few days before New Years eve. Now without further ado here is chapter seventeen for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Seventeen: Ivan Ooze's Revenge Pt. 1

_Kimberly's POV_

All of us except for TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Preston, Luke, and Paul are up in the skies above Angel Grove as the rest of us along with Bulk and Skull were in a plane getting ready to skydive.

"Yahoo come on guys were out of here." Rocky stated

"Easy Rocky." I told him

"Alright guys were fifteen seconds away from the target zone." Tommy mentioned

We all cheered.

"Alright pinheads the stealth Eagle is about to fly." Bulk stated

"Ditto for the swooping Swallow." Skull mentioned

"Well lead on fly boys." Aisha told them

I laughed. Then Bulk and Skull opened the door and looked outside.

"That's a lotta air." Skull mentioned

"After you Skull." Bulk told him

"What are you crazy? This was your idea." Skull mentioned

"Hey guys." Kat called out

Bulk and Skull turned to look at Kat.

"You might want to slip those on." Kat mentioned pointing to their parachutes.

"Good idea." Bulk and Skull said together

The two walked over to their parachutes.

"Ok guys we're three seconds away from the target zone." Billy told us

"Aisha you're on." Jason said

"Alright Stylin." Aisha said after jumping out of the plane

"On your tail." Adam said after jumping out of the plane

"All systems to go." Billy said after jumping out of the plane

"Banzai." Rocky said after jumping out of the plane

"Party time." Zack said after jumping out of the plane

"Time to boogie." Curtis said after jumping out of the plane

"Awesome." Jason said after jumping out of the plane

"Time to fly." Trini said after jumping out of the plane

"Time to soar." Kat said after jumping out of the plane

"Time to rock." Tanya said after jumping out of the plane

"Time to get cookin." Richie said after jumping out of the plane

"Show them your stuff." I told Tommy

"You got it." Tommy said putting attaching his feet to the air board

"Surfs up." Tommy said after jumping out of the plane

I then turn to face Bulk and Skull.

"Catch you on the flip side." I said after jumping out of the plane.

_Normal POV_

Bulk and Skull look at each other wide eyed as she did that.

"Did she really just do that?" Skull asked

_Kimberly's POV_

We were having fun flying around in the sky.

'I wish Paul and Luke were up here as well as TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley.' I thought to myself

We then all got together in a giant circle.

"All right guys let's break." Tommy told us

We then broke the circle and pulled our parachute cords opening up our parachutes.

_**Meanwhile on the ground**_

_Paul's POV_

TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Preston who had come back two days after Christmas for the New Years, Luke, and I are waiting for Kimberly and the others that was selected to represent Angel Grove High.

"Ryan's Comet is passing over in two days and now reach your eyes to the skies folks cause here comes the team from Angel Grove High." The Announcer told us

"Alright." TJ said

"You go guys." Ashley called out

"This is awesome." Carlos mentioned

"You said it." Cassie stated

"It's too bad you two couldn't be in it." Preston mentioned

"Yeah but we understand the reason why maybe in a few years we will be able to." I mentioned

"Let's hope." Luke mentioned

Just then we see a new friend of ours that had just moved here Justin Stewart walk up to us.

"Hey guys am I too late?" Justin asked

"No you're just in time." Stevie told him

"Hey look here comes Adam." Kira said

We all then look up towards the sky.

"And here comes Adam looks a little low but pulls up just in time and hits the target dead center. Next up is skydiver Billy and he makes a perfect landing. Up next is skydiver number three is Kimberly and her landing is flawless and here comes Rocky. Who makes a perfect landing and here comes Aisha. Who makes a perfect five out of five landing and now here comes the final eighty if any of these land on the target they'll break the 1970 record. And here comes Jason and he makes a perfect landing breaking the record. Next up we have Richie he also makes a perfect landing. Now here comes Katherine and she makes a graceful landing on the target. Next up is Tanya who also makes a stunning landing on the target and here comes Zack who makes a spectacular landing. Next up is Curtis and he makes a prefect landing and comes Trini and her landing is perfect now it's all up to Tommy can he make it a perfect thirteen?" The Announcer wondered

"Yeah come on Tommy." I called out

"You can do it man." TJ called out

"And here he comes ladies and gentleman he making his final turn looks a little wide but still ok he's almost to the ground now can he do it? And he does Angel Grove teens set a new city record way to go guys." The Announcer said

We all ran up to Tommy as the others ran up to him as well.

"You were amazing bro." I told him as we clasp hands

"Thanks man hopefully maybe next time you and the others can join us." Tommy mentioned

"Let's hope." Luke mentioned

"You were amazing Tommy." Kimberly told him

"Thanks you too." Tommy told her

"I'll say and I can't believe we broke a record." Curtis mentioned

"I agree there." Zack stated

"Hey has anyone seen Bulk and Skull?" Billy asked

"With Ernie serving free desert with lunch they probably landed on the roof." Trini suggested

We all laugh at that.

_**Meanwhile back inside the plane**_

"Are you two going to jump because we're running out of fuel?" The pilot asked

"I'm gonna be the eagle, I'm gonna be the eagle." Bulk stated putting on his parachute

"Be the swallow be the swallow." Skull mentioned putting on his parachute

"Come on baby." Bulk told him grabbing onto Skull as they then both go to jump out of the plane but got stuck in the doorway

The pilot sees this and smirks and turns the plane sideways causing the two to fall out of the plane.

"AHHH!" Bulk and Skull yelled out as they hold onto each other falling

"Hey let go of me." Bulk told him

"I want my mommy." Skull cried out

"AHHHH!" Both Bulk and Skull yell out as they continue to fall.

_**Meanwhile in the streets of Angel Grove**_

The others were now dressed back in normal clothes as we are all now except for Justin were rollerblading around town. I was wearing a Black shirt with Gold trim and Blue shorts, Luke is wearing Silver shirt and black shorts Kimberly was wearing a Pink top and White shorts. Aisha was wearing a White top and yellow shorts. Jason was wearing his Black Jacket, white shirt and blue jeans, Tommy was wearing a white shirt and pants, Adam, Billy, Preston, TJ, and Carlos were both wearing a Red Shirt and Black shorts, Zack and Rocky are each wearing a White sleeveless top underneath a Blue open sleeved shirt and Black Jeans, Tanya, Ashley, and Cassie were both wearing Blue tops and White shorts Kat was wearing a Silver top with white shorts, Trini was wearing a White top and Purple shorts, Curtis was wearing a Green version of Zack's and Rocky's clothes, and Richie was wearing a Orange version of Jason's clothes.

"Hey let's take a short cut." I told them

"I'm with you brother." Luke stated

"I'm Right behind you little bros." Kimberly told us

We then rolled on through the construction site.

_Normal POV_

Just then Bulk and Skull are coming in for a landing in the construction site.

Hey, this doesn't look like the target landing zone. Where's the free food?" Skull wondered

"You idiot. Your screaming threw off the Stealth Eagle's sense of direction." Bulk told him

"Stealth Eagle? Lame duck is more like it." Skull stated

"Hey." One of the workers called out to them

"Uh oh." Bulk and Skull muttered

The worker then walks up to them.

"You guys, what do you think you're doing?" he asked

"Uh we're two of Angel Grove's Junior Police Patrol officers sent by the Angel Grove's Building inspection Office."Bulk mentioned

"Yeah. That building's supposed to be over there." Skull mentioned

"And what's that man doing without proper foot protection?" Bulk asked

"Who's in charge around here, huh?" Skull asked

"Huh?" Bulk asked

"Hey Dave, you need to come and have a look at this." One of the workers called out

"Go on Dave." Skull told him

He then walked over to the other workers

"That was a close one." Skull mentioned

"Uh huh." Bulk agreed

"You hungry?" Skull wondered

"Always." Bulk stated

_**With the workers**_

The workers found a man hole cover that looked like a face.

"What in the world is this?" Dave asked

"It sure as heck ain't DWP." One worker mentioned

"Let's get a crane in here." Dave stated

They then got cables hooks to the lid.

"Ok take it up." The worker called out

They Crane then lift it up sitting it aside. Just then a giant egg appeared.

"Incredible what do you think it is?" Another one of the workers asked

"No idea." Another worker stated

Just then the worker went to touch it but got blasted backwards.

"John, are you alright?" Dave asked

_**Meanwhile near the Youth Center**_

_Paul's POV_

We were skating along.

"Hey guys let's get something to eat." Rocky suggested

"Reading your mind bro." I stated

Just then my Communicator beeped.

"Hang on guys. Over there." I told them pointed to a clear area

We then skate to a secluded area.

"What's up Alpha?" I asked into the Communicator

"_Rangers, Zordon needs you at the Command Centre it's urgent_." Alpha said through the Communicator

"We're on our way." I said into the Communicator

"Time to roll out." Zack mentioned

"Kira, Stevie why don't you two head into the Youth Center we will catch up with you two in a bit." I told them

"Sure thing Paul." Kira said

"Just be careful guys." Stevie told us as the two of them skating towards the Youth Center

The rest of us then teleported away.

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, The subtronic interphasers are short-circuiting." Alpha cried out

"R2 try and find a way to alternate the frequency modulators." C-3PO told him

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped plugging into the main computer

_Paul's POV_

We then teleported in and we are now wearing shoes and we lost our skating gear.

"Guys what's going on?" I asked

"A massive surge of evil energy is overloading our senses Ayi, yi, yi." Alpha cried out

"**Rangers**." Zordon called out

We then look up towards him.

"**You must act quickly Earth is in great danger**." Zordon mentioned

"Danger from what?" Kimberly asked

"**Six thousand Years ago a morphological being named Ivan Ooze ruled the world with a vain of unparalleled destruction. He was on the verge of completing his ultimate weapons the Ecto-Morphicon Titans Twin Machines capable of destroying an entire universe**." Zordon informed us

"What happened to him?" Jason asked

"**A group of young Warriors like yourselves lured him into a hyper lock chamber and buried him deep underground since then the Chamber has been accidentally uncovered you must return it to the depths before it is opened and Ivan is released**. Zordon told us

"His Ecto Morphicons were buried near the Chamber if Ivan escapes he's sure to find them." Alpha mentioned

"**Use extreme caution Rangers you are dealing with a evil that's beyond all imagination**." Zordon told us

We all just look at each other.

_**Later that night at the Construction site**_

A guard walked up and sat down in his seat just then Lord Zedd, Rita, Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito appeared.

"What do I care about some stupid egg?" Rita wondered

"This is no ordinary egg." Lord Zedd told her

"Well I say we hard boil the thing." Scorpina mentioned

"I'm with her as I am kind of hungry." Rito stated

"Shut it bone head." Goldar stated

"Hey Kurt take a look at this." The officer said waking his friend up

"No need to wake him in fact why don't you have a little nap yourselves." Lord Zedd stated

Just then Zedd zapped both officers to sleep.

"I could've done that but I just chose not to." Rito stated

"Shut up you bag of bones." Goldar told him

"Finally after two thousand years I finally have you with in my grasp. And now, it is time to crack this egg." Lord Zedd stated

Lord Zedd then zapped the egg. The Egg opened up and reviled Purple Ooze. Rita then places her hand in the Ooze.

"What you spent two thousand years looking for a tub of snot?" Rita wondered shaking the Ooze off

"That is plan nasty." Scorpina stated

"Both of you be patience and watch." Lord Zedd told them

Then the Ooze transformed and took on a physical form the being then yawned loudly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the Ooze is back." Ivan Ooze stated

"He's so handsome." Scorpina stated

"Why thank you." Ivan Ooze mentioned

"I am Lord Zedd sworn enemy of all that is good and decent it is a supreme honor to finally meet you." Lord Zedd told him

"How can I ever repay you?" Ivan Ooze asked

"Do you recall the name Zordon of Eltar?" Lord Zedd asked

Ivan Ooze then got angry and fired lightning into the skies.

"I think he's heard of him." Rito mentioned

Ivan then started to calm down.

"I want you to destroy Zordon so that my evil may once again reign supreme." Lord Zedd stated

"I will not only destroy him I will obliterate his entire legacy it will be as if Zordon of Eltar never existed." Ivan Ooze stated

"Finally a real man." Rita mentioned

"We shall leave you to weave your evil ways let's go Rita." Lord Zedd said

The five villains left and Ivan Ooze looked around and then smelt the air.

"What is that odious stench? It smells like Teenagers and three kids." Ivan Ooze snared

_Paul's POV_

Just then we teleported down.

"Anybody see anything?" Cassie asked

"Let's take a look up there." I told them

We then climbed up towards the egg then walked up to it.

"Ewe it reeks whatever it is." Kimberly mentioned

"Yeah even worse than Preston's gym socks." I mentioned

"Very funny man." Preston muttered

Just then a hand grabbed my shoulder and we all turned around.

"Hey what are you kids doing here?" The guard asked

"Um. Have you by chance seen a morphological being lurking around here?" Trini asked

"Morphological being?" The guard asked

"Yeah." Tanya confirmed

"What the heck is that? Wait a minute did it look something like this?" The guard asked

The guard then transformed into some kind of purple freak we put up there guard.

"Ewe gross." Kimberly stated

"To kind allow me to introduce myself I'm the galactically feared globally reviled universally despised they call me Ivan Ooze." Ivan Ooze told us

"Well pack your bags because we're sending you right back where you came from." Rocky stated

"Gee a teenager with a big mouth not much has changed in six thousand years." Ivan Ooze mentioned

"Your obviously don't know who you're dealing with mister raisin head." Kimberly mentioned

"Really?" Ivan Ooze wondered

"Yeah we're the Power Rangers." I told him

"Oh the Power Rangers where's my autograph book. Power Rangers huh so Zordon's still using kids to do his dirty work even three little kids that's new. Well then meet my kids." Ivan Ooze told us

Just then Ivan Ooze made some kind of Ooze creatures appear.

"Ewe. Kat muttered

"From this moment forth the world you know it will seize to exist. Welcome to my nightmare." Ivan Ooze stated

Ivan Ooze then laughed and teleported away.

"He's gone." Curtis stated

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked

Billy then looked behind us.

"Looks like there's plenty of room down there." Billy mentioned

"Go guys." I told them

I then started fighting the Ooze creatures while the others jumped down to the lower level. I then jumped down. The Ooze freaks then all started coming after us.

"Let's take these beasts." Adam stated

"Spread out." I told them

We all then spread out. I pulled out the Shovel next to me as the Ooze dudes jumped down.

"Welcome to my nightmare" I told them

I then started attacking the Ooze creatures with the Shovel.

_**Meanwhile with Preston, Zack and Curtis**_

Preston, Zack, and Curtis flipped down off the pile of rocks and Preston then put his foot in a can.

"Ever played kick the can?" Preston asked

Preston kicked the can at the Ooze dude then Zack rolled over it and Curtis tripped up the Ooze freak.

"Now that's what I call triple tag teaming the freak." Preston mentioned

Preston then got hit by another Ooze dude with Zack and Curtis going to help him.

_**Meanwhile with Aisha and Tanya**_

Both Aisha and Tanya were getting chased by two Ooze freaks but they both ducked when they jumped at her. Then they each kicked one and grabbed them.

"Kiss and make up." Aisha stated

They then whacked together the two Ooze dudes causing them to crash to the ground.

"Now that is what I call getting to know one another." Tanya mentioned

_**Meanwhile with Kat, Trini, Ashley, and Cassie**_

Trini and Kat were grabbed by the two Ooze freaks each and they flipped both of them over to the ground. Trini and Kat try to break their holds on them. Just then Ashley and Cassie kick one Ooze dude each allowing Trini and Kat to take down the other ones holding them.

"Thanks." Trini mentioned

"Don't mention it." Cassie told her

"Now let's take these freaks down." Kat stated

"I agree." Ashley said

Then all four flipped all four of the Ooze freaks over their shoulders to the ground.

_**Meanwhile with Billy**_

Billy manage to kick one of the Ooze dudes to the ground.

"Just like the Putties once were." Billy mentioned before going after another one.

_**Meanwhile with Kimberly and Luke**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Luke and I teamed up to take on two of these Ooze creatures. Luke kicked one my way as I then kick the one I'm fighting towards his way causing the two Ooze freaks to collide with each other sending both of them to the ground.

"Nice teamwork." I told Luke as we high fived each other

"Thanks sis but we have a few more heading our way." Luke mentioned pointing behind me

I look behind me and see them coming towards us.

"Come on let's lose these freaks." I told Luke as we both run off

_**Meanwhile with Richie, Rocky, Jason, and Tommy**_

Richie, Rocky, Jason, and Tommy were each fighting one Purple Ooze dude then they tripped them all up.

"Hope you four are enjoying the dirt sandwiches I prepared for you." Richie told them

"Nice one man." Rocky told him

_**Meanwhile with Adam, TJ, and Carlos**_

Adam, TJ, and Carlos were being chased by four Ooze dudes.

"Let's split up and see if we can divide them up a bit." Adam suggested

"Good idea man." TJ stated

Carlos and TJ run in one direction taking two Ooze dudes with them with two still following Adam who climbs up one of to the crane vehicle.

"Let me get the door." Adam offered

Adam then opened the door and the first Ooze dude ran right into it which causes the second one to run into the first sending both of them to the ground.

_**Meanwhile with TJ and Carlos**_

"Hey Carlos when I say give the word duck." TJ told him

"Right man." Carlos stated

"Now." TJ stated

TJ and Carlos then ducked which caused the two Ooze creatures chasing them to fly over them and into trash cans.

"Now that is really taking out the trash." Carlos mentioned as they clasped hands

_**Meanwhile back with Billy**_

Billy just flipped over another one of the Ooze creatures then punched it in the gut.

"You ooze, you lose." Billy mentioned looking at his now Oozed covered fist

Then another Ooze creature attacked Billy.

_**Meanwhile back with Kimberly and Luke**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"Let's flip over them sis." Luke suggested

"Reading your mind little brother." I told him

We both then back flipped over the two Ooze freaks that were chasing us.

"Sit down." Luke stated as we kick them both to the ground

Just then we see five more coming towards us

"See ya." I stated before Luke and I back flipped away

"Right behind you guys." Billy called out as he also back flipped after us

_Normal POV_

As the three were back flipping Jason, Tommy, Rocky, and Richie got punched away by more Ooze creatures.

_**Meanwhile back with Paul**_

_Paul's POV_

I then got kicked to the ground just as Kimberly, Luke, Billy, Preston, Zack, Curtis, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Kat, Aisha, Tanya, Trini, Kat, Richie, Tommy, and Jason showed up.

"Are you ok Paul?" Kimberly asked me

"Yeah I'm fine sis." I told her

Just then Adam spun in landing on the ground.

"Adam." Kat said

Kimberly helped Adam up as we were backing up towards the wall.

"They got us cornered." Trini mentioned

"We can hold them off." Tommy mentioned

Just then some more Ooze Ogres showed up.

"There's too many of them." Billy stated

"Let's do it, guys." I told them

"Right." The others said together

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"ORANGE JAGUAR RANGER POWER!" Richie yelled out before a Orange Jaguar Helmet appeared

"BURGUNDY RED ELEPHANT RANGER POWER!" TJ yelled out before a Burgundy Red Elephant Helmet appeared

"SKY BLUE DEER RANGER POWER!" Cassie yelled out before a Sky Blue Deer helmet appeared

"FLAME RED BAT RANGER POWER!" Carlos yelled out before a Flame Red Bat helmet appeared

"TEAL BLUE ZEBRA RANGER POWER!" Tanya yelled out before a Teal Blue Zebra helmet appeared

"CERULEAN BLUE PENGUIN RANGER POWER!" Ashley yelled out before a Cerulean Blue Penguin helmet appeared

"GREEN BULL RANGER POWER!" Curtis yelled out before a Green Bull helmet appeared

"TITANIUM SILVER SWAN RANGER POWER!" Kat yelled out before a Titanium Silver Swan helmet appeared

"RUBY RED PANTHER RANGER POWER!" Billy yelled out before a Ruby Red Panther helmet appeared

"PURPLE DRAGON RANGER POWER!" Trini yelled out before a Purple Dragon helmet appeared

"NAVY BLUE STINGRAY RANGER POWER!" Rocky yelled out before a Navy Blue Stingray helmet appeared

"SILVER HAMMERHEAD SHARK RANGER POWER!" Luke yelled out before a Silver Hammerhead Shark helmet appeared

"CRIMSON RED LION RANGER POWER!" Preston yelled out before a Crimson Red Lion helmet appeared

"GOLD COUGAR RANGER POWER!" I yelled out before a Gold Cougar helmet appeared

"WHITE FALCON RANGER POWER!" Tommy yelled out before a White Falcon helmet appeared

"BLACK FROG RANGER POWER!" Jason yelled out before a Black Frog helmet appeared

"PINK CRANE RANGER POWER!" Kimberly yelled out before a Pink Crane helmet appeared

"BLUE WOLF RANGER POWER!" Zack yelled out before a Blue Wolf helmet appeared

"YELLOW BEAR RANGER POWER!" Aisha yelled out before a Yellow Bear helmet appeared.

"RED APE RANGER POWER!" Adam yelled out before a Red Ape helmet appeared

When we finished Morphing the Ooze freaks disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Ashley wondered

"Keep your eyes peeled." TJ mentioned

"Heads up guys, over there." Jason stated pointing straight a head

We saw the Ooze dudes run into the construction building.

"Careful. It could be a trap." I mentioned

"Right." The others said together

"Let's go." I told them

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"**Alpha, C-3PO, R2 my sensors tell me the Rangers were too late. Ivan is on his way here**." Zordon mentioned

"Don't worry. Nobody enters the command Center without a Power Coin." Alpha mentioned

Just then they see Purple Ooze come oozing through the cracks.

"Well, almost nobody." C-3PO mentioned

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped going into hiding

"Wait for me R2." C-3PO called out following him

Just then Ivan Ooze oozed his way through the door.

"Hey, pretty fancy schmancy. I guess if you invest your money well over 60 centuries, you can buy something pretty nice." Ivan Ooze mentioned looking around

Alpha then karate chopped Ivan Ooze.

"Uh oh" Alpha muttered

Ivan Ooze then zaps Alpha into a spin.

"Ayi yi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi" Alpha cried as he was spinning

"**You haven't changed, Ooze. You're still picking on creatures smaller then yourself**." Zordon told him

"Put a sock in it, Z! ten minutes out of the egg and I'm already listening to one of your lectures. You locked me into your stuffy hyperlock chamber and tossed me away in the depths like yesterday's trash. Do you have any idea what it's like to be locked up in a rotten egg for 6,000 years? It's boring. Not to mention I've had a charley horse since the Renaissance." Ivan Ooze mentioned

"**You won't get away with this, Ooze**." Zordon stated

"You robbed me of my prime. I was the supreme ruler of the most foul empire in the universe. And now it's time to pay the piper." Ivan Ooze stated

Ivan Ooze played the Recorder and started zapping the Command Center.

"Oh, the things that I have missed! (As he was Zapping the place) The Black Plague! The Spanish Inquisition! The Brady Bunch reunion." Ivan Ooze stated

_**Meanwhile back at the construction site**_

We were walking through the construction building looking for the Ooze freaks.

"This place gives me the creeps" Cassie mentioned

"I heard that" Ashley agreed

"I've got a bad feeling about this place" Billy mentioned

"Anybody see anything?" Kat asked

"We need some light." Luke mentioned

"Aisha I installed a Power Beam in your helmet not long ago use it to shed some light in here for us." I told her

"Got it Paul activating Power Beam." Aisha called out as lights came on in her helmet

We continued on with Aisha lighting up the way.

"They gotta be around here somewhere." Tommy mentioned

"Rocky try out your new Power Scope it might help the search." I mentioned

"Right man, activating Power Scope" Rocky called out as a his visor transformed into a scope type visor.

"Talk to me, Rocko. What do we got?" I asked

"The readings are all over the place. I don't know what these purple creeps are made of, but can't lock them down." Rocky mentioned looking around

"All right just stay alert everyone." I stated

"Over there." Rocky told us pointing to his left

"Let's Power up" I told them

"Right." the others said together

They then come at us.

"Here they come" Tanya mentioned

_**With Kimberly**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"You guys make me sick, sick, sick." I stated as I just keep kicking one of the Ooze freaks

'I think I made my point.' I thought to myself

_**With Billy**_

Billy got punched but kicked the Ooze creatures down for the count.

"Take that you Ooze reject." Billy stated

_**Meanwhile with Paul**_

_Paul's POV_

I rolled through a newly put up wall. I get back to my feet and then kicked two of the Ooze dudes to the ground then got kicked to the ground myself.

"Back off." I stated as I kicked the Ooze freak to the ground

I then stood back up just then an Ooze dude hopped down.

"Have a nice flight." I told him as I spin around

I kicked the Ooze freak back from once he came just then more showed up.

"Later, freaks." I stated as I spun jumped out of the way

Just then another Ooze freak showed up.

'Man how many of these freaks did Ivan Ooze make?' I thought to myself

I blocked its attack then punched the Ooze freak in the Guts. I then ducked the Ooze dudes punch and kicked it into a wall.

'I hate to be the one to clean up this mess.' I thought to myself looking around

_**Meanwhile with Kat, Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Ashley, and Cassie**_

Kat then kicked an Ooze creature to Trini who then kicks it to Cassie to which kicks it towards Ashley. Ashley then kicks the Ooze creature to Tanya who then kicks it to Aisha. Aisha then fought the Ooze freak then kicked it into a cross bar.

"It's gonna be one messy night" Aisha stated

"Totally." Tanya agreed

"Let's keep it rolling ladies." Trini mentioned

"You know it." Kat stated

_**Meanwhile with Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Richie, TJ, and Carlos**_

TJ, Carlos, Richie, Rocky, Adam, Tommy, and Jason flipped off the building followed by the Ooze creatures.

"Up and over guys?" Adam suggested

"You know it man." Rocky stated

"Well then let's do it." Jason told them

Just then TJ, Carlos, Richie, Adam, Rocky, Tommy, and Jason flipped over the Ooze creatures then attacked them sending them to the ground. Just then one more showed up behind Jason.

"Jason, behind you." Tommy called out

"I'm going airborne." Richie stated

Richie then jumped in the air and over Jason and kicked the Ooze creature down just then one of the Ooze Ogres stood up.

"These guys don't know when to quit." Carlos mentioned

"Double whammy?" TJ asked

"You're on." Carlos stated

"Uh oh" The Ooze creature muttered

Just then TJ and Carlos both kicked his head.

_**Meanwhile with Preston, Luke, Zack, and Curtis**_

Preston, Luke, Zack, and Curtis were battling the Ooze creatures.

"Man these freaky dudes are tough." Curtis stated

"You said it." Zack agreed

"Hey let's use our Ninja Blades and slice these freaks." Luke suggested

"I was kind of hoping you would say that." Preston mentioned

"Ninja Blades." Preston, Luke, Zack, and Curtis called

They then brought their Ninja Blades out of the holsters from their backs and they sliced and dice each Ooze Ogres.

"Oh man and I had just polished this too." Preston mentioned looking at his Ninja Blade covered with Ooze

_**Meanwhile back with Billy**_

Billy was having trouble with the Ooze dude. Then the Ooze creature fighting Billy threw Billy off the edge.

"Whoaaaa." Billy cried out falling

Billy then hit the ground but got back up.

"That does it. Stegastinger." Billy called out bring out the device

Billy used the Stegastinger to get back up.

"Did you miss me?" Billy asked

Billy then threw the Ooze person off the edge and onto a grate.

"Talk about an Oozing mess." Billy mentioned

_**Meanwhile back with Kimberly**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I then kicked one of the Ooze people then flipped away and land in front of three more.

'Time to test Paul's latest weapon he made for me.' I thought to myself bringing it out

"Pterodactyl Thunderwhip (Striking the Ooze Person) Have a nice trip (Tripping over another) See you next fall. (Striking another) Bye-bye (striking yet another Ooze Person) gotta love it." I stated

_**Meanwhile back with Paul**_

_Paul's POV_

I was fighting another Ooze person then tripping it up. I then looked over the edge.

"Time for some fun Ninja Spinning kick." I called out

I then jumped down and start spinning around and then kicked the Ooze dude into the wall.

"Man I truly love being a Power Ranger." I mentioned crossing my arms

_**Meanwhile back with Kimberly**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I just flipped over an Ooze person. But I then got kicked away by two more. Just then I see Billy flying in.

"Hold on, Kimberly." Billy called out

Billy then starts walking on the Ooze people's heads.

"One, two, three, four, five, six. Kimberly." Billy stated

Billy then front flipped towards me.

"You ok?" Billy asked

"These freaks are tough." I mentioned

"Let's finish these purple parasites." Billy stated

"You said it." I said

Billy and I back flipped on to the ledge behind them followed by Kat, Trini, Ashley, Cassie, Aisha, Tanya, Zack, Curtis, Preston, Luke, TJ, Carlos, Richie, Rocky, Adam, Tommy, and Jason then Paul flipped down onto the ledge.

_Paul's POV_

"I call on Xavier." I called out holding my hand out

Just then Xavier appeared in my hand.

"I want you guys to meet Xavier." I told them

I then threw Xavier at the Purple people and Xavier went around them three times then spun up and blasted the chain holding the construction bin above the Ooze dudes' heads making it fall on them.

"Uh oh" All the Ooze freaks muttered as they were then splattered

"Yeah." We all said together

"Now let's go find Ivan." I told them

Just then we see some weird white energy beams appearing on our suits.

"Hey, what's happening?" Kat wondered

"We're losing power." Billy stated

Just then we all demorphed.

"Ok that was weird." Luke mentioned

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Alpha, come in." Billy said into the Communicator

Nothing but static came through.

"Something's wrong." Trini mentioned

"Yeah if it weren't bad enough the teleportation system is down as well." Richie mentioned

"We'd better get back to the Command Center." Jason mentioned

"I agree Jason, let's go guys." I told them

We then ran back to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

As we walked up to the main Command room we notice that Ivan Ooze has been here as it is covered in purple slime.

"Oh no" Curtis mentioned

"Ooze." Zack stated

"Let's get it open." I told them

When they opened the door we then noticed that the Command Center was trashed.

"Look at this place." Jason mentioned

"I can't believe it" Zack muttered

"What happened here?" Tanya asked

"Oh, no." Kimberly gasped pointing ahead

We look at what she was pointing at and are also shock at what we saw. We then ran towards Zordon who was out of his time warp.

"Zordon." Trini said

"What's happening to him?" Tanya asked

"Outside of his time warp, he's dying. He needs power." Billy stated

"**Rangers. Thank goodness you are safe**." Zordon told us

"Come on, we gotta get you back inside." Tommy told him

"**I'm afraid that is impossible. The Power has been destroyed. It is gone. The Zords…the weapons…all of it. The Power Rangers are no more. Ivan Ooze has won**." Zordon muttered

'No it can't be true.' I thought to myself

"We're losing him." Luke stated

"**Zordon, you can't leave us. Ever since you came into our lives, you've been like a father to us all**." Kimberly told him

"**You all must be strong**." Zordon told us

"Rangers." Alpha called out

We turn around to see Alpha, 3PO, and R2 come out

"Alpha, 3PO, R2." I called out

Tommy, Zack, Billy, Trini, Jason, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, Kat, Curtis, Richie, TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, Luke, Preston, and I ran up to them.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked

"We'll be fine Master Paul." 3PO stated

Just then Blue energy ball appear to reveal Ninjor.

"Rangers I am happy to see that you are all safe." Ninjor told us

"Ninjor you know what happen to our Powers?" Preston asked

"And is it true has the Zords been destroyed?" Cassie mentioned

"All your Zords and weapons were not destroyed but when Ivan Ooze destroyed the Command Center it cut off your Morphing energy but there is something you should know about your newer Power Coins." Ninjor mentioned

"What's that Ninjor?" Adam asked

"It be best if you look at those Power Coins first." Ninjor told us

We bring out our Ninja Power Coins to find that our Ninja animals are no longer in them.

"What happen?" TJ asked

"Yeah why are these coins just blank now?" Aisha asked

"No need to panic Rangers they will return in time as they had left for the planet Phaedos." Ninjor stated

"Yes of course there may be a power there that can save Zordon." Alpha mentioned

"What power?" Rocky asked

"It is on the distant planet of Phaedos. It's very dangerous. All of those who have tried for it have perished" Ninjor told us

"We have to try Alpha" Jason mentioned

"Zordon's life force will not last long. You won't have much time." 3PO stated

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped

"How can we get it?" I asked

"Maybe if C-3PO, R2, and I can download the last plasmatic morphing gem into the transport core, we might have just enough power to get you there. But there won't be any left to get you back." Alpha mentioned as R2 plugged into the main console with 3PO and Alpha pushing some buttons

"So how do we get back?" Richie wonered

"We have to hope that the power is there. Zordon's life depends on it." Kimberly stated walking over to us

"Ninjor are you coming with us?" I asked

"No you will have to make this journey alone." Ninjor informed us

3PO turned around to face us.

"Are you all ready?" 3PO asked

"Yeah." Luke stated

We then stand next to each other.

We may not have our Powers but we're still the Power Rangers." I reminded them

"Remember, Rangers, Zordon doesn't have much time" Alpha reminded us

"Always remember Rangers your Ninja spirits will always help guide you through it all." Ninjor told us

Just then we were teleported out of the Command Center heading for the planet Phaedos.

_Normal POV_

Just then the lights went out in the Command Center.

"Oh, no! Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi! Please hold on. Zordon." Alpha cried out

**AN**: _Well there's the seventeenth chapter for this story. Now I had chosen Justin to replace Fred as I figure that it will help lead him towards when I start writing in the Turbo Powers for this series which will happen towards the end of the Zeo story of the series. Now I know it sounded kind of confusing at the end but as the plot unfolds it will become more clear to you all. Now it probably won't be until next week sometime before I get the next chapter out as I won't have much time for writing this weekend. So until next time please R&R. _


	18. Ivan Ooze's Revenge Pt 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life__. I didn't attend to have this out until next week but I felt it was ready. Anyway just read the Author's note at the end. Now without further ado here is chapter eighteen for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Eighteen: Ivan Ooze's Revenge Pt. 2

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd and Rita watch on as the Rangers were teleporting to the planet Phaedos.

"I can't believe it! How can he let them slip though his hands?! He's no better than the rest of the hired help around here." Rita mentioned

"Oh, give it a rest." Lord Zedd stated

Just then Ivan Ooze walked in.

"Hi, honey, I'm home." Ivan Ooze told them

"You egg sucking purple pinhead, the Rangers are going after the great Power of Phaedos and I thought you said this guy was the Master of disaster! He's nothing but a slime-infested jelly doughnut" Rita stated before Ivan shut her mouth

"Finally someone shut her up." Lord Zedd stated

"Your feebleness is staggering. You obviously need a vacation. I think circumstances force us to choose a new leader…and I pick…me." Ivan Ooze stated laughing

"Who does this clown think he's dealing with?" Lord Zedd wondered

"The bogeyman is taking over." Ivan Ooze stated

"No one double crosses Lord Zedd and lives!" Lord Zedd stated zapping him with his staff

"Oh, stop it! It tickles! My turn" Ivan Ooze mentioned

Ivan Ooze then zaps Lord Zedd and Rita placing them into a Snow Globe.

"Way to go bonehead." Rita said from inside the Snow Globe

"It's so you can't trust anyone in this galaxy these days." Lord Zedd mentioned from inside the snow globe

"I love Snow Globes" Ivan Ooze mentioned

"Earthquake. Earthquake." Rita said from inside the Snow Globe

Ivan Ooze then turns to face Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito.

"Now you three have a choice. You either serve me or you can join these insufferable dingledorks." Ivan Ooze told them showing them the Snow Globe

"Goldar get us out of here." Lord Zedd told him from inside the Snow Globe

"Don't listen to that purple booger." Rita stated from inside the Snow Globe

"Don't you dare betray me." Lord Zedd stated from inside the Snow Globe

"We never liked those dingle dorks in the first place." Goldar mentioned

"You said it. They stink." Rito stated

"So…what are we going to do about the Power Rangers, oh my hideous one?" Scorpina asked

"Ah, yes, the Power Rangers." Ivan Ooze mentioned standing up

"We could always send the Tengas after them." Scorpina suggested

"Those Birdbrains of yours won't be of any use for me I have my own version more powerful than yours." Ivan Ooze stated

Ivan Ooze then spat out a big lump of Ooze.

"Good distance" Rito mentioned

"Yeah" Goldar agreed

Ivan Ooze just sighed happily. Just then the big lump of Ooze started growing then bird like creatures came out of the Ooze.

"Shut your beaks. Now my Tengu Warriors, you will fly to Phaedos, you will find the Power Rangers and you will tear them apart." Ivan said

"Go sick, Tweedy!" Goldar said

"Happy hunting!" Rito mentioned

"Go get them Power geeks." Scorpina told them

Then the Tengu Warrior flew off towards Phaedos to destroy the Power Rangers.

_**Meanwhile at the Planet Phaedos**_

_Paul's POV_

We then teleported down on the planet's surface and took a look around.

"Wow" Trini muttered

"Oh my god, look at this place." Kimberly stated

"You Guys! Over here! Quick." Aisha called out

We ran off towards Aisha once we got there we noticed a strange creature's skeleton.

"Whoa. Looks like somebody had a bad day" Tanya mentioned

"Totally." Ashley agreed

"What is it?" Luke wondered

"I think the better question is what was it?" Preston asked

"Definitely not the welcoming committee, that's for sure." Kat stated

"Come on, guys, we got a job to do." I reminded them

We then walked off.

_Normal POV_

While on the cliff someone or something was watching them.

_**Meanwhile back on Earth**_

Ivan Ooze Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito were at a toxic chemicals plant.

"Taking over the world is one thing. Finding good help to run it for you that's the killer." Ivan Ooze mentioned

"Would you like me to make a few calls sir?" Rito asked

"No need. I'm going to recruit the parents of Angel Grove." Ivan Ooze stated

"No offence, boss, but they might find you a little disgusting." Goldar stated

Rito then burps.

"Well, I suppose you'd be the experts on that. You forget. I'm a master of disguise." Ivan Ooze told them

"How could I forget? I never knew." Rito mentioned

"First I'll turn them into zombies and then order them to dig up my Ecto-Morphicons." Ivan Ooze stated

"How you gonna do that?" Scorpina asked

"By showing them the wonders of being wicked with a little bit of Ivan's Ooze." Ivan Ooze told them

Then Ivan Ooze started up the machines.

"Ooh." Rito said

"Finally I get to finish what I started 6,000 years ago! Little do they know my weapons of destruction lie buried beneath their feet." Ivan Ooze mentioned

The four villains then started laughing

"Stop it! Get to work!" Ivan Ooze told them

"Yes, Your Royal Heinous Highness" Rito said

_**Meanwhile back on the planet Phaedos**_

We were still trying to find this great power. Just then I see Kimberly stop over to the side staring at the waves crashing against the rocks I then go over to her.

"Hey. You ok sis?" I asked her

"I was just thinking about Zordon. You know, everything we've been through together." Kimberly mentioned

"Look, he's gonna make it sis. We'll find this power and then send that fucking slimeball Ivan Ooze back to the sewer he crawled out of." I told her

She then slaps my arm and not lightly either.

"Man what was that for?" I asked her rubbing the now red spot of my arm

"For using the 'F' word." Kimberly told me with a glare

"What you would have said the same thing too you know." I told her

"True." Kimberly admitted

"Come on sis let's catch up with the others." I told her

Just then a really big Tenga flew at us. We both ducked.

"What the heck was that?" I asked

Just then more of them showed up.

"Get down." Adam stated

"Let's move." I told them

"Look out." Tommy called out

"They're everywhere. Take cover." Jason stated

Just then the Tengas landed. They then started attacking us but we fought back.

"Man these freaks are even stronger than the ones Zedd and Rita have." Cassie mentioned

Cassie then got knocked down by a Tenga.

"Know the funny thing about Morphin?" Billy mentioned

"What?" Ashley asked

"You don't appreciate it till you can't do it anymore." Billy mentioned before being tackle by one of the buffed up Tengas.

I happen to look towards Kimberly to see a Tenga heading her way.

"Kimberly, behind you." I called out to her

It was too late as Kimberly was grab by the Tenga flying her off.

"Help me." Kimberly called out struggling against the bird freaks hold on her

"Hang on, Kimberly." I called out

"Somebody help me." Kimberly called out struggling against the Tenga's hold

"They're too strong." Trini mentioned

"We need our Powers." Carlos stated

"Let me go, Big Bird." Kimberly stated

Just then a loud noise was heard which had the Tenga that was carrying Kimbelry to let her go and she landed gracefully on the ground. Just then someone jumped of the cliff and removed its robe reviling a Warrior woman she then attacked the Tengas with her staff. Then she pulls apart her staff and starts spinning the two pieces around and around making a whistling sound. Which the Tenga Warriors didn't like one bit so they flew off towards Earth. We then turn to look at her as she puts her staff back together. Jason goes up to her.

"That was amazing. Thanks." Jason mentioned holding out her hand to shake

She then bats it away with her staff

"You want to thank me go back to wherever it is you came from." The Warrior Woman told us

"We can't go back." Kat mentioned

"We were told there was a great power here. Is it true?" Billy asked

"Yes. The ground is littered with the bones of those who have tried for it and failed." The woman told us

"Well, we're different. We won't fail." I told her walking over to her

She then trips me up and presses her staff on my chest.

"Leave Phaedos…before it's too late." The woman stated

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Tanya mentioned

"Yea our leader Zordon got hurt…" Kimberly started saying but the woman interrupted her

"Zordon? Did you say Zordon?" The woman asked

"You know Zordon?" Trini wondered

"Who are you?" Kimberly asked

She looks down at me and lifts her staff off my chest I then stand back up. Kimberly immediately comes over and puts her hand around my shoulders and strokes my hair with her other.

"I am Dulcea, master warrior of the planet Phaedos. What has happened to Zordon?" Dulcea asked

"He was attacked by this cosmic being named Ivan Ooze." Rocky mentioned

"Ivan Ooze is free?" Dulcea asked

"You've heard of him?" Tommy asked

"Yes. Ivan Ooze is a monster." Dulcea stated

"Yeah we kind of figure that out the hard way." Preston mentioned

"Our other mentor Ninjor was the one that mentioned to us about this great power here on Phaedos." Luke mentioned

"How do you all know Ninjor?" Dulcea inquired

"A few months back the Ninja Powers from mine and my brother's home world Zentar came to Earth and gave us their Powers and lead us to Ninjor show that he could help us unlock our Animal Spirits." I told her

"I see. But we must hurry for as we don't, your planet is doomed. Follow me" Dulcea told us

We then followed Dulcea.

**Meanwhile back on Earth inside the Command Center**

"**Alpha, R2, C-3PO, Ninjor, I am deeply concerned about the Rangers**." Zordon said

"Please, Zordon, save your strength." Alpha told him

"Yes you need to rest old friend." Ninjor

"**We must try to communicate with them. It is possible I can help them**." Zordon mentioned

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped

"R2 says that if we could locate a vertical deflector, we could make contact through the Viewing Globe." C-3PO mentioned

"**Please…please hurry**." Zordon stated

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi! Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi! Just hold on Zordon." Alpha cried out

_**Meanwhile at the Ryan's Comet fair**_

Ivan was trying to get kids to take his Ooze.

"Guys and girls, girls and guys, gather round and feast your eyes. I promise you all, you just can't lose, when you've got your own supply of Ivan's ooze." Ivan Ooze told them

"What are we supposed to do with it?" Stevie asked

"Show it to your parents, show it to your friends. When you've got your ooze, the fun never ends." Ivan Ooze stated

"This is kind of gross." Kira mentioned

"You may have heard the phrase that looks can be deceiving. I'm sure that when you've tried it, you all will be believing. And did I mention it's free?" Ivan Ooze stated

"I'll take some." A kid told him

"Here you go. Who else? Ok, there's enough for everybody. Take it home in boxes, take it home in cases. If you're parents try to stop you, just throw it in their faces!" Ivan Ooze told them giving them to them all

Kira, Justin, and Stevie just stare at the ones they have.

"This is kind of odd." Justin mentioned

"Yeah totally." Kira stated

"Hey I have to split I will catch up with you guys later." Justin told them

"See ya Justin." They called out as he left

"Do you have the same bad feeling about these things as I do Kira?" Stevie wondered

"Kind of ya have you heard anything from Preston or the others?" Kira asked

"No I am about to head home now and see if Preston is there and I will check with Paul's grandparents and see if him, Luke, and Kimberly are there." Stevie told her

"K call me when you find out anything." Kira stated

"Well do see ya later Kira." Stevie said

"See ya." Kira said

The two then go their separate ways.

_**Meanwhile back on Phaedos**_

We are still following Dulcea.

"Dulcea, where are you taking us?" TJ asked

"You shall know soon enough" Dulcea told us

"We have to hurry." Aisha mentioned

"Yes Zordon won't last much longer." Kimberly mentioned

We continue to follow Dulcea to some kind of ruins.

_**At the Ruins**_

We take a look around the place.

"Wow." Curtis mentioned

"Amazing." Kimberly stated

"What is this place?" Richie asked

"These are the ancient ruins of the Ninjetti Temple." Dulcea told us

She then points straight towards some kind of jungle.

"There, beyond the Niola Jungle, is the monolith. Inside awaits the power of the universe. The monolith is heavily guarded against intruders. No one has ever survived an attempt to reach it." Dulcea told us

"Then how can we?" Trini asked

"You were chosen by Zordon as well Ninjor and the Ninja Powers of Zentar. I have faith in their wisdom." Dulcea stated

"Can you help us?" Zack asked

"We will recall upon your Sacred Animal Spirits of the Ninjetti for help." Dulcea told us

_**Meanwhile back on Earth**_

Justin's father was returning home from work.

"Justin." Mr. Stewart called out when he walks in

Mr. Stewart then put his keys down on the counter and picked up the container of Ivan's ooze he opened it up and smelt it then he put his hand inside and then got turned into a mindless zombie. Then Mr. Stewart's walked out of his house and into the pack of mindless Zombie parents who were heading for the construction site.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"There that should do it let's try it now Alpha." C-3PO told him

"Right. Let's give it a whirl!" Alpha stated

"_Police have been fielding hundreds from concerned citizens as the number of missing parents continues to grow_." The Reporter said through the Viewing Globe

It then switched to Ivan Ooze.

"_Hi, folks. Ivan Ooze here. Are you bored with your work? Are you bored with your life? Then come on down to Ooze city and let's get sticky_." Ivan Ooze said through the Viewing Globe

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi." Alpha cried out

"**Ivan's evil plot is taking shape. I just hope there not too late**." Zordon mentioned

"Let's hope." Ninjor muttered

_**Meanwhile back on Phaedos**_

In the Ninjetti Ruins Dulcea was putting dust in her hands while the rest of us were standing in a line (From left to right Trini, Tommy, Billy, Kimberly, Paul, Luke, Preston, Jason, Zack, Curtis, Adam, Kat, Aisha, Tanya, Rocky, Richie, TJ, Ashley, Carlos, and Cassie.) Then Dulcea turned around facing us.

"As all of you are well aware. Buried deep within each of us is an Animal Spirit waiting to be released. Close your eyes and look deep inside yourselves and reconnect with your Animal Spirits." Dulcea told us

We then closed our eyes and looked inside our hearts to re awake our lost Animal Spirits.

_Normal POV_

Just then Dulcea blew the magic dust towards them making the fire bigger. Then each of the Rangers turned into their Ninja Ranger forms.

_Paul's POV_

We then opened our eyes and looked at our repowered Ninja Ranger Powers. Then Dulcea grab her as we then pulled down our head gear. Just then Dulcea walked up to us.

"You all now have regain your Ninja Ranger forms but your true test awaits you." Dulcea stated

"What you mean?" Jason asked

"To once again be in harmony with your Sacred Animal Spirits you all must have the force of the Ninjetti. To those who are Ninjas here anything is possible. But…I am afraid you must do this on your own." Dulcea told us facing the jungle

"You're not coming with us, Dulcea?" Kat asked

Dulcea turns back around and looks at us with a grim smile on her face.

"If only I could. One step beyond this Plateau and I would begin to age as rapidly as Zordon is now. The strength is inside you. Trust it. Your Animal Spirits will be your guide. May your Animal Spirits watch over you as they have in the past." Dulcea told us

Dulcea then turned into an owl and flew away.

'Now that is kind of freaky.' I thought to myself

"Now what?" Luke asked

"We wait until sunrise." I told them

**AN**: _Well there's the eighteenth chapter for this story. Now I thought that this was a good spot to end it. Now the reason I didn't have her tell them about their Animal Spirits is because Ninjor had already did so I felt that it didn't need to be done again. I will have the third part out maybe tomorrow depending on how I feel after work. So until next time please R&R._


	19. Ivan Ooze's Revenge Pt 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life__. This took a bit longer than I expected as some stuff came up that cut down my writing time. Now without further ado here is chapter nineteen for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Nineteen: Ivan Ooze's Revenge Pt. 3

_**Meanwhile back inside Justin's house**_

Justin was looking for his Dad.

"Dad? Dad? Dad? Where are you?" Justin asked walking around the house

_**Meanwhile inside Kira's house**_

Kira walked into her house.

"Mom you home?" Kira asked calling out

She looks at the table to see the Ooze she got from Ivan Ooze earlier.

'I wonder.' Kira thought to herself

_**Meanwhile inside Preston's and Stevie's house**_

Stevie walked into her house.

"Preston, mom, dad? Anyone home?" Stevie asked calling out through the house

She walks into the kitchen to find the jar of Ooze she got from Ivan Ooze earlier.

'I wonder.' Stevie thought to herself

Just then the phone rings and she quickly goes to it and picks it up.

"Hello?" Kira asked into the phone

"_Stevie it's Kira I have a really bad felling about this Ivan Ooze character_." Kira said through the phone

"Same here and my parents and Preston isn't home either." Stevie said into the phone

"_Did you go over to Paul's, Kimberly's, and Luke's_?" Kira asked through the phone

"Yeah and Paul's grandparents haven't seen them since yesterday something big must have happen." Stevie mentioned into the phone

"_That would explain a lot_." Kira said through the phone

"What you mean?" Stevie asked into the phone

"_I tried contacting Paul earlier with the Communicator as well as the Command Center but all I got was static_." Kira said through the phone

"This all can't be good I am going to go out and see if I can find my parents at least." Stevie said into the phone

"_Yeah I am going to go look for my mom too let's meet at the park and look together_." Kira suggested through the phone

"Good idea, meet you there." Stevie said into the phone

"_Right sounds good_." Kira said through the phone

They said goodbye and Stevie ran out of the house.

_**Meanwhile back inside Kira's house**_

After hanging up the phone Kira ran out of the house.

_**Meanwhile at the construction site**_

All the missing parents of Angel Grove were digging up Ivan's Ecto-Morphicons"

"I forgot how slow parents are. I thought my Ecto-Morphicons would be dug up by now. Oh, Goldie, I'm bored. Let's have some fun. Hay, you! Dance (the parent stats dancing) Do the swim." (So the parent starts doing to swim) Ivan Ooze said

"Ballet!" Goldar ordered

As the parent danced around like a ballerina Goldar noticed the Tengu Warriors flying in.

"Hey. Hey, boss! They're back!" Goldar mentioned to him

"Ah. My Tengu" Ivan said

Just then the Tengu Warriors landed in front of Ivan Ooze.

"Stop your screeching. How did you fare?" Ivan Ooze asked

"It couldn't have gone better." One of the Tengus told him

"Ah" Ivan Ooze stated

"Threw one of them off a mountain, one into a raging river." A second Tengu mentioned

"So, they've all been destroyed?" Ivan Ooze asked

"Well, we were about to destroy them, but…" The first Tengu started to say

"What? You didn't kill them? You call yourself Tengu Warriors? You're more like Tengu turkeys! I'll have you all stuffed and roasted!" Ivan Ooze stated

"But, master, there was this monster with these huge sticks and it kept twirling them around." The first Tengu mentioned

"Sticks? Did these sticks have a whistling sound?" Ivan Ooze wondered

"Well it was more like nails on a chalkboard." The first Tengu mentioned

"Dulcea. That miserable, manipulating, loathsome she-devil of a witch! If she leads them to the great power everything will be ruined." Ivan Ooze muttered

"Do you want us to take another whack at it?" The first Tengu asked

"How about taking another quack at it." Ivan Ooze stated

Ivan zapped the Tengu Warriors destroying them.

"No time to waste. My Ecto-Morphicon machines must be unearthed by sundown." Ivan Ooze mentioned

_**Meanwhile back on Pheados**_

_Paul's POV_

As the sun rises in the horizon I looked out at the forest. We are still in our Ninja Ranger forms. Just then I see Kimberly walk up to me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You ok little brother?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah just thinking nothing to worry about." I told her

"Ok but if you need to talk I am here for you." Kimberly reminded me for like the millionth time

I nod my head at her.

"Well it's time" I stated

Kimberly nodded as the others walked up to us. We then walked off towards the forest. Then we then started walking though the forest.

"Man, this jungle goes on forever." Preston mentioned

"We've gotta keep moving, guys Zordon's time is running out." Kat stated

_**Meanwhile back on Earth at the construction site**_

The Parents of Angel Grove were still digging up the Ecto-Morphicons while Justin was snooping around trying to find his Dad.

"Dad." Justin muttered

Justin walked up to his dad.

"Dad! Hey, Dad! Dad, what's wrong with you? It's me Justin. Dad, we gotta get out of here" Justin called trying to get his attention but he just keep on working

"Hey, you." Scorpina called out

Justin ducks behind the rocks out of sight as she was pointing at a seated worker who got back up and slowly got back to work.

"Get back to work." Scorpina ordered

"Yeah! Pick up those rocks! Tote that barge! Lift that bale." Rito stated

"Put your weak backs into it." Goldar told them all

"Yeah, I had a weak back about a week back." Rito mentioned

"Feast your eyes on the exoskeleton of the Barbaric Hornitor! The Dreaded Scorpitron should be close by. Once my lovely little Ecto-Morphicon machines are up and running, spreading ooze throughout the world, I shall annihilate Angel Grove, and then…the universe!" Ivan Ooze stated

"We're taking over the world! We're taking over the world!" Rito sung

_**Back on Phaedos**_

While still walking through the jungle we come across a graveyard.

"What is this place?" Tanya wondered

"Looks like some kind of graveyard." Billy mentioned

"I wonder what happened to them all." Aisha stated

"Personally, I'd rather not find out." TJ mentioned

"Same here." Carlos agreed

"Welcome to Jurassic Park." Preston told us

"Very funny, Preston." Tanya stated

"What's Jurassic Park?" Luke asked

I run my hand over my face trying not to lose my cool.

"I'll tell you later brother right now we need to stay on track." I told him

We started look at the Dinosaur bones. Just then some bones started moving in front of Billy.

"Billy look out." I called out

Billy turned around to see a tail heading his way and he rolls out of the way just in time. It turned out to be a Triceratops skeleton.

"Ashley, get outta there." Jason called out

She does so just barely. Richie tried to attack the Triceratops skeleton with a bone but the bone just shattered while Richie got sent flying.

"Richie." Trini called out

Just then the Skeleton headed for Luke, Kimberly and I.

"Uh oh." Luke muttered

"Look out." I told them

Both Luke and I rolled underneath the skeleton then to his left so the tail wouldn't hit us. We then see the Triceratops skeleton chase after Kimberly.

"Get away from me." Kimberly told him

I waste no time as I then ran towards the skeleton while the skeleton kept chasing Kimberly then trapping her.

"PAUL!" Kimberly yelled out

"Hang on sis." I called out to her

"Hurry." Kimberly stated

'Just like mom sometimes.' I thought to myself

"Hey Bonehead leave my sister alone." I told him getting its attention

I then get chased by the Triceratops skeleton.

'Always me.' I thought to myself

I then ran up a tree and back flipped on to the back of the Triceratops skeleton.

"Paul, hang on." Kimberly called out

"WHOA! WHOA!" I yelled out hanging on for dear life

"Paul." Tommy called out

"Whoa." I muttered

"Hold on tight, Paul." Rocky called out

Just then I noticed the bone connecting the neck to the head.

'Bingo.' I thought to myself

"Yo, fossil head! I've got a bone to pick with you." I mentioned

I then pulled out the bone and the head fell off.

"Huh?" I wondered looking at the falling head

'Oh fuck.' I thought to myself

"WHOA!" I yelled out

Just then the whole Skeleton fell apart. The others run up to me with Kimberly and Tommy helping me up.

"Are you ok Paul?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her

She then throws her arms around my shoulders and kisses the top of my head.

"Well maybe we should get out of here before he pulls himself together or something" Jason mentioned

"Yeah I agree with you there man." I told him

We then walk away from this creepy graveyard.

_**Meanwhile back on Earth at the Toxic Chemical Plant**_

The Parents of Angel Grove were now building the Ecto-Morphicons while Justin along with Kira and Stevie who had joined him was all spying on them.

"You there! Let's show a little initiative." Goldar told one parent

"And you, get your rear in gear. Pick up the pace." Scorpina told another parent

"Yeah we haven't got all day." Rito mentioned

"Hey, boss, construction is completed." Goldar informed Ivan Ooze

"Yeah, when's lunch?" Rito wondered

"Parents of Angel Grove! You have completed my Ecto-Morphicons! But, frankly, I'm sick of your ugly faces and your dull personalities." Ivan Ooze told them

"Yeah" Goldar agreed

"You will return to the construction site and leap to your doom." Ivan Ooze ordered

"Yeah leap to your doom" Rito stated

"Bye-bye." Ivan Ooze told them

"Bye-bye" Goldar mentioned

"Aloha" Scorpina stated

"Arrivederci!" Goldar mentioned

"Dad!" Justin muttered

"Mom, dad." Stevie muttered

"Mom." Kira muttered

"Hasta la vista, baby." Ivan Ooze stated

"See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Goldar mentioned

"Ciao" Ivan Ooze told them

"See ya later, alligator." Rito stated as the last parent leaves

"Finally, the moment of truth! Rito, let the ooze flow!" Ivan Ooze ordered

"Coming right up boss." Rito told him

The ooze flowed through pipes filling up both Ecto-Morphicons.

"Ooze, give my creatures life! Life, I tell you! Life!" Ivan Ooze called out

Just then Ivan Ooze zapped both Ecto-Morphicons activating them both.

"Excellent" Scorpina stated

"Now my machines will destroy this city." Ivan Ooze mentioned

"We have to save our parents." Justin mentioned

"Yeah but we will need some big help to help all of them." Stevie mentioned

"Let's get the other kids of Angle Grove together it is most likely our only hope." Kira mentioned

Justin and Stevie nodded their heads and they run out of the plant.

_**Meanwhile back on Phaedos**_

We were getting near the monolith.

"Wow. Hey, guys check this out." Zack called out

We caught up to him taking a look at it for ourselves.

"Incredible". Curtis mentioned

"Let's go, guys. Nice and easy." I told them

We then walked up to the steps of the Temple.

"What do you think?" Richie asked

"Wait here." I told them

I walked up to the door and touched the statue on the door then turned around to the others.

"PAUL LOOK OUT!" Kimberly yelled out

I turn around to now see the statue come to life and started attacking me but I manage to move too quickly for the statue to hit me. I then back flipped towards the others. Just then we see the other three statues come to life as well.

'Just great.' I thought to myself

"What now?" Kimberly asked

"Time to go Ninja on these stone freaks." I told them

"Sounds good to me." Adam mentioned

"NINJETTI!" I yelled out

"COUGAR!" I yelled out repowering my Ninja Ranger form

"JAGUAR!" Richie yelled out repowering his Ninja Ranger form

"ELEPHANT!" TJ yelled out repowering his Ninja Ranger form

"DEER!" Cassie yelled out repowering her Ninja Ranger form

"BAT!" Carlos yelled out repowering his Ninja Ranger form

"ZEBRA!" Tanya yelled out repowering her Ninja Ranger form

"PENGUIN!" Ashley yelled out repowering her Ninja Ranger form

"BULL!" Curtis yelled out repowering his Ninja Ranger form

"SWAN!" Kat yelled out repowering her Ninja Ranger form

"PANTHER!" Billy yelled out repowering his Ninja Ranger form

"DRAGON!" Trini yelled out repowering her Ninja Ranger form

"STINGRAY!" Rocky yelled out repowering his Ninja Ranger form

"HAMMERHEAD SHARK!" Luke yelled out repowering his Ninja Ranger form

"LION!" Preston yelled out repowering his Ninja Ranger form

"FALCON!" Tommy yelled out repowering his Ninja Ranger form

"FROG!" Jason yelled out repowering his Ninja Ranger form

"APE!" Adam yelled out repowering his Ninja Ranger form

"CRANE!" Kimberly yelled out repowering her Ninja Ranger form

"WOLF!" Zack yelled out repowering his Ninja Ranger form

"BEAR!" Aisha yelled out repowering her Ninja Ranger form

Aisha then ducked just in time before the statue with the mace hit her. We then started fighting the statues.

"These things are made of rock." Billy mentioned

"These guys are strong." Adam stated

I then, lead one of the Statues away while Kimberly leads another one away. Billy does the same.

_Normal POV_

"Alright the rest of us need to group up and each go help Paul, Kimberly, and Billy." Jason told them

"I agree." TJ stated

"Let's do it then." Ashley stated

Ashley, Cassie, Tanya, Aisha, Kat, and Trini go to help Kimberly while Rocky, Adam, Richie, and Carlos go to help Billy, and Jason, Tommy, Zack, Curtis, TJ, Preston, and Luke go to help Paul.

_**Meanwhile with Kimberly**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I was trying to climb up the cliff.

'Should have thought this through a little better.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile with Billy**_

Billy got to a dead end so Billy rolled up the side of the cliff.

_**Meanwhile with Rocky, Adam, Richie, and Carlos**_

Rocky, Adam, Richie, and Carlos were each climbing a vine.

"Hang tight, Billy." Rocky called out

"You guys ever play duck and roll?" Billy asked

Richie tried to tackle the moving statue but got knocked off the cliff but lucky enough for Richie there was a branch to hold on too.

"Guys." Richie called out

"Hang on, Richie." Carlos told him

"Believe me I intend too." Richie muttered

Just then the Statue tried to cut Richie off the branch.

"Hey, lava head." Adam called out

Adam then kicked the first statue into the pool below. Both Carlos and Billy helped up Richie.

"Thanks guys. I thought I was finished." Richie mentioned

"That's one down." Billy stated

"And three to go." Rocky mentioned

_**Meanwhile back with Kimberly**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I was still having trouble with the Statue as it had me cornered in a little cave next to a skeleton.

"Whoa. Somebody help." I called out

_Normal POV_

Trini, Kat, Aisha, Tanya, Ashley, and Cassie came running up and Trini kicked the statue and Kat kicked its weapon out of its hand.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Let's talk about this." Aisha mentioned

The Statue goes to punch her but barely misses her.

"Guess not." Aisha muttered

"Hey you six handle one of these freaks I will lour the other away." I mentioned

"Good idea just be careful." Cassie mentioned

"You know it." I stated I then run off with the other Statue right behind me

_**Meanwhile with Paul**_

I look behind me to see the Statue that was following me disappeared.

'What the hell where did that stone freak go too?' I thought to myself

I look around to see that one of them had went after Kimberly.

'Fuck why is it she seems to be the one to always find trouble.' I thought to myself running over to help my sister

_Kimberly's POV_

I finally got behind the big boulder.

"Come on roll you stupid boulder." I grunted trying to push it down towards the Statue

Then the Statue struck the boulder.

'Damn it where is Paul when I need him the most?' I thought to myself

_Paul's POV_

"Hang on, Kimberly!" I called out as I swung to her on a vine

I then kicked the Statue then grabbed the stick behind Kimberly.

"They're strong, but they're not too smart. Come on help me push this thing." I told her

"Right. Let's rock his world." Kimberly stated

Just then all the rocks fell on the statue and made the statue fall to the ground and get buried in rocks.

_**Meanwhile back with Jason, Tommy, Zack, Curtis, TJ, Luke, and Preston**_

Tommy flipped out of the of the Statue's attack. Then Tommy looked down and noticed Jason being attacked by the last two Statues.

"What is this, pick on the frog day?" Jason asked

"Hey, Jason could you use a hand?" Tommy asked

"The thought crossed my mind." Jason said

Tommy then grab the vine

"Jason." Tommy called out as he pulled down a vine

Jason grabbed the vine and Tommy jumped of the branch.

"Elevator going up." Jason mentioned just as the Statue sliced the other statue

"Elevator going down." Tommy stated as he and Jason passed each other

Tommy landed on the ground just as the statue fell both sides.

"Talk about a splitting headache" Tommy mentioned

Just then the statue picked up his fallen friend's weapon and threw it at TJ. But TJ was able to pull off the jump split just in time.

"Whoa! That was way too close." TJ mentioned

Just then Zack came running up and flying kicked the statue. Then Curtis kicked the statue. Then Luke kicked the statue and then Preston kicked the statue.

"Man these freaks are tough." Preston mentioned

"Cone we can't give up now." Luke told him

"Yeah we just need to stick together." Curtis mentioned

"I agree." Zack stated

_**Meanwhile up in the trees**_

_Paul's POV_

(While Pointing at Kimberly) "All right. (Pointing at Billy) Ready?" I asked

"Yeah." Billy mentioned

"Go." I told them

So both Kimberly and Billy swung down and kicked the Statue.

'Time to end this little game.' I thought to myself

"Ninjetti corkscrew kick." I called out

I then jumped off the tree branch and spun kicked the statue straight on sending it flying.

"Eightball, corner pocket." I mentioned

Just then the statue hit the door and broke into pieces. Just then the ground started to shake as we pulled off our covers.

"What now?" Trini asked

"Whoa. What's happening?" Kimberly wondering

"Look." Luke said pointing at where the statue was shattered to pieces

Just then we see the door of the temple opened reviling the Great Power. We all then walked towards the temple.

"The Great Power." Tanya muttered

"Our Animal spirits." Billy mentioned

Just then the power started to glow and the small images of our Zords popped up and started encircling us.

"Our Zords!" Adam mentioned

"But they somehow look different." I mentioned looking at the Cougar Zord circling around me

Just then the Zords went inside our Power Coins transforming us back into our Ranger suits except this time we have our Power Coins on our chests.(AN: It will be explain more about that little addition in the next chapter.)

"We did it." Kat stated

"Our Morphers are back online." Billy mentioned

"We got our Powers back." I stated

"Alright." Kimberly said as we high fived

"What's with Our Power Coins on our chests?" Luke wondered

"We'll have to worry about that later we need to head back to Earth." I told him

"I agree." Tanya stated

"Hang on Zordon." TJ started

"We're on our way." Ashley finished

"Let's do it." Kimberly stated

We then teleported heading back for Earth.

_Normal POV_

While the Rangers teleported back home, Dulcea was watching them leave in her Owl form.

"Good luck, Rangers." Dulcea told them as she then flew away

**AN**: _Well there's the nineteenth chapter for this story. Now I just one more part to go and that will end the movie plot. Hope all of you are enjoying my version of the movie plot so far. Now it will be a day or three before I can get the next chapter out. So until next time please R&R._


	20. Ivan Ooze's Revenge Pt 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life__. This took a bit longer than I expected as some stuff came up that cut down my writing time. Now without further ado here is chapter twenty for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Twenty: Ivan Ooze's Revenge Pt. 4

_**Meanwhile back on Earth in Angel Grove**_

The Ecto-Morphicons were attacking the city with Golda and Ivan Ooze looking on from a tall building.

"Citizens of Angel Grove how do you like my friends, Huh?" Ivan Ooze asked

The Ecto-Morphicons were blasting everything in sight and causing chaos panic and Disorder in the town.

"The boys are back in town." Ivan Ooze mentioned

"Long live the King of Ooze." Goldar stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Alpha, C-3PO, R2, Ninjor, and Zordon were watching the news.

"_The mayor has declared a state of emergency. He's asked that the city be immediately evacuated. Angel Grove has never before known_…" The Reporter said through the Viewing Globe

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi! Ivan's evil machines are destroying Angel Grove." Alpha cried out

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped worriedly

"I agree R2 this is really bad indeed." C-3PO stated

"**Guys…keep trying**." Zordon told them closing his eyes

"_Where are the Power Rangers_?" The Reporter asked through the Viewing Globe

"Come on Rangers I know you can do it." Ninjor mentioned

_**Meanwhile back in the city**_

The Power Rangers teleports back down to Earth and head towards Angel Grove.

"I love the smell of destruction in the evening." Ivan Ooze mentioned

"Me too." Goldar stated

"What's that smell? Inconceivable. The Power Rangers." Ivan Ooze snared

_Paul's POV_

Just then we teleported down to Angle Grove and had a look around.

"Oh, man. Look at this mess." I told them looking around

"This is Ivan's handiwork for sure." Zack mentioned

"Let's get back to the Command Center" Jason stated

"Wait. What was that?" Billy asked

"I think we're about to find out. Look." Trini mentioned pointing ahead of us and towards the air to the a Scorpion type robot

"Whoa. What is that thing?" Kimberly asked

"Guess Ivan's been busy while we were away." Tommy mentioned

"Whoa." We all said after Scorpitron destroyed a car.

"What's that?" Tanya asked

"There's another one." Kat stated pointing to another robot that looks like a cockroach.

"That one's even uglier." Kimberly mentioned

It then blasted a car.

"Whoa." Ashley muttered

"We've gotta stop these things somehow." Cassie mentioned

"Yeah I agree let's call on the Ninja Zords." TJ stated

"_Paul hold on a moment_." Jarlin said in my head

"Guys hold on Jarlin is trying to reach me." I told them

They turn to look at me.

"_Jarlin what it is_?" I asked in my head

"_Paul there were many reasons you guys went to Phaedos and one of them were to gain a more powerful version of your Ninja Zords_." Jarlin mentioned in my head

"_A more powerful version_?" I asked in my head

"_Yes these are the Ninja Zords of Phaedos Ninjor will explain more to you later right now you need to destroy Ivan Ooze and his robots_." Jarlin told me in my head

"_Right Jarlin thanks_." I told him in my head

I then feel his presence in my head go away

"Paul what did Jarlin say?" Billy asked

"He told me that we have a new powerful set of Ninja Zords, the Ninja Zords of Phaedos." I told them

"Ninja Zords of Phaedos?" TJ wondered

"Yeah he said that Ninjor will tell us more about it later." I stated

"Well we got a new version of our Ninja Zords. Let's use them." Luke mentioned

"I agree you guys ready?" I asked

"Ready." The others told me

"Ninja Frog Zord" Jason called out

"Ninja Crane Zord" Kimberly called out

"Ninja Wolf Zord" Zack called out

"Ninja Bear Zord" Aisha called out

"Ninja Ape Zord" Adam called out

"Ninja Falcon Zord" Tommy called out

"Ninja Cougar Zord." I called out

"Ninja Panther Zord." Billy called out

"Ninja Lion Zord." Preston called out

"Ninja Hammerhead Shark Zord." Luke called out

"Ninja Stingray Zord." Rocky called out

"Ninja Dragon Zord." Trini called out

"Ninja Swan Zord." Kat called out

"Ninja Bull Zord." Curtis called out

"Ninja Jaguar Zord." Richie called out

"Ninja Zebra Zord." Tanya called out

"Ninja Elephant Zord." TJ called out

"Ninja Deer Zord." Cassie called out

"Ninja Penguin Zord." Ashley called out

"Ninja Bat Zord." Carlos called out

We then pulled off our Power Morphers and beamed twenty beams of light towards the center.

_Normal POV_

"Uh oh." Goldar muttered

_Paul's POV_

Just then our new Ninja Zords appeared.

"Check it out." Kat mentioned

"New Ninja Zords" Billy stated

"Man those Ninja Zords are bigger then our other ones." Zack mentioned

"Yeah and they are cool looking too." Curtis stated

"Alright it work." Tanya mentioned

"Yes." Tommy stated

"Awesome." Adam stated

_Normal POV_

"Oh, no. those are different versions of their Ninja Zords." Goldar mentioned

"Ah, Zords, schmords. I'll crush them like roaches" Ivan Ooze mentioned

"Let's do it." I told them

"Ninja Zords of Phaedos Power up." All of us said together

We all then teleported inside our Zords. I then entered the Cougar Zord's cockpit.

"This is sweet, Cougar Zord ready to attack." I said placing my hands on the controls

"Frog Zord online." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

"Bear Zord powered up and ready to boogie." Aisha said placing her hands on the controls

"Ape Zord ready to party." Adam said placing his hands on the controls

"Wolf Zord ready to go." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Falcon Zord ready to fly." Tommy said placing his hands on the controls

"Panther Zord all systems are online." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Stingray Zord ready to sting." Rocky said placing his hands on the controls

"Hammerhead Shark Zord ready to prey." Luke said placing his hands on the controls

"Dragon Zord ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Swan Zord ready to dive in." Kat said placing her hands on the controls

"Lion Zord time to go hunting." Preston said placing his hands on the controls

"Bull Zord ready to strike." Curtis said placing his hands on the controls

"Jaguar Zord ready for battle." Richie said placing his hands on the controls

"Zebra Zord ready for some action." Tanya said placing her hands on the controls

"Elephant Zord time to charge in." TJ said placing his hands on the controls

"Deer Zord ready to run." Cassie said placing her hands on the controls

"Penguin Zord time to swim." Ashley said placing her hands on the controls

"Bat Zord systems in the green and ready to scare some bad guys." Carlos said placing his hands on the controls

"Nice stereo." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls

"You would have to comment on that sis." I said

"You know me too well little brother." Kimberly told me

"That I do big sis." I stated

"Time to show Ivan to not mess with us." Rocky mentioned

"We're outta here." Adam said

We then head in to battle.

_**Meanwhile in another part of town**_

The parents of Angel Grove were walking all the way back to the construction site.

"Leap to our doom" All the parents chanted

_**Meanwhile at the Youth Center**_

The kids were running amuck. Just then Justin, Kira, and Stevie walked up.

"Hey, everyone." Kira called out

They all just ignore her.

"We have to get their attention somehow." Stevie stated

Justin then whistled getting everyone's attention.

"Listen up! You all think this is one big party, don't you?" Justin asked

"Yeah" All the kids said

"Well. You've all been brainwashed." Stevie told them

"Yeah Ivan's taking over the planet and he's using us in his plans! And he's got our parents" Kira mentioned

"What are you three talking about?" One kid asked

"Look, Ivan Ooze is evil. And if you don't come with me right now, our parents are going to die! You gotta believe us." Justin stated

_**Meanwhile back at the battle**_

Tommy was flying the Falcon Zord between the buildings.

"I'm over the east quadrant my sensors are picking up a disturbance. I'm going in. Somebody call for exterminator? I've got a lock. Rockets away" Tommy ordered pushing a button

Just then the Falcon Zord fires at the Scorpitron but missed then the Scorpitron fired at Tommy and hit the Falcon Zord's wing.

"I've been hit! I'm pulling out!" Tommy mentioned

"Don't worry, Tommy, Frog Zord is in position." Jason told him

_Normal POV_

"We got them now, boss." Goldar mentioned putting his hand on Ivan Ooze's shoulder

"Touch me again, you'll be chicken wings in the morning." Ivan Ooze mentioned to him

Goldar takes his hand of his shoulder.

_Paul's POV_

Just then the Frog Zord's tongue wrapped around the Scorpitron's neck.

"Tongue tied and twisted." Jason stated

The Scorpitron fired at the Frog Zord.

"Bad move, sparky. You play with fire, you're gonna get burned." Jason stated

Then Jason electrocuted the Scorpitron but the Scorpitron fired at the Frog Zord

"I need backup." Jason called out

"Billy and I are on the way Jason." I told him

"Keep him tied up Jason." Billy told him

"Billy begin loading the hydraulics." I told him pressing a few buttons

"Right Paul I'm loading hydraulics now." Billy stated

"I'm losing him." Jason mentioned

"Billy ready to rock?" I asked

"You know it." Billy stated

"Let's go." I told him

"Right behind you." Billy told me

Just then, both the Cougar and Panther Ninja Zords jump up and clamp onto the robot scorpion's tail.

"All right." I stated

"We got him." Billy mentioned

_**Meanwhile with Aisha, and Adam**_

Aisha and Adam were about to battle the Hornator.

"Time to boogie with the bear." Aisha stated

Just then the Hornator blasted the Bear Zord backwards an into a building.

"Whoa! I've been hit hard." Aisha stated

"Ape Zord locked on Target." Adam stated

Adam then had the Ape Zord jump off the building.

"Yee-hah! Ride them Cowboy!" Adam stated as he got on top of the Hornator

"Hang in there, Adam." Aisha told him

"I'm hanging! I'm hanging." Adam mentioned

_**Meanwhile in another area of town**_

Kira, Justin, Stevie along with the other kids along with Bulk and Skull who had joined in on rescuing the parents were all heading to the monorail station.

"Come on! We'll take the monorail." Justin mentioned

"Let's get down to the construction site." Kira stated

Stevie, Kira, Justin, the other kids, Bulk and Skull head off towards the construction site.

_**Back at the battle**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Carlos, Kat, and I were heading straight for Ivan Ooze.

"There he is straight ahead and Goldar is with him." Kat mentioned

"All right, guys, let's lock on to the ooze man." I told them

_Normal POV_

"Ah. Here comes them cute little Pink and Titanium Silver Rangers along with that Flame Red Bat Ranger to the rescue." Ivan Ooze mentioned

"Oh, you think those two girls are cute too, huh?" Goldar wondered

_Kimberly's POV_

"One order of toasted slime coming up." I stated

_Normal POV_

"So you three wanna play, huh?" Ivan Ooze asked

Ivan Ooze then shot electricity at Carlos, Kat, and Kimberly.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Ivan's got us in some kind of electromagnetic deadlock." Carlos mentioned

"I can't break free." Kat stated

"I can't either." I said

"Hang on, guys." Tommy told them

_**Meanwhile back at the battle against Scorpitron**_

_Paul's POV_

"I'm getting airsick up here." Billy stated

"You're not the only one." I mentioned

"My stabilizers have ruptured. I can't hold on much longer." Jason mentioned

_**Meanwhile back with Carlos, Kat, and Kimberly**_

The Crane, Swan, and Bat Ninja Zords were still inside Ivan's grip.

_Kimberly's POV_

"I'm burning up in here." I mentioned

"Kimberly, Carlos, let's try using our thrusters." Kat suggested

"Right good idea." Carlos stated

"Now, which button?" I asked pushing some buttons

Just then our Zords flew off breaking out of Ivan's hold on us.

"WHOA!" Carlos, Kat, and I yelled out

_Normal POV_

"I'll deal with you three later." Ivan Ooze mentioned

"Yeah, later." Goldar agreed

_**Meanwhile back at the battle against Scorpitron**_

_Paul's POV_

The both my Zord and Billy's Zord broke Scorpitron's tail and making us fly off while ooze is flying out of Scorpitron's tail.

"Ah. Oozed" Billy groaned

"Yeah it's going to need a big clean up job for sure." I mentioned

"I'm losing my grip! I can't hold on much longer." Jason staterd

Just then a bunch a beams shot straight at Scropitron. We then see it came from Trini, Zack, Curtis, Richie, Rocky, Tanya, TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Luke, and Preston in their Ninja Zords.

"Thought you guys could use a hand." Carlos mentioned

"Perfect timing." I stated

"Lasers fire." Preston, Luke, Zack, Curtis, Richie, Rocky, Tanya, TJ, and Cassie called out together

Just then, the Lion, Hammerhead Shark, Wolf, Bull, Jaguar, Stingray, Zebra, Elephant, and Deer Zords shot their eye beams at it.

"Time to spread some fire on your night."? Trini mentioned pushing one of the buttons

Just then the Dragon Ninja Zord shot out fire from its mouth and hitting Scropitron flames covering his entire body.

"Time to put a little fire out." Luke mentioned

"I'm with you man." Rocky mentioned

Just then, the Hammerhead Shark Zord shot water out of his mouth putting out the flames.

"Time for you to chill out." Ashley stated

Just then, the Penguin Zord shot ice out of its mouth freezing Scropitron in place. Just then we see Tommy flying in with the Falcon Zord.

"Falcon Zord is back in the game. Guys, disengage. I've got a clear shot." Tommy told us

"Gladly." Jason said pushing a button

Just then Jason got the Frog Zord to unwrap its toung around Scorpitron and backed up with the rest of us.

"He's all yours man." Zack stated

Just then the Falcon Zord folded its wings aiming it rockets towards Scorpitron.

"All right big guy, lights out for you. Rockets away." Tommy commanded pushing the button

The Falcon Zord fired rockets out of the tips of its wings and destroyed the Scorpitron.

"He's outta there." TJ stated

"Target neutralized." Tommy mentioned

"Good work man, now let's go get the other one." I told them

_**Back at the battle against Hornator.**_

"He's too strong. I can't take him down." Adam stated

Just then Horniator flipped the Ape Zord over its head and towards the other Zords.

_Paul's POV_

"Everybody close in. This street's a dead end." I told them

We do so blocking his path.

_Normal POV_

"They've destroyed my beautiful creation. Now I'm beginning to get really angry." Ivan Ooze snared

_Paul's POV_

Just then we see Ivan Ooze merged with Hornator.

"Oh, I'm going to be sick." Kimberly mentioned

"Same here." Tanya stated

The whole body looks more purple and the robot's face looks more like Ivan Ooze.

"I fell big again." Ivan Ooze stated

_Normal POV_

"Go get them, booger man." Goldar called out

_Paul's POV_

"Whoa. Somebody call a plastic surgeon." Ashley mentioned

"Yeah no kidding." Kimberly stated

Just then we see Ivan Ooze grab the big pole type building he was standing on just moments ago.

"Oh, no! I'm outta here." Goldar stated flying away as Ivan Ooze pulled the pole out from the ground

"Time for a little Swordplay." Ivan Ooze mentioned

Just then Ivan stepped on the Monorail Track destroying it.

"He destroyed the monorail track." Kat mentioned

"Time to bring them together." I told them

"Ninja Megazord Power Now." Jason, Adam, Kimberly, Aisha, and Zack called out

"Guys the monorail's in trouble. I'll have to complete docking sequence later." Tommy mentioned as the Crane, Bear, Frog, Ape, and Wolf Ninja Zords were combining together

"Ok we'll take care of Ivan." Kimberly told him

The five Zords came together to create the Ninja Megazord.

"Crane Zord locked on. Checking out" Kimberly said

"Ninja Megazord Battle Mode now." Jason, Adam, Kimberly, Zack, and Aisha said together

"Shadow Ninja Megazord Power Now." Trini, Billy, Rocky, Curtis, Kat, Preston, Luke, and I called out

Just then the seven Zords formed together to create the Shadow Ninja Megazord.

"Shadow Ninja Megazord battle ready." Trini, Billy, Rocky, Curtis, Kat, Preston, Luke, and I said together

"Ninja Shogun Megazord Power Now." TJ, Ashley, Cassie, Carlos, Richie, and Tanya called out

Just then, the six Zords came together to form the Ninja Shogun Megazord.

"Ninja Shogun Megazord battle action." TJ, Ashley, Cassie, Carlos, Richie, and Tanya said together

"Let's do this." I stated

"Ninjetti Power Sword now." Jason, Adam, Kimberly, Aisha, and Zack said called out together

Just then the Ninjetti Power Sword appeared in the Ape Zord's hand.

"Ninjetti Cougar Saber Power up." I called out

Just then, then Shadow Ninja Megazord pulled on the Cougar's head making a blade appear.

"Ninjetti Elephant Trunk Shogun Sword." TJ, Ashley, Cassie, Carlos, Richie, and Tanya called out

Just then the Ninja Shogun Megazord pulled out the Sword.

"Shall we tango?" Ivan Ooze asked

We then begin fighting Ivan Ooze.

_**Meanwhile in the Monorail**_

"Oh, no." Stevie muttered

"What is that?" Kira asked

"The track's broken." Justin mentioned

"Oh, no." All the kids said

"Hang on, kids." Tommy told them

Just then the Falcon Zord flew past the Monorail.

"Tommy." Stevie and Kira whispered to each other sighing in relieve

"Falcon Zord is coming in for a landing." Tommy stated

"Everybody hang on." Justin told them

The Falcon Zord landed just in time to help the Monorail make it to the other side.

"All right." Stevie stated

"Yeah." Kira said

"Yahoo." Justin exclaimed

"Good luck, kids." Tommy told them

_**Meanwhile back with the others**_

We were still fighting Ivan Ooze but are losing badly.

"Pressure's dropping." Billy stated

"Negative control." Jason mentioned

"Tommy, we need your help." Kimberly said

"Hang tight, guys. I'm on my way." Tommy told us

"Everybody hang on." I told them

"Next stop, Angel Grove First National." Ivan Ooze mentioned

Ivan Ooze then threw the Ninja Megazord, Shadow Ninja Megazord, and Ninja Shogun Megazord through the building.

"Brace for impact." Rocky stated

Our Megazords then landed on the other side.

"All systems are down." Luke mentioned

"He's closing in." Curtis mentioned

"Tommy, get your ass down here." Kimberly told him

"_Paul all your Zords can combine together to form the Warrior Ninja Megazord_." Jarlin told me in my head

"Guys Jarlin just told me that these new Zords can come together as well." I mentioned

"Awesome we sure could use that kind of power right now." Richie stated

"Tommy you ready?" I asked

"You know it bro." Tommy stated

"Warrior Ninja Megazord Power now." I called out

Just then the Shadow Ninja Megazord and Ninja Shogun Megazord disengaged into the individual Zords. Then the Falcon Zord attach to the back of the Ninja Megazord, then the Lion Zord's head attach to the Wolf Zord's head fist, then the Stingray Zord attach to the back of the Falcon Zord, then the Swan Zord formed the helmet on the Crane Zord's head, then the Frog Zord's legs folded up and the Panther and Bull Zords became the legs, then the Jaguar and Zebra Zords' legs transformed into wheels and attach to the Panther and Bull Zords, then the Deer Zord attach to the left shoulder, then the Elephant Zord's head attach to the Ape Zord's head fist, then the Bat Zord attach to the Wolf Zord's side, then the Dragon Zord wrapped around the waist of the Megazord, then the Penguin Zord attach next to the Dragon's head, then the then the Hammerhead Shark attach to the right waist side, and the Cougar Zord attach to the left waist side. Once join together created Warrior Ninja Megazord.

"Warrior Ninja Megazord battle ready." All of us said together

"All right guys. Let's get Ooze outta here before he destroys everything." I told him

"I'll set a course for outer space." Billy mentioned

"Good idea." Kimberly stated

"Let's do it." All of us said together

We then had Warrior Ninja Megazord flew off into outer space.

_Normal POV_

"You can run, but you can't hide" Ivan Ooze stated

Ivan Ooze then flew up and chased after the Rangers.

_**Meanwhile at the Construction site**_

Justin, Kira, Stevie, Bulk, Skull, and all the other kids made it to the Construction site just in time.

"It's our parents" Stevie mentioned

"They're heading for the cliff." Bulk stated

"That's gotta be an eighty foot drop." Skull mentioned

Justin, Kira, and Stevie ran behind the crowd of kids and locked down at the pit below.

"I have an idea." Justin told them

Three then turn to the others.

"You guys try and stop them." Justin told them

Kira then turn to Bulk and Skull.

"And Bulk, Skull you two come with us." Kira told them

All the other kids tried to stop the parents while Bulk and Skull followed Justin, Kira, and Stevie.

_**Meanwhile out in outer space**_

Ivan Ooze was still chasing us.

_Paul's POV_

"Guys. I think I know a way to get rid of Ivan." Billy mentioned

"Really? How?" Adam wondered

"Ryan's Comet." Billy told us

"Billy, that's brilliant." I stated

"What?" Kimberly asked

"We get Ivan in the comet's path…" Billy started

"And kaboom! He's space dust." Tanya finished

"All right, guys, main thrusters." I told them

"Right" The others said together

_**Meanwhile back on Earth at the construction site**_

The kids were having trouble trying to stop the parents.

"We can't hold them back." One kid said

"We have to keep on trying." Another kid said

The Kids were getting closer and closer to the edge just then Justin, Kira, and Stevie showed up on a high lift each with a big hose.

"Turn it on." Justin called down to Bulk and Skull

Bulk and Skull then turned on the water truck. Just then Justin, Kira, and Stevie sprayed the other Kids forwards helping them push the parents back and away from the edge.

_**Meanwhile back in outer space**_

We were still playing cat and mouse with Ivan Ooze.

"We're almost there." Billy mentioned

"Good cause he is right on our tail." I mentioned

_Normal POV_

Lord Zedd and Rita are now half-buried in snow, both of them blue in the face.

"You call yourself a hell-hound? A basset hound is more like it. If you were a real outlaw you would've gotten me out of this blizzard hours ago." Rita stated

Lord Zedd shakes his head in misery.

"This is the last time I marry a witch." Lord Zedd grumbled

Just then they both see Ivan Ooze and the Warrior Ninja Megazord fly past the Palace.

"Well, if it isn't that double dealing dough head." Rita said from inside the Snow Globe

"I hope those Rangers put that lousy lowlife out of my misery. Go, Rangers." Lord Zedd said from inside the Snow Globe

"Go, Rangers." Rita said from inside the Snow Globe

"Go Rangers." Both said from inside the Snow Globe

_**Back at the flying battle**_

"We're approaching the comet's coordinates." Luke stated

"All right, guys, this is it. We'll wait here and lure him in." I told them

"I'm gonna rip you apart Zord by Zord." Ivan Ooze stated

"Here he comes." Curtis mentioned

"Brace your selves guys." I told them

Just then Ivan Ooze grabbed hold of our Warrior Ninja Megazord

"Micropressure's in the red" Jason mentioned

"We're imploding." TJ stated

"Bearing 009. We're right in the comet's trajectory. We need to break free." Billy told us

"Have you hugged your Zords today?" Ivan Ooze wondered

"Here it comes." Zack mentioned

"We have to break his grip." Richie stated

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Aisha mentioned pushing some buttons

"What are you doing?" Trini asked

"Taking care of business." Aisha stated

Aisha then hit the emergency button and the Warrior Ninja Megazord kneed Ivan Ooze in the groin making Ivan Ooze let go of us.

"We're outta here." I told them

"Right." The others said together as we flew the Warrior Ninja Megazord away from the comets path

_Normal POV_

"Oh, no." Ivan Ooze muttered

Ivan Ooze then got destroyed by the comet releasing everyone from his grasp.

_**Meanwhile back on Earth at the construction site**_

Just then the parents stopped walking and Justin, Kira, and Stevie stopped the water.

"Yeah." Justin muttered

"We did it." Stevie mentioned as her and Kira hugged

"We did." Kira mentioned

"Skull." Bulk said going to hug Skull but Skull stop him

"Bulk." Skull said holding his hand out to shake

They nod at each other and shake hands.

"Justin." Justin's father called out spotting him, Kira, and Stevie

Stevie's parents and Kira's mom does the same.

"Kira." Kira's mom called out to her

"Stevie." Stevie's and Preston's parents called out to her

"Dad!" Justin called out said as he made the cherry picker's bucket go to the edge

"Mom." Kira called out

"Mom, dad." Stevie called out

It hits the ground as the three are grab by their respective parents.

"I love you, son." Justin's father told him as they hugged

"I love you Kira." Kira's mom told her as they hugged

"We love you Stevie." Her parents told her as they both hugged her

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

We teleported in taking off our helmets with Preston, Luke, and I returning back to our normal heights.

"Alpha." Kat called out

We all then ran up to Zordon where Alpha, Ninjor, 3PO, and R2 are standing around him.

"Rangers, you made it." Ninjor told us

"But…I'm afraid you're too late." Alpha mentioned with a sad sigh

We then look at Zordon who isn't moving.

"Too late?" Billy asked

"Zordon he's gone." 3PO stated with a sad voice

We just look on at his lifeless body.

"This can't be happening" Kimberly mentioned

'Beep." R2 beeped a sadly

'He can't be gone.' I thought to myself

I close my eyes trying to fight back my tears. Just then I hear the roar of the Cougar. I then open my eyes and look at the others.

"Remember what we learned from our journey?" I asked them

They look at me confused

"To those who possess the great power, all things are possible." I told them

They then look at me with a smile.

"Come on." I mentioned

We all then stood around Zordon in a circle and raised our hands up making them touch. We then closed our eyes and looked deep inside our hearts.

_Normal POV_

Just then their Power Coins glow and shoot beams of light towards Zordon. The beams of light then retracted and the Command Center started to rebuild itself then all the light partials went inside Zordon bringing Zordon back to life and transporting him back to his time warp.

_Paul's POV_

We all open our eyes and smile at what we see.

"Zordon." We all said together happily

"**Rangers**." Zordon told us smiling himself

"He's alive! He's alive! He's alive!" Alpha stated happily

"He survived." 3PO said happily

"Beep, beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped happily going around in circles

"We thought that you had…" Kimberly started wiping a tear away from her eye

"**It is good to see you again, too**." Zordon mentioned

We all look at him happily.

"Rangers I would like to congratulate you all on passing your greatest test." Ninjor told us

"Test? What test?" Ashley asked

"The test to see if all of you were worthy enough to gain the Great Power of the Ninjetti." Ninjor mentioned

"Wait so you knew about this the entire time Ninjor?" Zack asked

"Yes your Animal Spirits only left you guide you all to Phaedos to see if you all had what it takes to handle the Ninja Powers of Phaedos." Ninjor told us

"Makes sense." Tommy

"Ninjor I notice that our Ranger suits are the same as before but this time we have our Power Coins on our chest." I mentioned

"Those are the symbols that indicate that all of you have now gain access to the Great Power of the Ninjetti." Ninjor informed us

"Cool." Preston mentioned

"Ninjor what about our old Ninja Zords will we be able to still call on them?" Adam asked

"Your old Ninja Zords are still active and can be called upon at anytime you need them as well as the Ninja Zords of Phaedos." Ninjor told us

"Great." Trini said

"And Paul you now have the ability to call upon and control the other Ninja Zords if the need arises." Ninjor informed me

"Awesome." I stated

Kimberly then puts her hand around my shoulder as Luke and I bump fists.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Goldar is now sitting in Lord Zedd's Throne with Scorpina on his lap.

"I am King Goldar." Goldar stated

"And I'm Queen Scoprina." Scorpina stated

"And we are the rulers of the universe." Both Goldar and Scorpina said together

Rito, Goldar, and Scorpina begin laughing. Just then they hear the door to the Throne room open and stop laughing as they see both Lord Zedd and Rita and they both look pissed.

"Uh oh." Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito muttered looking at each other

Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina then run as Rita and Lord Zedd chase them around the Palace blasting them with their staffs.

"What'd we do?" Goldar asked

"It's not what you did, it's what you didn't do." Lord Zedd mentioned

"We tried to rescue you every chance we had." Scorpina stated

"LIARS!" Rita yelled out

Rita then whacks Scorpina.

"Ouch." Scorpina said rubbing her head

"Do you know what it's like to be stuck in a blizzard for two days?" Rita asked them

"Cold?" Rito and Goldar asked together

"Are you two trying to be funny?" Lord Zedd asked

Lord Zedd doesn't give them time to answer as he then blasts both of them, singing Goldar's Rito's asses.

"Hey, watch the hair." Goldar mentioned

_**Later on a few nights later on New Year's Eve at the Youth Center**_

We were at a party at the Youth Center on at a party Bulk and Skull of course are trying to take all the credit.

"We were awesome." Bulk stated

"Incredible." Skull mentioned

"Ivan and his fifty foot monsters had us completely surrounded." Bulk mentioned

"There was no escape." Skull mentioned

"We knew we were facing death in the eye." Bulk stated

"We could smell death's breath." Skull stated

"And death could use a mint." Bulk mentioned

"Can you believe those two?" Tanya asked

"I'm so hungry." Rocky mentioned

Just then we see Justin, Preston, Stevie, and Kira walk over to us

"Hey guys." They greeted

"Hey guys." I greeted them as I bump fists with Preston and Justin as Preston then sits down.

"Hey! Rumor has it you three are quit the heroes" Kimberly mentioned to Kira, Stevie, and Justin

"That's my man." Tommy mentioned ruffling Justin's hair

"We helped a bit." Justin mentioned

"Yeah but the Power Rangers did most of the work." Stevie mentioned as she and Kira gave us a wink

"Hey, things got tough, you didn't panic." Adam mentioned

"Yeah and you three demonstrated true bravery." Jason mentioned

"It's like what you and Tommy taught me about martial arts use your head and above all, stay calm" Justin mentioned

"I heard you three are in line to be Rangers yourselves one of these days." Trini mentioned

"Nah, that's impossible." Justin stated

"Hey, anything's possible." Zack mentioned

"You really think so?" Stevie and Kira wondered

"We know so." Jason said

"Kira Ford the Yellow Ranger." Kira mentioned

"Defiantly." Aisha told her

"Stevie Jones the Pink Ranger." Stevie mentioned

"Totally." Kimberly told her

"Justin Stewart, the Gold Ranger." Justin mentioned

"It does have a certain ring to it." TJ mentioned

"Justin Stewart the Blue Ranger." Justin stated

"Blue is defiantly your color." Billy mentioned

We then hear some booming noises coming from behind us.

"Check it out." I mentioned to them pointing ahead

The fireworks started up so we all stand up and watched them.

"Yeah alright." Curtis mentioned as he and Zack clasp hands

"They're incredible." Richie mentioned

"Yeah they are." Cassie mentioned

Just then, some writing appeared. 'THANK YOU, POWER RANGERS!'

"All Right" Justin stated

"I don't believe it." Kimberly mentioned

"Power Rangers?"Skull asked in shock

"Bulk and Skull." Bulk stated

We continued watching the fireworks.

"Yeah." Luke and I stated pumping our fists in the air

I then see Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly and she leant back into his arms. As she then puts her hands around me and Luke.

"Happy New Years guys." Kimberly told us

"Happy New Years sis." Luke and I said together

"This has been a wild year." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah for sure." Carlos stated

"And I have a feeling that this next one will be even more wild then the last." Ashley mentioned

"For sure." Cassie agreed

We all continued to watch the Fireworks.

**AN**: _Well there's the twentieth chapter for this story. Now I have added in the small scene they had played during the first part of the credits and added in the small bit that was in the ordinal script. Now I will be going back to the episodes themselves. And I should have the next one ready by tomorrow at the latest. So until next time please R&R._


	21. A Ranger Catastrophe Pt 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life__. Now I had this one done back in March so all I really had to do was change up a few things to fit with the current story. Also this chapter and the next one will be pretty much the same as the episodes it came from but I change it up a bit but it is pretty much the same plot just with a little twist. Now without further ado here is chapter twenty one for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Twenty One: A Ranger Catastrophe Pt. 1

At the Angle Grove Animal Shelter, Aisha, Tanya, and Trini are volunteering their time working there.

"This is so great. I'm glad we got a chance to work with you." Aisha stated

"Yeah this is wonderful." Trini said

"Yeah this is great." Tanya stated

Dr. Wheeler gives a small chuckle.

"Volunteers like you three are what keeps this place going. There's just never enough funding to fully staff the Animal Shelter." Dr. Wheeler mentioned

"Well, it's getting kind of late." Tanya stated

"Yeah we'd better get going we promised to meet with the others to get some studying done." Aisha mentioned

"Yeah we have that big test coming up." Trini stated

Dr. Wheeler smiles at them.

"Okay. Same time tomorrow girls?" Dr. Wheeler asked them

They smile at her

"You bet." They told her

"Great see you three tomorrow then." Dr. Wheeler stated

Tanya, Trini, and Aisha grab their bags off the counter and walks out.

_**A bit later in the park**_

Aisha, Tanya, and Trini are walking through the park as they are also joined by Kat who had run into them while heading to the Youth Center

"So how did it go at the Animal Shelter guys?" Kat asked

"Oh, it's great, I love working with animals." Aisha mentioned

"Yeah it's wonderful." Trini stated

"Doesn't it make you sad when you know they don't have any homes?" Kat asked

"Well, yeah, I mean, that's the hard part. But Doctor Wheeler takes really good care of them." Tanya mentioned

"That's good." Kat stated

"Yeah it is." Trini said

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Rita is spying on the girls who are still walking in the park talking.

"This gives me an idea." Rita mentioned

Lord Zedd, Scorpina, and Goldar come walking up behind her.

"What you got plan this time my dear?" Lord Zedd asked

"I plan to transform that Titanium Silver Ranger into a monster." Rita told him

"Easier said than done." Scorpina stated

"Well that is where you are wrong I know just how to do it." Rita stated

"Oh really and how you plan on doing it?" Lord Zedd wondered

Just then, Rito, pops up behind her.

"Hey sis." Rito stated

Rita jumps and turns towards him.

"Don't do that you boneless brunt." Rita stated

"What's with her?" Rito asked

Goldar points his sword at Rito.

"I thought I smelled something rotten." Goldar stated

Rito lifts his left arm, and inhales deeply the rotting bones and loose remaining muscle tissue. Lord Zedd waves off the stench with his hand and groans. Rito simply takes a bow.

"Nice of you to notice." Rito said

Rito then walks over to Rita as he rubs his hands excitedly.

"Bwhaha! Hey, I heard something about a big plan. What's the scoop, sis?" Rito asked

Rita simply smiles wickedly.

"If this plan has anything to do with this bag of bones, leave me out of it." Lord Zedd stated

Rita loses her smile and gives her hubby an angered look.

"Listen to me, all of you. The Rangers will fall all do to their own teammates hands hahahaa." Rita said laughing evilly.

Rito rubs his hands excitedly some more, Goldar and Scorpina pumps his arms anxiously, but Lord Zedd just waves his right hand up and down.

_**Later at Ernie's Outdoor Café**_

Aisha, Tanya, Trini, and Kat come walking in Kim then waves them over.

"Aisha, Tanya, Trini, Kat over here." Kimberly called out

They then walk over and sit down.

"Hey." Trini greeted

"So you guys think you're ready for this test coming up?" Jason asked

"I don't think I could ever be ready for this test." Curtis stated

"Yeah same here." I said

"Well hopefully this studying will help us with it." Adam mentioned

"No need to worry Adam I am sure after all this studying we should be ready for that test tomorrow." Billy stated

"Well let's hit the books then." Zack said

"Hey Paul where are Preston, Kira, and Stevie at?" Tanya asked

"Well Kira's cousin is in town and Preston and Stevie are helping their parents with something." I mentioned

"What about TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley?" Kat asked

"They had plans to go see a movie." Richie mentioned

_**With Bulk and Skull**_

Bulk and Skull were walking along outside the outdoor café.

"Bulky, I thought we didn't have any assignments? Lieutenant Stone said keep an eye on things and call him if anything came up. So why are we here?" Skull asked

They stop just past the entrance.

"I know what he said. I was there. I figure that if we are able to find a something big and Lieutenant Stone will then recognize us for our talents." Bulk mentioned

"Bulk your smart." Skull stated

"Of course I am." Bulk said

_**The next day at the Animal Shelter**_

Dr. Wheeler walks around with Aisha, Tanya, and Trini.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd stands on the balcony seeing the three female Rangers.

"So how you planning on turning that Titanium Silver Ranger into a monster?" Lord Zedd asked

"Rito take some Tengas and go to that Shelter and distract them Rangers and be sure to get the Titanium Silver Ranger away from the others long enough for me to zap her." Rita said

"You got it sis." Rito said leaving the throne room

_**Meanwhile back on Earth outside the Animal Shelter**_

At the sign outside the Animal Shelter, Rito Revolto teleports down in front of it. Those that were outside nearby started running away from him.

"Oh Ranger girls why don't you come out and play." Rito called out

_**Inside the Animal Shelter**_

Dr. Wheeler does some inventory inspections, when Aisha, Tanya, and Trini comes in

"Dr. Wheeler, did you hear anything outside?" Tanya asked

"It's hard to hear anything but barking in here." Dr. Wheeler stated

"Good point." Trini mentioned

"Could you three run, and, get me some pet vitamins from the office?" Dr. Wheeler asked them

"Oh sure." Aisha said

"Great." Dr. Wheeler said

Aisha, Tanya, and Trini then walks out of the room.

_**Outside the Animal Shelter**_

Rito remains lurking in the bushes.

"This is boring what is taking them Rangers so long." Rito stated

Not far behind him, Bulk and Skull are walking by when they spot the skeletal soldier, and gasp in fright, before ducking out of sight behind their own bush.

"Skull, did you see that?" Bulk asked

Skull nods his head

"Yeah, we'd better call for backup." Skull stated reaching for his radio but Bulk grabs his hand

"What, are you crazy? We are gonna keep an eye on that creep until we find out what he's up to." Bulk told him pointing to his eye while saying this, inspiring Skull to squint and widen one eye.

"Then, we're gonna move in, and bust him." Bulk finished

"B-but, Bulky." Skull stammered

"Come on, let's go." Bulk stated

They stand up, and nervously begin to tiptoe across the yard, approaching the unsuspecting Rito.

"Bulky, I don't think this is such a good idea." Skull stated

Bulk shushes him. Rito is too wrapped up in his own world of complaints to notice.

"Oh, I always get the dull assignments." Rito mentioned

Bulk and Skull reach the monster facing away from them.

"D-don't move. You're under arrest." Bulk told him

"Yeah." Skull stated

The two open their leather jackets and show off the gold badges pinned to their blue uniformed shirts. Rito doesn't even look at them, waving his hand at them.

"Beat it, scram, go on, you guys, get outta here. CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!" Rito yells out turning around to face them

Rito then shakes his sword in annoyed anger at the two.

"Maybe we better call for backup." Bulk mentioned

Skull agrees in nodding his head.

"BACK UP!" Skull yelled out

They both start motioning their arms rapidly, as if they're running, but instead of running at the monster, they flee backwards. Bulk and Skull scream at the tops of their lungs, literally backing up away from Rito.

_**Inside the Shelter**_

Aisha was tending to a cat, Tanya and Trini was looking at the vitamins when Tanya then sees something outside.

"Aisha Trini you guys need to come and take a look at this." Tanya told them

Aisha and Trini comes over and looks outside as well as they see Rito in front of the Animal Shelter sign, squatting amid the bushes, rubbing his bony hands together.

"Rito? What in the world is he doing here?" Aisha asked

"I don't know but we need to handle that bag of bones." Trini mentioned

"Right with you on that one." Tanya stated

"NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" Trini yelled out

Once they transformed into Ninjas they appear outside the Shelter. Rito then notices them.

"Oh, gee. About time you three showed up." Rito stated

"What in the world are you doing here, Rito?" Trini asked

"Haven't you heard what curiosity did to the cat, Purple Ranger? Let me show ya."Rito stated

He shifts his feet, prompting the three Ninja Rangers to do the same. Rito swipes his bone sword at them, but Trini, Tanya, and Aisha flips over the attack. He tosses a kick at Trini but she blocks it, and returns her own. He readies his sword preparing to strike Aisha but she flips to the side just as he lunges at her, causing him to tumble forward harshly onto the pavement

"Give it up, Rito." Trini stated

"Yeah you can never beat us." Tanya mentioned

"Never say never to the bone man." Rito stated

_**At Ernie's Outdoor Café**_

All of us but Trini, Tanya, and Aisha are sitting at a table eating together. They all watch as I prepare to bite into a very large, multiple stacked sandwich. I rub my hands greedily, and begin to pick it up.

"I've been waiting all day for this, guys." I stated

"I still don't get where you put all that Paul." Kimberly said

Billy chuckles at that. Just then, our Communicators beeped. We immediately leave our meals on the table and head off to a secluded spot.

"Zordon, this is Paul. We read you." I said into the Communicator

"_Paul, you and the other Rangers must teleport to the Angel Grove Animal Shelter Aisha, Tanya, and Trini is under attack_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"We're on our way." I said into the Communicator

"Let's go guys." Luke said

"Yeah I time to take out some trash." Preston said

"NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" I yelled out

_**At the parking lot of the shelter**_

Trini, Tanya, and Aisha are backed up against a car, in defensive positions. Rito taps his bone sword against his palm, and slowly approaches them

"Well, well. You're not so tough without your friends around, are ya girls." Rito mentioned

Right after he said that smoke bursts between Rito and the girls.

"Hey, what was that?" Rito asked

When the smoke clears, and the other seventeen Ninja Rangers showed up in front of him.

_Paul's POV_

"Your worst nightmare, Rito." I told him

He then waves at us

"Ohh, Hehe. Hi, guys." Rito stated

Aisha, Tanya, and Trini regroup with us.

"Alright, great timing guys." Aisha told us

"Yeah thanks for coming." Trini mentioned

Rocky gives them a thumbs

"No problem." Rocky stated

"You two okay?" Richie asked

"Yeah we're ok Richie." Tanya said

"Alright, Rito this is as far as you go." TJ stated

"Yeah, time to head back to where you came from." Tommy told him

Rito then scuffs.

"Oh, yeah? Right." Rito stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I take back what I said about your brother. He's not a fool, he's a brainless twit." Lord Zedd stated

He then turns away from the balcony

"I can't believe we're going through all this just so we can turn that Purple Ranger into a monster. This had better be a good plan, Rita. My patience is wearing thin." Lord Zedd stated

"Send in the Tenga Warriors, evil one." Scorpina suggested

"Of course I will, you birdbrain." Lord Zedd stated

_**Back at the shelter parking lot**_

"So, ganging up on old Rito, huh?" Rito asked

Just then the Tengas appeared. Rito glances over to them

"Oh. What took you guys?" Rito stated

He steps forward.

"Now the foot's on the other hand. Well you know what I mean." Rito stated

"Whatever you're up to Rito, you're not gonna get away with it." Kat said

"Yeah, and we'll make sure of that." Adam stated

We then jump up upwards causing them to look up at us

"Hey, what're you doing?" Rito asked

We are now in a tower formation. Standing on the bottom were Zack, Adam, Jason, Billy, Tommy, Preston, Curtis, TJ, Carlos, Richie, Tanya, Ashley, Cassie, Luke, and Rocky. On Zack's shoulders, is Aisha, on Rocky's shoulders, is Trini, on Tommy's shoulders is Kimberly, on Adam's shoulders is Kat. All hold their arms outwards, as I then leap through the space between the four girls standing above. I then land in a roll that comes to a stop with me crouching several feet in front of the others, ready to attack.

"Oh, fancy schmancy, If you're through with the show, we got a battle to fight. Get them, boys." Rito commanded

The Tengas then come towards us

"Let's do it." Kimberly stated

"Right behind you sis." I said

We then fight the Tengas.

"Hey sis how about we double team these birdbrains?" I asked

"You got it little brother." Kimberly told me

Kimberly then jumps on my shoulders and we combine our hands with each others.

"Power of the Cougar." I called out

"Power of the Crane." Kimberly called out

"Ninja spirit attack." I said together

Just then a Golden and Pink lights in the shape of our Animal Spirits and takes down the group of Tengas in front of us.

"Not bad guys now check this." Luke mentioned

He then combines his hands together.

"Power of the Hammerhead Shark." Luke called out

His fingers then start glowing Silver

"Ninja Spirit attack." Luke said

Just then a Silver light in a the shape of his Animal Spirit strikes and takes down a few more Tengas

"Show off." I muttered

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Oh perfect now is the perfect time." Rita said

Rita then fires a beam from her staff towards Earth.

_**Meanwhile back on Earth in the Shelter parking lot**_

Just then I see a beam hit Kat sending her to her knees.

"Kat hang on." I called out

I then jump over to her and take down the Tengas around her then help her stand up.

"You ok Kat?" I asked

"Yeah I think so." Kat stated

"Good now let's take them down." I told her

We then went back to fighting the Tengas and Rito. A short while later the gang of beaten Tengas stagger into a retreating flock, Rito along with them.

"Alright, now I'm mad." Rito stated

The others regroup with Kat and I

"Why don't you give it up, Rito?" Carlos wondered

"Yeah, you're not gonna win." I stated

"Give up? Why, me and the Tengas are gonna take you down." Rito stated

Suddenly The Tengas disappear, Rito then glances around looking for them.

"Uhh, they were here a minute ago." Rito commented

"Looks like your big bad Tenga birds chickened out." Zack said

Rito nervously begins backing up

"Ehh yeah." Rito said

"I guess you're gonna have to just take us on yourself." Curtis said

Rito frantically turns around.

"See ya." Rito called out

He then attempts to make a run for it. He fails to notice a tall tree behind him until it's too late, slamming into the trunk and getting knocked unconscious. We then laugh at that.

"You're a heck of a warrior, Rito." Jason mentioned

"Alright guys Ninja Power Down." I called out

We then return to normal form and with Preston, Luke, and I returning to our normal heights.

"Hey Kat you ok what happen earlier?" TJ asked

"Yeah I don't know what happen I was fighting the Tengas one minute and the next I got hit by this strange beam." Kat mentioned

"You think Rita and Lord Zedd could be up to something?" Cassie asked

"Possibly and it looks like Zedd and Rita were after Katherine." Billy mentioned

"Well whatever it was it looked like it didn't work." Ashley stated

'I don't know something tells me it isn't the end of it.' I thought to myself

"Come on let's head back to the Youth Center and finish our lunch that fight made me even more hungry." Luke said

We then head on back to the Youth Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Well Rita looks like your plan didn't work." Lord Zedd mentioned

"Oh contra Zeddy it did work it just going to take a little time now we just have to wait." Rita told him

"Oh I hate waiting." Lord Zedd muttered

_**Later on in the day at the park**_

Kat and I were walking through the park.

"Hey Kat you sure you ok?" I asked

"To tell you honestly I don't know Paul I feel kind of weird." Kat mentioned

Just then Goldar showed up.

"Well you are about to feel even worse Ranger." Goldar stated

"Goldar what do you want?" I asked as Kat and I got into a fighting stance

"To see you suffer." Goldar said

Goldar then zaps both Kat and I making us disappear.

_Normal POV_

"Soon the other Rangers shall fall." Goldar stated disappearing as well

_**At the Animal Shelter**_

Bulk and Skull have returned, with Lieutenant Stone at the side.

"Can we get on with this?!" Lieutenant Stone said

Bulk swallows hard.

"It's right over here, sir." Bulk said

"Be prepared to not believe it." Skull said

The trio all march over to the spot in the bushes that the two Junior Police Patrol Officers had encountered Rito earlier.

"Well, where is it, you two? Where is this big bad monster?" Lt. Stone asked

Bulk and Skull look around to see no monster in sight.

"Sir, it was here. I-I mean, it was, you have to believe us." Bulk stated

"I'll back him up." Skull mentioned

Skull then jabs his body literally into Bulk's back, causing his pal to give an uncomfortable expression to their overly friendly touching.

"Yeah? The only thing you'll be backing up is police cars. To wash them." Lt. Stone told them

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Great cosmos Goldar actually did something right. I couldn't have done it better myself." Rita stated

"Yeah now I presume we can move on to the next phase of your plan my dear." Lord Zedd said

"Oh yes my wicked husband." Rita said

"Bring in the prisoner." Lord Zedd ordered

Just then Two Tengas bring in Kat who is struggling against their hold on her as well as the chains that are restraining her hands behind her back and wrapped around her waist and loops over her shoulders.

"Let go of me you birdbrains." Kat told them struggling

"Well what do we have here little miss Titanium Silver Ranger." Rita said

"Where is Paul Rita?" Kat asked struggling against the chains

"You will soon see Katherine." Lord Zedd stated

"Well, brother dear. Paul is taken care of. Now it's up to you." Rita said

Rito scratches his skull.

"Up to the me? For what?" Rito asked

"You worthless drudge. Get down to Earth and make yourself useful." Lord Zedd commanded

"Alright, alright. Ya don't have to yell wow." Rito said disappearing

"You are wasting your time, Rito is no match for the other Rangers." Kat stated struggling against the chains

"Of course not, at least, not without this." Lord Zedd stated

His Z-Staff begins to hum to life, prompting his wife to cross her Magic Wand with it, both facing towards Earth.

"Grow, Rito. Grow." They said together

_**Meanwhile back on Earth in Angle Grove**_

Just then Rito grew thirty stories tall.

"Hey, check me out. Hahahaha." Rito said laughing

_**Meanwhile at the Youth Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

All of us except for Kat and Paul are here. I don't know what it is but I am thinking that Kat and Paul have a thing for each other but I doubt it as Paul is way too young for Kat let alone dating but if that is the case and as long as Kat makes him happy then I accept it. I look at the clock to see the time and wonder where Paul and Kat were as they should have been here by now.

"Guys I'm worried they should have been here by now." I mentioned

"Ah don't worry Kim they are fine they should be here any second." Adam mentioned

Just then our Communicators go off.

"Great Zedd and Rita must be at it again." Zack stated

We then walk out into the hallway, making sure nobody's watching.

"Zordon, this is Jason. We read you." Jason said into his Communicator

"_Jason, you and the others must teleport to the Command Center, immediately_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Right, we're on our way." Jason said into his Communicator

We then teleport to the Command Center

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

We then teleport into the Command Center.

"Ayi yi yi yi yi! It's Paul and Kat! They are in trouble, Rangers." Alpha cried out

"**Yes. But we haven't been able to locate them as of yet C-3PO and R2 are working on it right now**." Zordon told us

"Oh man why does this seem to always happen to Paul." I said

Just then the alarm went off.

"**Rangers Rito is back. He is giant sized and headed for downtown Angel Grove**." Zordon told us

We then look at the Viewing Globe, Rito, laughing evilly.

"But what about Paul and Kat? We can't just leave them there." Billy mentioned

"We don't even know where they are." TJ mentioned

"What're we gonna do?" Kimberly asked

We all look at each other trying to figure out what to do.

**AN**: _Well there's the twenty first chapter for this story. Now I had first had these two parts together as one chapter but I chose to split them up. I will probably have the next chapter out later today. So until next time please R&R._


	22. A Ranger Catastrophe Pt 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life__. Like the last chapter it is pretty much the same as the episode but twisted a bit. Now without further ado here is chapter twenty two for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Twenty Two: A Ranger Catastrophe Pt. 2

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Billy then walks over to Alpha, 3PO, and R2 to help with the search.

"Rito's getting really close to the city, you guys. We gotta do something." Rocky said

"Alpha have you guys, got a fix on Paul's and Kat's position yet?" Billy asked

"Ayi yi yi, I was able to get their signal a second ago but we then lost it just as quickly as we got it." Alpha told us

"**Keep trying, Alpha. Until we locate them, Paul and Katherine are at the mercy of Lord Zedd**." Zordon mentioned

"Try decreasing the attenuation." Luke said coming over to Alpha, 3PO, R2, and Billy

"We have it had no effect Master Luke." 3PO stated

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped

"What's R2 saying?" Zack asked

"I'm sorry to say but R2 says that until we can get a signal on either Mistress Kat or Master Paul we will not be able to get a fix on their location." 3PO told us

We all looked at each other helplessly worried.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Kat still bound in chains is still struggling but hasn't been able to break free.

"It is pointless to struggle in those chains Ranger as you see that blast you were hit with earlier as weaken you." Rita told her

'That explains why I have been so tired but I won't give up I have to get out of these chains and find Paul.' Kat thought to herself before struggling again with the Tengas still holding her

"Master, let me destroy the Gold Ranger. I have an old score to settle." Goldar pleaded

"Very well, Goldar. I suppose you have earned that right. Go. Have yourself a little fun." Lord Zedd told him

"I will not disappoint you, Sire." Goldar said before disappearing

'Oh no Paul.' Kat thought to herself before struggling against the chains and Tengas again.

_**Meanwhile inside one of Lord Zedd's dimension**_

Paul is knocked out on the floor, his head is slowly rolling from side to side, as a hint of awareness returning to him. Just then Goldar enters the dark cave, passing a white gargoyle statue on a pedestal. He approaches the kid Ranger.

"So, Gold Ranger, once again we meet face to face. Only this time, it is I who will be the victor. Hahahehe!" Goldar said as he stands in front of him waving his sword.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Billy presses a random set of buttons, and tweaks a few knobs. The rest of us watching over his shoulder, anxiously awaiting any word.

"Still nothing." Billy said sighing

"Oh man, what're we gonna do?" Carlos asked

"**Rangers, the search for Paul and Katherine will have to wait. Rito has reached the outskirts of Angel Grove**." Zordon told us

"But Zordon we have a problem without Paul and Kat we can't form the Shadow Ninja Megazord." Curtis said

"Curtis is right, Jason, you, Tommy, Adam, Zack, Kimberly, Aisha, Tanya, TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, and Richie go deal with Rito the rest of us will stay here and see if we can get any leads on Paul and Kat." Billy mentioned

"Yeah looks like we don't have much choice." Zack mentioned

"Please find them Billy." I told him

"We will Kim." Billy said

"Yeah you can count on it sis." Luke said giving me the thumbs up

"**Good luck Rangers and May the power protect you**." Zordon told us

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"ORANGE JAGUAR RANGER POWER!" Richie yelled out before a Orange Jaguar Helmet appeared

"BURGUNDY RED ELEPHANT RANGER POWER!" TJ yelled out before a Burgundy Red Elephant Helmet appeared

"SKY BLUE DEER RANGER POWER!" Cassie yelled out before a Sky Blue Deer helmet appeared

"FLAME RED BAT RANGER POWER!" Carlos yelled out before a Flame Red Bat helmet appeared

"TEAL BLUE ZEBRA RANGER POWER!" Tanya yelled out before a Teal Blue Zebra helmet appeared

"CERULEAN BLUE PENGUIN RANGER POWER!" Ashley yelled out before a Cerulean Blue Penguin helmet appeared

"WHITE FALCON RANGER POWER!" Tommy yelled out before a White Falcon helmet appeared

"BLACK FROG RANGER POWER!" Jason yelled out before a Black Frog helmet appeared

"PINK CRANE RANGER POWER!" I yelled out before a Pink Crane helmet appeared

"BLUE WOLF RANGER POWER!" Zack yelled out before a Blue Wolf helmet appeared

"YELLOW BEAR RANGER POWER!" Aisha yelled out before a Yellow Bear helmet appeared.

"RED APE RANGER POWER!" Adam yelled out before a Red Ape helmet appeared

_**Outskirts of town**_

Once morphed, we teleported down to the Outskirts and then spot Rito

"There he is." I called out

"Hey, Rito. Hold it right there." Adam called out towards Rito

Rito then turns around and looks down at us.

"Huh? Ahh, hello there, Power Twerps." Rito stated

"We won't let you destroy Angel Grove Rito." Ashley called out

Rito bends down and leans in towards us.

"Oh, yeah? And what do you think you're gonna do to stop me?" Rito asked

His huge skull face gets so close to us, that his exposed sinus cavities blasts a gust of wind directly against us. We stagger backwards, coughing and groaning, dust being kicked up all around them.

"Ugh, bad breath." Tommy said

Rito gets up, straining as he arises.

"Well, I'd like to stay, but I gotta run. You know how that can be." Rito stated

"Unfortunately, yes. You guys ready?" Jason asked

"Ready." The rest of us said

"Aright, let's call on our Phaedos Ninja Zords." Jason told us

"Right." The rest of us said together

"We need Ninja Zord Power Now." We all called out

"Ninja Frog Zord." Jason called out

"Ninja Crane Zord." Kimberly called out

"Ninja Wolf Zord." Zack called out

"Ninja Bear Zord." Aisha called out

"Ninja Ape Zord." Adam called out

"Ninja Falcon Zord." Tommy called out

"Ninja Jaguar Zord." Richie called out

"Ninja Zebra Zord." Tanya called out

"Ninja Elephant Zord." TJ called out

"Ninja Deer Zord." Cassie called out

"Ninja Penguin Zord." Ashley called out

"Ninja Bat Zord." Carlos called out

We then pulled off our Power Morphers and beamed twelve beams of light towards the center. The beams then shot out towards the sky and collided and our Phaedos Ninja Zords appeared.

"Alright guys let's get to work." Jason said

"Right." The others said

"Ninja Zords of Phaedos Power up." All of us said together

We all then teleported inside our Zords.

"Frog Zord online." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

"Ape Zord ready to party." Adam said placing his hands on the controls

"Wolf Zord ready to go." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Falcon Zord ready to fly." Tommy said placing his hands on the controls

"Jaguar Zord ready for battle." Richie said placing his hands on the controls

"Zebra Zord ready for some action." Tanya said placing her hands on the controls

"Elephant Zord time to charge in." TJ said placing his hands on the controls

"Deer Zord ready to run." Cassie said placing her hands on the controls

"Penguin Zord time to swim." Ashley said placing her hands on the controls

"Bat Zord systems in the green and ready to scare some bad guys." Carlos said placing his hands on the controls

"Crane Zord ready to bag these smelly bones." I said placing my hands on the controls

"Don't you guys ever give up?" Rito asked

Aisha then had the Yellow Bear rise slowly up on its hind legs, and slams back down, causing a thunderous quake to rip through the city. Rito staggers, yelping aloud as he barely manages to keep standing. Yellow Bear slams its weight against the ground again, causing a massive crack in the pavement below Rito's feet. The giant skeleton soldier topples over when he foot becomes lodged in a cement crevice. He hits with a thud.

"I hate it when that happens." Rito stated getting back up

Jason then had the Black Frog slides in, and begins firing a steady stream of pure fires out its mouth like a tongue. The flames splatter against Rito, creating a heavy explosion. I then had the Pink Crane flank sideways through the sky, shooting off several beams of laser power, each blasting against Rito's chest. Adam then had the Ape Zord rapidly punch Rito in the chest, knocking him into a roll across the ground. The Ape Zord then jumps in the air bring its fists together diving down at a fast speed nearly bashing Rito on his skull helmeted noggin, which sends him flipping over into the air. Rito somehow manages to land on his feet

"Alright you guys have had it." Rito stated

"You haven't dealt with us yet Rito." TJ mentioned

Just then, TJ had the Elephant Zord swing its trunk at Rito making him stagger back a few feet. Carlos then had the Bat Zord swop down and bite Rito's head.

"OW! That really hurt." Rito complained rubbing his head

Just then Ashley had the Penguin Zord fire ice at Rito which froze Rito's legs to the ground.

"Hey let me out of this." Rito complain trying to free his feet

"It be a pleasure Rito." Richie mentioned

Just then Cassie, Tanya, and Richie had their Zords fire eye beams at Rito which sends him to ground. Rito then gets back up.

"You Rangers are going to play like that, are ya? Well, I got one of my own. Check this baby out." Rito mentioned as his flame thrower appears on his left arm.

Rito quickly aims it towards Adam's Zord.

"Think fast." Rito stated

He then fires the flame thrower. The scorching flaming stream hits Red Ape, frying its metal body slightly with sparks and loud report

"Oh right I had enough of this bone brain let's do this guys, Ninja Megazord Power now." Adam called out

Just then the Frog Zord became Legs while the Bear Zord became the body the Wolf and Ape Zords became the Arms, and the Crane Zord became the head. Just then all five Zords combined together to create the Ninja Megazord.

"Alright. Ninja Megazord Battle Mode, Power up." Jason, Adam, Aisha, Zack, and I said together

"Ninja Shogun Megazord Power Now." TJ, Ashley, Cassie, Carlos, Richie, and Tanya called out

Just then, the Deer and Zebra Zords became the legs while the Elephant Zord became the body with the trunk attaching to the left side to form as Sword, then the Penguin and Jaguar became the arms and the Bat Zord became the head wrapping its wings around the Elephants head. Just then all six Zords combined together to create the Ninja Shogun Megazord.

"Ninja Shogun Megazord battle action." TJ, Ashley, Cassie, Carlos, Richie, and Tanya said together

"Come on, Power Twerps. I don't have all day." Rito stated

"Alright then Rito you asked for it Ninja Falcon Megazord Power Now." Tommy called out

Just then the Ninja Megazord jumped into the sky and the Falcon Zord attach to the back to form the Ninja Falcon Megazord Zord.

"Take this Rangers." Rito said firing his flame thrower towards us

We had the Ninja Megafalcon Zord simply fly past the explosions bursting behind it. The sparks and smoke do batter the cockpit, causing us within to be jolted about considerably. Ninja Megazord presses on, stunning Rito.

"NO WAY!" Rito shouted out

"Your forgetting about us Rito." Carlos mentioned

"Ninjetti Elephant Trunk Shogun Sword." TJ, Ashley, Cassie, Carlos, Richie, and Tanya called out

Just then the Ninja Shogun Megazord pulled out the Sword.

"Ninjetti Blaze Strike." TJ, Ashley, Cassie, Carlos, Richie, and Tanya called out

Just then the Sword energize into flames and slash down onto Rito's torch arm. It's knocked off his arm completely

"Yipes." Rito cried out

"Sky Dive Power Punch." Tommy, Jason, Aisha, Zack, Adam, and I called out

Just then both the Red Ape arm and Blue Wolf arm is winded up and punched Rito's chest. He's hurled into the air, crying out all the while, before collapsing against the ground, moaning painfully as he struggles to his feet.

"You got lucky this time Rangers but I shall return." Rito stated before disappearing

"Alright. To the Moon, Rito." Jason stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd sits on the steps of the balcony, with his head resting against his left arm, propped up on his left knee. Rita Repulsa stands in front of him. Katherine still struggling to get out of the chains keeping her tied up as Scorpina is now holding her. Rito then teleports in behind Rita and Lord Zedd, hanging his head low as he walks up to them.

"What're you doing here?" Rita asked

But she then realize something.

"Oh, why do I even bother." Rita mentioned

Rito begins to speak, but just moans in defeat, and slumps his shoulders again, unable to defend his giant sized failure.

"That's the exact same question I've been asking since he arrived." Lord Zedd stated

Rito mocks, snapping his hand like a yapping mouth,

"Diddy-ditty-deh!" Rito grumbled

"Well, I suppose it's a good time for Plan B." Rita stated

Rito rubs his hands, anxiously

"Oh, good a Plan B." Rito stated

Lord Zedd arises, pushes Rito forcibly back

"That you won't be involved, numbskull." Lord Zedd stated

"You won't win Zedd." Kat stated struggling against the chains binding her and Scorpina holding her.

"Struggling is futile Ranger." Scorpina told her keeping a strong grip on the chained up Ranger

Kat just keeps on struggling.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

We have returned to the Command Center on demorphed.

"Have you guys had any luck Billy?" Richie asked

"No not yet. Alpha? Have you tried retracing the signal from either Paul's or Kat's Communicator?" Billy asked

"Ayi yi yi, Billy, it seems that all of our tracking devices are being blocked." Alpha cried out

"**Unfortunately, you are correct, Alpha. Rita and Zedd are generating a powerful shield that is preventing our signal from getting through**." Zordon told us

"So there's no way to get to Paul and Kat?" Zack wondered

"Or even find out where they are?" Trini mentioned

"Hope is not lost guys we just have to keep on looking at all possibilities." Tanya stated

'I hope they are both ok.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile back inside one of Lord Zedd's dimension**_

_Paul's POV_

I slowly begin to wake up, groaning as I begin looking around, my vision still kind of blurry. It starts to come into focus, now seeing Goldar.

"Time to wake up, Gold Ranger. You have a date with destiny." Goldar stated

Fully awake now I stand up and get into a fighting stance.

"Alright, Goldar. Where's Kat?" I asked

Nearby, on a rock, near a marble pillar, a tiny hologram projection image of Rita flickers to life. Her wicked laugh gaining my attention.

"_Ahahaha, well, well, well, Paul, did we have a nice nap_?" Rita asked

"What've you done with Kat?" I asked

"_Let's just say that she is a in a bind at the moment_." Rita stated

"Yeah." Goldar sated

"_And soon she is going to need some kitty food_." Rita stated

"You can't do this, Rita, I won't let you." I stated

"Well I like to see you try Ranger." Goldar stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"GOLD COUGAR RANGER POWER!" I yelled out before a Gold Cougar helmet appeared

Once morphed I draw out my Ninja Blade

"For the last time, tell me where Katherine is." I demanded

"_Well, gotta run. I've got a city to destroy_." Rita stated before the projection of her ceases

Goldar then steps forward

"Take a look around. You're in no position to be making threats, Gold Ranger. Ahehe!" Goldar said laughing.

'Great this doesn't look good.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"Guys, I think I've got a lock on Paul. He should be coming up on the Viewing Globe." Billy told us

I clutch Billy's arm happily, and bounce over to the Globe, standing in front to witness the transmission.

"Oh no, Goldar. Billy, can you get him out of there?" I asked

"We don't have the power to teleport through Rita and Zedd's shield." Billy stated

On the Viewing Globe, Goldar and Paul begin circling one another around the misty floored cave. Holding his Ninja Blade out.

"What's he doing with him?" Rocky asked

"And where's Kat?" TJ asked

"I bet Rita's trying to keep Paul out of the way, so we won't be at full strength for whatever she has planned." Trini stated

"**I believe you are correct, Trini. As for Katherine, my sensors cannot locate her, anywhere they might be holding her inside the Palace**." Zordon told us

The Globe shows Paul and Goldar ready to attack each other

"Billy, can you figure out a way to get through that shield?" Adam asked

"Yeah, I think so. Come with me to my lab. Anything that I have that's gonna help us it's gonna be there." Billy stated

_**Meanwhile back inside one of Lord Zedd's dimension**_

"Alright, you gold monkey, this is it time to give it your best shot." I stated

Goldar snarls, and comes charging at me with his Sword. We start clashing our Blades with one another's. A few moments later I manage to make him stagger backwards.

"Your efforts are futile. You will never win." Goldar stated

"Why must you keep lying to yourself Goldar?" I asked

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

While Katherine was still struggling against the chains binding her and Scorpina still holding her Rita watches the fight through her telescope. She turns away from the view.

"Poor little Paul. I'll really miss him not." Rita stated

"Paul won't lose that easily to Goldar Rita Paul will win like he always does." Kat said struggling to get free

Squatt and Baboo suddenly come rushing up the steps.

"My Queen, Billy and Adam have left the Command Center, and are headed towards Billy's house." Baboo stated

Rita smiles, but it fades quickly

"Are they alone?" Rita asked

"Well, yes, Empress, It would be a perfect time to initiate your Plan B, huh? Well, it would." Baboo stated

Squatt grunts in agreement. Rita smiles again, she wanders over to the edge of the balcony, approaches her Magic Wand grabbing it. Then turning towards Kat

"Well, my dear Katherine. The time has come." Rita stated

Scorpina lets go of Kat and steps back when Rita lowers and points her Magic Wand towards Kat

"What are going to do to me?" Kat asked struggling to get out of the chains.

"This my dear." Rita stated

Rita then fires the staff at Kat truing her into a cat like monster.

"How may I serve you?" The cat monster asked

"Go down to Earth and destroy to two Red Rangers that are walking alone through Angle Grove Katastrophe." Rita ordered

"As you with." Katastrophe stated before teleporting away

_**Meanwhile back on Earth somewhere in Angle Grove**_

Adam and Billy keep walking towards Billy's house

"I just hope I have all the correct components at my lab Kimberly is counting on it." Billy said

Suddenly, Katastrophe springs out of the bushes, meerowing viciously. She lands in front of the two teens

"How about a little game of cat and mouse?" Katastrophe asked

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Billy yelled out

"RUBY RED PANTHER RANGER POWER!" Billy yelled out before a Ruby Red Panther helmet appeared

"RED APE RANGER POWER!" Adam yelled out before a Red Ape helmet appeared

Once morphed Adam and Billy do a double leap kick towards Katastrophe. She howls, leaps up after them, grabs their legs, and paws them away. Both Rangers slam into the trunks of separate trees, plopping to the ground. They struggle back to their feet.

"That's one sure footed feline." Adam stated

"You're not scaredy cats, are you?" Katastrophe asked

"Let's get her." Billy stated

Billy then throws a high kick at her, which she ducks. Adam tries a kick, but she blocks it, than spins around allowing her orange tail to whip into Adam's chest, causing him to flip over to the ground. Katastrophe pulls a similar move with Billy, adding a couple of scratches into his chest sending him to the ground.

"Billy." Adam called out

"Now it's your turn." Katastrophe stated

Adam foot sweeps at her, but the cat creature cartwheels over the attack. Adam then tries a direct punch, but she deflects it, than spins around for a tail lash, followed by a kick to his back. Adam staggers forward, stumbling onto the sidewalk by Billy's feet.

"Adam, are you okay?" Billy asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Adam said

Katastrophe screeches and meows

"She's one tough alley cat." Billy said

"We can't do this on our own. We need the others." Adam said

"Right. You guys, this is Billy. We got ambushed by one of Rita and Zedd's monsters. We need your help." Billy said into the Communicator

_**Back inside the Command Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"We read you, Billy. We're on our way." Tommy said into his Communicator

"Let's do it, guys." Curtis stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"ORANGE JAGUAR RANGER POWER!" Richie yelled out before a Orange Jaguar Helmet appeared

"BURGUNDY RED ELEPHANT RANGER POWER!" TJ yelled out before a Burgundy Red Elephant Helmet appeared

"SKY BLUE DEER RANGER POWER!" Cassie yelled out before a Sky Blue Deer helmet appeared

"FLAME RED BAT RANGER POWER!" Carlos yelled out before a Flame Red Bat helmet appeared

"TEAL BLUE ZEBRA RANGER POWER!" Tanya yelled out before a Teal Blue Zebra helmet appeared

"CERULEAN BLUE PENGUIN RANGER POWER!" Ashley yelled out before a Cerulean Blue Penguin helmet appeared

"GREEN BULL RANGER POWER!" Curtis yelled out before a Green Bull helmet appeared

"PURPLE DRAGON RANGER POWER!" Trini yelled out before a Purple Dragon helmet appeared

"NAVY BLUE STINGRAY RANGER POWER!" Rocky yelled out before a Navy Blue Stingray helmet appeared

"SILVER HAMMERHEAD SHARK RANGER POWER!" Luke yelled out before a Silver Hammerhead Shark helmet appeared

"CRIMSON RED LION RANGER POWER!" Preston yelled out before a Crimson Red Lion helmet appeared

"WHITE FALCON RANGER POWER!" Tommy yelled out before a White Falcon helmet appeared

"BLACK FROG RANGER POWER!" Jason yelled out before a Black Frog helmet appeared

"PINK CRANE RANGER POWER!" I yelled out before a Pink Crane helmet appeared

"BLUE WOLF RANGER POWER!" Zack yelled out before a Blue Wolf helmet appeared

"YELLOW BEAR RANGER POWER!" Aisha yelled out before a Yellow Bear helmet appeared.

_**Back in town**_

Once morphed we joined Adam and Billy

"The whole litter." Katastrophe stated

"Okay, teamwork guys." TJ stated

We then charge forth Katastrophe. After a few moments we manage to make Katastrophe stagger back.

"This game isn't over yet. Next time I won't pussyfoot around." Katastrophe stated before disappearing.

"No. She got away." Carlos stated

"Adam and I better get back to my lab if we want to find Paul and Katherine." Billy mentioned

"We should get back to the Command Center. They might try to contact us." I stated

"Let's bring them home, guys." Rocky said

"Right." The rest of us said

"Let's go." Jason said

All of us except for Billy and Adam teleport back to the Command Center.

_Normal POV_

"Ready, Adam?" Billy asked

"Let's do it." Adam told him

They both then race towards Billy's house.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Rito, where are you? Wake up." Rita stated

Over in the corner of the room, Rito is standing with his head slumped over taking a nap. The sound of his annoyed sister's voice snaps him out of his slumber, groggily shaking and rubbing his head while replying in a daze.

"Huh what? What's going on? Where's the fire?" Rito asked

Lord Zedd sits on his throne

"They're worthless. Neither Goldar, nor that Ranger turned cat, have been able to complete their missions." Lord Zedd stated

"Ooh, oh, oh. Let me help." Rito stated excited

Rita swipes her hand at him.

"Well, do it, already." Rita stated

Rito swipes his hands back.

"Okay, fine some people. You offer to help, and they just go off on ya." Rito complained as he turns and exits through the back passageway

"Rito helping Goldar?" Scorpina wondered

"Hahahaha! What an amusing thought. Although, maybe together they finally will finally destroy the Gold Ranger." Lord Zedd mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside one of Lord Zedd's dimension**_

_Paul's POV_

Goldar grabs my arm, and flips my body over causing me to fall on the ground.

"Are you ready to surrender yet Gold Ranger?" Goldar asked

I struggle back to my feet.

"You know me better than that, Goldar I will never surrender." I stated

Just then Rito pops in behind me.

"I don't know ya, will you surrender to me?" Rito asked

Why do they always do that?

"I call on Xavier." I called out

Just then Xavier appeared in my free hand.

"Never." I stated

Both Goldar and Rito slash at me with their swords at the exact same time. I dodge between the two, I then kick at Rito, while blocking a kick by Goldar, I then punch at Rito, block another punch from Goldar, punches Rito again. Goldar manages to kick me from behind sending me to the ground.

"It's all over now." Goldar stated

I then get back on my feet.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Goldar." I stated

I then charge towards them with both weapons ready to strike. Goldar growls as he takes a slash at me, but I duck, and I then engage in a little swordplay with Rito, then I do the same with Goldar, locking my Ninja Blade with Rito, Xavier with Goldar Swords I then kick Rito in the back. I am then hit twice with rapid kicks in the chest by Goldar, causing me to doubleback in pain. Goldar slashes at me, but I block his sword with Xavier, the two of us eventually locking our blades as we are face to face.

"Why do you continue to fight, Gold Ranger? Be smart. Join forces with us." Goldar stated

I just keep struggling to break free.

"Me? Join forces with evil? Never. Like my father before me I will protect the Earth from evil no matter at what cost to me." I stated

I then reposition Xavier around, using my Ninja Blade to try and get him to let his grip loosen on his Sword. trying to break out of the blade-lock but I miscalculate my momentum, and Xavier goes flying across the cave.

"Xavier." I called out

I then notice Goldar seems stunned. I then put my Ninja Blade back in its sheath behind me and shove Goldar aside and dive for Xavier. I fall to the ground, sprawled out, and just about to grab Xavier, when Rito steps on left wrist. Rito grinds his heel into my arm.

"What's the matter, lose something?" Rito asked

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

TJ, Carlos, Cassie, Ashley, Rocky, Richie, Tanya, Aisha, Curtis, Zack, Luke, Jason, Trini, Preston, Tommy, and I observe the Viewing Globe, watching the battle.

"We've got to get him outta there." I said as I worriedly lock my fingers together praying.

"Billy, this is Jason, do you read?" Jason asked into the Communicator

_**At Billy's lab**_

Billy is busy using a laser drill to fuse some circuits on a small microchip board. He then stops what he is doing.

"I read you, Jason." Billy said into the Communicator

"_How's it going over there_?" Jason asked through the Communicator

Billy, lifting his safety goggles onto his forehead.

"We're still having trouble finding the right interrupt frequency. We're still working on it." Billy said into the Communicator

"_Alright keep at it but try and hurry we don't know how much longer Paul will be able to last_." Jason said through the Communicator

"Right Jason." Billy said into the Communicator

"We better step on it then." Adam said

"Yeah." Billy said as they went back to work

_**Meanwhile back inside one of Lord Zedd's Dimension**_

_Paul's POV_

I am being pushed around by Goldar, who kicks me in the chest, I stagger backwards Rito ambushes me holding his sword across the my chest as he holds me in place.

"Yeah, I got him, Goldy." Rito stated

"Since you refuse to listen to reason, I guess I have no choice but to destroy you." Goldar stated

I cease struggling against Rito's grip, instead I motion my two fingers against my helmet with my one free hand. Goldar suddenly turns around, and watches in snarling confusion as Xavier slowly levitates off the boulder, being mentally summoned by me

"Xavier, I need ya, buddy." I called out

Xavier has a little trouble getting off the ground, but once hovering high enough, he jets across the cave, and lands in my free hand smoothly. I use Xavier to deflect a sword slash by Goldar.

"Yeah, I knew you could do it." I said

I heave Rito off of me, I then pull my Ninja Blade out and then use both Xavier and my Ninja Blade to counter strike both Goldar and Rito's swords before they can even think of attempting to slash at me. I then get in a stance ready for another round of attacks.

_**At Billy's lab**_

Billy and Adam use an electric wrench on the microchip board for just a moment. He then lifts it up, plucks its wires out.

"Got it." Billy said

They both pull off their goggles.

"Good job, Billy." Adam said

"Come on let's get back to the Command Center." Billy said

Both Billy and Adam teleports to the Command center

_**Meanwhile back Inside the Command Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I continue to watch the battle with the others as I am still worried for Paul who is battling both Goldar and Rito. Just then Adam and Billy teleports in.

"Hurry, Billy." I tell him

Billy grabs my arm for a moment, than wonders over to one of the front console areas

"Let's hope this works." Billy mentioned

The rest of us continue to watch the fight on the Viewing Globe. Billy opens up the console, and places the micro-board into the internal wiring, causing it to shimmer with energy.

"Hurry, Billy." Trini stated

Billy closes the console, presses a few random buttons with a smile on his face, and looks toward us

"I got the coordinates." Billy told us walking up to us

"**Good work, Billy**." Zordon told him

"But will we be able to get Paul and Katherine out?" Adam asked

"We won't know unless we try but I don't even see Katherine." Billy stated

"**We've penetrated the shield and locked on to the coordinates. But without sufficient power Paul, and Katherine, could be lost in the Morphing Grid, forever**." Zordon told us

"And if we don't try, this could be the end of both of them." I mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside one of Lord Zedd's Dimension**_

_Paul's POV_

I was knocked against the jagged rocked wall, completely drained and exhausted from constant battle. I brace myself against it and groan.

"You know what they say, Gold Ranger. Revenge is sweet." Goldar stated

"_Gold Ranger, I'm afraid I've failed you. I can see no way out of our present situation_." Xavier told me

"Don't lose your faith yet, Xavier the others won't let us down." I said

'I hope anyway.' I thought to myself

Rito and Goldar begin to walk toward me.

"Not even Zordon himself could save you now." Goldar stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"I know it's risky, but we don't have a choice Paul and Kat are counting on us." I stated

"You're right Kim is everybody ready?" Billy asked

We nod our heads

"Wait. He's gonna need all the help he can get." Aisha mentioned

We then take each other's hands. Billy presses a few buttons, then walks over, closing the circle by taking Adam and Aisha's hands. Alpha, 3PO, and R2 looks on.

_**Meanwhile back inside one of Lord Zedd's dimension**_

_Paul's POV_

I nervously glance to my right, as Goldar's sword is jabbing into the rock beside my head. It suddenly twists, and pulls upward, Goldar towering over me.

"And now, Gold Ranger, I say goodbye to you, forever." Goldar stated

I then shield my face as Goldar raises his sword and very quickly slashes downward.

_Normal POV_

But just before the blade can touch him, Paul vanishes, in a golden light. Goldar slices into the misty floor of the cave, and then looks around. Rito does the same.

"Hey. He's gone." Rito stated

"What? Where'd he go?" Goldar asked

"Duhh, I dunno. He just kinda disappeared." Rito mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

We continue holding hands, using our energies. Just then in the center of our circle, comes the flash of golden energy reveling Paul, demorphed and back to his normal height.

_Paul's POV_

I open my eyes to find myself demorphed and back to my normal height surrounded by the others. Kimberly breaks the chain and lunges at me with a deep hug.

"Yes, you made it. I'm so glad you're okay, Paul." Kimberly told me as we continued to hug

"How did you guys find me?" I asked

"You should thank Billy." TJ mentioned

I then clasp Billy's hand.

"Thanks, man. I really owe you one." I said thanking my friend

"Hey, I'm always there for you." Billy said

I then remember about Kat.

"Oh, no. Katherine. We have to find her." I stated

"Rita and Zedd must have her. I haven't been able to locate her Communicator anywhere." Billy mentioned

'Damn it why does this seem to always happen to me?' I asked to myself

"Don't worry brother we will get her back." Luke stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Unbelievable, One minute, they have the Gold Ranger cornered. And the next minute, he's gone. What happened?" Lord Zedd asked angrily

"I'll tell you what happened. You got in the way of my plan." Rita stated

"Yeah?" Lord Zedd asked

"Everything was going just fine, until you butted your big metal mouth in." Rita stated

"Where's that cat? I'm taking charge now." Lord Zedd stated

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." Rita called out

Just then Katastrophe walked in.

"Ahh, there you are." Rita stated

"Yes, Lord Zedd. I am here to serve you." Katastrophe said ferociously meowing and licking the backs of her paws.

"Now, it's time to go play pounce The Power brats." Lord Zedd stated

He zaps her with his staff, causing the cat creature to teleport to Earth. Rita chuckles wickedly. Zedd pumps his red surging fist in the air

"Yes! I'm good, if I do say so myself." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just then the alarm goes off

"Ayi yi yi, there's a disturbance in Angel Grove Park, as if we haven't had enough trouble today." Alpha cried out

We then turn towards the Viewing Globe, and see a cat like monster.

"Oh no." I said

"She's the one we had to deal with earlier today." Preston mentioned

"Well, I guess we'll have to deal with her again." I stated

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped

"What is it R2?" 3PO asked

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped again

"What's R2 saying 3PO?" I asked

"R2 says that the cat monster known as Katastrophe is actually Katherine." 3PO told us

"Great Lord Zedd and Rita must have turned into that cat does R2 know how to free her from the spell?" I asked

"Yes by destroying Katastrophe Katherine will return to normal." 3PO stated

"Alright then guys let's do it." Zack stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"ORANGE JAGUAR RANGER POWER!" Richie yelled out before a Orange Jaguar Helmet appeared

"BURGUNDY RED ELEPHANT RANGER POWER!" TJ yelled out before a Burgundy Red Elephant Helmet appeared

"SKY BLUE DEER RANGER POWER!" Cassie yelled out before a Sky Blue Deer helmet appeared

"FLAME RED BAT RANGER POWER!" Carlos yelled out before a Flame Red Bat helmet appeared

"TEAL BLUE ZEBRA RANGER POWER!" Tanya yelled out before a Teal Blue Zebra helmet appeared

"CERULEAN BLUE PENGUIN RANGER POWER!" Ashley yelled out before a Cerulean Blue Penguin helmet appeared

"GREEN BULL RANGER POWER!" Curtis yelled out before a Green Bull helmet appeared

"RUBY RED PANTHER RANGER POWER!" Billy yelled out before a Ruby Red Panther helmet appeared

"PURPLE DRAGON RANGER POWER!" Trini yelled out before a Purple Dragon helmet appeared

"NAVY BLUE STINGRAY RANGER POWER!" Rocky yelled out before a Navy Blue Stingray helmet appeared

"SILVER HAMMERHEAD SHARK RANGER POWER!" Luke yelled out before a Silver Hammerhead Shark helmet appeared

"CRIMSON RED LION RANGER POWER!" Preston yelled out before a Crimson Red Lion helmet appeared

"GOLD COUGAR RANGER POWER!" I yelled out before a Gold Cougar helmet appeared

"WHITE FALCON RANGER POWER!" Tommy yelled out before a White Falcon helmet appeared

"BLACK FROG RANGER POWER!" Jason yelled out before a Black Frog helmet appeared

"PINK CRANE RANGER POWER!" Kimberly yelled out before a Pink Crane helmet appeared

"BLUE WOLF RANGER POWER!" Zack yelled out before a Blue Wolf helmet appeared

"YELLOW BEAR RANGER POWER!" Aisha yelled out before a Yellow Bear helmet appeared.

"RED APE RANGER POWER!" Adam yelled out before a Red Ape helmet appeared

Once morphed we arrived in the park.

"There she is." I called out

Katastrophe turns around and faces us.

"Rarow. So we meet again." Katastrophe stated

"Alright, you walking furball. This is as far as you're gonna get we are her to save Katherine." I stated

"And I suppose your gonna stop me? Angel Grove is just one giant scratching post to me, and I'm digging my claws in." Katastrophe stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I've grown weary of this. It's time for the kitty, to become a wildcat." Lord Zedd stated

Rita lifts her Magic Wand, crossing it with his staff

"Make our monster grow." They said together as lightning shot towards Earth

_**Meanwhile back on Earth in the park**_

Just then Katastrophe grew thirty stories tall.

"It's looks like the paw is on the other foot now, Rangers." Katastrophe stated

She reaches down and takes a swipe at us, missing us by a few feet as we duck. The cat creature tries it again.

"Look out." I called out to the others.

We leap out of the way just before Katastrophe's claw scrapes into the lawn around us.

"Ahh, man, we've got to stop this freaky feline, before she gets to Angel Grove." I said

"But Paul without Kat we can't form the Shadow Ninja Megazords." Curtis mentioned

"Yeah I know I think this will be the perfect time to try out my new mega combo that Alpha, 3PO, R2, and I have been working on." I stated

"A new Mega combo?" Aisha asked

"Yeah by combining the Wolf, Cougar, Panther, Hammerhead Shark, Frog, Bear, and Crane Ninja Zords of Zentar they will form the Ninja Striker Megazord." I told them

"Awesome let's do it then." Zack stated

"And the rest of us will say here and wait for you guys to get Kat back to normal." Rocky mentioned

"Yeah good luck guys." Ashley stated

"Great ok guys you ready?" I asked Zack, Billy, Luke, Jason, Aisha, and Kimberly

"Ready." They said

"We need Ninja Zord Power Now." We all called out

"Black Frog Ninja Zord Power up." Jason called out

"Pink Crane Ninja Zord Power up." Kimberly said

"Blue Wolf Ninja Zord Power up." Zack called out

"Yellow Bear Ninja Zord Power up." Aisha called out

"Gold Cougar Ninja Zord Power up." I called out

"Ruby Red Panther Ninja Zord Power up." Billy called out

"Silver Hammerhead Shark Ninja Zord Power up." Luke called out

Just then we took our Power Coins out of our Morphers and they began to glow our Ranger colors and we aimed them towards the sky. The color beams shot out towards the sky and collided and our Ninja Zords appeared.

"Alright guys let's get to work." I said

"Right." The others said

"Ninja Zords Power Up." We all said

I then hop into my Cougar Zord.

"Cougar Zord ready to attack." I said placing my hands on the controls

The others hopped into their new respective Zords.

"Frog Zord ready to leap." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

"Bear Zord ready to boogie." Aisha said placing her hands on the controls

"Wolf Zord ready to howl." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Panther Zord all systems to go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Hammerhead Shark ready Zord to prey." Luke said placing his hands on the controls

"Crane Zord ready to put this cat back in its cage." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls

"Ninja Striker Megazord begin transformation sequence now." I called out

Just then the Frog Zord became the legs, then the Bear Zord became the body, then the Wolf Zord became the right arm, then the Panther Zord became the left arm, then the Crane Zord became the head, then both the Hammerhead Shark and Cougar Zords attach to each waist side becoming the Swords.

"Ninja Striker Megazord online." We said together

Katastrophe, now with a sword, whips it around.

"I guess my nap will have to wait. Hey, who's that?" Katastrophe asked looking up towards the sky

Just then Ninjor came flying in through his cloud.

"Ninjor is here Rangers." Ninjor stated

"Great timing Ninjor." Zack mentioned

"Twin Sabers." Jason, Zack, Billy, Aisha, Kimberly, Luke, and I called out

Just then the Ninja Warrior Megazord pulled on both the Cougar's head and the Hammerhead Shark's head to summon two sabers.

Ninjor and us fought with Katastrophe clashing our sabers with Katastrophe's sword

"Nighty night." Ninjor said as he punch Katastrophe in the head

Katastrophe topples to the ground, screeching painfully. She recovers quickly though getting back up.

"I will beat you, Ninjor." Katastrophe said

Ninjor clenches his fist.

"I cannot let you win, kitty. Good must prevail Ninja power now." Ninjor called out

Just then Ninjor transformed into his Warrior Mode.

"Hey Tommy call on the Falcon Zord I have an idea." I called to him

"Right bro I need White Falcon Ninja Zord Power now." Tommy called out

Just then Tommy took his Power Coin out of his Morpher and it begins to glow his Ranger color and he then aims it towards the sky. The color beam shot out towards the sky and the Falcon Ninja Zord appeared.

Tommy then hops into his Falcon Zord.

"Alright Ninja Striker Megazord Areal Mode." I called out

"Right Initiate docking sequence now." Tommy said

Just then The Ninja Striker Megazord leaps into the air, and Falacon Zord attat to the back of the Megazord. Tommy now is in the cockpit

"Alright, I'm in guys." Tommy said

"Great now let's finish this feline so that we can save Kat." I said

Ninjor charges up a concentrated ball of energy

"Okay, you, try this on for size!" Ninjor said

He then launches the energy ball at Katastrophe, striking directly at her.

"AREAL NINJA DOUBLE SLASH ATTACK!" we shouted out

Just then both sabers energized with lightning and the Megazord started spinning towards the ground struck Katastrophe and destroyed it.

"Oh yeah, we bad." Ninjor stated

"Thanks for the help Ninjor we need to see if Kat is ok." I told him

"No problem Rangers." Ninjor stated

We then jump out of the Megazord demorphed and see the others with Katherine, still dazed, but perfectly unharmed with the others unmorphed as well.

"Oh, Paul, thank goodness you're ok." Kat said

"Yeah I am are you ok Kat?" I asked

"Yes I am Paul but it was awful." Kat said

"Don't worry Katherine you're okay now. Everything's gonna be all right." I told her

Kat smiles at me as she then hugs me and I hug her back.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"No my plan is ruined by them Rangers." Rita stated

"Well I could have told you that it was doomed to fail from the beginning." Lord Zedd stated

"Oh ship it Zedd at least I had a good plan this time unlike you." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"**Well done Power Rangers, and Katherine I am glad to see that you are all right**." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon but if it wasn't for my friends I wouldn't be here." Kat said

"After all that you went through today Kat, you're really lucky to be okay." Cassie mentioned

"I just hope that I don't have to ever go through anything like that again." Kat mentioned

"Yeah I hope so too." I said

"Yeah, we're just glad you're alright, Kat." Kimberly said

"Hey Zordon is the spell that turned Kat into Katastrophe really gone for good?" Curtis asked

"**I'm am uncertain Curtis a powerful spell like that doesn't disappear right away**." Zordon stated

"That is alright Zordon I know that I am on the right team and that what counts." Kat mentioned

"**That attitude is what always makes you a true Power Ranger Katherine**." Zordon said

"And now we are at full strength again guys." Luke said putting his hand in the center.

The rest of us then put our hands over his and lifting them towards the air jumping.

"POWER RANGERS!" We all yelled out together

**AN**: _Well there's the twenty second chapter for this story. Now you all know what is coming next as I am going into the next three part episode Changing of the Zords, I should have the first part out tonight if everything goes right. So until next time please R&R._


	23. Changing of the Zords Pt 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life__. Now I had this one done back in March so all I really had to do was change up a few things to fit with the current story. Also this chapter and the next two will be pretty much the same as the episodes it came from but I change it up a bit but it is pretty much the same plot just with a little twist. Now without further ado here is chapter twenty three for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Twenty Three: Changing of the Zords Pt. 1

_Kimberly's POV_

At the Angle Grove Youth Center Trini, Kat, Aisha, Tanya, Cassie, Ashley, and I are setting at a table talking as we just finished shopping.

"So Kim what you get Paul anyway?" Ashley asked

"Well a few more video game shirts, as well as the new movie that just came out on video that he really wanted." I said

"You really spoil him more than his grandparents." Kat mentioned

"Yeah no kidding," Aisha said joking

"Well I can't help it I guess." I said

"Yeah but the best thing you always give him is your love." Trini mentioned

"So true." I said

Just then we see Paul, Luke, Preston, TJ, Carlos, Tommy, Zack, Billy, Adam, Rocky, Curtis, and Jason walked in and up to us

_Paul's POV_

"Hey girls." Jason greeted

"Hey guys, how was the movie?" Tanya asked

"It was awesome." Preston stated

"Yeah I have never seen so much action in one movie before." I mentioend

"You said it." Curtis stated

"Oh and speaking of which I got you a few things Paul." Kimberly told me

"Really?" I asked

"Yep." Kimberly said digging in one of her bags

She gets out a vhs tape and hands it to me.

"Awesome The Good Burger Movie thanks sis." I said thanking her

"You're welcome Paul." Kimberly said

"Hey I heard that the weather is supposed to be great tomorrow what you say guys let's hit the beach." Carlos suggested

"Yeah that's a great idea Carlos I'm in." Cassie stated

"Yeah me too." Rocky said

"Yeah it will be fun." Billy said

"Well I am still not a fan of the water but count me in." Kat mentioned

"Yeah that sounds like fun right Paul?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah it does." I said

Luke and Preston nodded their heads yes

"Alright then it's settled." Jason said

Just then Richie came over with some drinks.

"Thanks Richie." Curtis told him

"No problem." Richie told them

"Hey Richie we all are going to the beach tomorrow you think you be able to join us?" Zack asked

"Yeah I don't work tomorrow so count me in." Richie mentioned

"Cool." Adam stated

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"My evil ones I've done it." Finster mentioned

"Done what?" Lord Zedd asked

"After many failed attempts I have finally translated the scrolls and I have found the location of the Dormant Zords." Finster told them

"What good are dormant Zords you fool?" Goldar asked

"Well with a power source and the battle technology from a Ninja Zord I'll be able to bring these Zords to life." Finster mentioned

"Excellent." Lord Zedd said

"Yes with our own Zords the Rangers won't stand a chance." Rita said

_**Meanwhile on another planet**_

Finster, Squatt, and Baboo are looking for the Dormant Zords.

"Phew! Woo." Squatt muttered

"We'll never be able to find anything with all this stuff in the way." Baboo mentioned

Finster pauses in his tracks, and curiously looks around.

"Per my calculations, the Dormant Zords should be right near here. Maybe, by that rock or, by those trees." Finster stated

Taking a load off, Baboo sits his androgynous butt down on a rock.

"I don't see anything." Baboo groaned

Squatt wipes his sweaty blue brow.

"Whew. You know, Finster, sometimes your calculations are off." Squatt muttered

Baboo is still sitting on the rock.

"Whew." Baboo sighed

Squatt wanders over against another rock formation covered in vines and roots. He leans against it.

"Phew." Squatt muttered

Suddenly, Squatt realizes that he's not touching just another natural boulder chunk. He begins slapping his hand against the smooth, metallic surface.

"Huh? Uh, oh uh-oh! Look. What's this? I think I found something. Baboo, Finster. Yeah! I found one of the Formant Dords. I mean, the Dormant Zords." Squatt told them

Baboo stands up and looks over at his buddy.

"Huh?" Baboo asked

Squatt quickly begins clearing away the roots covering the massive grayish rock-looking foot of the Zord.

"Whoa hoo hoo hooo! Yeah. Look at this." Squatt told them

Finster hurries over to Squatt's location, and frantically aids in tearing down vines, shoving aside pounds of moss. Baboo also gets in on the clearing action, yanking on some vines.

"Is this Hollywood, or just Vine?" Baboo wondered

"Oh, wow, it's divine, alright." Squatt stated

Finster, Squatt, and Baboo begin slowly backing away from the foot of the Dormant Zord. They gaze upward at its majestic beauty, all three gasping in pure amazement and awe as they look up.

_**Meanwhile the next day at the lake**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Cassie, Ashley, Kat, Trini, Tanya, Aisha, and I drop our bags on the table.

"This was a great idea guys." Cassie mentioned

"Yeah come on let's go catch up with the others." I told them

"Right." Tanya stated

"Well let's go." Trini mentioned

The seven of us then walked down to the lake.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"No, there are too many people around." Rita mentioned

"Well why not send down the Tengas to be a distraction and I will go down and grab a Power Coin." Rito said

"You really do have a brain in all those bones Rito." Lord Zedd mentioned

_**Meanwhile back at the lake**_

All of us but Kat were on the boat as she elected to stay on the beach. I still don't know why she is so afraid of the water.

_Normal POV_

Suddenly, the Tengas appear. They land right in the center of a crowd of the other beachgoers, and immediately people all over the beach scream and run for their lives, deserting nor only the shore post haste, but racing out of the water, as well.

"Guys we have trouble." Kat call out to her friends

Kat then gets up and helps the crowd get away to safety.

_Paul's POV_

"Come on guys let's move." I told them

We all then jump out of the boat and dive into the water.

_Normal POV_

On the shore, the Tengas continue rushing around, grabbing beach items and making a mess of them, as Kat was trying get all the citizens of Angel Grove to escape the bird creatures. In the shade beneath one of the trees on the beach, Bulk and Skull are checking off their duties on their green and blue clipboards, when they finally spot the trouble brewing on the lakefront. Bulk points at the Tengas, and gasps in terror. Witnessing their caw filled carnage, the bumbling duo pitch their note boards in the air, and dash off away from the shore in a quiet panic. The Tengas regroup, one flinging someone's discarded clothes or towels around, while another assaults a plastic blow up raft. Taking a look around, the birds eyes view no people in sight.

"Caw. Think we scared everybody off." One Tenga remark

"Uhahaha! Yeah, it looks that way. There doesn't seem to be a sunbather in sight." Another Tenga stated

Scoping out the abandoned boat in the middle of the lake.

"Caw. What happened to the kids on the water? Did they swim ashore? Cause I didn't see them." A Tenga said

Curiously, the gang of birdbrains tread closer to the water, visually searching for signs of the missing thirteen.

"I dunno. Everything appears to be perfectly normal to me. I don't think anybody's left here." Another Tenga said

The sun reflects lazily off the surface of Angel Grove Lake, gentle rippling across the top with an eerie lifelessness.

_Paul's POV_

Just then the nineteen of us shot out of the lake taking the Tengas by total surprise. Now in our Ninja Ranger forms we land perfectly in a spaced out circle around the flock of the Tenga Warriors.

"Hey birdbrains no one invited you here." I told them

Just then Kat now morphed in her Ninja form kick one Tenga to the ground and joined us

"Hey guys I was able to get everyone to safety." Kat told us

"Great work Kat." Adam stated

"Now let's take down these birdbrains." I mentioned

"Right." Kat stated

We then start fighting the Tengas.

_**Meanwhile just above the beach**_

Rito then appears by the Rangers bags.

"Alright let's see I just need to grab one Power Coin, now which one will it be." Rito said as he looked at each bag

"Ah this one looks like a good one." Rito mentioned

He opens up the light blue with pink trim bag and grabs Kimberly's Pink Crane Power Coin.

"Ah perfect the Pink Ranger's Coin this will do just nicely." Rito stated looking at it

_**Back at the shore**_

_Kimberly's POV_

For some strange reason I collapse onto one knee as I am in the middle of fighting few Tenga Warriors, when my morphed body is overcome with a major exhaustion.

"Ungh." I groan out a few times,

I then lift my right arm

"I suggest you back off, featherbrain." I stated as I watch the Tengas circle around me like vultures

I see the Tengas are keeping their distance for the most part, simply gesturing their hands in intimidation. I grunt, moan, and pant as I feel myself getting weaker. My vision of the Tengas is starting to become blurry to me. I put my hand to my eye slits, and I try to blink this off, to not much avail.

_**Back above the beach**_

Just then on the other side of the benches Bulk and Skull ran by and notice Rito just as he disappeared

"Oh must be the heat making me seeing things" Bulk muttered

"Yeah, must be." Skull said

Bulk pats his own face.

"I don't feel so go." Bulk stated

"Yeah, me too." Skull muttered

Skull then all of a sudden rolls his eyes in the back of his head, and passing out, falling forth in a sort of subtle spin so he lands on his back. Bulk's eyes freeze open, with his left hand still on his cheek, as he topples forward, also passing out, and right onto his buddy.

_**Back with the Rangers**_

I still feel weaken for some reason. I have my right arm out, while clutching my face mask with my left.

"Unh, Paul I need help." I called out to my brother as he was the closest

_Paul's POV_

As I finish chopping down on two Tengas on the docks. I hear Kimberly's plea for help but it sounded really week.

"Hang on, Kimberly." I called out

I then leap high into the air, clearing the waters and landing on shore just beside my sister. Kimberly is barely able to stand, let alone fend off the bird drones surrounding her for some reason.

'She has never been like this before.' I thought to myself

I flip one Tenga over, and kick another in the side sending it to the ground, then another in the chest sending it down to the ground as well. I then guard my sister as it looks like she was able to get back on her feet.

"Stay back, Kimberly." I tell her

I see her nod her head, and I hear her let out a gratefulness noise.

A few moments later, the remaining five Tengas are being beaten back as we all had regrouped with each other. Outnumbered and weary from the beach blanket brawling.

"Come on, we're outta here." One Tenga stated

The five Tengas teleport away. We then power downed back to our swimwear. I look over to Kimberly, still holding her hand to her forehead while facing downward, moaning faintly. I rush over to her side, prompting the others to follow me. I take her forehead touching hand gently.

"Kimberly, are you okay?" I asked

Kimberly raises her head back up, and looks at me with smile a weak one though.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was really weird." Kimberly replies

'Something tells me she isn't fine.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Here's the Power Coin." Rito told them as he handed the Coin to Rita

"Zedy you know what this means?" Rita asked handing the Coin to Lord Zedd

"Yes this is just perfect and not only that it's the Pink Rangers Power Coin which means the Gold Ranger will surely come alone." Lord Zedd mentioned

"And now we can get the Falcon Zord." Rita stated

"But the White Ranger has the Falcon Zord why would you want the Gold Ranger to show up?" Rito asked

"You idiot the Gold Ranger will surely come after the coin and when he does he will use the White Ranger's Zord for sure." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile back at the Lake**_

Just then our Communicators beep

"We read you, Alpha. What's up?" I said into the Communicator

"_Goldar and the Tengas have been let loose in the park_." Alpha said through the Communicator

"Thanks Alpha." I said into the Communicator

"Again?" Zack asked

"Aw, man this is just like a bad rerun of a Japanese movie." Preston stated

"What's a Japanese movie?" Luke asked

'Seriously did he just ask that?' I thought to myself

"I will tell you later. But we'd better get our stuff and get over there." I stated

"Come on." TJ stated

"Let's go." Tommy said

We all start jogging back but I turn around to see Kimberly remains behind, clasping her forehead again with her eyes shut. I lag behind, walking back to Kimberly.

"What is it Kimberly?" I asked

The see the others also stop and turn around and face us.

"I dunno. I never felt like this before." Kimberly stated

She then takes labored breaths, she takes my hand.

"I'll be okay Paul." Kimberly told me

"You sure?" I cautiously asked

"Yeah, let's go." Kimberly stated

"Okay then let's go then." I said as she leads me over to join our friends and brother in gathering our belongings.

Upon reaching the picnic tables us guys got our stuff together as I put my Gold tank top back on, while the girls do the same at an adjacent table. Kimberly searches through her backpack thoroughly, even unzipping and checking the second compartments for some strange reason.

"You guys, my Power Coin is missing." Kimberly mentioned

Aisha looks up.

"What?" Aisha asked in disbelief

I then see Kimberly shut her eyes and touches her face with her right hand again.

"Oh." She moans out

The rest of us with our backpacks, rush over to her side, as she begins to go weak in the knees, slowly making herself sit down on the bench. Tommy tries to comfort her, rubbing her right shoulder.

"Just take it easy, Kim." Tommy told her

Kimberly looks down, and raises her left hand, noticing that it's fluctuating pink energy on both sides.

'That doesn't look good.' I thought to myself

She gasps.

"What... what's happening to me?" Kimberly asked

Billy, Luke, and I observe.

"Her body, she seems to be experiencing some kind of energy drain." Billy mentioned

"It probably has something to do with her missing Power Coin." Luke stated

Kimberly just touches her face.

"Zordon, this is Paul. Come in." I said into the Communicator

"_Yes, Paul_?" Zordon asked through the Communicator

"Kimberly's Power Coin is missing. She seems to be getting weaker." I told him

"_It must have fallen into evil hands. This is the only explanation. You must use your Power Coins to recharge Kimberly, until she's strong enough to be teleported to the Command Center_." Zordon told us through the Communicator

"Right, Zordon." I said through the Communicator

I then lower my arm.

"Okay, you guys stay here. Ninjor and I will handle Goldar." I told him

Kat looks at Kimberly briefly.

"We'll take care of her Paul." Kat told me

"But, Paul. Please be careful." Trini said

"I will guys hang in there sis." I said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder

She nods her head at me. They are going to pay for this big time.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"GOLD COUGAR RANGER POWER!" I yelled out before a Gold Cougar helmet appeared

I then land in the park, standing atop the wooden beams of one of the picnic banisters. Goldar, along with a flock of Tenga Warriors, turns around and sees me.

"No friends, Gold Ranger?" Goldar asked

Just then Ninjor appears.

"Over here Goldar." Ninjor stated behind Goldar

Goldar spots Ninjor

"The two of us can easily handle all of you." Ninjor stated

Standing amid a knocked over picnic basket with food scattered on the ground, Goldar aims his sword forth.

"Tengas, get them." Goldar ordered

We then begin to fight the Tengas.

_**Meanwhile in the bushes**_

"Now take this Power Coin and take the Ninja Zord." Rita said giving the coin back to Rito

"You got it sis." Rito stated

_**Back at the battle**_

I then block about three attempted punches from a Tenga, using various arm shield methods, before turning to my side and blocking a thrown kick by a second Tenga. I then return to the first Tenga, grips the purple armor plating on its chest, squeezing the point at the stomach where it narrows. I then spin the Tenga into the air and then flipping the bird drone over and onto its back harshly. He then attacks another Tenga with a tossed kick near its beak, followed by a series of smooth foot sweeping actions, which result in said Tenga falling down. Two more birdbrains await me, as I remain crouched. Nearby, Ninjor bends down and trips an approaching Tenga with a punch to its knees. Watching Goldar kick the feathers out of several of his soldiers.

"There's so many of us, and so few of them. Why can't we defeat them? WHY?" Goldar asked Ignoring the two squawking and encircling behind him

I flip my latest opponent over, dusting off my hands.

"And now it's your turn Goldar." I stated pointing my finger at him

Goldar scoffs.

"Don't be so sure Gold Ranger." Goldar stated

Ninjor hurries over to my side.

"Your time's up." Ninjor stated

"Wrong. I've only just begun." Goldar denies with determination

Just then Goldar grew thirty stories tall.

"Let's see you defeat me now." Goldar stated

We then back off from the huge Gold monkey.

"Oh. Whoa ho." Ninjor yelp out

Goldar pokes his left index finger down at us.

"Oh, did I scare you?" Goldar asked

I then step forward.

"Haha. Now you're just a bigger fool, Goldar." I stated

"I need White Falcon Ninja Zord Power now." I called out

Just then the White Falcon Zord of Zentar came flying through the sky. I then hop inside

"White Falcon Zord, battle mode now."I said

Ninjor then grows thirty stories tall as well.

"Goldar, I think you should pick on someone your own size." Ninjor stated

Goldar, sword in hand and wings fully spread.

"DEHuhhhhh." Goldar grunted out

Both Ninjor and Goldar circled one another, each with an arm held out, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Hmm, well. You don't look so tough." Ninjor mentioned

He then points at Goldar.

"Ohh. Now, don't make me fight you." Ninjor stated

"Okay, Goldar. It's time to put a fork in ya for good. Oh, you're done. One large Golden monkey with anchovies, coming up." I stated getting ready to aim the missiles towards him

_Normal POV_

Unknown to Paul Rito teleports in and zaps Paul from behind teleporting him out of the Falcon Zord.

_**Park ground**_

I fall down to ground in the park hard, falling right on my back, causing me to thrust my hips upward upon landing, and letting out a pained grunt.

"Man that hurt." I muttered

I look up at the battle against Goldar and Ninjor, to see Ninjor being beating returning to normal size I crawl onto my stomach.

"Ninjor. Ugh. Are you okay?" I asked

Ninjor raises his head.

"I think so." Ninjor replies

Still lying on the ground, I reach out to Ninjor.

"Hang on Ninjor, everything's gonna be okay. Agh." I muttered

_**Up in the Falcon Zord's cockpit**_

Rito steps up to the controls, locks his hands into them.

"The Falcon Zord is all yours, Rita and Ed." Rito stated

_**Down on the ground in the park**_

The Falcon Zord flaps through the clouds, but suddenly, its entire structure is engulfed in a deep pink energy, as it morphs into a majestically glowing white falcon. It rapidly flaps, and soars through the sky.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd stands in front of his throne, Z-Staff resting against it, with an opened birdcage to his right. Zedd slowly lifts his right arm, curling it a bit while holding it outward.

"Rita's boneheaded brother has actually done something right for a change. The Bones has caught the bird. Come here, my pretty one." Lord stated

The glowing white falcon flaps in coming to a landing on Lord Zedd's arm. In a flash of pink energy, the white falcon turns into a real falcon, with brownish feathers upon its back and white ones on its breast. The bird sits calmly on his arm, merely lifting and lowering its neck repeatedly, looking at Zedd with considerable confusion.

"Now the stage is set for the final act of my plan. And I know exactly where to get the power source that I need." Lord Zedd mentioned

_**Back in the park**_

I get on all fours, struggling to recover to my feet from the sneak attack that had apparently happen to me.

"Ugh Come on, Ninjor. We can't let Lord Zedd defeat us. Reach out your hand." I told him

Ninjor still lying on his chest, writhing about wearily. He does as requested, reaching out his left hand.

"Here, Paul. I'm trying." Ninjor muttered

Just then, Ninjor's entire body, hand & arm included, begins to shine with a light blue energy, as he fades in and out of visibility. I reach out with my right hand, drawing closer and closer.

"Almost there. Ninjor? What's happening?" I asked

Ninjor almost gets his partially translucent fingers to touch mine, when his entire body vanishes from sight.

"Ninjor no." I called out as I fall to my knees where Ninjor once was

"I'm not giving up, Goldar." I stated as I look at Goldar still thirty stories tall

"You're pathetic Gold Ranger. Lord Zedd has the Falcon Zord, you're finished." Goldar stated

I then arise to my feet looking straight at him

"No way." I stated

"Ahehehe. It's been nice chatting with you Gold Ranger." Goldar stated

Goldar then disappears. I then race up

"Goldar. Come back, we're not through you fucking monkey." I called out

I then slam my fist into the ground

"Man." I muttered

I then stand back up

"Zordon, it's Paul. Lord Zedd has stolen the Falcon Zord. What should I do?" I asked into my Communicator

"_You must return to the Command Center_, Paul." Zordon stated through the Communicator

I sigh in defeat

"Yes, Zordon." I said into the Communicator

I then lower my arm, and I begin to sulk for a bit.

"Aw man I can't believe Lord Zedd has finally defeated the Power Rangers." I muttered

I then hold my fists up in the air

"Well, I'm not gonna let it happen. If it takes every last ounce of my breath, I will see to it that the Power Rangers are triumphant, if it's the last thing I ever do." I said

'My dad would never give up and neither will I.' I thought to myself

I then teleport back to the Command Center

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Yes we have everything we need to bring the Dormant Zords to life." Lord Zedd said

"Yes oh wicked Husband." Rita said

"Finster, get to work." Lord Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Finster said

_**Meanwhile in the Command Center**_

Once I return and powered down to normal and normal height we all stand before Zordon. Kimberly holds her hands out, her and I watch as the fingers on her right hand shimmer flowingly with an eerie pink glow.

"**When Ninjor activated your new Power Coins, he linked them with your natural living energy. Because Kimberly's Power Coin is in evil hands, her body is being affected**." Zordon told us

"Zedd must have used her Power Coin to get inside the Falcon Zord and take it right under from my nose." I muttered

"Which left Ninjor powerless, and an easy target." Billy stated

"**Rangers, I'm afraid I have more bad news**." Zordon told us

"Oh, man, what could be worse than this?" TJ asked

"**I fear that Lord Zedd has discovered the lost Zords of Zordnia. Indicating that he intends to create a new fleet of evil fighting machines**." Zordon told us

We all become quite visibly alert and concerned while being told this, worriedly noting.

"And with our Zords out of commission." Rocky mentioned

"We're powerless against him." Adam stated

"Just great." Richie grumbled

Just then I notice the pink energy fluctuating through Kimberly's hand instantly spreads to the rest of her body, quite loudly at that. Her eyes shut and she passes out, collapsing over, I was able to catch her before she can hit the ground.

"Kimberly, Kim." I called out, as her body is covered in passing spots of slithering pink energy trails.

"**Retrieving Kimberly's Power Coin is the only answer. Unless we can do that, she won't survive**." Zordon told us

I clutch Kimberly's limp and partially glowing body tightly, looking up at the others just to give them a helpless expression and a subtle shake of my head.

'Hang in there sis I can't lose you.' I thought to myself trying not to cry.

**AN**: _Well there's the twenty third chapter for this story. Now with Kat already a Power Ranger and not under Rita's spell I had to figure out a way to have Kimberly's Power Coin stolen and I figure that this was the best way to do it. I am going to try to get the next one out here in a little bit. So until next time please R&R._


	24. Changing of the Zords Pt 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life__. Now without further ado here is chapter twenty four for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Twenty Four: Changing of the Zords Pt. 2

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Kimberly was now lying on a bed and I was sitting next to her.

"How is she, Billy?" I asked

Billy ceases his scientifically inspecting of her medical condition, and tapping some buttons on the small hand held device, he somberly states

"She's in a deep sleep. By losing her Power Coin, it's caused her body to get very weak. I'm afraid with her Power Coin missing, there's never gonna be another Pink Ranger." Billy mentioned

I then stand up during this admission, mine already worried expression grows more pained as I bite my lip and shake my head.

"Ayi yi yi yi yi. This can't be happening." Alpha cried out

Billy turns towards him, and walks over to offer Alpha some comfort. I sigh and softly shake my head, and look up towards Zordon.

"There's got to be something we can do, Zordon. We can't lose Kimberly, I can't lose her." I said as I glance down at her slumbering body

"**Alpha, I want you to begin searching the computer for an alternate energy source. We may find something, that can match the Power Coin**." Zordon told them

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha stated as he starts working on the console nearest to him

Preston steps forward, and looks at Zordon

"We also need to get our Zords up and running." Preston stated

Rocky steps up beside him.

"But how are we gonna do that with Zedd in control of the Falcon Zord?" Rocky asked

"I can still summon the Pink Crane Zords but it could only be for a short time." I muttered

"Well that's a plus for us anyway." Zack stated

"How long until he figures a way to use Ninjor's powers to charge a fleet of new Zords?" Jason asked

"**It is unknown at this time Jason**." Zordon stated

I shake my head yet again.

"We can't let Zedd win this fight." I stressed

I then turn and bend down beside Kimberly's bed again, staring at her pink energy flickering body.

"Kimberly's counting on us." I finished saying

Ashley, Cassie, Tanya, Aisha, Kat, and Trini touches my shoulder briefly in support, but I am far too filled with sorrow to be comforted that easily.

"Master Paul is there anything R2 and I can assist with?" 3PO asked me

"Just try and help Alpha with getting Kimberly back to normal." I told him

'Please Kimberly wake up I want to see those eyes and that smile of yours that I love so much.' I thought to myself.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Awe how touching the Gold Ranger won't leave his sister's side." Lord Zedd mentioned

"Hey I've got an idea now that we have these Zords why not force the Rangers to pilot them." Rito suggested

"Rito for the fourth time today you have done it again." Lord Zedd stated

"I have?" Rito wondered

"Yes by capturing Kimberly the Gold Ranger will have no choice in doing what we say." Lord Zedd mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

I was punching the punching bag very rapidly as I know for a fact that the others are watching I then see them walk over to towards me.

"Paul what's wrong?" Trini asked

I stop my assault on the punching bag and look at my friends and brother.

"Man if only I can get my hands on Lord Zedd just once." I stated

I then punch the bag hard one last time releasing my anger on it. Adam stops the bag from moving.

"Hey, take it easy, man. Kimberly's gonna be okay." Adam told me

"Yeah, Zordon's looking for a way to help her, right now." Rocky mentioned

I put one arm around the bag and my sweaty head rested nearly against it, I catch my breath.

"It's like the mirror of regret all over again when Zedd was trying to destroy me from the inside I felt so helpless I thought it was the end of everything." I stated

"But it wasn't Paul." Curtis stated

"Yeah you bounced back from it Paul, Kimberly will too man."Zack mentioned

Rocky and the others nod softly in agreement. I sigh, shaking my head.

"I'd just like to find out how Zedd managed to steal her Power Coin in the first place." I mentioned with anger in my voice

"Paul just stay calm it isn't going to help Kimberly any with you getting angry like this." Ashley mentioned putting a hand on my shoulder

"I'm trying Ashley." I muttered

Just then we see both Stevie and Kira walk in

"Hey how's your sister doing Paul?" Kira asked

"I really wish I can say she is fine Kira but I be lying to myself if I did." I muttered

I then walk out towards the locker room.

_Normal POV_

"Man I have not seen Paul like this in a long time." Tommy mentioned

"I know he is really taken this hard." Billy mentioned

"What should we do?" Kat asked

"The only thing we can do right now is be there for Paul he is going to need all of us to get through this." Trini told them

"For sure." Jason agreed

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"So Zeddy what is your next plan?" Rita asked

"I'll send down the Insizorator." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

Insizorator showed up and started attacking everyone in the park.

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Ayi, yi, yi. Lord Zedd has sent down a monster." Alpha cried out

"And an ugly one I might add." C-3PO stated

"**Alpha contact the Rangers right away**." Alpha said

"Right Zordon." Alpha stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

_Paul's POV_

I walk back out and towards the others.

"Hey Paul you ok?" Kat asked putting a hand on my shoulder

"Yeah I'm ok." I said

Just then my communicator beeped and we all walked over to the lockers.

"This is Paul, we read you Zordon." I said into the Communicator

"_Paul. There is a monster in the park you must go at once_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"We're on our way." I said into the Communicator

"Alright Kira and I will head to the Command Center and check on Kimberly." Stevie said

"Thanks Stevie you two take care of her for me." I said

"We will Paul you guys just be careful." Kira said

"We will." Preston stated

Kira and Stevie both teleported to the Command Center.

"Let's rumble." Curtis stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"ORANGE JAGUAR RANGER POWER!" Richie yelled out before a Orange Jaguar Helmet appeared

"BURGUNDY RED ELEPHANT RANGER POWER!" TJ yelled out before a Burgundy Red Elephant Helmet appeared

"SKY BLUE DEER RANGER POWER!" Cassie yelled out before a Sky Blue Deer helmet appeared

"FLAME RED BAT RANGER POWER!" Carlos yelled out before a Flame Red Bat helmet appeared

"TEAL BLUE ZEBRA RANGER POWER!" Tanya yelled out before a Teal Blue Zebra helmet appeared

"CERULEAN BLUE PENGUIN RANGER POWER!" Ashley yelled out before a Cerulean Blue Penguin helmet appeared

"GREEN BULL RANGER POWER!" Curtis yelled out before a Green Bull helmet appeared

"TITANIUM SILVER SWAN RANGER POWER!" Kat yelled out before a Titanium Silver Swan helmet appeared

"RUBY RED PANTHER RANGER POWER!" Billy yelled out before a Ruby Red Panther helmet appeared

"PURPLE DRAGON RANGER POWER!" Trini yelled out before a Purple Dragon helmet appeared

"NAVY BLUE STINGRAY RANGER POWER!" Rocky yelled out before a Navy Blue Stingray helmet appeared

"SILVER HAMMERHEAD SHARK RANGER POWER!" Luke yelled out before a Silver Hammerhead Shark helmet appeared

"CRIMSON RED LION RANGER POWER!" Preston yelled out before a Crimson Red Lion helmet appeared

"GOLD COUGAR RANGER POWER!" I yelled out before a Gold Cougar helmet appeared

"WHITE FALCON RANGER POWER!" Tommy yelled out before a White Falcon helmet appeared

"BLACK FROG RANGER POWER!" Jason yelled out before a Black Frog helmet appeared

"BLUE WOLF RANGER POWER!" Zack yelled out before a Blue Wolf helmet appeared

"YELLOW BEAR RANGER POWER!" Aisha yelled out before a Yellow Bear helmet appeared.

"RED APE RANGER POWER!" Adam yelled out before a Red Ape helmet appeared

_**Back in the park**_

Once morphed we all showed up.

"Hello Rangers." Insizorator said

"We're going to take you down." Tommy said

"I don't think so." Insizorator said

Insizorator blasted us as went to the ground. We then got back up and started fighting Insizorator.

"Is this the best you can do Rangers?" Insizorator asked

"Not by a long shot." Luke stated

"Ninja Blades." We called out as we pulled our Ninja Blades from our back holsters

"You're going down." I stated

We then start fighting him again.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Perfect those Rangers are distracted." Lord Zedd stated

"What is you plan now Zeddy?" Rita asked

"It's time for the bait to wake up." Lord Zedd mentioned

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I begin to slowly wake up not really sure what's going on.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Kimberly you're awake." Alpha said

"Mistress Kimberly I am glad to see you are awake as well as R2." 3PO

"Beep beep." R2 beeped

"Kimberly you feeling ok?" Stevie asked

"I think so." I mentioned

"**The other Rangers are fighting Insizorator**." Zordon stated

Just then the Alarm sounded.

"What now?" I asked

"Tengas are attacking people at the mountains on the hiking trail." Alpha told her

"I have to stop them." I stated

"It's too risky Kimberly." Alpha told her

"I know but I can't let innocent people get hurt, you know Paul would do the same." I mentioned

"**Your right Kimberly, you also mean a lot to him**." Zordon mentioned

"Please Zordon." I said

"**Very well, even though it's against my better judgment**." Zordon stated

"Thanks Zordon. Alpha can you teleport me there?" I asked

"Of course." Alpha stated

"Kimberly please be careful." Stevie told her

"Yeah please come back safely." Kira mentioned

"I will you two don't worry." I told them

"**May the Power protect you Kimberly**." Zordon told me

"NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" I yelled out

_**In the mountains**_

I then showed up in my Pink Ninja mode and started fighting the Tengas allowing the people to get away.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

Bulk and Skull were getting yelled at by Lt. Stone.

"You know I find it very odd that you two are the only ones in Angle Grove outside of the Power Rangers to face off with a different monster every week." Lt. Stone stated

"Lt. Stone it's true, every time we turn around there they are." Skull mentioned

"Oh your monster magnets, is that it?" Lt. Stone asked

Skull nods his head as Lt. Stone laughs a bit but then gets a pissed off look on his face.

"Yeah will I don't by it, now I am going to give you both twenty four hours to produce a monster and this time I will be with you." Lt. Stone stated

"I can dig it." Bulk mentioned

"Tag along." Skull muttered

Lt. Stone turns around and glares at Skull.

"What did you say?" Lt. Stone asked daring him to say it again

Bulk and Skull look at each other and then face Lt. Stone.

"YES SIR!" They both yell at him to which forces him to stagger a few feet back.

_**Meanwhile back in the Mountains**_

I started to feel weak again.

"Paul I'm sorry." I said fainting.

_Normal POV_

Just then Goldar showed up and walked over to Kimberly as she powered down.

"Now we have the Pink Ranger and soon the world will be ours." Goldar stated

Goldar then teleported Kimberly away.

_**Meanwhile back in the Park**_

_Paul's POV_

"Alright guys let's finish this." I said

"Right Paul." Tanya stated

"NINIJA BLADES NINJITTI SLASH!" We shouted out together

Our Ninja Blades begin glowing our Ranger colors and we use our Ninja speed and charged at Insizorator and turned each slash down on Insizorator striking him down and destroyed Insizorator

"Alright we did it guys." Aisha stated

I then went to my knees

"Paul you ok?" Trini asked

"Something's wrong we have to get back to the Command Center." I told them

The others nodded and we all teleported to the Command Center

_Normal POV_

Just then Lt. Stone, Bulk and Skull walked up and started a stake out.

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

"It was a trick?" Richie asked

"**I'm afraid so Rangers**." Zordon told us

"I can't lose her." I muttered

"We'll get her back bud." Tommy said

Trini just walked up to me and hugged me. I then just broke down and cried.

"I already lost my parents I can't afford to lose her too." I managed to get out.

TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, Kat, Curtis, Luke, and Kira all looked confused But Tommy and the others knew what I was talking about. The others just walked up and try to comfort me.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Ha the Gold Ranger has a breaking point." Lord Zedd stated

"Now what next my evil husband?" Rita asked

"Just watch and see my dear." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

After a while I have calmed down.

"Sorry about that guys." I muttered

"You have nothing to be sorry about man." Jason said

"Yeah and don't worry we will find a way to get Kimberly back." Tanya told me

"Any luck Billy?" Cassie asked

"None but I will keep trying." Billy mentioned

Just then the Command Center shook.

"What was that?" Ashley asked

"I don't know." Tanya stated

"_Maybe I can help you search for her_." An evil voice said through the Viewing Globe

We all looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Lord Zedd.

"How did he?" Carlos asked

"I have no clue." Luke mentioned

"Where's Kimberly Zedd?" I asked

"_Oh the Pink Ranger she's here with me see have a look_." Lord Zedd said through the Viewing Globe

Just then the scene on the Viewing Globe changed to Kimberly lying on a rotating table.

"_As you can see she's getting a decent night sleep which is hard considering she's having her energy drained_." Lord Zedd said

"Leave her alone Zedd you already have what you want to power up those Zords of yours now let her go." I demanded

"_Sorry Gold Ranger no can do you see I need her_." Lord Zedd said through the Viewing Globe

"Need Kimberly for what?" I asked

"Teleport me to the Command Center and I'll tell you." Lord Zedd said through the Viewing Glube

"No way Zedd." Alpha stated

"We don't have a choice guys." I said

"**I agree Paul. Alpha teleport Lord Zedd here**." Zordon told him

Just then the whole Command Center started to shake and then Lord Zedd's thrown appeared and turned around then Lord Zedd stood up.

"What isn't anyone going to ask me how my trip was?" Lord Zedd asked

Lord Zedd walked down a couple of steps.

"Not a bad place you've got..." Lord Zedd started until I interrupted him.

"Just get on with it Zedd." I said as my patience with this wearing thin

"Fine ah how…" Lord Zedd started but was interrupted again when I sent a blast of energy from my Ninja Blade at Lord Zedd sending him backwards into his thrown

"Don't make me tell you twice Zedd." I said getting angrier by the second

"Very well I want you to pilot my Zords and destroy the city." Lord Zedd told us

"And let me guess if we refuse we'll lose Kimberly." I mentioned

"Correct and now I'll give you time to think." Lord Zedd stated

"Paul what are we going to do?" Adam asked

"Yeah we can't let Lord Zedd destroy Kimberly she is one of us." TJ mentioned

'Don't think I know that TJ.' I thought to myself

The others looked at me.

**AN**: _Well there's the twenty fourth chapter for this story. Now the next chapter will most likely be out tomorrow morning but if I can still keep awake I might be able to post one more chapter before then. So until next time please R&R._


	25. Changing of the Zords Pt 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life__. Read the Author's Note at the end. Now without further ado here is chapter twenty five for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Twenty Five: Changing of the Zords Pt. 3

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

We all then looked back at Lord Zedd.

"So what's it to be Rangers?" Lord Zedd asked

"We'll pilot your Zords Zedd." I stated

"Wise choice. At Sunset in the park you will report to me." Lord Zedd told us

Lord Zedd then teleported away with his throne.

"Billy is there any way to get Kimberly out of there?" Zack asked

"I've tried but Lord Zedd's placed her in a dimension out of our reach." Billy told us

"Hey if we can't get through the front door there's always a back door." Tommy mentioned

"Of course the Portal com we used it back when you and Paul were stuck in Zedd's dimension." Billy stated

"Exactly an alternate door way." Tommy stated

"The device is back in my lab I'll get it." Billy said

"We only have a few hours till sunset we'll need to move fast." I stated

"Right I'll meet you guys in the park." Billy told us

_**Later in the park**_

Now powered down the others met up with Billy, Luke, and I. in the park

"Ok there coordinates are set. You ready Paul?" Billy asked

"Yeah I am." I mentioned

"Good luck bro." Zack told me

"Thanks man." I said as we clasp hands

"Be careful Paul and get yourself and Kimberly out of there safely." Kat said

"I will Kat count on it." I stated

Billy opened the portal and inside walked inside.

_Normal POV_

"Now all we can do now is wait." Billy stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd was throwing a party.

"This is great. I better check up on those Rangers." Lord Zedd mentioned

Lord Zedd enhanced his vision.

"What they're trying to save the Pink Ranger? Tengas attack them." Lord Zedd ordered

_**Meanwhile back in the Park**_

Just then the Tengas showed up.

"Great the birdbrains are back." Carlos stated

"NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" Jason yelled out

TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Richie, Adam, Tommy, Aisha, Tanya, Kat, Trini, Jason, Billy, Zack, Preston, Luke, Curtis and Rocky all transformed into Ninjas and started fighting the Tengas.

_**Meanwhile in the other dimension**_

_Paul's POV_

I walked out of the portal and saw Kimberly.

"Come on let's get you out of here." I told her

"Not so fast Gold Ranger." A voice started

I turned around and saw Lord Zedd.

"You'll pay for trying to deceive me." Lord Zedd stated

"Sorry Zedd but I am not going to let you win." I told him

"Well then you will have to defeat me first." Lord Zedd stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"GOLD COUGAR RANGER POWER!" I yelled out before a Gold Cougar helmet appeared

I then pulled out my Ninja Blade.

"Time for you to learn never mess with me or those I care for." I stated said

I then started fighting Lord Zedd.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Two Tengas pushed down one of the portal com stands.

"No." Rocky stated

The Tengas then flew off and the twelve ninjas ran up.

"That was rude." Zack mentioned

"I know." Trini stated

"Billy you think you can fix it?" Adam asked

"Maybe, pass me those crystals Preston." Billy told him

Preston then picks them up.

"Here you go Billy." Preston said giving them to Billy

"We might be able to fix it and I know how we can get those Zord's of Zedd's on our side." Billy stated

"How?" Aisha asked

"I should be able to use our Power Coins to transfer the power to us." Billy said

"Great thinking." TJ stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Palace**_

"I knew this plan was doomed." Rita mentioned

"What can we do my queen?" Finster asked

"Send down a monster to keep an eye on them." Rita stated

"Yes my queen I know just the one." Finster mentioned

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Billy got the portal come working again.

"There that should do it let's just hope that Paul can get her out of there in time." Billy mentioned

"Yeah me too but I have a feeling that Paul will not leave that place until he has saved Kimberly." Jason mentioned

"I know." Trini said

Just then they see a monster appeared.

"Oh great." Tanya muttered

"Monsters are getting weirder by the day." Richie mentioned

"It's so nice to see you Rangers." See Monster said

"We better kick it up a notch." Rocky said

"Yeah I agree." Adam stated

"WE NEED RANGER POWER NOW!" The eighteen Ninjas yelled out

"ORANGE JAGUAR RANGER POWER!" Richie yelled out before a Orange Jaguar Helmet appeared

"BURGUNDY RED ELEPHANT RANGER POWER!" TJ yelled out before a Burgundy Red Elephant Helmet appeared

"SKY BLUE DEER RANGER POWER!" Cassie yelled out before a Sky Blue Deer helmet appeared

"FLAME RED BAT RANGER POWER!" Carlos yelled out before a Flame Red Bat helmet appeared

"TEAL BLUE ZEBRA RANGER POWER!" Tanya yelled out before a Teal Blue Zebra helmet appeared

"CERULEAN BLUE PENGUIN RANGER POWER!" Ashley yelled out before a Cerulean Blue Penguin helmet appeared

"GREEN BULL RANGER POWER!" Curtis yelled out before a Green Bull helmet appeared

"TITANIUM SILVER SWAN RANGER POWER!" Kat yelled out before a Titanium Silver Swan helmet appeared

"RUBY RED PANTHER RANGER POWER!" Billy yelled out before a Ruby Red Panther helmet appeared

"PURPLE DRAGON RANGER POWER!" Trini yelled out before a Purple Dragon helmet appeared

"NAVY BLUE STINGRAY RANGER POWER!" Rocky yelled out before a Navy Blue Stingray helmet appeared

"SILVER HAMMERHEAD SHARK RANGER POWER!" Luke yelled out before a Silver Hammerhead Shark helmet appeared

"CRIMSON RED LION RANGER POWER!" Preston yelled out before a Crimson Red Lion helmet appeared

"WHITE FALCON RANGER POWER!" Tommy yelled out before a White Falcon helmet appeared

"BLACK FROG RANGER POWER!" Jason yelled out before a Black Frog helmet appeared

"BLUE WOLF RANGER POWER!" Zack yelled out before a Blue Wolf helmet appeared

"YELLOW BEAR RANGER POWER!" Aisha yelled out before a Yellow Bear helmet appeared.

"RED APE RANGER POWER!" Adam yelled out before a Red Ape helmet appeared

"Eighteen Rangers fine with me." See monster mentioned

"You guys ready to rumble?" Rocky asked

"You bet." Richie stated

"Let's do it for Paul and Kimberly." Trini told them

"I'm ready." Billy stated

"Same here." Curtis stated

"Time to show this freak to never mess with the Power Rangers." Preston stated

"He is going down." Adam stated

"You said it." Luke stated

"Let's take him to the eye doctors." Aisha stated

"Cause he has way too many eyes." Kat stated

"Totally." Cassie agreed

"And a bad attitude." Tommy stated

"Alright then Rangers let's do it." Jason stated

All eighteen Rangers then attacked the See Monster.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Finster your monster needs glasses. I'm calling on the Zords." Rita told him

"This is a really bad idea." Finster muttered

Rita then fired a beam down to earth.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Just then the earth shook.

"Earthquakes don't happen in Angel Grove." Rocky mentioned

"Well that's a sight for sore eyes." See Monster stated

All eighteen Rangers looked and saw what they had o ready feared. The See monster then teleported away.

"Wow it's the Ancient Zords." TJ mentioned as they look at them

"There amazing. I wish we didn't have to use them for evil." Adam mentioned

"I agree Adam they are incredible." Zack stated

"_I agree and don't forget their powered by your precious Ninjor and they have battle technology thanks to your caged Falcon Zord_." Rita said while her face appeared in the sky

"You haven't won yet Rita." Jason told her

"_Oh we have Rangers. Now pilot those Zords_." Rita said before her face disappeared

"Let's give our Power Coins to Billy." Curtis mentioned

"Hey guys there are only five Zords what will the order be?" Preston asked

"Good theory Preston what should we do Jason?" Luke asked

"Adam, Billy, Carlos, TJ, and Preston you guys will pilot the Ancient Ape Zord, Zack, Rocky, Tanya, Ashley, and Cassie you guys will pilot the Ancient Wolf Zord, Aisha, and Trini will pilot the Ancient Bear Zord, Tommy, Luke, and Kat you guys will get the Ancient Falcon Zord, and then Curtis, Richie, and I will pilot the Ancient Frog Zord then whenever Paul and Kimberly return they will choose which one the one pilot along side with." Jason said

"Right sounds good Jase." Zack stated

"Let's go guys." Tommy told them

Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Kat, Curtis, Zack, Luke, Trini, Jason, Preston, TJ, Carlos, Cassie, Ashley, and Billy all jumped into their respectful Zords

"Ancient Ape Zord Power Up." Adam, Billy, TJ, Carlos, and Preston called out

"Ancient Bear Zord Power Up." Aisha and Trini called out

"Ancient Wolf Zord Power Up." Zack, Cassie, Ashley, Tanya, and Rocky called out

"Ancient Frog Zord Power Up." Jason, Curtis, and Richie called out

"Ancient Falcon Zord Power Up." Tommy, Kat, and Luke called out

_**Meanwhile back in the other Dimension**_

Lord Zedd and I were still fighting.

"Is that the best you got Gold Ranger I was expecting more from the son of Frank Golupski." Lord Zedd stated

That does it.

"You have no right in saying my dad's name Zedd." I stated

I then jump back and throw my Ninja Blade at Zedd's Staff destroying it and turning it into a Snake.

"Ha it's just like you cold and slimy." I mentioned

"You haven't seen the last of me Gold Ranger." Lord Zedd told me

Lord Zedd then teleported away I pick up my Ninja Blade putting it back in its holster I then run up to the machine. I didn't care what I do to it just as long as I got Kimberly out of there. So I punch the machine and the table stopped rotating. I then walked up to Kimberly and picked her up.

"Come on sleeping beauty let's go home." I told her

I then carried Kimberly through the portal.

_**Back in the park**_

I carried Kimberly out of the portal.

"Whoa we made it just in time." I mentioned

I then bent down and put Kimberly on the grass I then see her starting to wake up.

"No don't wake up rest we both need it sis." I told her

I then stand up.

"Zordon it's Paul, Kimberly and I manage to make it out safely please teleport her in." I said into the Communicator

"_Good work Paul we'll teleport her now. Paul, Zedd has let loose another monster you must stop him however I am not yet sure if Billy manage to free the Ancient Zords from Lord Zedd's control_." Zordon told me through the Communicator

"Right I'll check it out." I said into the Communicator

I then look up at the new Zords.

"Wow there incredible." I said

I then jumped up into the White Ancient Zord.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Don't even say it Rita." Lord Zedd muttered

"Great there goes our trump card." Rita said touching the snake

"Give me that. Even thought they have the Pink Ranger back I still have control over the Zords." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

_Normal POV_

"Making any progress Billy?" Rocky asked

"I'm still working on it." Billy stated

"I hope Paul is doing ok." Trini mentioned

_Paul's POV_

"Hey guys everything is fine now let's power up." I told them

"Is Kim ok Paul?" Luke asked

"She's fine brother." I stated

Billy finished working on the Zords as we all now have control.

"Yes we've have got control." Jason said for him Curtis, and Richie

"Same here." Zack said for him Rocky, Tanya, Cassie, and Ashley

"Yeah we're online." Billy said for him, Adam, TJ, Carlos, and Preston

"Way to go Billy." Trini said for her and Aisha

"Yes it worked." Tommy stated

"Alright the power is now on the other foot Zedd I dare you to produce your monster now." I stated taking the controls from Tommy who step aside for some reason

_**Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Palace**_

"You want a monster Gold Ranger you've got one. Make my monster grow." Lord Zedd said after grabbing Rita's staff.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Just then the monster with a thousand eyes grew thirty stories tall.

"Who's this guy?" I asked

"He is called See monster." Tommy told me

"Makes since in a way." I stated

"Alright I say we take these new Zords out for a test drive." Carlos said

"Right, now let's see what these Zords can do." Jason stated

The See Monster then attacked our Zords. I then had our Zord attack the See Monster.

"Your toast." I told him

Our Zord attack See monster sending him to the ground.

"At a way guys ya." Rocky stated

"Let's get him." Tanya mentioned

"Yeah we're with you." Jason told her

"Ancient Zords combat ready." Billy called out

Just then the Red Shogun Zord became the body, the Blue and White Shogun Zords became the arms while the Black and Yellow Shogun Zords became the Legs then all five Zords combined together and the Megazord head appeared onto of the Red Shogun Zord's head.

"Sorry we don't see eye to eye here" See Monster stated blasting us a blast

We block it but it shook the Zord a bit

"Whoa hang on." TJ stated

The Zord stop shaking

"Hey Billy let's give him one right between the eyes." I stated

"You got it Paul watch this." Billy said

Just then the Shogun Megazord sent out some wind blowing See Monster to the ground.

"Yes that was totally cool ya." Preston stated said

"Don't think you've won yet." See Monster said

"Flame Saber activate now." I called out

Just then the Shogun Megazord pulled out its Saber. The Saber then ignited into Flames and then the Shogun Megazord struck and destroyed the See Monster.

"Yeah." We all said together

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I can't believe we lost." Lord Zedd said

"Well we still have the Falcon Zord, Ninjor and the Pink Power Coin." Rita mentioned

"That's true." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Lt. Stone woke up and mistook a kite for a monster and ran off. Bulk and Skull faked running off happy that they get to keep their badges.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"You guys I want to thank you all so much for helping me out especially you Paul." Kimberly mentioned

"I'm just glad you're ok sis." I told her

"**How you feeling Kimberly**?" Zordon asked her

"I'm still kind of tired but I'm ok." Kimberly mentioned

"**I'm afraid that Lord Zedd and Rita are still in possession of your Power Coin, but Alpha, 3PO, and R2 has cut the link to your Power Coin you are no longer in danger**." Zordon said

'Thank god.' I thought to myself

"We still have to figure out how to get the Pink Power Coin back along with Ninjor and the Falcon Zord." I said

"**I agree as long as Lord Zedd holds the Pink Power Coin he holds the fate of the Pink Ranger**." Zordon said

"Well at least he only has one of the two Pink Power Coins." I mentioned

"That's true I still have my Pterodactyl Power Coin." Kimberly told us

"And at least we gain control of our new Zords." Cassie mentioned

"Yeah there awesome man." Zack stated

"**These Ancient Zords shall be known as the Shogun Zords they are very powerful and I am certain they will Serve you well Rangers Kimberly you will pilot the White Shogun Zord alongside Paul, Kat, Luke, and Tommy**." Zordon stated

"As long as we have each other and our new Zords the Power Rangers are back and better than ever." Luke mentioned

_**Later at the lake as the sun is setting**_

Kimberly and I were walking along the lake shore as the sun is setting Luke had said he felt like not going on the walk with us as he thought it be best if it was just Kimberly and I.

"Looks like this is the end of the Pink Ranger." Kimberly mentioned

"We'll get your power coin back Kimberly." I reassured her

"Yeah I know. Thanks for rescuing me." Kimberly stated

"You would have done the same for me sis." I told her

"You know it." Kimberly stated

We chuckle a bit as we walked along. There was a few long moments of silence before Kimberly broke it

"Paul I'm scared." Kimberly mentioned

"You remember what you told me from day one when I was dealing with the loss of my parents?" I asked

"Yeah that you're never alone and that you will always have all of us." Kimberly told me

"Yeah you have me Kimberly, you always have been and always will be there for me and I will always be there for you, your important to me Kimberly." I told her

The two of us then hug each other.

**AN**: _Well there's the twenty fifth chapter for this story. Now I had chose the scene from the international airing of the episode. Now I will be updating some more tomorrow hopefully with four to five chapters. So until next time please R&R_


	26. Follow that Cab

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life__. This was also was written back in March. For the most part it is a revamp of the episode but pretty close to the episode in some areas. Now without further ado here is chapter twenty six for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Twenty Six: Follow that Cab

At the Angle Grove Youth Center Kimberly, Luke, and I are hanging out sitting at a table outside she is reading the Newspaper as Luke and I are just sitting there waiting for our order to arrive.

"Anything good in that paper Kimberly?" I asked

"Nothing as far as I can see." Kimberly stated

Ernie then walked up to us handing us our food.

"Here you go guys." Ernie told us setting it down

"Thanks Ernie." Kimberly thanked him

"Yeah thanks I'm really hungry." I said

"When are you not hungry?" Luke asked

"Whatever bro." I stated

Kimberly smiled at us and went back to reading her paper.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"We need to figure out a way to defeat those Rangers." Lord Zedd mentioned

"Well why don't you trap Kimberly inside of a monster?" Rito suggested

"That is the dumbest thing I've heard." Lord Zedd stated

"Hold on a minute Zeddy, Rito might be on to something." Rita mentioned

"Yeah that's right." Rito stated

"Don't let it get to your head Rito." Rita told him

_**Meanwhile back at the Youth Center**_

As we were eating I see Tommy walked up and Richie walking over with refill of our drink and as Tommy sat down Kimberly squealed.

"It's nice to know I have that impression on you." Tommy joked.

"I can't believe this Gunther Schmidt is here in Angel Grove." Kimberly informed us

We smiled as Tommy grabbed the paper.

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Well according to what I've read apparently he's looking for new talent for his Pan Global team." Tommy said

"It would just and honor to meet him." Kimberly said grabbing the paper back

"Well why don't you?" Richie asked setting down the drinks

"I can't." Kimberly stated

"Come on Kim you're a great Gymnast and its obvious do to the squeal you did that you're excited that the guy you admired is here in Angel Grove so why don't you just get into your car and go meet him." Tommy told her

"You think I should?" Kimberly wondered

"Kimberly if you keep going on like this you'll miss your chance trust me I've made too many mistakes in my past to know. Now go before I pick you up and carry you there myself." I told her

"Is that supposed to be a threat Paul?" Kimberly asked mock glaring at me

"No that's a promise. Don't worry about Luke and I we will be fine here with Tommy, Richie, and Ernie." I reassured her

"Your right I'll do it thanks guys." Kimberly said

Kimberly stood up and packed up her things.

"Wish me luck guys." Kimberly said leaving

"You won't need it." I told her

She laughs ruffles my hair and runs off

"Why is it that you guys do this to me when I am having a good hair day?" I wondered

"Because it's fun." Luke stated

"Don't temp me Luke." I stated glaring at him

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Is everything set?" Lord Zedd asked

"Yes Zeddy it appears we will have our chance here soon." Rita told him

_**Meanwhile back at the Youth Center's outdoor Café**_

Just then TJ, Carlos, Cassie, Ashley, Rocky, Adam, Kat, Curtis, Zack, Billy, Preston, and Jason walked up to us.

"Hey guys." Adam greeted

"Hey." Tommy, Luke, and I greeted back

"Where's Kimberly?" Jason asked

"She went to try to meet the famous Gymnastics coach." I informed them

"Cool hope she will get the chance." Rocky mentioned

"Me too." Billy agreed

Just then Richie walk up to us.

"Hey guys want your usual drinks?" Richie asked

"Yeah sounds good Richie." Curtis told him

"Right I'll be back in a bit." Richie told them walking back inside

"Hey where are Trini, Aisha, and Tanya?" I asked

"They are at the animal shelter they said they be here later." Curtis told me

_**Meanwhile at the parking lot**_

Bulk and Skull were in the parking lot of the Youth Center with Lt. Stone.

"There has been a recent car thefts in this area I want you two to say here and keep an eye out for anything unusual and bring in anyone that looks suspicious." Lt. Stone informed them

"Yes sir." Bulk stated

"You can count on us sir." Skull told him

Lt. Stone cringe.

"Please don't say that report back here in 1600 hours." Lt. Stone told them walking away.

"What time is that sir?" Skull asked

"Never mind that Skull we need to keep our eyes wide open for any suspicious characters." Bulk told him

"Yeah and if maybe we find any Lt. Stone may give us a promotion." Skull mentioned

"Well no sign of trouble here." Bulk mentioned

"Yeah the citizens of Angle Grove can rest easy knowing that we are on the beat." Skull mentioned

They then begin snapping their figures to a beat just then they here something drop and see someone by Kimberly's car but they don't realize it

"Hold it." Bulk called out

The theft thinks he has been caught but is shock when skull picks up the stuff he drops and hands it to him.

"You drop this." Skull mentioned

"Oh right thanks." The theft said patting Bulk on the back

Skull then opens the door for him and the theft gets in the car.

"Angle Grove Junior Police Patrol." Bulk stated

"At your service." Skull mentioned closing the door

The theft then rolls down the window.

"And doing a fine job at that." He told him

He then pulls out with Bulk and Skull making sure it was safe.

_Kimberly's POV_

Just then I see some man steel my car.

"That's my car." I muttered

I turn around to see Bulk and Skull.

"You guys. My car just got stolen." I told them

"Where?" Bulk asked

"Over there he is driving down that way." I told them pointing ahead

Bulk then stopped a Taxi and the man got pushed out then all three of us hopped in and drove off after my car.

_**On the road**_

We came to an intersection.

"Now which way?" Skull asked

Bulk then turned left.

_**Back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Dang those two." Lord Zedd muttered

"Never mind we'll trap three people inside the monster." Rita told him

Just then Finster walked out with a device.

"Lord Zedd here is the device." Finster told him

"Perfect." Rita stated grabbing the device off Finster

"Good now hand it to me." Lord Zedd told her

Rita handed the device to Lord Zedd and Lord Zedd fired a blast at the Earth.

_**Meanwhile back on the road**_

Just then something hit us as the taxi that Bulk, Skull and I were in and transformed it into a monster.

"Buckle up this is going to be a bumpy ride." The monster said

We all buckled up as we were taken on a wild ride.

'Man why does this always happen to me.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile in the Command Center**_

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Oh no Lord Zedd has created a Crabby Cabby and he's charging double the legal fare." Alpha stated

"**Alpha, run an x-ray scan on that monster I fear there may be people trapped inside**." Zordon told him

"I hope you are wrong about this but as usual you never are." Alpha mentioned

Just then the Viewing Globe showed Kimberly, Bulk and Skull inside the Crabby Cabby.

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi a monster." Alpha cried out

"**C-3PO,** **contact the Power Rangers**." Zordon said

"Right away Zordon." C-3PO said pushing some buttons

_**Meanwhile back at the Youth Center**_

Just then my Communicator beeped.

"We read you Alpha." I said into the Communicator

"_Master Paul, you and the_ _Rangers, teleport to the Command Center_." 3PO said through the Communicator

"But Kimberly, Trini, Tanya, and Aisha aren't with us." Adam said into the Communicator

"_Ayi, yi, yi. Kimberly's the one who's in trouble_." Alpha said through the Communicator

'Great not again.' I thought to myself

"Ok contact Aisha, Trini, and Tanya, and have them meet us there." I said into the Communicator

"_Well do_." Alpha said through the Communicator

We then walked off.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Now Gold Ranger how are you going to save your sister now?" Lord Zedd wondered

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

We were all morphed but had our helmets off and Preston, Luke, and I at our normal height.

"**Rangers this monster is moving too fast to catch him on foot**." Zordon mentioned

"Then how are we going to save Kimberly?" Cassie asked

"Zordon, Alpha, 3PO, R2 I think it's time we show them what we have been working on." I mentioned

"**I agree Paul Alpha if you would please**." Zordon told him

"You got it Zordon." Alpha said pushing a few buttons on the consol

Just then something flashing brightly behind us we turn around and see the Shark Cycles that Zordon, Alpha, 3PO, R2, and I have been working on for the last month.

"Whoa cool." Adam muttered

"These are awesome." Zack stated

"Yeah they are." Curtis stated

"Paul Alpha, 3PO, R2, you guys really out done yourselves this time." Billy said

"I'll say." Aisha stated

"Totally." Ashley mentioned

"**These are your new Shark Cycles they are powered and creating by a fossilized fin of the prehistoric shark they are swift and powerful you must take extreme caution when riding them and they will served you well**." Zordon told us

"And you all will be please to know that we have equip them several battle features just in case you all run into trouble." 3PO told us

"Awesome." Carlos stated

"Alright guys we have a crazy cab to catch." Preston mentioned

"Alpha you 3PO, and R2 keep working on a way to get Kimberly, Bulk, and Skull out of that monster." I told them

"You can count on it Paul." Alpha stated

"Now let's see what they can do." Trini stated

"Agree time to put that Cabby out of business." Tanya stated

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

Just then we along with our Shark Cycles teleported out of the Command Center.

_**Back on the Road**_

We then showed up on our new Shark cycles.

"These things are awesome." Luke mentioned

"You said it." TJ stated

"Same here." Cassie agreed

"My Shark can smell its pray already." Rocky stated

"Come on guys let's catch up to that Cab." I told them

We then speed up and caught up to Crabby Cabby.

"How about a little exhaust." Crabby Cabby mentioned

Just then Crabby Cabby blew some exhaust at us as we then started coughing

"Hey that wasn't fair." Richie stated

"Yeah will I don't play fair." Crabby Cabby said

"Now to save Kimberly, Bulk and Skull." I told them

"Let's do it." The others said together

We then sped up and then my Shark Cycle roared sending out sound waves and causing Kimberly to be thrown out of Crabby Cabby.

"Hang on Kimberly." I called out

I then stood up and jumped off my Shark Cycle and caught Kimberly and landed on the ground as my Shark Cycle came to a stop.

"You ok sis?" I asked

"Yeah now go get that freak." Kimberly said as I put Kimberly on her feet.

"With Pleasure sis go hide over there we will take it from here." I told her

I then back flipped onto my Shark Cycle and drove off. Just then both Luke's and TJ's Shark Cycle roared. Then both Bulk and Skull flew out of Crabby Cabby and both landing in the bushes.

"You two ok?" Luke asked

"Yeah." Bulk said

"Good get to safety you two." TJ told them

The two then drove off after Crabby Cabby as Bulk and Skull ran off.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Why did we ever listen to Rito?" Lord Zedd asked

"I have no idea." Rita stated

"Come on." Lord Zedd told her

"Make our monster grow." Rita and Lord Zedd said after Crossing Staffs.

_**Meanwhile back on the Road**_

Crabby Cabby grew thirty stories tall. We then stopped our Shark Cycles.

"I think it's time we took it up a notch." Jason mentioned

"You said it." Adam stated

"You guys ready?" I asked

"You know it bro." Preston stated

"We need Shogun Zord Power Now." We all called out

Just then our Five Shogun Zords showed up and we all hopped inside.

"Red Shogun Zord Power Up." Adam, Billy, TJ, Carlos, and Preston called out

"Blue Shogun Zord Power Up." Zack, Rocky, Tanya, Cassie, and Ashley called out

"Black Shogun Zord Power Up." Jason, Curtis, and Richie called out

"Yellow Shogun Zord Power Up." Aisha and Trini called out

"White Shogun Zord Power Up." Tommy, Kat, Luke, and I called out

The five Shogun Zords then attacked Crabby Cabby.

"You Rangers are finished." Crabby Cabby said

"Actually your finished Crabby Cabby Shogun Zord Tower Formation." I called out

Just then the Blue Shogun Zord jumped onto the shoulders of the Black and Red Shogun Zords while the White Shogun Zord jumped onto the Shoulders of the Red and Yellow Shogun Zords.

"Tower Formation spin out." I called out

Just then the Shogun Zord Tower Formation spun and charged at Crabby Cabby. Then the Shogun Zord Tower Formation struck and destroyed Crabby Cabby.

"Yes we did it." Tanya stated

"Yeah that is one cab service that is out of work permanently." Trini stated

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yes way to go guys." I called out to them

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I should never listen to you." Lord Zedd told Rito

"What did I do?" Rito asked

"It was your stupid idea." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back on the Road**_

Bulk and Skull found Kimberly's car and arrested the guy who stole it.

_**Later back at the Youth Center**_

_Paul's POV_

All of us except for Aisha, Trini, and Tanya are at the Outdoor café.

"Well that was different." I mentioned

"You said it man." Zack stated

"I'll say." Kimberly agreed

"It's too bad you missed your chance to meet Gunther." Ashley mentioned

"I'll get to meet him at the try outs." Kimberly told us

"That's the spirit sis." I stated

"Where's Aisha, Tanya, and Trini?" Kimberly asked

"They had to get back to the animal shelter." Billy told her

"Oh." Kimberly said

"But everything you went through today Trini said dinner was on them." Rocky mentioned

Just then Bulk and Skull showed up with Kimberly's Car.

"Thank you so much." Kimberly thank them

"It was our pleasure." Bulk said

"Considering it was your mistake to begin with." I mentioned

"Yeah our bad." Skull admitted

"Skull." Bulk said

"What?" Skull asked

We all laughed as Bulk hit Skull with his Police Hat.

**AN**: _Well there's the twenty sixth chapter for this story. Now I will have the next one out in a little while. So until then please R&R._


	27. Retrieving the Pink Coin Pt 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life.__ This chapter along with the next three are based on the three part episodes A Different Shade of Pink but I change the name as it wouldn't of fit the plot as I change it up a good deal as Kat is Already a Ranger but there will be some same stuff that was in the show just twisted up a bit to fit the story. Now there are three of you readers out there that know how this three parter will end for this story but don't say anything as I want the other readers to be surprise by it. Now without further ado here is chapter twenty seven for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Twenty Seven: Retrieving the Pink Coin Pt. 1

At the Angle Grove Youth Center Tommy, Luke, and I are watching Kimberly practice on the Balance beam.

"Your friend is quiet gifted." A man told us walking up towards us

"Yeah she is getting better every day." Tommy mentioned

"Hey I'm Paul and this is Luke we are Kimberly's little brothers and this is our friend Tommy." I said introducing myself and the others

"Gunther Schmidt." Gunther said as we shook hands with him

"Wait the famous Gymnastics coach?" I asked

"Why yes." Gunther admitted

Kimberly then jumped off the balancing beam.

"Oh my gosh." Kimberly muttered

"So are you going to try out for the Pan Global Games?" Gunther asked

"Oh I don't know if I'm ready for that." Kimberly mentioned

"This is not right. Where is your coach?" Gunther asked

"I don't have one." Kimberly admitted

"This is not right. I'll tell you what I'll free up my schedule and I'll help you get ready for the Tryouts." Gunther offered

"That's great Kim." Tommy stated

"Yeah go for it sis." Luke stated

"I'll do it." Kimberly told him

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"No I must stop her from making her dreams come true." Rita stated

"Remember Rita we pick on Kimberly we're playing with Fire." Lord Zedd reminded her

"I know but I'm just going to make her so tired that all she can do is dream of what might have been." Rita told him

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

We were all at the Command Center.

"So what's the emergency?" Aisha asked

"Yeah you sounded so serious on the phone." Zack mentioned

"You'll never guess but I met Gunther Schmidt." Kimberly said

"And he made you an offered to train you." Tanya mentioned

"Ernie and Richie had told us."Trini stated

**"Kimberly I am proud of you when I chose you to be Rangers I never intended to keep you away from your dreams**." Zordon informed her

"I'm just worried about how much time this is going take away from my being a Ranger." Kimberly mentioned

"Kimberly if we need you we'll contact you and besides we have the Shogun Zords and there are only five of them." I told her

"That's true are you sure you don't mind?" Kimberly asked

"Kim it's a great honor and you should be proud and no I don't mind if it makes you happy then go for it who am I to stand in the way of making your dreams come true." I told her

"Thanks Paul." Kimberly said hugging me

The others could tell how much what I said hurt me but I was trying to be happy for Kimberly. She deserves this. This is a once in a life time opportunity.

_**During the week**_

_Normal POV_

Kimberly trained with Gunther Schmitt as her coach.

_**Later at the Youth Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Coach Schmitt and I walked up to the juice bar and up to Richie and Ernie.

"So Kimberly how's the training going?" Richie asked me

"She's doing very well." Coach Schmitt said

"Hey Ernie, I brought Coach Schmitt along so he could try one of your Energy shakes." I said

"Sure thing." Ernie said

Richie then went to take someone else's order while Ernie walked off.

"Kimberly if you don't mind me asking how are Paul and Luke your brothers I can easily tell those two are twins but I can't see them as being related to you?" Coach Schmitt asked

"I don't really don't mind you asking me that, just don't repeat what I am going to tell you as Paul would more rather tell people this even though it hurts when he talks about it." I told him

Coach Schmitt nodded

"You have heard of the Power Rangers right?" I asked

"Yes I have they are on the news all the time." Coach Schmitt stated

"Well over a year ago, Paul lost both of his parents when one of their enemies broke into their home one night killed both of his parents Paul had witness the entire thing." I told him

"That's terrible." Coach Schmitt started

"Yeah but the Power Rangers manage to save him before he was killed but with everyone of his friends and family thinking he is dead the Power Rangers had asked me if I could help find Paul a good home here in Angle Grove to get a fresh start in life and I offered to have him become part of my family and he accepted and the Red Dino Ranger had came along and explain everything to my mom and she agreed too." I told him

"That was very generous of your family Kimberly and I take it his family and friends know that he is alive now seeing as how his twin brother his here too?" Coach Schmitt asked

"Yes they do but that is not the reason this is where it gets more interesting, about eleven months back Luke lost his parents and he had found out that he had a twin brother out there and in a note they told him it be best if he went and search for him so he did found his way here in Angle Grove where not only Paul finding out he has a twin brother but that they were separated from birth by a mess up the nurse made at the time." I said as I couldn't very well say that they are from another planet

"Wow luckily they have someone like you in their lives." Coach Schmitt told me

"Yeah they mean everything to me." I admitted

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Now it's time for my plan to begin." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

Katherine was walking along in the park by the lake thinking on some things.

"I'm wondering if I should tell the others about the reason why I never wanted to go near the water again." Kat wondered to herself

Katherine remembered when she was a diver. Just then, Katastrophe and some Tengas appeared in front of her.

"Hello Titanium Silver Ranger glad to see me?" Katastrophe asked

"How are you back I thought my friends took care of you, you overgrown cat?" Kat asked

"I was but Lord Zedd and Rita have brought me back to finish what I have started." Katastrophe mentioned

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Kat yelled out

"TITANIUM SILVER SWAN RANGER POWER!" Kat yelled out before a Titanium Silver Swan helmet appeared

Once morphed Kat began fighting Katastrophe and the Tengas.

_**Meanwhile at the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

All of us except for Kimberly and Kat were at the Command Center.

"What's going on Zordon?" Tommy asked

"Yeah and where's Kat?" Ashley asked

"**Rangers. It appears that Zedd and Rita have divided there forces. There attacking four different areas Katherine is currently fighting Katastrophe and some Tengas at the lake**." Zordon told us

"Looks like we'll have to spilt up. Luke and I will take care of Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito. Tommy you, Preston, Billy, TJ, Carlos, Zack, and Adam take care of the Tengas. Aisha, Richie, Jason, and Rocky the Artisimole and Vampirus are yours to take down. Trini you, Ashley, Cassie, Tanya, and Curtis go help Kat with Katastrophe at the lake." I said

"Right." The others said

"Zordon we should only contact Kimberly if we really need her help." I mentioned

"**I agree Paul I will wait until the last possible moment to call her**." Zordon stated

"Be careful rangers." Alpha told us

"Good luck my friends." 3PO said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"ORANGE JAGUAR RANGER POWER!" Richie yelled out before a Orange Jaguar Helmet appeared

"BURGUNDY RED ELEPHANT RANGER POWER!" TJ yelled out before a Burgundy Red Elephant Helmet appeared

"SKY BLUE DEER RANGER POWER!" Cassie yelled out before a Sky Blue Deer helmet appeared

"FLAME RED BAT RANGER POWER!" Carlos yelled out before a Flame Red Bat helmet appeared

"TEAL BLUE ZEBRA RANGER POWER!" Tanya yelled out before a Teal Blue Zebra helmet appeared

"CERULEAN BLUE PENGUIN RANGER POWER!" Ashley yelled out before a Cerulean Blue Penguin helmet appeared

"GREEN BULL RANGER POWER!" Curtis yelled out before a Green Bull helmet appeared

"RUBY RED PANTHER RANGER POWER!" Billy yelled out before a Ruby Red Panther helmet appeared

"PURPLE DRAGON RANGER POWER!" Trini yelled out before a Purple Dragon helmet appeared

"NAVY BLUE STINGRAY RANGER POWER!" Rocky yelled out before a Navy Blue Stingray helmet appeared

"SILVER HAMMERHEAD SHARK RANGER POWER!" Luke yelled out before a Silver Hammerhead Shark helmet appeared

"CRIMSON RED LION RANGER POWER!" Preston yelled out before a Crimson Red Lion helmet appeared

"GOLD COUGAR RANGER POWER!" I yelled out before a Gold Cougar helmet appeared

"WHITE FALCON RANGER POWER!" Tommy yelled out before a White Falcon helmet appeared

"BLACK FROG RANGER POWER!" Jason yelled out before a Black Frog helmet appeared

"BLUE WOLF RANGER POWER!" Zack yelled out before a Blue Wolf helmet appeared

"YELLOW BEAR RANGER POWER!" Aisha yelled out before a Yellow Bear helmet appeared.

"RED APE RANGER POWER!" Adam yelled out before a Red Ape helmet appeared

_**Back in the Park**_

We then teleported down to our locations.

_**With Aisha, Richie, Jason, and Rocky**_

Aisha, Richie, Jason, and Rocky started fighting Vampirus and Artisimole.

_**With Tommy, TJ, Carlos, Adam, Billy, Preston, and Zack**_

Tommy, TJ, Carlos, Zack, Billy, Preston, and Adam started fighting the Tengas

_**With Kat, Ashley, Cassie, Tanya, Curtis, and Trini**_

Curtis, Ashley, Cassie, Tanya, and Trini showed up and started fighting the Tengas and Katastrophe.

"Thanks guys." Kat stated

"No problem Kat." Ashley mentioned

"Now let's cage this cat." Curtis told them

"Right." The girls said together

They then continue to fight the Tengas and Katastrophe.

_**With Paul and Luke**_

Luke and I started fighting Goldar, Scorpina, Rito and the Tengas.

"Paul this isn't working so well." Luke mentioned

"I know you take Rito I will handle Goldar and Scorpina." I told him

"Right." Luke stated

Even splitting them up we were still having trouble.

"_Paul I think we need Kimberly here_." Tommy said through my Communicator

"_Same here_." Jason said through my Communicator

"Alpha contact Kimberly right away." I said into my Communicator

"_I'm on it Paul_." Alpha said through the Communicator

_**Meanwhile back at the Youth Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Coach Schmitt and I walked up to the Balancing Bar. Just then my Communicator beeped.

"What was that?" Coach Schmitt asked

"Sorry it must have been my wrist watch hitting something." I lied

"Very well." Coach Schmitt stated

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

"Kimberly's not answering Zordon." Alpha stated

"**Try again Alpha**." Zordon told him

"Right." Alpha stated

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped

"I agree R2 I hope Mistress Kimberly is ok too." C-3PO told his friend

_**Back inside the Youth Center**_

My Communicator beeped again.

"Kimberly do you have something else to do?" Coach Schmitt asked

"I'll only be gone a couple of minutes an hour at most." I told him

"Very well I need to make a few calls anyway." Coach Schmitt stated

Coach Schmitt walked off and I picked up my Communicator and walked over to the lockers.

"I read you." I said into my Communicator

"_Kimberly thank goodness I finally reach you the other rangers need your help_." Alpha said through the Communicator

"I'm on my way." Kimberly said into the Communicator

I then ran out of the Youth Center

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

_Paul's POV_

Luke and I were using our Ninja Blades to hold off the Tengas, Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito when Kimberly showed up morphed and kicked Rito to the ground.

"Sorry I'm late." Kimberly told us

"No problem sis. Now let's take these things down." I told her

"Yeah time to show them some sibling power." Luke stated

So Kimberly, Luke, and I started fighting Rito, Goldar and the Tengas.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

"Bulky are you sure about this?" Skull asked

"Of course I am Skull now just stick to my plan." Bulk stated as they walked over to Gunther Schmitt.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

We were still fighting our opponents.

"There too strong." Kimberly stated

"Guys get your monsters and Tengas over here." I said into the Communicator

"_Right_." Adam said through the Communicator

"_We're on our way_." Richie said through the Communicator

"_We'll meet you guys there_." Cassie said through the Communicators

_**Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Palace**_

"Perfect everything is going according to plan." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

The others met up with Luke, Kimberly, and I. Rocky, Jason, Richie, and Aisha managed to kick Artisimole into Rito.

"Hey nice catch Rito." I told him

"Get off me you clutches." Rito grumbled

We then fought the monsters together and then all six monsters and the Tengas teleported away.

"Thanks for your help sis." I told her

"No problem." Kimberly stated

"Well you better get back to practice." I told her

"Yeah. Bye guys." Kimberly stated

"Bye." We said

Kimberly then teleported off.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I walked in un-morphed and then my Communicator beeped.

"I read you." I said into the Communicator

"_Sorry about this sis but there back we're heading them off on our Shark Cycles_." Paul said through the Communicator

"I'm on my way." I said into my Communicator

I then ran back out of the Youth Center.

_**Back in the park**_

_Paul's POV_

Kimberly now morphed drove up to the rest of us on her Pink Shark Cycle.

"Sorry we had to call you." Tommy told her

"That's ok." Kimberly stated

"Let's get these creeps." Jason stated

"You know it bro alright Rangers rev up your engines." I told him

"This the part I like the most." Curtis mentioned

"You said it cuz." Zack stated

We then drove past the monsters on our Shark Cycles then Rito jumped onto the back of Kimberly's Cycle.

"Get off me." Kimberly told him

"Hang on sis." I called out

I then drove up and kicked Rito off Kimberly's cycle.

"Oh you'll pay for that." Rito said before teleporting off.

Rocky, TJ, Carlos, Jason, Zack, Billy, Preston, Curtis, and Luke then drove towards Goldar but Goldar teleported away.

"Man he's fast." Rocky mentioned

"Yeah what a scardy cat." Luke mentioned

"You said it man." Preston stated

Come on we better help the others." TJ mentioned

"Right let's go." Carlos stated

Tommy and Adam drove past Vampirus knocking him to the ground. Then Tanya, Aisha, Ashley, Cassie, and Trini drove past Artisimole knocking him to the ground. Then Kat drove past Katastrophie and Scorpina knocking them to the ground. We then parked our cycles as they all disappeared.

"Thanks again Kim." Jason stated

"No problem." Kimberly told us

"You ok?" I asked

"Yeah just a little dizzy." Kimberly mentioned

Kimberly then fainted and I caught her.

"Kim, Kimberly." I called out

_**Later at night back at the Youth Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Tommy and I now powered down drove up in Tommy's Black jeep.

"Thanks for the lift." I said thanking my boyfriend

"No problem Kim, are you sure you're ok?" Tommy asked

"I'll be fine." I assured him

"Alright just call if you want me to pick you up ok." Tommy told me

"I will thanks." I said

I then kissed Tommy on the cheek then hopped out of the car and closed the door. I then walked into the Youth Center

_**Meanwhile inside the Youth Center**_

I then walked in.

"Hey Ernie where's Gunther?" I asked

"Oh he had something's to take care of he'll see you in the morning." Ernie told me

"Ok. Do you mind if I practice?" I asked

"No go ahead. Just turn off the lights when you're done." Ernie told me

"Thanks." I thanked him

Ernie then walked off and I started practicing.

_**Meanwhile outside the Youth Center**_

_Paul's POV_

Katherine and I were walking along

"You ok Kat you been kind of acting weird lately?" I asked

"Yeah I have just been thinking on some things." Kat told me

Just then Kat looked like she realized something.

"Oh no." Kat muttered

"What Kat?" I asked

"It's your sister we have to stop her from practicing right now." Kat told me

I looked at her confused for a few moments then I think about the last battle and my eyes go wide. Kat and I then ran to the door.

"Kimberly, open up." Kat said pounding on the door

"Come on Kat I know of a door that is open." I told her

Kat and I then ran over to the Staff entrance and ran inside.

_**Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Palace**_

"Oh no they are going to ruin my plan." Rita mentioned

_**Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre**_

Katherine and I ran inside just in time to see Kimberly fall off the Balancing beam

"KIMBERLY NO!" I yelled out

Kimberly hit the mats hard. Katherine and I walked over and knelt down in front of Kimberly.

"I'm so sorry this is all, my fault." Katherine muttered

"No it isn't Kat these things happen go call for an ambulance I will stay with her." I told her trying to stay calm

Kat just nods her head and goes over to the nearest phone as I look towards my sister.

"Hang in there sis please don't leave me." I whispered to her as I feel a few tears role down my face.

**AN**: _Well there's the twenty seventh chapter for this story. Now I am not going to explain much until the end of the third and final part to which I hope to have out later today. So until next time please R&R._


	28. Retrieving the Pink Coin Pt 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life__. Now without further ado here is chapter twenty eight for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Twenty Eight: Retrieving the Pink Coin Pt. 2

_**A while later at the Hospital**_

Kimberly was on a bed with the doctors, nurses, Kat, and I walking with her.

"Her name is Kimberly Hart and this is her little brother and friend." The nurse said

"She was practicing on the Balancing Beam and fell off and hit her head hard." Katherine said

"Is Kimberly going to be ok?" I asked

"I'm sorry but you two will have leave." The Doctor told us

The nurse pushed us out and closed the curtain. Then the Nurse walked out.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked

"We'll let you know as soon as we hear anything." The Nurse said

"Come on Kat we need to tell the others and I need to call mom in Norway." I told her

We then head for the waiting room.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"It looks like your planed worked my dear." Lord Zedd stated

"That it did Zeddy." Rita agreed

_**Meanwhile back in the hospital**_

I was on the phone with mom.

"Yes mom I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything love you too bye." I said into the phone

I then hung up as Tommy, Billy, Jason, Zack, Curtis, Preston, Stevie, Kira, Trini, Luke, Grandpa and Grandma Golupski walked up.

"How's mom?" Luke asked

"Upset that all of the flights from Norway are booked out." I stated

"Man Katherine's taking this pretty hard." Tommy said as we looked at Kat sitting by herself

"Paul I'm sorry I somehow feel this is my fault." Gunther said as he shook my hand

"It was an accident there was nothing you could have done." I told him

Just then we see Ryan, Kaitlin, and JB walk in and up to us.

"Paul how's Kimberly doing?" Ryan asked as we shook hands

"Don't know yet." I told him

"How you doing?" Kaitlin asked as she hug me

"I'm ok I just want to know how she is doing." I stated

"Don't worry man I'm sure we will know something here soon." JB told me putting a hand on my shoulder

Just then Doctor Johnson walked up.

"Paul, Luke I have good news she has woken up." Doctor Johnson said

"Thank god." I muttered

"Is she ok?" Jason asked

"Kimberly's fine there was no permanent damage she will be back on her feet in no time." Doctor Johnson informed us

"Can we see her?" Trini asked

"Yes but only one at a time." Doctor Johnson told us

"Paul go ahead and go first we'll tell the others." Billy told me

"Thanks guys." I said

I then picked up a teddy bear and walked off.

_Normal POV_

In a laundry basket Bulk and Skull along with Lt. Stone were spying on them as Bulk and Skull thinks that Coach Schmitt is really a international spy.

"I don't know why I let you two drag me into this time after time again. I should have my head examine." Lt. Stone stated

"Trust us sir the fate of our nation rests upon what we are about to show you." Bulk mentioned

"Alright let's have a look at this word class spy then." Lt. Stone stated holding his hand out

Skull hands the binoculars to Bulk who then hands it to Lt. Stone while he is looking through them the laundry basket was pushed aside by a staff member as it slowly rolls along. Skull notices something up ahead.

"Hey Bulky what floor are we on?" Skull asked

"6th why?" Bulk asked

"What floor would the laundry room on?" Skull wondered

"Probably the basement." Bulk stated

Just then Lt. Stone and Bulk see they are moving and they scream as they go down the shoot and crash at the bottom.

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Richie, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Aisha were walking along when Adam's Communicator beeped.

"We read you." Adam said into his Communicator

"_Hey guys its Zack. Kimberly's ok and she's awake_." Zack said through the Communicator

"Alright we'll be there as soon as we can." Adam said into his Communicator

The nine teens walked off.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Bad news Sis the Pink Ranger pulled through." Rito told her

"What?" Rita asked

"Whoa a little lighter on the garlic sis, I overheard a message from the Blue Ranger to the Red Ranger and the nine other Rangers are on their way to the Hospital right now." Rito said

"Well take some Tengas and stop them." Rita ordered

_**Meanwhile back at the hospital**_

I walked in and up to Kimberly.

"Hey sis." I greeted

"Hey little bro." Kimberly said

"Here" I said handing Kimberly a little white bear.

"Cute." Kimberly mentioned looking at it

"You had me really worried Kimberly." I told her

"I know I'm sorry." Kimberly told me

"Don't be sorry I'm just glad you're ok." I stated

"I'm really sorry I worried you Paul." Kimberly told me

"That's ok." I stated

I then leaned over and kissed Kimberly on the forehead. Kimberly smiled as I sat back down.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

The nine Rangers walked up to Rocky's van.

"I've got front seat." Aisha called

"I've got driver's seat." Rocky stated

Just then Rito and the Tengas showed up.

"Hello Rangers." Rito greeted

"We have a sick friend in hospital and we don't have time for this." Aisha mentioned

"Well I suggest you make time now." Rito stated

"We don't have a choice." TJ mentioned

"Yeah we better deal with these freaks first." Carlos said

"Let's get to it guys." Richie stated

"NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" Adam yelled out

The nine Rangers transformed into Ninjas and started fighting the Tengas and Rito.

_**Meanwhile back in the hospital**_

"Listen Kimberly there's something I want to tell you." I mentioned

"Yeah I have something to tell you too." Kimberly stated

"Well Kim I…" I started to say but my Communicator beeped

'This always happen.' I thought to myself

"I read you Zordon." I said into my Communicator

"_First of all let me say it's good to see your are feeling better Kimberly_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Thanks Zordon." Kimberly said into the Communicator

"_I'm sorry to interrupt your visit but I have some bad news_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"What is it?" I asked into the Communicator

"_TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Richie,_ _Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Aisha are in the park being attacked by Rito and the Tengas_." Zordon said

Just then Zack walked in.

"Hey Kim." Zack greeted

"Hey Zack." Kimberly said

"Paul we heard everything we need to go the others are already heading that way." Zack informed me

"Ok then let's go." I stated

"Right." Kimberly said trying to get

"Oh no you don't last thing we need is for a doctor to come in here and find out your not here you stay put the rest of us will handle this." I told her gently pushing her back down

"But.." Kimberly started to say

"_Paul is right Kimberly you stay right where you are_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"I guess you guys know me too well." Kimberly mentioned

"Yeah we do." I stated

"But I still have to tell you something." Kimberly told me

"Later. I promise." I stated

"Ok." Kimberly said

"NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" I yelled out

_**Back in the park**_

The other nine Rangers were having trouble with the Tengas and Rito.

"Man these guys are tough today." Ashley mentioned

Just then the others except for Kimberly, Ryan, Kaitlin, and JB showed up in their Ninja Ranger forms.

_Paul's POV_

"Where did you ten come from?" Rito asked

"None of your business Rito." I stated

We then started fighting Rito and the Tengas.

_**Meanwhile back at the Hospital**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I then see Ryan, Kaitlin, JB, Grandpa and Grandma Golupski walked in.

"Hey sweetie." Grandma greeted

"Hey Grandma." I greeted back as I hug her

"Hey Kim." Ryan greeted as he hug me

"It's good to see you again Ryan and you too JB and Kaitlin." I told them as I hugged JB and Kaitlin as well

"How you feeling?" Kaitlin asked

"Better thanks." I told them

"Glad your ok Kimberly." Kira mentioned

"Yeah you had us all worried." Stevie told me

"I'm sorry you two I didn't mean for it to happen." I told them

"Well we are just glad you're ok." JB told me

"Thanks JB, So the doctors said that Paul and Kat was the one that found me." I mentioned

"Yeah they were." Grandma confirmed

"I don't get it what were they doing there so late?" I wondered

"Well Katherine came over shortly after you left and asked Paul if they could go for a walk." Grandpa told me

"I wonder why." I said sitting up.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

I then kicked down Rito.

"You know you're just as bad as Goldar trying to defeat me." I mentioned

"You'll pay for that Gold Ranger." Rito stated

Just then the Tengas teleported away.

"Looks like the birds flew the coup." Tanya mentioned

"I'll be back." Rito informed us

Rito then teleported away and we Power down.

"Thanks guys." Richie stated

"Hey Paul was something going on before I walked in?" Zack asked

"Other than the fact Kimberly and I were about to tell each other something no." I told him

"Come on let's go see her." Tanya mentioned

We then walked off.

_**Meanwhile back in the Hospital**_

"I am really happy that you are going to be ok Kim, I know that Paul is." Grandpa said

"Yeah I know he is my rock like I am his." I mentioned

_Paul's POV_

"Hey guys." I greeted as the rest of us walked in

"Hey how it go?" Kimberly asked

"We kicked some birdbrains and a bag of bones back to the moon nothing too extreme." Curtis stated

We all laugh at that.

"Well anyway the doctor said you'll be up on your feet in no time." Luke stated

"Yeah and you will be back to doing Gymnastics again." Ashley mentioned

"I'm not going back." Kimberly stated

"What?" We all asked shocked

"You have to Kim." Kat told her

"No I don't." Kimberly stated

"But Zordon said you could." I mentioned

"Yeah but he also said it was my choice and I choose to quit please understand." Kimberly told us

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"You are all pathetic." Rita stated

"Hey it isn't all my fought." Rito stated

"I don't know why we keep your brother around he hasn't done anything right since he got here." Lord Zedd mentioned

"Yes I have." Rito stated

He then realizes something.

"No I guess I haven't." Rito muttered

"We have to get rid of them Rangers." Rita mentioned

"May I present Garbage mouth? This will capture the Rangers." Finster told them

"Perfect now go." Lord Zedd ordered

"Yes Lord Zedd." Garbage Mouth stated

_**Meanwhile outside the hospital**_

All of us are walking along outside except for my grandparents as they stayed with Kimberly.

"Kimberly has been doing Gymnastics for years I never thought I see her quit." Billy mentioned

"Yeah I know what you mean." Jason said

Zack and Trini agree with them

"I have an idea." Kat mentioned

Before we could say anything to her a trash can monster showed up.

"Hello Rangers" The monster greeted

"Who are you?" Katherine asked

"I'm Garbage Mouth and I've been order to take you all back to Lord Zedd and Rita." Garbage Mouth stated

Just then several Tengas showed up

"Let's go guys." Preston stated

"Ryan, Kaitlin, JB you guys feel up to joining us?" I asked

"You know it." Ryan mentioned

"Yeah we're always here to assist when needed." JB mentioned

"Well let's do this." TJ stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"ORANGE JAGUAR RANGER POWER!" Richie yelled out before a Orange Jaguar Helmet appeared

"BURGUNDY RED ELEPHANT RANGER POWER!" TJ yelled out before a Burgundy Red Elephant Helmet appeared

"SKY BLUE DEER RANGER POWER!" Cassie yelled out before a Sky Blue Deer helmet appeared

"FLAME RED BAT RANGER POWER!" Carlos yelled out before a Flame Red Bat helmet appeared

"TEAL BLUE ZEBRA RANGER POWER!" Tanya yelled out before a Teal Blue Zebra helmet appeared

"CERULEAN BLUE PENGUIN RANGER POWER!" Ashley yelled out before a Cerulean Blue Penguin helmet appeared

"GREEN BULL RANGER POWER!" Curtis yelled out before a Green Bull helmet appeared

"TITANIUM SILVER SWAN RANGER POWER!" Kat yelled out before a Titanium Silver Swan helmet appeared

"RUBY RED PANTHER RANGER POWER!" Billy yelled out before a Ruby Red Panther helmet appeared

"PURPLE DRAGON RANGER POWER!" Trini yelled out before a Purple Dragon helmet appeared

"NAVY BLUE STINGRAY RANGER POWER!" Rocky yelled out before a Navy Blue Stingray helmet appeared

"SILVER HAMMERHEAD SHARK RANGER POWER!" Luke yelled out before a Silver Hammerhead Shark helmet appeared

"CRIMSON RED LION RANGER POWER!" Preston yelled out before a Crimson Red Lion helmet appeared

"GOLD COUGAR RANGER POWER!" I yelled out before a Gold Cougar helmet appeared

"WHITE FALCON RANGER POWER!" Tommy yelled out before a White Falcon helmet appeared

"BLACK FROG RANGER POWER!" Jason yelled out before a Black Frog helmet appeared

"BLUE WOLF RANGER POWER!" Zack yelled out before a Blue Wolf helmet appeared

"YELLOW BEAR RANGER POWER!" Aisha yelled out before a Yellow Bear helmet appeared.

"RED APE RANGER POWER!" Adam yelled out before a Red Ape helmet appeared

"Ready guys?" Ryan asked his team as he brings out his Virtualizer

"Ready." JB and Kaitlin said getting out their Virtualizer

"TROOPER TRANSFORM!" Ryan yelled out

"WE ARE VR!" Ryan, JB, and Kaitlin yelled out

Just then the three were transformed into VR Troopers. We then started fighting the Tengas and Garbage Mouth.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Finster's monster is pathetic." Lord Zedd mentioned

"Let's see how he does giant size." Rita stated

"Make our monster grow." Lord Zedd and Rita said after crossing Staffs

_**Meanwhile back in front of the Hospital**_

Garbage Mouth Grew thirty stories tall.

"Man looks like it's time to teach this guy a lesson in recycling." I mentioned

"You guys deal with that garbage freak we will deal with these birdbrains." Ryan mentioned

"Thanks man." I told him

Ryan, JB, and Kaitlin then begin taking on the Tengas.

"Alright guys let's do this." I told them

"I'm with you man." Curtis stated

"Well let's get to work." Trini mentioned

"We need Shogun Zord Power Now." We all called out

Just then all Five Shogun Zords showed up and then we all hopped inside.

"Red Shogun Zord Power Up." Adam, Billy, TJ, Carlos, and Preston called out

"Blue Shogun Zord Power Up." Zack, Rocky, Cassie, Ashley, and Tanya called out

"Black Shogun Zord Power Up." Jason, Curtis, and Richie called out

"Yellow Shogun Zord Power Up." Aisha and Trini called out

"White Shogun Zord Power Up." Tommy, Kat, Luke, and I called out

Just then Garbage Mouth opened up a trash can and the Shogun Zords along with us in the Zords got sucked inside. Then we had the Shogun Zords blast out of the Trash can.

"You can't escape." Garbage Mouth stated

"Looks to me like we just did." Jason mentioned

"You'll pay for making a mockery out of me Rangers." Garbage Mouth told us

"Shogun Megazord Power Now." I called out

Just then the Red Shogun Zord became the body, the Blue and White Shogun Zords became the arms while the Black and Yellow Shogun Zords became the Legs then all five Zords combined together and the Megazord head appeared onto of the Red Shogun Zord's head.

"Don't think you've one yet Rangers." Garbage mouth stated

"Flame Saber." I called out

Just then the Shogun Megazord pulled out its Saber and the Saber Ignited and then struck and destroyed Garbage Mouth.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Finster's monster failed we need to think of a new way to get rid of them Rangers." Lord Zedd mentioned

"I have a plan." Rita stated

"But what can we do?" Lord Zedd asked

Rita pointed Lord Zedd's head and caused him to look at Ninjor's jar.

"Perfect idea." Lord Zedd mentioned

_**Later in the park**_

Jason, Katherine, Tommy, Billy, Ryan, and I were walking along.

"Hey Paul you ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah I am just worried about Kimberly." I told them

"The Doctors did say that she was going to be fine." Ryan stated

"Yeah I know it's just this whole Gymnastics thing." I mentioned

"I still can't believe Kimberly's going to quit Gymnastics." Tommy stated

"I know what you mean bro." Jason agreed

Just then Rita and Rito showed up.

"Oh great the Adams Family back." I mentioned

"You all ready to give up?" Rita asked

"Never." Tommy stated

"I was hoping you'd say that White Ranger." Rita said

"Why's that Rita?" Jason asked

"You'll find out." Rito mentioned

Just then Rito and Rita teleported away and we walked up to something. I then picked up the note.

"What does it say Paul?" Billy asked

"Hand over our Power Coins by sundown or lose Ninjor forever in the sea of Sorrows." I read

"This is not good." Kat stated

"I know we have to figure out something." I mentioned

'Before it's too late for Ninjor.' I thought to myself

**AN**: _Well there's the twenty eighth chapter for this story. Hope you like that part now in the next one will be the big scene as Kimberly chooses what she wants to do stay as a Ranger or leave to train. I will have it out in a little while. So until then please R&R._


	29. Retrieving the Pink Coin Pt 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life__. Make sure to read the Author's Note at the end of this to find out my reason for the ending of this chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter twenty nine for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Twenty Nine: Retrieving the Pink Coin Pt. 3

_**The next day back inside the Command Center**_

We were all at the Command Center the next day along with Ryan, Kaitlin, and JB talking to Zordon.

"Zordon what can we do?" Adam asked

"Yeah we can't just hand over our Power Coins." Billy mentioned

"But we also can't lose Ninjor." Rocky stated

"Yeah he has always been there for us when we needed him." Aisha stated

"**I'm sorry Rangers but this is a decision you must figure out on your own**." Zordon told us

"We got to figure out something guys." Jason mentioned

"Yeah but what?" Richie asked

"Ok guys let's get out of here and think about this maybe some fresh air might be a good idea." I suggested

"Yeah good idea Paul." Trini stated

"Hey Kat mind sticking around for a moment I need your help with something." I told her

"Yeah sure." Kat stated

The others teleported away.

"So what do you need help with Paul?" Kat asked

"I have this strange felling about this whole thing and I think you be a big help with my plan." I mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"This plan better work Rita." Lord Zedd stated

"Hey at least I'm not going after Kimberly again." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile back at the Hospital**_

Katherine and I walked into Kimberly's room and saw Kimberly looking out the window.

"Hey." Kat greeted

"Hey guys." Kimberly greeted back

"I heard you're getting out later today sis." I mentioned

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Well I am glad I can't really stand seeing you in here and plus I know you are going crazy not being out there." I mentioned with a laugh

"Yeah I am big time." Kimberly stated chuckling a bit

Kimberly then notice something in Kat's hand.

"So what's with the Book?" Kimberly asked

"Oh yeah this was when I was a Diver I was about to compete in the Pan Global Games." Kat told her

"What happened?" Kimberly asked looking at the pictures

"I don't know if it was over confidence or knowing I'd won. But I miscalculated the jump and hit my head on the board. When I woke up in Hospital they said I lost the entire competition by one point." Kat told her

"So did you try again next year?" Kimberly asked

"No I was too scared to go near the water again." Kat stated

'Well that explains that much about her phobia of water.' I thought to myself

"And you two think I'm scared." Kimberly mentioned

"Both Kat and I can see it sis." I told her sis

"Ok I'll think about it." Kimberly stated

"Thank you. Well we'll catch you later sis we have something's to take care of." I told her as I gave her a hug she then returns it

"Bye." Kimberly said kissing my forehead.

Kat and I leave the room.

_**Later inside the Youth Center**_

Tommy and Jason walked in waiting for Kat and Paul.

"I wonder why Paul and Kat wanted to see us." Jason wondered

"I don't know." Tommy stated

_Paul's POV_

Katherine and I then walked into the Youth Center and up to Jason and Tommy.

"Thanks for meeting us guys." Kat told them

"No problem." Jason said

"Let's sit down." I suggested

The four of us walked over to a table and sat down.

"So what's up guys?" Tommy asked

"I have made a choice we need to hand over our Power Coins." I told them

"Whoa timeout bro I think we need to talk with the others about this." Jason mentioned

"I have to agree with Jason on this one bro." Tommy stated

"Trust me guys Paul and I know what we are doing let's head to the park the others are meeting us there." Kat told them

The four of us then walked off.

_**Later in the park**_

The nineteen of us along with Ryan, Kaitlin, and JB were walked along.

"Are you sure this will work Paul?" Curtis asked

"Look we don't have any other choice." I told him

"Ok." Curtis stated

"Well let's do this then." Zack mentioned

Katherine and I walked forward while the others went behind a tree.

"Ok Rita we're here." I called out

"Maybe they chicken out." Kat mentioned

Just then Rita, Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito along with a group of Tengas showed up.

"I guess you don't know us very well as you first thought." Goldar mentioned

"Hand over the Power Coins." Rita told us

"Hand over Ninjor first." I told her

"Here you go." Goldar stated throwing the jar to the ground.

"That had to hurt." Rito mentioned after it landed.

Rocky then ran up and opened the jar.

"It's a trick Ninjor not here." Rocky mentioned

"NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" I yelled out

Just then the thirteen of us transformed into Ninjas.

"Ready guys?" Ryan asked his team as he brings out his Virtualizer

"Ready." JB and Kaitlin said getting out their Virtualizer

"TROOPER TRANSFORM!" Ryan yelled out

"WE ARE VR!" Ryan, JB, and Kaitlin yelled out

Just then the three were transformed into VR Troopers.

"Get them Rangers and those metal freaks." Rita ordered

We then started fighting the Tengas Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito. A few moments later Rito manage to grab Kat.

"You're not going anywhere." Rito told her

"No let go of me." Kat stated struggling trying to break free from his grip on her

"Let go of her Rito." I orderd

"Not a chance later." Rito stated

Rito then teleported away with Katherine.

"No." I called out

"Too bad Gold Ranger it looks like we've won." Rita stated

"Don't count on it." I mentioned

"There's nothing you can do Gold Ranger." Scorpina stated

Rita, Goldar, Scorpina, and the Tengas all teleported away and we then powered down.

"We have to get her back." Ryan mentioned

"We will and hopefully with the Pink Power Coin." I mentioned

"Come on let's head back to the Command Center." Adam stated

"I agree Adam let's go." I stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"See my plan did work." Rita stated

"For now." Lord Zedd muttered

_**Meanwhile in a dungeon**_

Rito was sitting guard as Kat was chained to the wall her hands chained above her head, chains around her waist and Ankles attaching her to the wall.

"Let me go Rito." Kat stated struggling against her restraints

"Fat chance Titanium Silver Ranger." Rito told her

Kat took a moment to look at a box and saw it glowing Pink

'That must be where they are keeping Kimberly's Power Coin.' Kat thought to herself as she struggled against the chains binding her to the wall

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

"**It's good to have you back Kimberly**." Zordon told her

"It's good to be back." Kimberly admitted

"Now we just need to save Katherine." TJ mentioned

Just then a beeping sound was heard.

"What's going on Alpha?" Zack asked

"The computer has locked on to Katherine's location." Alpha informed us

"Alright good work Alpha, now it's time for phase two of my plan." I mentioned

"What are you talking about Paul?" Ashley asked

"I'll explain later right now I need to act fast Alpha can you teleport me to Kat's location once I morph?" I asked

"You got it Paul." Alpha told me

"Please do be careful Master Paul." 3PO told me

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Rito fell asleep and Katherine kept on struggling Just then she sees Paul teleport in Morphed in his first Ranger form.

_Paul's POV_

"Oh thank goodness your hear Paul." Kat stated

"Yeah sorry about that Kat it took the Command Center's main computer a little longer then planed to track you to this place you ok?" I asked as I drew out Xavier and cut the chains freeing Kat.

"Yeah although I kind of wish they would have used rope instead of chains." Kat stated

I chuckle at that.

"I think I found where Kimberly's Power Coin is." Kat mentioned

"Where?" I asked

Kat pointed towards the box glowing Pink. I then walked over to the box and opened it and grabbed the Power Coin.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"I've got a reading but it must be a mistake though." Alpha mentioned

"What is it Alpha?" Carlos asked

"It's the Pink Power Coin it's in the hands of good again." Alpha stated

"Is it possible could Katherine and Paul have it?" Adam wondered

"If they do we might be able to teleport both of them and the Power Coin out of there." Billy stated

"How Billy?" Cassie asked

"I just need to readjust the teleportation system." Billy mentioned

"I hope this works." I prayed

"Yeah same here." Trini stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Rita walked up and saw us with the Power Coin.

"Hey what are you doing here Gold Ranger?" Rita asked

Rita then rushed over to us.

"Hand over the Power Coin." Rita ordered

"No way Rita." Katherine stated

"Yeah this is stolen property and we are here to return it to its rightful owner." I told her

"Give me the Power Coin." Rita stated

"No way, this belongs to Kimberly." Kat told her

Just then Katherine and I got teleported out of Lord Zedd's Palace.

_Normal POV_

"No I am getting such a headache." Rita complained

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

Katherine and Paul teleported in with Paul now powered down and back to his normal height.

_Paul's POV_

"Yes it worked." Kimberly stated

"Thanks Billy." Kat thank him

"No problem." Billy stated

"Oh Kimberly I believe this is yours sis." I informed her handing Kimberly back her Power Coin.

"Thank you." Kimberly thanked me

"All in a day's work lovely lady." I told her

We all laugh at that

"So Paul this was your plan from the beginning?" Preston asked

"Yeah I figure they wouldn't hand Ninjor back to us and I figure that if one of us got captured that we could find Kimberly's Power Coin in the process and Kat agreed to pretend that Rito got the best of her so that she could get into the Palace." I told them

"Very clever." JB mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I told you your plan wouldn't work." Lord Zedd stated

"Oh shut it at least I tried unlike you." Rita mentioned

_**Later at the Angel Grove Community Pool**_

Kimberly, Luke, and I walked up.

"Are you sure Katherine said she'd meet us here?" I asked

"Yeah I know especially when she told us she was afraid to go near the Water." Kimberly mentioned

"Well not anymore." Luke stated looking up

Kimberly and I then looked up and saw Katherine up on the Diving Board.

"Oh my god I don't believe she's up there." Kimberly mentioned

"Well not for long." I stated

Katherine then dived off the Platform and did three Flips before entering the water with a perfect dive. Luke, Kimberly, and I clapped as we walked over to Katherine.

"That was great Kat." I told her as Kat got out of the Water

"Thanks." Kat said

"What made you change your mind?" Kimberly asked

"You did Kimberly I had to do something to show you can overcome your fears." Kat told her

"Yeah." Kimberly muttered

"Now there's something you need to do." Kat told her

"I know." Kimberly admitted

_**Later on that day**_

Kimberly was at the Gymnastics tryouts Kimberly was up next and she performed and got her scores were after she finished 9. 9. 5. We all clapped as we all looked on.

_**Later at the Youth Center**_

Everyone but Kimberly, Paul, and Luke were there. Just then Ernie walked in

"Hey guys." Ernie called out to them

No one paid any attention.

"Hey guys. Kimberly, Paul, and Luke just showed up." Ernie informed them

Everyone then hid.

_Paul's POV_

Luke and I led a blindfolded Kimberly into the Youth Center.

"Guys what's going on and what's with this blindfold?" Kimberly asked

"You'll see." I told her

"Five." Luke started

"Four." I continued

"Three." Luke continued

"Two." I continued.

"One." Luke and I continued as we slid off Kimberly's blind fold

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted out

Kimberly was in shock and then laughed.

"This is great thank you." Kimberly stated

"You're welcome." Tommy told her

"So what kept you guys?" Ryan asked

"You know how Kimberly is when getting ready to go out." I mentioend

Everyone laugh at that as she lightly slaps my chest.

"Everyone I have an announcement. Kimberly you are the finest Gymnast I've ever had the privilege of training. I hope you would consider moving to my training facility in Florida. Together we can bring the Gold home to the United States." Gunther said

Kimberly looked on shocked I am happy for her but kind of hurt at the same time.

_**Later at the Command Center**_

All twenty of us including Ryan, JB, Kaitlin, Kira and Stevie were there.

"**Kimberly a great opportunity has been offer to you and I feel that it is too great for you to ignore**." Zordon mentioned

"Zordon you don't have to worry I thought about it I am not going to Florida." Kimberly informed us

We all looked at her shock

"What?" Kira asked

"Do you realize what you are giving up?" Billy asked

"I do when I became a Power Ranger I made a promise to stand by you guys no matter what." Kimberly mentioned

"You also made a promise to stay true to yourself." Tommy mentioned

"**Tommy is right Kimberly it was never my intention to take any of you away from your dreams**." Zordon told her

"I know Zordon but it's more than just that." Kimberly mentioned

"What's that?" TJ asked

"That no matter how great the opportunity was I couldn't just leave Paul like that." Kimberly mentioned

I knew it had something to do with me.

"Kimberly this is your dream you can't just pass it up just because of me this is a once in a life time opportunity." I told her

"I know it is Paul, but I wouldn't be able to focus on my training knowing the others and more opportunity you risking your lives to save the Earth and me not being able to do anything about it." Kimberly mentioned

"**Kimberly, once again you have proven you have put your own needs aside knowing what is really important**." Zordon told her

"Thanks Zordon." Kimberly mentioned

Man she really needs to stop worrying about me like this. It makes me feel really bad about this whole thing. I look at Kimberly and she gives me her trade mark smile

"Paul I know what you're thinking but this is the path I am choosing you never know I might get another chance." Kimberly mentioned

"Well if that chance does come you best jump on it sis." I told her

"Deal." Kimberly told me

"Oh i how i love these happy endings." Alpha mentioned sighing happily

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped happily

"I am too as well R2." 3PO mentioned

"Well I am kind of sad you're giving up your dream Kimberly but I am happy that you are staying." Stevie mentioned

"Thanks Stevie." Kimberly told her

"Well I think we better get going." Kaitlin mentioned

"Yeah we better." JB said

"You guys leaving already?" Richie asked

"Yeah we need to get back home." Ryan mentioned

"Well thanks for coming guys." I told them as I shook Ryan's hand

"No worries we are family now." Ryan told us

"For sure." Kimberly stated

"Take care guys." Kaitlin stated

"Yeah and we will see you all soon." JB stated

JB, Ryan, and Kaitlin teleported out of the Command Center.

"It may have been a short visit but it was great seeing them again." Tanya mentioned

"Yeah it was." Aisha stated

"Well I guess there is only one thing left to do." Luke mentioned putting his hand out in the middle

The rest of us then put our hands on top of his and jumped in the air.

"POWER RANGERS!" We all shouted out

**AN**: _Well there's the twenty ninth chapter for this story. Now a few things about this ending first of, When I had first started the A New Home series back in 2007 and I have told you this before I had no plans on having 20 Rangers at once, Jason, Trini, and Zack were to leave for the Peace Conference with Rocky, Aisha, and Adam replacing them, and Kimberly to train for the Pan Global games with Kat replacing her so there would have been 7 Rangers no more or no less and now crossover with any other Saban shows. But I had thought long and hard about all of that when I was on a 2 year break from writing stories and figure that the plot I am currently going with was a lot better than my first one. Now I might get one more chapter out tonight. So until then please R&R._


	30. Rita's Pita

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life.__ Now I have had this chapter done since March as well. It will mostly be close to the episode but twisted up for a good chunk of it. Now without further ado here is chapter thirty for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Thirty: Rita's Pita

At the Angle Grove Youth Center Tommy is helping me practice my Martial Arts as I prepare to earn my black belt While Luke, Kimberly, Jason, Zack, Billy, and Trini watch.

"Good Paul I see that you have really approved." Tommy noted

"Thanks man." I stated

_Kimberly's POV_

"Man Paul sure has come a long way with his training." Zack mentioned

"Yeah he really has improved you think he is ready for the Black belt test?" Trini asked

"Trust me he is more than ready." Jason stated

"Yeah I agree Jason I am so proud of him right now." I stated

"We all are Kim." Billy mentioned

_Paul's POV_

Just then Ernie and Richie walked up to us.

"Hey you guys had been at for a while you must be ready for a break." Ernie mentioned

"Yeah now that you mentioned it I'm getting kind of hungry can I get a veggie Pita with a Kiwi Fruit White Peaches Smoothie?"

"Sure thing Tommy." Ernie answered.

"How about you Paul?" Richie asked

"Uh, I'll have a double cheeseburger, fries, and a Blue Raspberry Smoothie." I told him

"Remember Paul, there's nothing wrong with junk food, but only in moderation. After all, what goes into your body makes a big difference in how you feel physically and mentally. If you treat it with respect, you'll never regret it." Tommy told me

'Man I hate it when him and the others tell me this every time.' I thought to myself

"Yeah I know Tommy. guys, could I get a Italian sub on white bread instead of the burger and fries?" I asked

"You got it." Ernie said as he and Richie went back towards the counter

"Alright good call Paul come on let's get some more practice in." Tommy told mw

We then went back to practicing.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Rita was spying on Paul and Tommy through her telescope.

"That blasted Gold Ranger is a pain in my ass just like that father of his was before him." Rita mentioned

"Yeah I agree with you Empress." Goldar stated

"Same here my Queen." Scorpina stated

"Yes there would be nothing I would like more then to get rid of that Gold Ranger and his twin brother and all their friends and his sister too." Lord Zedd mentioned

"But how are we going to beat them?" Rito asked

"It's simple, Rito. Finster's working on a monster that can do just that." Rita told him

"Cool." Rito stated

"FINSTER! Get in here now." Rita called out

Just then Finster hurried out of his laboratory as soon as he heard his Empress screeching for him.

"Yes, Your Royal Rottenness?" Finster asked

"How's that monster coming along? You know, the one that you've been working on?" Rita asked

"It's almost finished. After all, for this to work, he has to be properly equipped." Finster stated

"Well, get to it." Rita told him

"Right away." Finster said as he hurried back to the lab.

"That's what I like about Rita." Lord Zedd said to Goldar

"Yeah she's a real people person." Goldar stated

"For sure." Scorpina agreed

"I have to admit, Tommy is right about one thing, what you put into your body is important. And those Rangers are about to get a special Pita from Rita." Rita said laughing

_**Meanwhile back on Earth in the streets of Angle Grove**_

Curtis, Katherine, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Tanya, TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Preston, Stevie, and Kira walked through the streets of Angel Grove.

"So you guys think that Paul is ready for his Black belt test?" Aisha asked

"Oh yeah Paul is more than ready." Curtis stated

"For sure." Rocky stated

"Yeah Tommy is making sure that Paul is more than ready." Adam mentioned

"Is Jason going to be the one to give the test to Paul?" Kat asked

"Yeah Paul told me the other day that it was Jason that was going to be testing him." Preston said

"I just hope Paul doesn't work himself too hard for this test." Kira said

"Yeah me too." Stevie said

"Nah Tommy wouldn't let him work too hard before the test." Rocky said

"For sure." TJ stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

_Normal POV_

Bulk, and Skull were sitting at a table with menus in their hands.

"Service, I am starving." Skull called, as the duo looked at their menus

They were wearing their Angel Grove Junior Police Patrol uniform. Just then Ernie and Richie walked up to them

"What'll it be, gentlemen?" Ernie asked.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger, fries, and a shake." Bulk answered.

"And I'll take the Indigestion Inducer." Skull announced. Bulk stared at him.

"You sure you want that?" Richie inquired.

"You're insane, man. Don't do it." Bulk advised.

"Bring it on." Skull challenge

"Ok." Richie muttered

Ernie and Richie then walks back behind the counter.

"Good heavens, man. Do you realize what you've done?" Bulk questioned.

_Paul's POV_

"Hey, what's up, guys?" Tommy asked as we sat down with Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Luke, and Kimberly.

Ernie and Richie then came out with Bulk and Skull's orders and placed the trays in front of the boys.

"Oh, my god. Skull's really going to eat all of that?" Trini gasped.

"Ewe gorse." Kimberly stated

"That actually looks pretty good." Luke mentioned

"Yeah it does." I stated

"Don't you two even think about it." Kimberly warned us

"That sure as heck isn't moderation." Zack mentioned

Skull prepared to take the first bite of his lunch.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Finster walked into the front of the palace, a monster at his side.

"Empress Rita, Lord Zedd, I proudly present to you, the Ravenator." Finster pronounced.

The monster was red with big teeth and an apron.

"He has an unlimited appetite." Finster continued.

"Ooooh! The Rangers are in for it now." Baboo celebrated.

"Yeah, they won't know what hit them." Squatt added.

"I'll admit that he's a very good looking monster, but how can we use him to destroy the Rangers?" Lord Zedd asked

Laughing, Rita pointed her staff at the monster and shrunk it. Then, she walked to the spot the monster was in and picked it up.

"Let's just say it's an inside job, once Paul swallows him, the Ravenator will be able to force Paul to keep eating to the point where it will kill him." Rita laughing

"I love it!" Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back somewhere in Angle Grove**_

Katherine, Curtis, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Tanya, TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Preston, Stevie, and Kira continued down the street towards the Youth Center.

"_Attack the Gold Ranger from the inside out. Attack the Gold Ranger from the inside out. Attack. Attack_." Rita's voice rang through Katherine's head

"Oh, no." Katherine gasped.

'What does she mean by attacking Paul from the inside out.' Kat thought to herself

"What is it Kat?" Tanya asked

"Paul's in trouble," Katherine answered

"What kind of trouble?" Ashley asked

"I will explain on the way come on." Kat told them

They all then run towards the Youth Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd was spying on Earth when he heard the conversation.

"Rita, my little Poodle Danish, come here. We've seemed to have hit a little snag in your plan." he warned.

"What's going on?" Rita asked

"That Titanium Silver Ranger is on to us." Lord Zedd replied.

"FINSTER! FINSTER GET IN HERE NOW!" Rita yelled out

"Yes, my reason for existing. What can I do for you?" Finster asked

"Why is Kat picking up my thoughts?" Rita asked

"There may still be some side effects from the spell we placed on her." Finster replied

"Now no evil plan is safe from her." Lord Zedd stated

"Send down the Tengas." Rita ordered

_**Meanwhile back on Earth with Tanya, Aisha, Kat, Curtis, Adam, Rocky, TJ, Carlos, Cassie, Ashley, Preston, Stevie, and Kira**_

Just then the Tengas appeared

"Oh no, Tengas." Katherine exclaimed.

"Kira, Stevie you two better get to safety." TJ told them.

"Right come on Stevie." Kira said as the two then hid behind a bush

"NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" Adam yelled out

Just then Tanya, Aisha, Kat, Adam, Rocky, Curtis, TJ, Carlos, Cassie, Ashley, and Preston transformed into Ninjas.

They then begin to fight the Tengas. A few moments the Tengas were beaten and flew away. Kira and Stevie then join them.

"Give our regards to Rita and Zedd ta ta." Kat called out to them

"Great work guys we sent them packing." Cassie mentioned

"Yeah now let's get to the Youth Center and help Paul." Preston stated

"Yeah let's go." Adam agreed

They then run off towards the Youth Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

We see Bulk had finished his meal and were watching Skull in disbelief as he continued eating as Tommy, Luke, Billy, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Jason, and I ate our own meals.

_Normal POV_

Unnoticed by the Rangers, the monster appeared on the table. He gave a low chuckle.

"Hope you're ready Gold Ranger as you are about to get really hungry." Ravenator stated with a smirk as he transported himself into Paul's sandwich.

_Paul's POV_

I then take one last big bite of my sub. Just then I start to feel a little strange.

"Hey, you all right Paul?" Richie asked

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just now all of a sudden I feel kind of hungry. Hey Ernie you think you can get me a Double Cheese Burger and fries?" I asked

"Yeah sure thing." Ernie said as he went to get my order

"Um Paul I don't think it's a good idea to eat a lot of food before the belt test." Jason mentioned

"I'll be fine guys don't worry." I told them

"You done Skull?" Bulk asked

"Yeah why?" Skull asked as they stood up

"We are do for our shift at the Junior Police Patrol Bake Sale," Bulk told him

"Oh, yeah. Dessert," Skull grinned.

Bulk then grab his face and pulled him away as they walked out of the Youth Center.

Just then Ernie brought my burger and fries over.

"Thanks Ernie." I said as I begin to eating my food.

_Kimbelry's POV_

A few minutes later Tanya, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Kat, Curtis, TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Preston, Stevie, and Kira came running in.

"Whoa, what's wrong guys?" Zack asked, seeing their expressions.

"I think I just felt that side effect from Rita's spell that Zordon was talking about a while back." Katherine said softly.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"I just heard Rita's voice saying that she planned to attack Paul from the inside out." Katherine replied

"Inside out?" I asked

"I think we better get to the Command Center." Jason declared

The rest of us nod and turn towards Paul

"Paul come on we have to go talk to Zordon about something." Billy mentioned

"You guys go I'm busy." Paul stated stuffing my face with food

"Man it's worse than I thought." Billy said

"You guys thing that Paul might be already suffering from Rita's plan?" TJ asked

"Maybe we better go without him and see what Zordon says about it." Tommy mentioned

"Paul we are going to go but we will be back stay here." I told him

"Ok." Paul stated

We then go to a deserted area and teleport to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

Just then we teleported into the Command Center.

"Zordon, we think there might be something wrong with Paul" I said

"Yeah, I heard Rita say that she was going to attack him from the inside." Katherine added

Just then the alarm went.

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi, the alarm." Alpha cried out

We then looked at the Viewing Globe only to see Paul stuffing his face with more food.

"But that's just Paul." Richie said in confusion.

"Yeah, I don't see any monster just mine and Kimberly's Brother stuffing his face." Luke stated.

"**C-3PO, Set the Viewing Globe on x-ray magnification**." Zordon instructed

"Yes Zordon." 3PO said doing so

To our surprise, and horror, there was a monster inside of Paul. We see a monster cackled.

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi! The Ravenator I haven't seen him in over thirty thousand years!" Alpha exclaimed.

"**This is indeed troubling. The Ravenator is able to force Paul to eat nonstop**." Zordon told us

"Oh! It's worse than I imagined." Katherine gasped

"But how did he get inside him?" Trini asked

"Rita and Zedd must've shrunk him so that he would be ingested." Billy replied

"**You are correct, Billy**." Zordon declared

"Zordon, can you teleport him here so we can help him?" Cassie asked

"**I'm sorry, Rangers, but in his present state, I cannot allow Paul inside the Command Center**." Zordon replied.

"But, why Zordon? He needs our help." Kat stated

"We understand how you feel, Kat, but if we were to teleport Paul here, we'd also be admitting one of Rita and Zedd's monsters." I explained.

'I don't like this one bit either but I need to hold it together.' I thought to myself

"Which may also be part of their strategy, smuggle a monster inside here and let it create a vast amount of damage." Billy surmised.

"And Paul wouldn't want us to put the Command Center in danger." Tommy added

"But we can't just let that monster stay inside of him." Katherine protested

"And we won't. We'll figure out a way to get it out." I said

"Zordon, should we go back and see if we can help Paul?" Rocky asked.

"**Yes, Rocky. He must be made aware of the situation so that he can at least fight against Ravenator's attacks, for, if the Ravenator is not expelled from Paul's body soon, he will ultimately perish**." Zordon replied

We then teleported out of the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

We walk in to see Paul is no longer there.

"Hey Ernie where did Paul go?" Adam asked

"I don't know something about getting desert." Ernie mentioned

"Desert?" Aisha asked

"The bake sale." We all said at the same time

We all then race out and towards Angle Grove High.

_**Meanwhile inside Angle Grove High at the Bake sale**_

Bulk and Skull stood in front of a table.

"This is great, this is a kind of assignment I could really sink my teeth into." Skull stated

"Yeah and I figure that whatever we don't sell we get to keep." Bulk mentioned

Just then, an African American woman walked up to the table.

"Excuse me. What kind of pie is this?" she queried, pointing to a pie with a yellow crust.

"Follow my lead." Bulk whispered to Skull

"This one is a special recipe by my Great Grandmother lasit it is a cat fish surprise." Bulk told her

"Oh I see well what about that one?" She asked pointing to another pie.

"Oh that one was made by my Aunt a sardine surprise with a flaky lemon crust." Skull told her

"Thanks anyway." The woman mentioned walking away having lost her appetite.

Just then Paul walked up and started eating the food on the table.

_Paul's POV_

"Hey Paul you know you have to pay for that." Bulk told me

"Ok." I said paying for the pie

I then dig into another desert.

"And that." Skull added

I then pay him for it. Just then I see the others run up to me

"Paul we need to talk to you." Trini said

"Can't you see I'm busy?" I asked eating another pie

"It's important." Kimberly told me taking the pie out of my hand and they start dragging me out

I grab the pie just before they continue to drag me out of the High School.

_**Meanwhile at the park**_

The others filled me in on everything as we walk through the park.

"So you're saying that monster is inside of me?" I asked still eating the pie

"Yeah afraid so man." Preston confirmed

"That explains why I have been eating so much food." I stated taking another bite from my pie

"Hey I think I have an idea." Trini said

"I'll try anything." I stated

"It's a long shot but it should work Jason I need your help." Trini said as her and Jason ran off

_Normal POV_

Trini spots what she is looking for and her and Jason run up to the stop Ice Cream Truck.

"Hi we need the biggest Sunday you got." Trini told him

Jason looks at her confused.

"The biggest you got it." The man said going back into the truck to make

"The biggest?" Jason wondered

"Yeah I just hope it works." Trini mentioned

_Paul's POV_

A bit later we see Trini and Jason walk back up to us with the biggest bowl of sundae I have ever saw

"Oh man that looks real good." I mentioned

I go to snick my teeth into it but the others hold me back.

"Paul you have got to fight this." Zack told me

"Yeah man, remember you need to treat your body like a temple." Rocky reminded me

Jason and Trini go put it on the table.

"Ok I'll try." I said

"Hang in there Paul you can do it." Kat mentioned

"Yeah we believe in you sweetie." Kimberly told me rubbing my back

_**Inside Paul's stomach**_

"Hey, what gives?" Ravenator asked

"Oh, great. I guess the jig is up" Ravenator stated

With a cry, jump up in the air.

_**Outside**_

Ravenator then popped out of my mouth.

"Oh, brother, you could use a breath mint kid." Ravenator mentioned

"Your one to talk pal." I stated

"Kira you and Stevie better teleport to the Command Center." I told them

"Right Paul let's go Stevie." Kira told her

"Right." Stevie stated

Kira and Stevie then teleported to the Command Center.

"Ok guys let's kick it." Curtis said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"ORANGE JAGUAR RANGER POWER!" Richie yelled out before a Orange Jaguar Helmet appeared

"BURGUNDY RED ELEPHANT RANGER POWER!" TJ yelled out before a Burgundy Red Elephant Helmet appeared

"SKY BLUE DEER RANGER POWER!" Cassie yelled out before a Sky Blue Deer helmet appeared

"FLAME RED BAT RANGER POWER!" Carlos yelled out before a Flame Red Bat helmet appeared

"TEAL BLUE ZEBRA RANGER POWER!" Tanya yelled out before a Teal Blue Zebra helmet appeared

"CERULEAN BLUE PENGUIN RANGER POWER!" Ashley yelled out before a Cerulean Blue Penguin helmet appeared

"GREEN BULL RANGER POWER!" Curtis yelled out before a Green Bull helmet appeared

"TITANIUM SILVER SWAN RANGER POWER!" Kat yelled out before a Titanium Silver Swan helmet appeared

"RUBY RED PANTHER RANGER POWER!" Billy yelled out before a Ruby Red Panther helmet appeared

"PURPLE DRAGON RANGER POWER!" Trini yelled out before a Purple Dragon helmet appeared

"NAVY BLUE STINGRAY RANGER POWER!" Rocky yelled out before a Navy Blue Stingray helmet appeared

"SILVER HAMMERHEAD SHARK RANGER POWER!" Luke yelled out before a Silver Hammerhead Shark helmet appeared

"CRIMSON RED LION RANGER POWER!" Preston yelled out before a Crimson Red Lion helmet appeared

"GOLD COUGAR RANGER POWER!" I yelled out before a Gold Cougar helmet appeared

"WHITE FALCON RANGER POWER!" Tommy yelled out before a White Falcon helmet appeared

"BLACK FROG RANGER POWER!" Jason yelled out before a Black Frog helmet appeared

"PINK CRANE RANGER POWER!" Kimberly yelled out before a Pink Crane helmet appeared

"BLUE WOLF RANGER POWER!" Zack yelled out before a Blue Wolf helmet appeared

"YELLOW BEAR RANGER POWER!" Aisha yelled out before a Yellow Bear helmet appeared.

"RED APE RANGER POWER!" Adam yelled out before a Red Ape helmet appeared

Once morphed, we started to attack Ravenator.

"Hey Luke, Kim how about we triple team attack this eating machine." I stated

"Right." Luke said

"Right behind you little brothers." Kimberly said

We then stand together with Luke on my left and Kimberly on my right.

"Ninja Blades." We called out

We then pulled our Ninja Blades and they started to glow our Ranger colors.

"Ninja Blades Shadow Slash." We called out

Just then we used our Ninja speeds and slash down on him three times each. Ravenator then fell to the ground and exploded.

"You should have never messed with my stomach." I stated holding my Ninja Blade on my shoulder doing a two finger salute.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

""Finster's monster is pathetic." Lord Zedd mentioned

"Let's see how he does giant size." Rita suggested

"Make our monster grow." Lord Zedd and Rita said after crossing Staffs

_**Meanwhile back on Earth at the park**_

Just then Ravenator grew thirty stories tall

"Whoa you guys are barely enough for a light snack I guess I will have to eat all of Angle Grove." Ravenator stated

"I don't think so big mouth you guys ready?" I asked

"Ready." The others said

"We need Shogun Zord Power Now." We all called out

Just then all Five Shogun Zords showed up and then we hopped inside.

"Red Shogun Zord Power Up." Adam, Billy, TJ, Carlos, and Preston called out

"Blue Shogun Zord Power Up." Zack, Rocky, Tanya, Cassie, and Ashley called out

"Black Shogun Zord Power Up." Jason, Curtis, and Richie called out

"Yellow Shogun Zord Power Up." Aisha and Trini called out

"White Shogun Zord Power Up." Tommy, Kimberly, Kat, Luke, and I called out

"Prepare for Shogun Megazord Power." I told them

"Ready when you are little brother." Kimberly said

"Ok begin transformation sequence now." I called out

Just then the Red Shogun Zord became the body, the Blue and White Shogun Zords became the arms while the Black and Yellow Shogun Zords became the Legs then all five Zords combined together and the Megazord head appeared onto of the Red Shogun Zord's head.

"Shogun Megazord Battle Ready." We all called out

"Don't think you've won yet Rangers." Ravenator said

"Shogun Megazord Fire Saber activate now." we called out

Just then the Shogun Megazord pulled out its Saber and the Saber Ignited and then struck and destroyed Ravenator.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I can't believe this, attack the Gold Ranger from the inside out. What a dumb idea." Lord Zedd stated

"Hey. It almost worked." Rita snapped

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

We all return to the Youth Center and Jason is taking me through some moves as I am testing for the Black belt.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Paul is really doing good." Cassie mentioned

"Yeah he is." Trini said

"He's really improved." Kat mentioned

"Well he did learn from the best." Tommy stated

"Yeah he did." I told him

_Paul's POV_

Once finishing the moves we stand up straight and bowed to each other.

"Well done Paul you have passed the test I proudly promote you to Black Belt." Jason told me handing the Black Belt to me

I take it and bow to him.

"Thank you." I said

"Alright class dismissed." Jason said

The rest of the class walked off as the others came over with Kimberly giving me a hug as I hug her back

"I am so proud of you Paul you were great." Kimberly told me as we broke the hug

"Yeah man you really deserve that belt." Adam told me

"You should be proud of yourself Paul." Billy mentioned

"Thanks guys but I couldn't have done it without you guys there for me through it all." I told them

_**With Bulk and Skull**_

Bulk and Skull were lying under a table covered in chocolate.

"I never want to see another cupcake again." Bulk stated

"Me either." Skull muttered

Just then they see Lt. Stone's feet and get on their feet.

"Well boys how did the bake sale go?" Lt. Stone asked

"Well sir we didn't sell everything." Bulk mentioned

"Alright then where are the leftovers I want to give them to the elderly home." Lt. Stone said

"Oh you do well in that case we did sell everything sir." Bulk told him

"We did?" Skull wondered

"Yes and here are the profits." Bulk told him getting out his wallet

Bulk then gives him some money

"Skull a little donation for the elderly home." Bulk mentioned

Skull then gets out his wallet and gives Lt. Stone some money

"I may make something out of you boys yet how about a nice golly Sundae on me I made it myself." Lt. Stone told them showing them the Sunday

Bulk and Skull start feeling like they want to throw up and take off running.

_Paul's POV_

We then see Bulk and Skull run off holding their stomachs.

"Looks like they a little too much sweets." Tanya mentioned

"You can never have too much in fact Ice Cream is sounding pretty good right about now." I stated

The others looked at me.

"Guys relax I only wanted a small bowl anyway I'm kind of full from earlier." I told them

We all then laugh.

**AN**: _Well there's the thirtieth chapter for this story. Now most likely I will have one more chapter out for this most likely tomorrow then updates will be a little slow for everything. I will explain more on that when I post the next chapter for this. So until next time please R&R._


	31. Another Brick in the Wall

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, or Beetleborgs they belong to Saban Brands. Dragonball characters and elements belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to both Saban brands and Nickelodeon, but Saban Brands only owns Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but the Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I am just using them for the story I only own the OC characters, and my own plots for the story.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my sequel story to my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life. Now I have had this chapter done since May. It will mostly be close to the episode but twisted up for a good chunk of it.__ Anyway just read the Author's note at the end for some important stuff. Now without further ado here is chapter thirty one for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers**

Chapter Thirty One: Another Brick in the Wall

At the Angle Grove Youth Center Tommy and Jason are sparing when Kat walks up. The two then stopped sparring.

"Just the two men I wanted to see I wanted to so you guys something." Kat mentioned

"What's up?" Tommy asked

"Cool model, you make that in your drafting class?" Jason wondered

"Yes, this is a model of a house I created that's going to be built and I need help fixing up a few things at the construction site." Kat told them

"Sure we'd be glad to help Kat." Jason told her

"Great thanks." Kat thanked them

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Oh how sweet she's building a house for the homeless." Rita mentioned

"Hey since there building house maybe they can build one for Rito and he can move out." Goldar suggested

"Shut up Monkey Face. Rito's more help to me then you and Scorpina you both couldn't even hurt the Gold Ranger or even his father the ordinal Gold Ranger." Rita stated

"Did you have to remind us?" Scorpina asked

"Yep." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

All of us were waiting for Kat to tell us what to do.

"Katherine is really into this." Aisha mentioned

"Yeah." Billy stated

"Ok now Tommy, Rocky, Zack, TJ, Carlos, Curtis, Jason, Zack, and Adam I want you guys to help with the landscape. Aisha, Tanya, Ashley, Cassie, Trini, Luke, Paul, Kimberly, Preston, Stevie, Kira, and Billy will you guys help clean up the wall?" Katherine asked

"Sure." Trini told her

"Great now Paul you said that your Grandparents will bring over the rest of the supplies?" Kat wondered

"Yep." I said

"Great now let's go." Kat told us

We then walked off.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Rito I want you to go down there and when everyone has left start destroying their hard work." Rita ordered

"Right away sis." Rito stated

"That's the only thing Rito's good for is destroying things." Lord Zedd mentioned

_**Meanwhile at the Construction site**_

We were helping clean up the construction site and got it ready. Once my grandparents drop off the other supplies we got to work on doing our jobs. A while later we got our stuff done.

"Great job guys." Kat told us

"We're going to head over to the Youth Center for a drink and something to eat wanna come with?" Kimberly asked

"Actually I want to get some pictures for my scrap book." Kat mentioned

"Hey Kat mind if I stay with you?" I asked

"Not at all Paul." Kat told me

"Thanks we will catch up with you guys later." I told them

"Ok we'll see you guys later." Carlos stated

"Later." Kat and I said

They all left.

"So why did you want to stay Paul?" Kat wondered

"Just wanted a reason to hang out with you." I admitted

Just then Rito and the Tengas appeared.

"Hello Rangers." Rito greeted

"What are you doing here?" Kat asked

"Time to destroy all your hard work." Rito stated

"Not if we can help it. Ready Kat?" I asked

"You know it Paul." Kat told me

"NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" I yelled out

Katherine and I then transformed into Ninjas and started fighting the Tengas.

"Paul we might want to call the others." Kat mentioned

"Right Zordon Kat and I need help at the Construction Site." I said into my Communicator

_**Meanwhile back at the Youth Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

We were all having a drink.

"Is it just me or does it look like Paul has a crush on Kat?" TJ wondered

"It's not just you man we have all notice it." Jason stated

"What you think of this Kim?" Trini asked

"In all honesty as long as she makes Paul happy then I am happy with it." I admitted

"Really?" Rocky asked

"Yeah from day one Paul's happiness was and always is the number one thing he has and I have never seen him so happy before until now." I told them

"I know what you mean Kimberly I have known Paul the longest and I haven't seen him this happy in a long time." Preston stated

"And besides in my opinion age is just a number." Luke mentioned

"Yeah I agree with that too." Zack said

Richie walks up to us with some food.

"Here you go guys." Richie told them

"Thanks Richie." Ashley thanked him

Just then Jason's Communicator went off. We all walked over to a secluded Area.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said into the Communicator

"_Rangers Katherine and Paul are being attacked by Tengas and Rito at the Construction site they need your help_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"We're on our way." Jason said into the Communicator

"I'll head back to the Command Center and get in touch with Kira and let her know." Stevie said

"Good thinking Stevie." Curtis said

Stevie then teleported off.

"Richie you think you be able to join us?" Aisha asked

"You bet I was just about to go on break anyway." Richie stated

"What are we waiting for let's bust out our Ninja gear and help Paul and Kat." Zack stated

"NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" Jason yelled out

_**Back at the Construction site**_

_Paul's POV_

Just then we see the others in their Ninja forms.

"You guys ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah thanks." Kat told them

"Alright now that all of us are together let's take care of these birdbrains." I stated

"Right." The others said

We then started fighting the Tengas and Rito.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Ok Katherine it's time for you to become Evil again." Rita said

_**Meanwhile back at the Construction site**_

I then see a beam aimed for Katherine but it missed her as she dodge it in time but hits the brick wall bringing it to life.

"Hey guys the Brick wall is moving." Ashley mentioned

"I'm Brick Bully and your about to be bricked." Brick Bully said

"Great that's a new one." Zack mentioned

"I know." Kimberly stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Looks like you missed do you really think that Brick Bully is going to defeat the Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

"We'll see." Rita told him

_**Meanwhile back at the Construction site**_

Brick Bully blasted at us.

"I think it's time we turned it up a notch." Billy mentioned

"I agree." Adam stated

"Agreed you guys ready?" I asked

"Ready." They said together

"Alright then let's do it." I told them

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" We all yelled out

"ORANGE JAGUAR RANGER POWER!" Richie yelled out before a Orange Jaguar Helmet appeared

"BURGUNDY RED ELEPHANT RANGER POWER!" TJ yelled out before a Burgundy Red Elephant Helmet appeared

"SKY BLUE DEER RANGER POWER!" Cassie yelled out before a Sky Blue Deer helmet appeared

"FLAME RED BAT RANGER POWER!" Carlos yelled out before a Flame Red Bat helmet appeared

"TEAL BLUE ZEBRA RANGER POWER!" Tanya yelled out before a Teal Blue Zebra helmet appeared

"CERULEAN BLUE PENGUIN RANGER POWER!" Ashley yelled out before a Cerulean Blue Penguin helmet appeared

"GREEN BULL RANGER POWER!" Curtis yelled out before a Green Bull helmet appeared

"TITANIUM SILVER SWAN RANGER POWER!" Kat yelled out before a Titanium Silver Swan helmet appeared

"RUBY RED PANTHER RANGER POWER!" Billy yelled out before a Ruby Red Panther helmet appeared

"PURPLE DRAGON RANGER POWER!" Trini yelled out before a Purple Dragon helmet appeared

"NAVY BLUE STINGRAY RANGER POWER!" Rocky yelled out before a Navy Blue Stingray helmet appeared

"SILVER HAMMERHEAD SHARK RANGER POWER!" Luke yelled out before a Silver Hammerhead Shark helmet appeared

"CRIMSON RED LION RANGER POWER!" Preston yelled out before a Crimson Red Lion helmet appeared

"GOLD COUGAR RANGER POWER!" I yelled out before a Gold Cougar helmet appeared

"WHITE FALCON RANGER POWER!" Tommy yelled out before a White Falcon helmet appeared

"BLACK FROG RANGER POWER!" Jason yelled out before a Black Frog helmet appeared

"PINK CRANE RANGER POWER!" Kimberly yelled out before a Pink Crane helmet appeared

"BLUE WOLF RANGER POWER!" Zack yelled out before a Blue Wolf helmet appeared

"YELLOW BEAR RANGER POWER!" Aisha yelled out before a Yellow Bear helmet appeared.

"RED APE RANGER POWER!" Adam yelled out before a Red Ape helmet appeared

Once morphed we then start to fight Brick Bully again until Aisha got knocked to the ground.

"Aisha you ok?" Adam asked

"Yeah." Aisha told him

"Not for long." Brick Bully mentioned

Just then Brick Bully fired energy bricks at Adam and Aisha turning them into bricks.

"Guys." Tommy said

"That's it." Rocky said

"Come on we can't let him get away with this." Preston said

"Yeah let's get him." Luke said

"Right behind you." Trini said

"Yeah me too." Kimberly said

"This brick has gotten on my last nerve." Jason said

"You said it bro." Zack said

"Time for the Bull to charge in at its target." Curtis said

"This guy is asking for it." Carlos stated

"Yeah he will be sorry he ever messed with the Power Rangers." TJ stated

But before the eleven could do anything they were hit with energy bricks and turned into bricks.

"Guys." Richie called out

"Come on we better help them." Tanya mentioned

"Right I'm with you Tanya." Ashley stated

"Same here." Cassie stated

"I don't think so Rangers." Brick Bully stated

Before the four could do anything he hit them with energy bricks also turning them into bricks. Billy, Katherine, and I ran up and picked up the bricks.

"Come on let's head back to the Command Center." I told them

"Right" Billy stated

"Let's go." Kat mentioned

The three of us then teleported away.

_Normal POV_

"They'll be back but right now I'm hungry." Brick Bully mentioned

_**Meanwhile at the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

Billy, Katherine, and I teleported in and our helmets landed on the console with me returning to my normal height

"Ayi, yi, yi." Alpha cried out

"They have all been turned into bricks this is not good." 3PO mentioned

Kat, Billy, and I placed the Ranger bricks on the table.

"Are they ok?" Kat asked

"Yeah. They've just been shrunk and placed into bricks." Billy mentioned

"This is all, my fault." Kat muttered

"No it's not Kat." I mentioned

"Paul's right there was nothing you could have done." Billy told her

"But…" Kat started

"No buts we need you to stay focused the others need you to stay focused." I told her

"**Paul is right Katherine you need to stay focus at these hard times**." Zordon mentioned

"Something Paul knows all too well." Billy stated

"Not helping Billy." I muttered at him

"So what can we do to help them?" Kat asked

"Well what natural ways break down bricks?" I asked

"Let's see wind, sun, Pollution. Pollution that's it bricks are very susceptible to Pollution." Kat mentioned

"Right." Billy stated

"**Very good Rangers**." Zordon told us

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Ayi, yi, yi. Brick Bully had changed forms." Alpha cried out

"Look you two work on a simulated Pollution device I'll take down Brick Bully." I told them

"Right." Billy stated

"Be careful Paul." Kat mentioned

"Aren't I always?" I asked

"You really want us to answer that Paul?" Billy wondered

"Good point." I mentioned

"Good luck Master Paul." 3PO told me

"Clobber that stack of bricks Paul." Stevie mentioned

"Yeah show him what your made of." Kira stated

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

I then teleported away.

_Normal POV_

"Well let's get to work guys." Billy told them

"Right." Kat stated

_**Meanwhile back at the Construction site**_

_Paul's POV_

I then teleported down.

"Hey Brick Bully it's time to come down." I told him

"Not quite Cougar boy you are all alone you have no chance against me." Brick Bully mentioned

"I may be alone right now but my friends and my sister and twin brother are always with me inside my heart." I stated

I then jumped up and corkscrew kicked Brick Bully to the ground.

"Come on Brick Bully let's see if you can keep up." I stated

I then ran through the hole in the wall and Brick Bully chased after me.

_**In the City**_

Now that we are away from the Construction site I was fighting Brick Bully.

"What's the matter I thought you were stronger than this." I mentioned

"You'll pay for that." Brick Bully told me

"Looks to me like your running out of power brick boy." I mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Looks like the Cougar is spoiling your plans." Lord Zedd mentioned

"We have to make Brick Bully grow." Rita stated

"Make our Monster Grow." Rita and Zedd said after Crossing Staffs.

_**Back in the City**_

Brock Bully grew thirty stories tall.

"Now this is more like it." Brick Bully stated

"Don't think you've won yet." I told him

"Then how about I play squash the puny Ranger." Brick Bully stated

Brick Bully tried to destroy me under his weight but I manage to disappeared and reappeared just out of Brick Bully's range.

"Missed me." I told him

"That was a practice." Brick Bully stated

"Then it's time to get real. I need Blue Shogun Zord Power Now." I called out

Just then the Blue Shogun Zord showed up and I then hopped inside.

"Blue Shogun Zord Power Up." I called out

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Stevie, Kira, Katherine, and Billy placed the seventeen Rangers inside the device.

"I hope this works." Kat mentioned

"Same here." Billy agreed

"Ok Alpha, start the simulated Pollution." Kat told him

"Starting the Pollution now." Alpha told her

The seventeen bricks where then covered in a purple mist and they started to glow.

"Yes it's working." Billy mentioned

"Ok 3PO, increase the pollution." Kat stated

"Right away Mistress Katherine." 3PO told her

_**Meanwhile back in the City**_

I then had the Blue Shogun Zord walk up to Brick Bully.

"What the? A giant doggy here let me build you a dog house." Brick Bully stated

Just then four walls appeared around The Blue Shogun Zord.

'Really it seems like the monsters also get more stupid as time goes on.' I thought to myself

_Normal POV_

Just then Brick Bully threw spears at the four walls blowing the four walls up. Then the smoke cleared and the Blue Shogun Zord was still standing.

_Paul's POV_

"What your still here?" Brick Bully asked

"Yeah and I'm going to stay here for as long as it takes to defeat you Brick Bully you got it no one turns my friends, sister, and brother into bricks and gets away with it." I told him

Just then I had the Blue Shogun Zord attacked Brick Bully and then struck and destroyed Brick Bully with its staff.

"Finally I hope that's the last I see of that Brick Wall." I mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

I then teleport back into the Command Center with my helmet off and back to my normal height.

"Well that's one Brick wall we won't have to worry about." I mentioned

"Good job man." Billy stated

"So how's this going?" I asked

"We're about to find out." Kat mentioned

We then watched as the bricks dissolved and the others returned to normal.

"That was a weird experience." Adam mentioned

"You said it." Tommy stated

"Thanks guys." Rocky told us

"Don't thank me. I was taking care of Brick Bully. It was Katherine and Billy that saved you." I told them

"Thanks man." Richie told them

"Hey Kat and I did it as a team." Billy mentioned

"**Correct Rangers and I am proud of you all**." Zordon told us

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I told you. Your plan wouldn't work." Lord Zedd mentioned

"Oh shut up it's not like any of your plans have ever worked either." Rita stated

_**Later at the Construction site**_

All of us were there along with a whole bunch of other people.

"Wow this is really a good turn out." Billy mentioned

"Yeah you did a wonderful job here Katherine." Rocky mentioned

"Yeah you should be proud of yourself you really deserve this award." I mentioned

"Thanks but I couldn't have done it without all of your help guys." Kat stated

Just then we see Lt. Stone walk up to us.

"Man I thought I was going to be late, why hasn't the ceremony started yet?" Lt. Stone asked

"We don't know the Mayor isn't here yet." Zack stated

"That's strange she said she was going to come down early and check out the whole project for herself. I wonder what happen." Lt. Stone mentioned

Just then, we see Bulk and Skull walking in holding the Mayor.

'Oh boy they are in so much hot water right now.' I thought to myself

"Bulkmeier and Skullovitch reporting sir. We caught this well dress woman snooping around the premises looking at stuff." Bulk stated

"Yeah and get this she thinks she's the Mayor." Skull mentioned

Lt. Stone just glares at them.

"That's because she is the Mayor you block heads." Lt. Stone stated

They then become shock and feel more stupid then they were before and carry her over to us.

"You two will be washing the Mayor's car for the next five years then you will be washing my car for five years, then all the cars in Angle Grove." Lt. Stone told them dragging them off

The Mayor then handed Katherine a golden shovel.

"You did a fine job Katherine." The Mayor told her

"Thanks." Kat stated accepting the shovel

"You really deserved it Katherine." I mentioned

"No we all did it." Kat stated

"That's right cause' there's no I in team." Jason mentioned

"Got that right bro." Tommy stated

I just look at Katherine with a smile on my face.

"Hey Paul can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah sure." I said

We then walked away from the others

"What's up sis?" I asked

"I want you to spill everything to me little brother I know you like Kat." Kimberly mentioned

"What's there to say Kimberly, she is a wonderful person a great friend." I stated confused

"No little brother I mean as in like her like her." Kimberly told me

Wait hold on a second now I know where this is going.

"Kim, you have got to be kidding I don't like her like that." I told her

'Granted it's a bit of a lie as I do have somewhat of a crush on her.' I thought to myself

"You know you can't lie to me little brother." Kimberly mentioned

'She does have a point.' I thought to myself

"Yeah ok I do have a crush on her but I am not sure if it would work out between us." I told her

"Paul I can granite that if you ask her out she will say yes." Kimberly mentioned

"You think?" I asked

"I know so little brother." Kimberly stated

"You know if I had to take a guess here I say you are going to bug me nonstop until I do." I mentioned

"You know it little brother." Kimberly told me

We then head over to the others.

"Hey Kat." I said

"What is it Paul?" Kat asked

"Well would you like to go to the movies with me later tonight seeing as how it is a Friday and all?" I asked her

The others including Kat except for Kimberly looked shock by this.

"I would love too." Kat told me

'Wow I can't believe this.' I thought to myself

_**Later at night at Paul and Kimberly's house**_

Kat and I had return to my place after seeing a movie. She was wearing a nice Silver shirt and a black dress pants that are a tight fit for her.

"Thanks for asking me out tonight Paul I had fun." Kat mentioend

"Yeah no problem I did too." I told her

"You sure it is ok for me to come in this late?" Kat asked as we walk to the front door

"Yeah my Grandparents don't mind." I mentioned opening the door

Once opening the door we walk in and close the door. I notice that the living room light is on and we walk in to find Kimberly on the couch reading a book.

"Hey you two how was the movie?" Kimberly asked

"It was great." I told her

"Yeah no Tengas throwing popcorn in the theater." Kat mentioned

We all laugh at that joke.

"Hey Kimberly, are Luke, Grandma, and Grandpa in bed?" I asked kind of worried that we might be too loud

"Luke is yes but Grandma and Grandpa aren't they are out of town for the night visiting a friend of theirs that live in L.A. they won't be back for a few days." Kimberly told me

"Oh yeah I forgot they were going down that way." I stated

"Well what should we do now seeing as how it isn't real late yet?" Kat wondered

"Well I have an idea in mind if you are ok with it Kat?" Kimberly asked

Kat looks at me with a smile knowing what she is talking about.

"Kim I think I know what game you are talking about and I would love to play it." Kat mentioned

Kimberly looks confused about this.

"Sis you are not the only one I play the game with." I told her

"Wait how long have you two been playing it and who else do you play it with?" Kimberly asked shocked

"Only Kat and I, we have been playing it since after beating Centaback." I told her

"Oh well how about it Kat you in?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah sure sounds fun just let me call my parents and see if I can stay the night." Kat told her

"Sure go ahead." I stated

Katherine then went in the kitchen to use the phone.

"So how was your first date?" Kimberly asked

I shake my head at her

"It went fine and it wasn't a date it was just two friends hanging out." I told her

Before Kimberly could say anything else Kat came walking in.

"Well I can stay over for the night so what is the plan?" Kat asked

"Follow me." I told them

They then follow me as I head towards basement.

"Ah good idea Paul it's at least this way we won't wake Luke up." Kimberly said

"Yeah and as long as you two are not too loud we should be set." I stated as we walked down the stairs

We then head over to the two poles in the center of the basement. I already see that it has handcuffs attach above one of the poles.

"I take it you had plan on me doing this to you when I got back Kim?" I asked

"Yeah so you will have to add another one to the other pole." Kimberly mentioned

"K, so which one of you lovely ladies like to be the first one to be cuffed to the pole?" I asked

"I'll go first." Kat stated

"Alright then Kat step forward." I told her

She does so and I bring her wrists above her head to just bending her elbows and bring her wrists behind the pole and cuff them in place.

"Is that too tight Kat?" I asked

"No it's fine." Kat told me

I turn around to see that Kimberly is already at the other pole holding the handcuffs.

"I take it your ready sis?" I wondered walking over to her taking the handcuffs from her

"You know it." Kimberly stated raising her hands above her head bending her elbows and crossing her wrists behind the pole

I then wrap the chain around the pole and her wrists before cuffing them in place.

"I will be back in a few minutes so don't make too much noise." I told them leaving the basement.

_Kimberly's POV_

After seeing Paul leave the basement I turn my head as best I could to face Kat.

"So how many times has Paul tie you before?" I asked

"I say about five to ten times not a whole lot." Kat mentioned

"That kind of explains a lot when he said that you had asked if he could come over to your place to help you with homework." I mentioned

"Well in a sense it wasn't a complete lie I did needed help with homework but it just lead to this as I felt I could tell Paul about this and not have him say anything about it to anyone." Kat stated

"Your right about that." I said

We just stand there wiggling our hands a bit trying not to make too much noise while we wait for Paul to come back down.

**AN**: _Well there's the thirty first chapter for this story. Now this comes as a shocker I know but I had this idea since like March. Like I said in my last story these kind of scenes won't happen often but will at times but will be mentioned a lot quite a few times. Also I know I didn't have much of Bulk and Skull in this but I felt that it was better this way. Now I don't know when I will be updated this story again as I don't have any finished chapters for this story yet but I will work on them as fast as I can, but I will get the next chapter out for my Calling of the Dinosaurs story real soon as I have about half of that done for awhile but haven't worked on it much as I have been focusing on this series instead. Also updates for any of my stories will be slow from now till sometime next year as I will not have that much free time as I am getting ready to start my fall semester of school and getting ready for another coaching year at my old high school. But I will do my best to keep on writing as much as possible and update my stories. So until next time please R&R._


End file.
